


The Best Prank Ever (by Han Jisung and Lee Felix)

by seeltz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together (kinda), Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Kissing, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, all of skz are the same age, light angst (maybe but not much), other idols make appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 131,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeltz/pseuds/seeltz
Summary: Felix and Jisung are the local prankster duo, the best pranksters around if they may say so themselves. No one is safe from their pranks. They are geniuses in their craft and love to make their loved ones question their sanity.Naturally, nobody believes them when they announce they are in a relationship.Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 125
Kudos: 283
Collections: Jilix





	1. CHAPTER ONE (Baekhyun - Betcha)

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY READING THIS MY LOVELY PEOPLE!!!

As everything always did with Felix and Jisung, it started with a prank. Admittedly, it may have been a bad idea to hide from Minho in a small, dark closet even if both of them weren’t the brightest people around, but neither Felix nor Jisung were known for thinking the things they did trough.

Except for their pranks of course. When it came to their pranks they always, without fail did things that were equally ridiculous and genius at once. Years ago, they it started at Christmas. They stole some things from their friends and returned them as gifts a few days later. Somehow it became a tradition for them to steal stuff a few days before Christmas and gift them to the people they belonged to. Chan’s laptop. Several house keys. Sketchbooks. Gyu. Kkami. And so on and so forth.

That lead to their friends and family keeping their most needed things by their sides at all times the week before Christmas, but not even the Gods could stop them. It was needless to say that they also started avoiding them during that time. It happened more than once that Felix and Jisung were screamed at after giving their gifts, but that didn’t matter to them. They always exchanged high fives, eyes catching to each other’s and dissolving into uncontrollable laughter. Yes, Christmas was always a fun time. The rest of their pranking history spiralled from there.

When it came to pranks their creativity knew no bounds. They always alternated what they did. No prank of theirs was the same and it didn’t matter if they pranked someone together or separately, the rule was that no prank was to be reused.

The beauty of it was that their pranks always exhibited a certain amount of crazy, evil mastermind. Jisung one time Pavlov trained Changbin to have the urge to go to the toilet whenever Jisung snapped his fingers. Another time Felix painted the most realistic looking, giant spiders on Jeongins ceiling. And one day the both of them put a life size cardboard cutout of their math teacher in Seungmin’s room while he slept. One day they replaced a block of soap with fancy looking cheese, weirdly no one noticed for a month. Felix once moved all the things and furniture in his sisters room a few centimetres every day for two and a half weeks, slowly making her question reality.

It was always fun for them to see their friends and family out of their wits when something happened that they couldn’t possibly explain or when they were surprised by something ridiculous they had done. They loved it and most of the time they did it together. It always led to situations where they needed to hide from furious loved ones, but that was part of the thrill for them. They liked it.

Somehow they found themselves not only falling in love with driving everyone around them crazy but they also fell each other during their time wreaking havoc. But it was a slow process for both of them.

The day Jisung realised new was nearly a year ago. They were both sitting in the bleachers eating lunch, because all of their friends had other plans. It was actually one of the moments when they spent time together not revolving around pranks, rather it was a time they spent actually talking to each other and getting to know each other more in a different light than the one the one they saw when their minds were filled with mischief and endless amusement.

“Do you know that weird feeling when you can’t imagine a future?”, Felix had asked him.

“I’m not sure… Can you be more specific?”, Jisung looked at him, but Felix was staring ahead.

“Sometimes… it’s like I can’t imagine having a life where I’m older than 24 at most, you know… it’s like I can’t imagine myself growing old, having a family and a little house or any other stuff like that. I think about the future and everything I see is going to college, if anything. I can’t imagine getting a job. I can’t imagine doing the same thing day in and day out. I can’t imagine having children. I can’t imagine travelling the world and seeing all the things I always wanted to see. It like that… I think about the future and I see myself studying some more and then everything just stops. Then there’s nothing. Sometimes I think it’s because I’m going to die young that I can’t imagine myself having a future, you know?”

Jisung continued regarding Felix silently, just letting his words sink in. Felix looked so lost in that particular moment, his hair being blown into his face from the wind, not bothering to brush it away, hands clamped together tightly, shoulders sagging and his eyes trained but unfocused on the football field before them. Jisung leaned forward to brush the hair out of Felix face, as if that could will away every single dark thought and emotion he held in him right now and forever.

“Maybe… maybe it’s not that you’re going to die young. Maybe that’s just because we’re young and we have no idea what life is going to be like in a few years. I mean… we’re only in our junior year. We have time. Things are always changing so maybe… maybe it’s just your mind trying to give you a chance to build a life without having any expectations for it. Maybe it’s just a blank slate. Like a blank canvas ready to be painted by whatever you decide to do. You’re not going to die… if you would, I’d be very sad.”

A beat of silence followed Jisungs words. He watched Felix close his eyes, breathe in deeply and open them again, his eyes clear of any doubts and fears again. He then turned his head to look at Jisung, and smiled so slightly that Jisung would have missed it if he wasn’t completely focused on Felix.

“That actually sounds really nice. A blank canvas.”

“It does, doesn’t it?”, Jisung breathed out.

“Yeah. Don’t worry, I wouldn’t leave you to prank people alone. That wouldn’t be any fun.”, Felix bumped his shoulder on Jisungs own, grinning lightly.

“You would probably just end up haunting and pranking people as a ghost.”

The way Felix laughed after Jisung finished his lame joke was suddenly mesmerising to him. He had seen that same particular laugh a million times, eyes crinkling up, head thrown back slightly and hands clapping on his thighs, but Jisung swore in that single moment the world was drowned in all the shades of the sunset.

Felix on the other hand had a very bad day, the day he realised his feelings for Jisung. It was like that day was just designed to bite him in the ass, waking up late and not being able to calmly eat breakfast, which tasted like feet by the way. His teachers were reprimanding him more than usual through the day, he always missed his friends by a hair, not really talking to anybody. Classes where exhausting too.

When school finally ended Felix was ready to go home and let the day end just like that. He wanted to fall into bed, instantly drowning out this horrible day in the land of dreams and not worry about a single thing that happened today.

He was unchaining his bike when someone softly tapped his shoulder out of nowhere. When he turned to look who so rudely interrupted his bad day he came face to face with Jisung, smiling like the sun was shining out of his ass.

“Hey, Lixie. I didn’t see you today… listen, I have this really- are you okay?”

Felix rubbed his face, trying to get rid of his tired expression and smile back at Jisung. It didn’t work. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just had a really bad day and I just want to crawl into bed and sleep. I’m sorry.”

“Oh. Okay then… I’ll tell you about my idea tomorrow. Are you sure you’re alright?”, Jisungs eyes were searching for something on his face.

“Yeah, it’s fine. I just need to sleep it off… tell me about your idea tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay, then…”,

When he got home he immediately shed his clothes, leaving on his boxers and adding an oversized shirt, crawling under his covers. Just as he was about to drift off into sleep his phone startled him out of the peace and quiet he craved. Signal by Twice. _Jisung_. Annoyed, he reached out for his phone.

“Listen. If it’s that pressing that I hear your prank idea you could have just texted me. I was about-”

“Open the door.”, Jisungs voice sounded breathless.

“What?”, Felix still laid on his bed, eyes closed and not able to completely focus on Jisungs words.

“Open the door.”

Groaning, he hung up on Jisung and padded downstairs to open the front door. There was Jisung, wearing comfortable clothes and with a grocery bag in his hand. Felix opened the door wider and Jisung stepped in.

“You can go back to bed. I’ll be there in a second.”

Felix nodded slowly, eyes dropping slightly, then he turned around and climbed up the stairs, gripping the railing. In his room he buried himself under the blankets once again. Just as he promised, Jisung was there a second later. He held a bucket of ice cream and two tablespoons in his hands as he walked towards the bed and sat cross legged beside Felix. Wordlessly he held a spoon out to him. As he took it Jisung opened the ice cream and held it out to him again. _Lemon_. Felix’ favourite. How on earth did he know that? Silently they digged into the bucket of ice cream, spoons clinging against each other. The rhythm soothed Felix.

Felix couldn’t help but watch Jisung contently shoving little mountains of ice cream into his mouth, cheeks puffing up like a hamsters. Felix leaned back against the headboard, his spoon hanging out of his mouth. He watched Jisung, Jisung who somehow always knew what Felix needed, Jisung who had seen him at his greatest and worst, Jisung who tried his absolute best to make sure Felix was okay.

It warmed his heart to see how much Jisung cared about him. Felix was grateful and flustered that Jisung went out of his way to bring him ice cream, to provide him comfort when he wasn’t feeling his best. He knew in that moment he would be content for the rest of his life if he still had Jisung by his side.

Felix ears started heating up as flashes of them cuddling on an used couch, with cats and dogs around them assaulted his mind. He wouldn’t mind a future like that. Just them and maybe a few animals. Just them having each other, talking about their days and taking care of each other.

Shyly he watched on as Jisung continued shovelling ice cream into his face. It smudged around his mouth and Felix did the only thing he could think of. He slowly reached forward to wipe it away, putting the finger into his own mouth afterwards, tasting the sweet and sour ice cream on his tongue. The fact that it had been on Jisungs lips only made it sweeter. Felix wanted to do it again. Jisung looked up at him, surprised as Felix still had his finger in his mouth. He quickly pulled it out.

“You’re not eating, here.”, Jisung pushed the half empty container of lemon flavoured ice cream into Felix arms. Jisung had the prettiest blush on his chubby cheeks and it took Felix every bit of restraint he had not to kiss it and make his blush even deeper.

Felix started eating the ice cream again, signalling to Jisung for him to eat some more. When they finished, Jisung took the empty container from Felix hands it on the ground before the bed and turned back to him, his arms stretched wide open.

“Come here. You need cuddles and I’m providing them.”

Felix felt warmth rising in his chest. Jisung was giving him every bit of the comfort he didn’t know he so desperately needed and his thoughtfulness almost made Felix tear up. He slipped into Jisungs arms, holding onto him tightly and buried his head in his chest. He breathed in deeply. Jisung smelled like the douchiest shower gel he could have possibly bought, but Felix liked it. He felt himself drifting off again.

“Thank you”, Felix whispered in his chest, sleep slowly taking him. Felix didn’t know if he imagined it but it felt like there were words quietly whispered into his hair.

“Anything for you, sunshine.”

The next morning, directly after waking up, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Jisung stepped into the empty container laying on the ground and Felix laughed so hard he almost fell out of the bed. Yes, Felix was happy to have someone like Jisung in his life.

*

It started like this. Both of them had one of their bi-weekly prank meetings, with PowerPoints and a mountain of snacks to munch on, where they recounted the pranks they did and the hilarious reactions they got out of the people they pulled them on, sometimes even with pictures and recordings to accompany the stories. It was always a great time. This week they both realised that none of them had pranked Minho for the last few months, which was probably a good idea because Minho knew how to kill a man and get away with it. But as mentioned earlier, Felix and Jisung were never known for making exceptionally smart decisions, so they decided to break into Minho’s house, steal his bundles and hang them up on the tree in front of his house and hid in the bushes, waiting for him to come home.

The thing was that no one should ever touch Minho’s bundles, if they didn’t have a death wish. They were the only thing he cherished almost as infinitely as his cats. Only the brave and reckless crossed that specific line. And if Felix and Jisung were defined by a word, it would be reckless. So, so unbelievably reckless. Fortunately in his rage Minho hadn’t noticed them hiding in the bushes, giggling quietly and filming his reaction to the prank.

The next day at school they weren’t as lucky. Minho had spotted them in the halls by their lockers while he was walking with Changbin. They hadn’t noticed him, too caught up in each other and not caring about anything going on around them.

“YAH! HAN JISUNG! LEE FELIX! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!”, Minho’s face was completely red, eyebrows furrowed in fury as he started running towards them. In lightning speed Jisung grabbed Felix’ hand and they started tearing through the halls as if their lives depended on it. Which it did. Their lives definitely depended on the fact that they needed to outrun Minho and hide from him somewhere he wouldn’t ever find them. And so they ran away from him, cracking laughter flowing out of them as they turned at corners, bolted through the halls, parkouring through the masses of students that were just trying to get to their next classes. They ran until Felix tugged on Jisungs hand and pulled him into a crammed supply closet.

They stood in there, panting. The only thing illuminating the closet was the light shining from the outside hall through the spaces between the door and the walls. Felix giggled uncontrollably at the situation they found themselves in. Panicked, Jisung put his hand on his mouth, listening if Minho came across the closet they were hiding him.

The school bell rang and students were slowly but surely filtering from the halls into their designated classrooms. They didn’t move. They stayed like that until they were sure that no one was going to find them in there. Jisung lifted his hand from Felix’ mouth and moved it to his hip, not finding the space in this crammed closet to keep it to himself. Felix shifted. Jisungs head snapped to look at him and suddenly he found himself eye to eye with Felix.

They were close. So unbelievably close, they could feel the hot breath from the other on their own lips. It made both of them dizzy. The air around them got heavy and electric and they stood there, just looking at each other, knowing both of them felt exactly the same way.

The thing between them was that they had an activated truce. They weren’t allowed to pull pranks on each other, under no circumstances. They wouldn’t even want to if they could. So there was no way they could interpret the air shifting between them as a carefully planned out or spontaneous prank. It was real. All of it was as real as it could possibly be. Those were words that didn’t even needed to be spoken.

It happened fast. Suddenly the calm before the storm was broken and they gravitated towards and into each other. Jisung moved his hand from Felix’ hip to his waist, pulling him even closer than they already were. Felix reached out to and put his hand on Jisungs neck, pulling his face to his own. Their lips crashed together. They both felt everything pour into the kiss, the adrenaline from running, the joy from finally feeling their lips on each other and everything they have been feeling for so, so long without a way to let them out. They felt _everything_. Bodies brushing against each other, breaths hot on the other boys skin, minds clouded with relief. Felix’ nails scratched Jisungs neck and he let out a quiet moan against Felix’ lips at the feeling, Jisung started gripping onto Felix’ shirt tightly.

Their lips moved against each other slower and slower until they were giving each other languid kisses, all the passion being exchanged by gentleness. Minutes that felt like eternities passed as they exchanged little pecks, just enjoying being close to each other. When they somehow managed to stop they both stayed there, just a little bit apart, Felix’ hand still in Jisungs neck and Jisung holding onto Felix’ waist tightly.

“Wow.”, Jisung breathed against Felix’ lips, eyes still closed.

“Yeah.”, Felix’ replied equally as quiet, not willing to disturb the moment, wanting to feel everything between them for a little while longer.

When they finally managed to open their eyes Jisung breathed out the question he wanted to ask Felix since the day he realised his feelings for him.

“Wanna be my boyfriend?”

“I’d love to.”, Felix smiled against his lips, pulling him into more kisses.

*

They walked to lunch hand in hand, giggling softly to each other. When they reached the lunch table where their friends were sitting at, Chan was trying to hold back a furious Minho from murdering the pranksters. They stopped in front of them, grinning widely. Felix lifted their intertwined hands up for them to see and grinned from ear to ear. Jisung felt his chest constrict at the adorable sight.

“We’re boyfriends now.”, Jisung spoke in addition to the gesture as he turned to face their friends.

Seungmin snorted, not even bothering to look up from the book he was reading. “Yeah, sure.”

All of their friends were chuckling to themselves, some of them even shaking their heads.

Felix and Jisung shared a glance, eyebrows furrowed at each other. “We’re telling you that we’re together. As in a couple. As in cuddling and kissing each other and all that good stuff.”

“This is another prank, isn’t it? Yeah, I’m not falling for something like that again.”, Hyunjin said.

“Me neither.”, Jeongin shook his head at them and the other collectively nodded in agreement.

“What? Why? We really are together!”, Felix scowled at them.

“This is the most unbelievable prank you pulled to date… you guys shouldn’t make a prank out of something like that.”, Chan shook his head in disappointment, frowning at their intertwined hands that had dropped between them in the meantime.

Felix felt irritated that none of their friends believed that their new relationship was real. It hurt, because both of them wouldn’t ever joke about something as serious as this. Birthdays, relationships and triggering things were off limits for pranks and all of them knew that. They made sure their friends knew that. So why wouldn’t they believe them.

Jisung squeezed Felix’ hand, making him look at him. He shook his head in dissatisfaction and pulled him to sit at the table among their friends. When they were settled down at the table Jisung moved his head to whisper in his ear.

“We’ll make them believe it, don’t worry. They are going to see it’s real and then they’ll bite their own asses.”, Felix giggled at Jisungs words and nodded at him while smiling softly.

They pulled out their lunches and started eating, listening to the random chatter of their friends. Maybe they’ll have better luck with their families.

*

When Felix got home his parents were already sitting in the living room spending their afternoon watching television so he walked over stood in front of the television and looked at them intensely. Felix cleared his throat. When both of them turned their attention from the television to him he made his announcement.

“I’m dating Jisung now.”

His mother blinked at him and turned slowly to his father, tilting her head at him in silent question. His father just pursed his lips and shook his head her in response, so she nodded decidedly in return and turned back to face her son.

“Felix, that’s not something to joke about. If you’re going to pull a prank please make it more believable next time.”

“What? I’m really, truly with him!”, Felix said, his eyes wide.

“No, you’re not.”, his parents turned back to the television, signalling him that the conversation was over.

Felix threw his hands in the air in irritation. Huffing out harshly, he stomped upstairs to try his luck with his sisters. Maybe they would believe him. He threw the door open but his sisters just continued scrolling trough their phones, not acknowledging him at all. He narrowed his eyes at them.

“I’m going out with Jisung. We’re together now.”, at his words his sisters exchanged a look, eyebrows raised and promptly dissolved into loud, screeching laughter. It hurt Felix’ ears. He waited expectantly for them to say something, anything to acknowledge his new relationship with the boy he has had a crush on for months.

“Oh my god, that was funny. Try something better next time. Your pranks used to be better, this is just getting sad.”, Olivia wheezed.

“My pranks are the best, don’t you dare say they are getting bad! But that’s not the issue right now! I’m really dating Jisung!”, Felix glared at the both of them.

“Nah, I’m not buying that. It’s one of those weird psychological pranks you’re always pulling. Remember that time you drove me insane by shuffling the stuff around in my room?”, Rachel waved her finger at him accusingly.

“I’m telling you, honestly might I add, that I really am together with Jisung now! Why don’t you believe me?”

At his question they both looked at him incredulously and started laughing again, hitting each other lightly in unrestricted amusement. He had enough of this. With his fists tightly clenched he stormed into his own room and flung himself on his bed to scream in his pillow in frustration. It was getting ridiculous that no one believed them. His phone rang, interrupting his screaming fit. Signal by Twice. _Jisung_. He hurried to pick up the phone.

“Hey, Jisungie!”

“Hi, Lixie!”, Jisungs voice through the phone made all the irritation rush out of him. “Any luck with your family?”

“No! It’s so annoying honestly. My parents didn’t believe it and my sisters started laughing in my face, claiming it was another prank! My mother actually seemed disappointed that I would lie about this!”, Felix wrapped his arms around his pillow and sighed into it.

“Me too. My mom wouldn’t even look at me. She just said “sure, Jisung” and went back to cooking! She didn’t listen at all when I tried to explain that it was the truth!”

Felix leaned his head on his pillow, smiling through his disappointment. “It’s kind of sad that no one believes that we’re telling the truth. Do we lie about things this often, that they don’t believe us anymore?”

“Not about important stuff. They should know that, but I don’t think they want to believe it…”, Jisung said quietly trough the phone.

Felix was silent for a moment before he giggled to himself. “Do you what know the funniest thing about this situation is?”

“Hmm. What is it?”, Jisung hummed.

“When I told Hyunjin about my crush on you he thought it was a prank too.”

“Oh my god, no way. The same thing happened to me! Changbin almost strangled me!”, Jisung laughed at the coincidence.

They stayed silent for some time, just listening to each other breathe and giving each other comfort through the fact that they were still there, being there for the other.

“Hmm…”, Felix rubbed his cheek, thinking. “What can we do to make them believe it?”

“I’m getting the feeling that they would believe us even less when we get obnoxious with PDA.”

Felix gasped loudly. “I- Jisung! You’re a genius!”

“What?”, Jisung sounded confused.

“Let’s be obnoxious about it. Let’s make them think this is a prank. Let’s make this so fucking unbelievable that they fall out of the clouds when they realise it’s real.”

“Wow. That’s- Wow. Your brain is amazing.”, Jisung chuckled trough the phone, delighted at the prospect of irritating their friends and family even further.

Felix giggled into the phone too. “So… you in?”

“Of course I’m in! This will be so hilarious. Oh my god, I’m going to court you so good. You’ll be a blushing mess and all of them will think we’re kidding.”, on the other end of the phone Jisung was pacing around his room in excitement.

“Well, then be prepared to be courted right back. I already have an idea what I’m going to do!”

Both of them quieted down, already making plans and coming up with the most ridiculous things they could possibly do to make their relationship seem as unrealistic as possible.

“You’re not telling me what you’re planning, are you?”, Felix asked Jisung.

“Nope.”, Jisung said. “Just remember that I’m pouring my heart into everything. Everything that’ll happen will be real too, okay? No pranking each other.”

“I know. No pranking each other.”, Felix nodded to himself.

“YES!”, Jisung suddenly screamed, making Felix flinch. “Sorry, Sunshine. My mom wants me to go down for dinner. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah. See you tomorrow.”, he hung up the call.

Felix marched over to his desk and went to work. This was going to be good.


	2. CHAPTER TWO (PRETTYMUCH - Rock Witchu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading!!

The next morning Jisung was so exited for the day he woke up over an hour before his alarm was supposed to actually wake him. He was exited to see his boyfriend- _wow, his boyfriend_ \- Felix, he was exited to carefully execute the beginning of this new prank and he was exited to grate on the last nerves of his friends. It would be awesome. Maybe them not believing that Jisung and Felix were a couple wouldn’t be the worst thing. At least they could use it to their advantage.

The moment he arrived at school he started looking around for Felix, knowing that he would already be around somewhere, because he somehow always managed to get to school earlier than Jisung, even if he lived a bit farther away than Jisung himself did. He was there. Jisung started smiling at his boyfriend - _wow, boyfriend_ \- from afar. Felix was standing at the end of the hall, talking to Chan and Hyunjin. He bounced on his feet and Jisung couldn’t help but admire that his boyfriend was already so cheerful this early in the morning. 

Jisung skipped over to him and when he finally reached him he leaped and hugged him from behind, almost taking both of them to the ground if it weren’t for Chan who steadied him. He tightened his grip around Felix’ shoulders as his boyfriend moved his hands to hold onto Jisungs arms by his chest. Jisung buried his head in his shoulder, smiling shyly.

“Hey there, sunshine.”

“Hi, Sungie!”, Felix turned his head to look at him and Jisungs heart skipped a tiny beat with Felix’ face so close to his own. “How is my boyfriend today?”

“Oh, I don’t know, why don’t you ask him?”, Jisung grinned at _his boyfriend_ , wow. He still couldn’t get over that. Briefly he wondered if he would ever get used that _Felix_ was his boyfriend.

Felix grinned back at him. “I’d like to do that very much, but he’s currently trying to strangle me.”

“Maybe he’s only trying to give you all the affection you deserve?”

They heard someone groaning, so they simultaneously turned their heads at the sound. Chan was standing there with an disappointed expression and Hyunjin had his head in both of his hands and a second later he started screaming into them. The couple didn’t even flinch, completely used to Hyunjins dramatics. Suddenly Hyunjins head snapped up at the both of them. Angrily he pointed his index finger at them.

“Will you please stop this ridiculous prank? It’s not funny! It’s making me nauseous!”

“We’ve been trying to tell you that this isn’t a prank, but you won’t believe us.”, Jisung said matter-of-factly.

“As if! This is obviously some grand thought out scheme from both of you to make all of us believe you’re together, only to stage a heartbreaking break-up to make all of us feel bad for you and then you’ll be screaming in our faces that all of this was a prank and you’ll laugh hysterically while we try to understand how the heck you two managed to look so much like a real couple, but weren’t really together the entire time! I can see trough you both! Right Chan?”, Hyunjin had started talking faster and faster during his never ending sentence while his face became increasingly red by the second.

Chan patted Hyunjin on the shoulder to get him to breathe like a normal person again. When he seemed satisfied that Hyunjin wouldn’t collapse on the dirty ground then and there he turned back to the still hugging couple. Both of them weren’t surprised in any way by Hyunjins sudden fit seeing as they were accustomed to his outbursts. They had already expected something like that from him.

“Just don’t take this too far, please. We all know how fake dating ends up in fanfictions. We wouldn’t want both of you leaving all of this in a huge complicated mess that I’ll have to fix for you guys.”

Jisung and Felix exchanged a look, trying not to laugh at that statement. Chan couldn’t even imagine how wrong he was and him being oblivious about the fact that the situation wasn’t what he thought it was for once was incredibly amusing to both of them.

“Wow, thank you for the great advice. We will take it to heart, don’t worry Chan.”, Jisung replied while he still looked at Felix’, amusement shining in both of their eyes.

“Okay. Good. Let’s hope you guys don’t break each other’s hearts.”, Chan shook his head at them.

“I wouldn’t ever do that.”, Felix said, poking Jisung in the side.

Jisung poked him back and smiled at _his boyfriend,_ still wow. “Me neither.”

The bell rang and they all scrambled to get to the classroom in time, Jisung and Felix walking hand in hand after the other two who were speed walking as if they could get as far away as possible from the prankster couple by doing that even if all of them were going to the same classroom.

It was math class and Jisung immediately went to sit beside Felix, _his boyfriend_. He giggled internally. Before someone else could say something about them sitting together, Jisung tapped in Felix’ shoulder. He looked back at him, his head tilted in silent question. Jisung cleared his throat and grinned at his boyfriend- _wow._

“Do you know how mathematicians measure their affection for someone?”

“No idea. How do they do that?”, Felix asked, leaning his head on his hand, blinking cutely at Jisung. His heart melted a little. A little much.

“In ‘smaller than three’”, Jisung grinned at him, because he could clearly see the wheels turning in Felix’ head after he had uttered the sentence. Then his eyes widened. A pretty blush started to bloom on his freckled cheeks and Felix started giggling at the ridiculous pick up line. As a little reward for the sweet, but ridiculous pick up line Jisung got a tiny peck on the cheek from Felix.

“What the fuck was that? Are you guys together now?”, another classmate asked. It was Donghyuck who had asked the question and he looked at the both of them curiously. Probably to asses if they really were together or not. His eyes widened slightly after a moment of just staring them down.

“Of course they’re not! You know them, they prank everything that doesn’t run away fast enough. This is obviously some grand scheme to fool all of us and make us look like idiots.”, Minho piped up from behind them. He sounded pissed. He was obviously still angry about the bundle prank. Ups.

“I don’t know… it looked kind of authentic... and it’s not like those two to lie about something like this.”, he whispered the last part to himself, not wanting Minho or anyone else to hear what he was thinking. Donghyuck’s gaze tore into them and they both gave him the exact same innocent, little smiles. At least they tried to look innocent.

During class he continued glancing at them out of the corner of his eyes, watching their every move, but they didn’t mind him. If anyone would manage to see through them it would be Donghyuck, but they knew he wouldn’t ever tell anyone about what he knew, because he himself was prankster. It was an unspoken rule to never expose other people’s pranks. Sometimes they even helped each other with their pranks. It was a recipe for a great pranking alliance between all the pranksters at the school. Which admittedly weren’t that many.

Felix started doodling little ‘<3’s on Jisungs work sheet and Jisung just couldn’t help but smile bashfully at the sight he had for the rest of class. It reassured him that Felix had liked his pick up line. He would probably end up framing this sheet of paper or at least putting it in an album full of memories. He had always loved looking through cute couple things to do on Pinterest and he was exited to do every single thing he had seen. Yeah, he would woo Felix as if his life depended on it.

The second in which class ended, Donghyuck signaled to the both of them to stay seated and they all waited until everyone had filtered out of the room, leaving only them in there. Quickly he went to check if someone stayed in front of the classroom to listen in on them. When he was absolutely sure the coast was clear he turned back around to face the two of them, fixing them with a stern expression that morphed into a bright smile a second later.

“Fucking finally.”, he sat down in front of them. “I was wondering when you two would finally get your shit together. When did it happen? And how on earth did it finally happen? I really thought the both of you would ignore your feelings for each other for the rest of your lives!”

The couple started grinning at the exact same time and Jisung shifted his torso forward, leaning his arms on the table. “It happened yesterday. We were running away from Minho because of his need to kill us for the bundle prank and we ended up hiding and making out in a closet.”

“Oh my God. Of course! Of course the two of you would manage to get together in the most cliché way possible after months of pining after each other. So what’s the plan? It’s obvious that no one, except for me of course, believes you guys are together for real. Ah the burden of being a genius...”, the prospect of chaos and mischief made Donghyuck smirk devilishly.

Felix chuckled to himself. “We’re going to lay it on really thick. We’re making all of this so unbelievably cliché and sweet that there’s no way they’ll ever believe our relationship is real. It’s going to drive them insane.”

“That’s genius. If you ever need help with the execution of this please, I beg you, let me help. It’s kind of hilarious to see all of your friends being so oblivious about the thing between you guys. I could tell you guys liked each other since like forever ago. It was about time you guys got together.”

“Yeah, it is. At first it kind of hurt that nobody believed us, but it became an opportunity we couldn’t possibly miss out on.”

“Nice, I’m really curious to see how all of this plays out.”, Donghyuck looked at the clock hanging on the wall. “Well, I’ll have to get going. But I wish you all the best in both the prank and your relationship.”, he winked at them and skipped out of classroom, singing joyfully to himself.

When he was out of sight Jisung turned to Felix. “Are you going to tell me what you have planned for today?”

“Nope. You’ll have to wait and see.”

Jisung whined, but Felix shut him up with a quick kiss on his pouting lips.

*

Felix did it at lunch. He came in later than the rest of his friend, carrying a small package in his hand. As he arrived at their lunch table he immediately stopped in front of Jisung, who looked at him expectantly, his eyes wide and cheeks puffed, because of the food he had been eating. Felix smiled at the sight. He pit the packaged gift in Jisungs lap and sat down next to him. Jisung looked at the gift curiously, shaking it to see what it could be.

“What’s this?”

“Why don’t you look inside instead of asking?”, Felix asked as he stole some fries from Jisungs lunch tray, making Jisung shake his head fondly at his boyfriend.

Jisung ripped the package open. In there was a bag of miniature lollipops and a small self made booklet. Jisung put the bag of lollipops on his lap and looked through the booklet, in there were a bunch of love coupons for things like _desperately needed cuddles, cinema date for the scariest movie currently playing, stargazing(and I don’t mean in your eyes), fancy dinner at McDonalds, use my voice for a song #1, trying out every ice cream flavour at the shop, making out under the bleachers, making out in the closet again, making out in a classroom of your choice_ and many, many more.

It was so unbelievably sweet that Jisung almost leaped at Felix to kiss him senseless, not caring about their friends watching them in various degrees of disgust and resigned apathy. This was so ridiculously over the top, because the both of them had only been dating for one day. But the only thing on Jisungs mind was a constant chanting of _this is real, he did this for you, not for the prank, it’s real, real, real, he’s yours, finally._ Jisung smiled down at the booklet he held carefully in his hands.

The fact that the intention behind this was that this was only for him, made his chest fill up with comfortable warmth. Felix really held true to the promise to woo him. Jisung decided right then and there that he would try his absolute best to be equally as sweet and loving to Felix as he was to him. He wanted to be the best he could ever be for Felix. He needed this relationship to work out.

He had to step up his game. He would sweep his boyfriend off of his feet just the way he deserved, the prank be damned. Right now the only thing Jisung cared about was to romance his boyfriend properly and he would try to do that until the day he died. He would woo him back twice as good.

He felt the stares of their friends on him and he tried to sort out their expressions. It was obvious that none of them believed that their relationship was real. It was so, so obvious that none of them could even fathom that they were boyfriends for real and did this not to fuck with them but mainly just to make each other happy and to enjoy their new relationship in the most hilarious and tooth aching way possible. The fucking with them was just an added bonus.

So to fuck with them some more, Jisung grinned and ripped out the ‘making out under the bleachers’ coupon and waved it in front of Felix’ face. The rest of them watched the interaction. Jisung noticed Chan shaking his head next to him, having read the coupon he had ripped out of the booklet.

“Thank you. I’ll use this very well.”

“Are you using that one right now?”, Felix grinned back at him, leaning forward so their noses were almost touching.

“Yup. Let’s go!”

Jisung went to get up from the table, but Felix grabbed his arm and looked at him wide eyed. “Can I finish the fries first?”

Jisung laughed and held out the package paper from the gift towards him. “Put them on this and take them with you.”

“You’re my soulmate, oh my god.”, he breathed out while shoving the fries on the paper and bunching it up so they wouldn’t fall out of it. Then he leaped up from the table, snatched Jisungs waiting hand and dragged him out of the lunch room.

Behind them their friends were already looking at the coupon that laid forgotten on the table. Changbin groaned in annoyance while Seungmin carefully pat his back, shaking his head slowly.

“How far do you think they’ll take this?”, Jeongin asked, not tearing his wide eyes from the paper if front of them. He poked it slowly as if it would jump at him.

“Knowing them? Probably until marriage.”, Woojin replied, taking the coupon and dropping it crumbled up on the lunch tray Jisung had left behind. “Let’s hope that _that_ doesn’t really happen. I couldn’t handle those two being married to each other. It’s bad enough that they are pretending to date each other right now.”

“They’re not really going somewhere to make out, are they?”, Hyunjin asked, his nose scrunched.

Chan shook his head at him. “I don’t think so. They’ll probably just plan out the next part of this prank or another one. As usual”

*

When Felix and Jisung arrived under the bleachers they sat down first, catching their breath. They laid down on the grass under the bleachers next to each other.

“Did you see their faces? Oh my god, that was amazing.”, Felix laughed loudly as he recalled the faces of their friends.

“I know, right? Donghyuck was right, watching them like that is hilarious.”

They stayed silent for a moment, then Felix turned over so hie laid sideways to watch Jisung and looked at him expectantly.

“Do you have anything other planned for today?”

“Other than making out with you right now?”, Jisung turned his head to smirk at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, that was a stupid question. Forget it, please. It’s not important anymore. Let’s do that instead. I demand the kisses.”, Felix puckered his lips at Jisung, holding the arm he wasn’t leaning on wide open for him. Jisung lightly smacked his arm in response.

“I should be the one that demanded the kisses. Us being here, ready to make out was thanks to the coupon I cashed in!”

Felix just laughed at him and pointed at the booklet and then at Jisung himself as he spoke. “Jokes on you, I made that coupon and I would have made out with you either way.”

Jisung turned his head away from his boyfriend, closing his eyes and just stayed silent. He tried to will away the blush that was fighting its way on his face.

“Why are you suddenly silent? Don’t you want to admit I’m right? Are you blushing right now? Oh my god, you’re adorable!”, Felix put his hands on both of Jisungs cheeks, squishing them together.

Jisung narrowed his eyes at Felix and tried to speak through the grip his boyfriend had on him. “No. I’m waiting for you to make out with me and do what we’ve been trying to do for the last five minutes.”

Still grinning Felix finally leaned over to press their lips together. Jisung sighed into the kiss. This one was slow and sweet. They weren’t in a hurry and both of them just enjoyed the feeling of each other’s lips on their own, moving together. The grass brushing against his bare arms was cold from the autumn air, but Jisung didn’t mind at all, too caught up in enjoying the feeling of Felix against him. Felix moved on of his hands to the ground and leaned on it, hovering over Jisung. He wished they could stay here forever.

They continued slowly kissing each other like this until both their lips were swollen. Slowly pulling apart, Jisung noticed that Felix had a contemplative expression on his beautiful face.

“What is it, sunshine?”

Felix eyed the bunched up paper on the ground next to them. “I still need to eat my fries.”

“You’re interrupting a perfectly good make out session just so you can eat fries, which might I add, were mine before you stole them?”, Jisung looked at Felix incredulously.

Felix looked him dead in the eye. “Yes.”

“God, you’re cute. Eat your fries, Felix.”, he chuckled at the other boys antics.

Shaking his head at Felix, Jisung went to steal some of the fries his adorable boyfriend was already shoveling into his mouth. When they finished Jisung unwrapped one of the lollipops and held it out to Felix and took one out of the bag for himself too. They returned to class hand in hand with the lollipops still in their mouths.

*

When he got home Jisung immediately went to find his mother. He wasn’t surprised that she didn’t acknowledge him as he hugged her in greeting. He whined cutely at her to get her attention.

“What do you want?”, she patted his back.

“I wanted to show you what Felix gave me today! It’s so sweet.”, Jisung went to get the coupons out of his backpack, to show them to his mother. Maybe would believe their relationship was real if she saw this. It would be counterproductive to their prank, but Jisung wouldn’t mind letting his mom know that he really was together with Felix now. It was something that he had wanted for a long time and he wanted to share his joy.

“Not this again.”

Jisung finally got the booklet out of his backpack and held it out for his mother to see. “But look!”

“No Jisung. You’re both being ridiculous. Stop this joke.”, she didn’t even look at what he held out to her, instead fixing her stern gaze on him.

“But-”

“No! Jisung, this prank, you pretending to be together is more than inappropriate.”, she narrowed her eyes even more at him.

Distressed by her lack of understanding and harshness he clutched the little booklet to his chest as if the action would protect both him and the book. “But-”

“No, I don’t want to hear it. Just go to your room, please.”

Jisung frowned at his mother who had waved at him dismissively just now and did as she said. He tried not to feel bad about her reaction to his antics. Their pranks got extreme sometimes, but they would never make a joke out of things that were supposed to be serious, they would never try to kid about things that you shouldn’t make a joke out of.

It wasn’t even that weird of an idea that Jisung and Felix were together now. They were attached by the hips most of the time and they had already told people about their feelings for each other. It wasn’t their fault that no one believed them. Then and now. They weren’t in the wrong for starting a relationship they both wanted, even if no one else wanted to believe that they could have real feelings for each other.

Jisung turned to his side on the bed, still holding the booklet tightly to his chest. It was real. He knew that and Felix knew that too. He had enjoyed today. He already knew that this relationship would only get better and better each day they would spend together in the future. Even when the excitement and the newness fizzled out Jisung was adamant to keep making Felix happy. For now he had a list to work trough.

Jisung smiled and drifted off into a deep sleep, already thinking about the things he would do for Felix to make him smile. To make his sunshine smile.


	3. CHAPTER THREE (TWICE - Fanfare)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading this!!

“Why won’t you open up, you useless scrap of metal? What did I ever do to you? Is this some kind of revenge, is that it you fucking ugly asswipe of a locker?”, Felix started tossing every curse word he knew at his locker.

Seungmin was waiting for him to finally get his books out of his locker, scrolling through his phone and not minding at all that Felix was being vulgar to an inanimate object. Felix had been trying to get into his locker for the last ten minutes, but it just wouldn’t budge. In his frustration he hit the locker. Just them it opened and Felix whooped in relief that he had beaten the locker, literally. Seungmin didn’t even spare him a glance. Just as he went to get his books he saw a flower in his locker.

Carefully he pulled it out. It was a cluster of little flowers which had five violet petals and a long yellow stamen that pointed forward.

Felix noticed a little paper hanging attached to it. On it was written: “Solanum dulcamara also known as bittersweet. Truth, because everything that my coming flowers will tell you is a truth only you and I know.”. Felix immediately recognized Jisungs bubbly handwriting. He quickly put the letter in his pocket, careful that it wouldn’t crumple. He would have to put it somewhere else later. For now he was on a mission to irritate Seungmin.

Felix turned to his uninterested friend. “Look”

“What?”, Seungmin didn’t even pretend to care about what seemed to excite Felix. He just continued scrolling through his phone.

“Jisungie got me a flower.”, Felix held the flower in his hands to his friends face, grinning so much that his eyes crinkled.

Seungmin stared at the flower directly in front of his nose. “What is that?”

“A flower, Seungmin.”, Felix raised his eyebrow. “Are you going blind? You have your glasses on… is your vision getting worse?”

“I meant, that I wanted to know what kind of flower this is.”, Seungmin said through gritted teeth.

“Oh. It’s a bittersweet.”

Seungmin’s eyes grew so wide in a split second that Felix actually feared they would fall out of his head. “What?”

“I just said that it is a-”

“I heard you! Stop that. I can see and hear perfectly fine.”, Seungmin scowled at Felix. “I just- oh, forget it. He probably only saw a pretty flower and gave it to you for the prank.”

“What do you mean?”, Felix had to suppress a smile when he realized what exactly Seungmins problem with the flower Jisung gave him was.

“Do you remember how I had this phase a while ago where I wanted to learn flower language, but then forgot that I didn’t even know what the flowers look like and didn’t bother to look, so I just memorized the meaning of every flower?”, Seungmin’s forehead was creased in distressed wrinkles and it kind of reminded Felix of a disgruntled puppy. Just that Seungmin was capable of being evil. So he was not like a puppy at all.

“Oh yeah! That was two years ago, wasn’t it?”

“Yes. Anyway- that flower means truth.”, Seungmin pointed at the flower Felix had lowered away from his friends face.

“Okay? And?”, Felix frowned at Seungmin as if he tried to frown away the laugh that was bubbling up in him.

Seungmin didn’t mind his expression at all, he was instead frowning at the flower, his hands on his hips and an evil glint in his eyes. “I am one hundred percent sure that Jisung didn’t know what the flower actually means. Otherwise he wouldn’t have given it to you. This prank is honestly so dumb. Misusing flowers like that. And the fact that he didn’t properly research before doing this for your dumb prank, normally you guys tend to put more effort in your pranks. Remind me to hit Jisung when we see him.”

“No! Don’t hit him! The flower is pretty! Jisung doesn’t deserve to get hit for gifting me a pretty flower.”, Felix crosses his arms in front of his chest, careful not to crush the flower.

“But it’s for a stupid prank, he can’t just use something meaningful for something like that! It’s rude! He doesn’t even know what that flower means!”, Seungmin hissed, glaring at him like he wanted Felix to burn for suggesting Jisung didn’t deserve to be hit. “Even if he didn’t do this, he always deserves to be hit. His stupid is hurting my brain.”

Felix pointed the flower at Seungmin again and waved it in front of his face teasingly. “Think whatever you want to. You’re still not allowed to hit him for this or anything else.”

“Oh for fucks sake!”

With that Seungmin stomped away and Felix followed after him, smiling down at the flower in his hand.

*

Over the next weeks Felix received the flowers every school day without fail.

The second flower Felix got from Jisung was a pretty, little flower with five soft petals in deep pink that were shaped like a cup. It had a boss of yellow golden stamens and it smelled really sweet, Felix liked the smell very much. On the note attached to the flower was written “Camellia sasanqua, the pink Camellia. Longing, because I miss you every single second you’re not by my side and I did just that before we got together.”. Felix was sad the next day, because the petals were already falling off, even when he put the flower in water.

His sadness didn’t hold on for long because between classes the next day he got another one. This next one was a single flower with a black stamen, rounded petals that had a little red ring around the stamen and faded into a pale orange outwards. “Dahlia, Good taste. Because your taste in choosing me to be your boyfriend is impeccable, but mine is even better.”. This time he wasn’t alone when he got the flower and Jeongin stood next to him, looking at the flower like it would haunt him in his nightmares. To give him something more to dream about Felix started sighing dramatically and loudly declared that he would have to kiss Jisung senseless for this pretty flower. Some of the surrounding students chuckled and shook their heads. Jeongin looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. He then proceeded to tell Felix that that prank isn’t as effective because all they did was embarrass themselves. Felix just winked at him in response.

The flowers and notes continued. The messages stayed sweet and humorous and Felix always tried to keep them alive as long as possible, despite his limited green thumb. But the notes were something Felix always held onto. He always put them away so they were safely stored in a little box he hid in his desk drawer.

The notes were his little treasure and he never let anyone else see them, whenever he received a flower in the presence of their friends. It was always a struggle to hide them when he was with their more observant friends, so he started checking his locker for a flower whenever he opened it and started leaving the little notes inside to take them with him at the end of the day and read them at home.

All of them were sweet but Felix definitely had his favourites. One of them was a little note that said: “Tulipa sylvestris commonly called yellow tulip. Happiness, cheerfulness, hope. Victorians believed it means ‘there’s sunshine in your smile’ and I wholeheartedly agree. But you make even the sun pale in comparison.”, but the next best thing about the flower he got that day was that Seungmin and Hyunjin were with him as he received it. He got the best reactions out of them.

Hyunjin had hit his head on the lockers and started staring at the flower like it was existing just to personally inconvenience him. And Seungmin suddenly got so red that Felix worried he would pass out.

“Oh god, not again. This is getting so frustrating! All of these flowers have really sappy and thoughtful and beautiful meanings and that useless idiot is just giving them to you for a fucking prank! I really don’t know why the actual fuck you two would do something like this, but the flowers have to stop! Goddamn it. Why would you do something so infuriating? Cute, little, innocent flowers with such profound meanings for a fucking stupid prank! The worst thing about this is that none of you even know what the fuck these flowers mean! To you they’re just pretty things you can use to make all of us go fucking mental!”, when Seungmin finished his fit both Felix and Hyunjin were staring at him open mouthed. Seungmin had started screaming during his rant and that was something that didn’t happen very often at all, so they were surprised to say the least.

Normally it would have been Hyunjin that got all dramatic about the tiniest things he didn’t like or that inconvenienced him in any way. But Seungmin somehow got really sensitive about flowers and Jisungs apparent lack of care for their meanings and lack of appreciation and proper use for them. Or maybe he was always just ready to be angry at Jisung.

Seungmin didn’t know how wrong he was. He was just assuming. He was assuming that both of them didn’t care about any of this, so if he got angry about this it wasn’t neither Jisungs nor Felix’ fault. Felix couldn’t even bring himself to try to tell him the truth, because he knew that talking to an angry Seungmin was like talking to a mother in law on a rampage. It would only end with Felix being thrown into the next ditch.

So he let Seungmin rant about Jisung and flowers and himself, but kept smiling on the inside about the flower he had received by his caring boyfriend. Their friends were dumb and oblivious and it was hilarious watching them come up with the most obscure reasonings to reassure themselves Felix and Jisung were playing a prank on them, when the reality of this situation was a much simpler one.

When Felix saw Jisung later that day he hugged him so tight, that Jisung almost couldn’t breathe. Not that he minded.

*

Jisung actually tried his best to use the coupons Felix had gifted to him. He was sad to do so, because he wanted to cherish them and keep them with himself forever, but there were many things in the little booklet of love coupons that he couldn’t possibly pass out on using. So whenever he found the perfect opportunity to use one he would. Some of them brought amazing reactions from their friends and others were just for them to ever see.

One particularly memorable moment when he had used a coupon in front of their friends made Felix and Jisung want to laugh directly into their faces, though they managed to restrain themselves in the moment itself. It was their one month anniversary and they had kept their obnoxiousness about their relationship to an relative minimum, just the flowers and little public displays of affections like hugs and hand holding and sometimes even ridiculous flirting. But they had decided to turn the switch up and start making their friends go _really insane_ now.

The coupon he had chosen for the day was one Jisung had been eyeing for days. He really wanted to do this with or without that damn coupon. It was horribly cliché, but that was the beauty of it, I’m Jisungs humble opinion. It was simple and would make their friends at best go crazy and at worst at least uncomfortable. And most of all he himself would enjoy it.

So, with determination in his eyes Jisung marched towards Felix, who was standing in front of his locker after Jisung finally spotted him. When Felix closed his locker and turned around to face Jisung, he pulled out the coupon he had chosen out of his back pocket and gave it to Felix. He barely got the time to read the words ‘making out wherever you want’ before Jisung had pushed Felix against his locker and started kissing him like he was a starving man. Which he was. He was always starving for Felix’ lips on his own.

It was only a few moments into their making out, that Felix flipped them around, pressing Jisung against the locker. His forearm was leaning against the lockers and his other hand on Jisungs waist, holding him tightly against himself. Jisung slowly slid his hand into Felix hair, playing with it a bit. The action made Felix smile into the kiss. Jisung smiled into the kiss too.

They were suddenly interrupted by a loud screeching sound. They startled so bad that their foreheads knocked together and Jisungs hand got tangled in Felix’ hair. Carefully Jisung removed his hand and looked over Felix worriedly, before he deemed him alright and turned to where the sound came from.

It was a sight to be seen. Chan and Woojin were both holding Jeongins eyes and ears closed, looking at them wide eyed while Jeongin halfheartedly tried to remove the hands as if he didn’t really mind that they shielded him from the visual he had been unwillingly provided just a few moments ago. Minho had his mouth wide open, not looking away from them for a second and Seungmins own mouth was curled in disgust while he glared at them. The best were Changbin and Hyunjin though. Somehow they were both laying on the ground, Changbins frame covered by Hyunjins on top of him and laying on Changbins back, pushing his head down to the ground. Changbin tried to get Hyunjin off of him, but the lanky boy wouldn’t budge. He just continued squeezing his eyes together, holding his head in his hands.

“How did they end up on the ground?”, Felix pointed at the mess on the floor, that was supposed to be Changbin and Hyunjin. Seungmin, somehow the least affected by catching them making out turned to look at the boys on the ground. He raised his eyebrows at the two laying there.

“Hyunjin spotted you guys putting on a show first and decided it would be best to let us know by screeching like a dying hyena and Changbin startled so badly at the sound that he tripped. Hyunjin being Hyunjin then tripped over him. I think Changbin may currently be suffocating and Hyunjin is probably having war flashbacks.”

A moment of silence passed between the group of friends. Chan and Woojin finally removed their hands from Jeongin while Minho cleared his throat.

“Sound about right.”, Minho added. “Care to explain why the fuck you two think it would be great idea to fucking make out in the middle of the hallway for this prank? You could have seriously traumatised some freshmen.”

“Many couples do stuff like that, why can’t we?”, Felix tilted his head in question, gesturing to another couple making out at the end of the hall.

“Because you’re not really a couple!”, Hyunjin screeched at them again, lifting his head with his eyes still tightly shut. His unnecessarily high-pitched voice was starting to hurt their ears. “You’re just doing that to fuck with us! And look it’s working so _please,_ do us all a favour and stop now! If I see something like that ever again I might actually die!”

Jisung shook his head at him. “You won’t die, chill out.”

“You don’t know that! I might, I really really could die if I ever saw that again.”, Hyunjin pointed at them blindly. “You guys kissing in a public space, putting me trough all this stress because of this goddamn prank is slowly draining all my joy of life and energy out of me!”

“I unfortunately have to agree with Hyunjin. This was really uncomfortable to watch. I can’t believe you guys would do something like this to make us think this is real when it isn’t.”, Woojin shook his head at them as Chan nodded in agreement at Woojins words.

Changbin finally managed to push Hyunjin off of him and raised his head to glare at Jisung and Felix. He had a bright blush on his face. Jisung worried that he really could have suffocated under Hyunjins body. “I could have died because of your stupid prank.”

“Technically you would have died because Hyunjin is a dramatic bitch and clumsy to boot.”, Jisung waved his hand dismissively at Changbin, who was still laying on the ground. “We wouldn’t actually be the cause of your death, we would just be a causality hat lead to the cause of your death. You’ll probably still die in an freak accident that somehow involves Hyunjin.”

“Hey!”

“He does have a point… Changbin you’ll need to be more careful around Hyunjin and Hyunjin please, for the love of god, try to be more aware of your surroundings. We don’t need anyone dying right now.”, Chan lectured the two that were still on the ground, pointing his index finger at them and looking at them intensely.

Hyunjin waved his hands in the air and ended up hitting Changbin in the face, who clutched it as his blush deepened. Seungmin snorted at the irony. Hyunjin didn’t seem to notice and instead pointed at the couple by the lockers. “That’s- The nerve! That’s not the issue right now! They just made out in a public space! They kissed! Like full on making out! With tongues and the grabbing each other for a fucking prank! I am scarred for life… nothing is sacred anymore.”

“You’re fine, Hyunjin. And I’d like to add that this was a very nice make out session.”, Felix said, smirking at his friends.

“Oh my god. Stop. Please”, Jeongin covered his eyes with his own hands this time, going so fast as to turn around so there wouldn’t even be the slightest chance of seeing them kiss any more.

Jisung smiled innocently at the rest who were still looking at them. “We could make out some more if you want?”

“That’s the exact opposite of what I just said!”, Jeongin screeched, his back still turned.

“Is it? I can’t remember…”, Jisung turned to Felix. “What do you say, sunshine, do you want to continue?”

“You don’t have to ask, Cutie.”, Felix leaned back over his boyfriend, ready to continue where they were so rudely interrupted.

“No! Stop! God, you’re really taking this prank seriously…”, Chan said. “You don’t need to do things like that. We won’t believe you guys are together even if you start having sex in the middle of the hallway.”

Both Felix and Jisung immediately turned a deep shade of red. “We- we didn’t- Eh, we didn’t go that far yet.”

“Yet? You’ll have sex for a prank? Oh my god, the both of you are sick in the head. Go get some therapy, please.” Seungmin scowled at that and then turned to Jeongin, taking him by the arm and going to their next class.

“That’s not-”

“No, please stop talking. We won’t believe you guys are together, you might as well just stop all this nonsense. Or else Hyunjin could actually kill Changbin in a freak accident. Maybe even more people, you know how he is.”

Hyunjin nodded at Chans statement. “Thanks, I knew you had some faith in me.”

“I don’t want to be killed by you…”, Changbin said, looking at Hyunjin wide eyed.

“Who knows, maybe you’ll enjoy it.”, Minho laughed at Changbins misery. “We all know you wouldn’t mind being killed by Hyunjin.”

“I would mind very much.”

“Not if it’s Hyunjin who killed you. And please get off the ground. It’s dirty.”

Changbin quickly scrambled up, almost falling on Hyunjin and went to hit Minho over the head.

The bell rang and all of them left for class. Felix pouted at Jisung, mourning their interrupted make out session.

*

“Where are we going? Please tell me, we have been walking for twenty minutes!”, Jisung was currently being dragged somewhat by Felix and the other boy wouldn’t tell him where they were going, no matter how much he whined and begged to know.

Felix just continued leading Jisung somewhere by their joined hands. “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? You kidnapped me! You just dragged me somewhere and you don’t actually know where you’re taking me?”

“No, I know where I’m taking you, but I won’t tell you where we’re going.”

“Felix! If you don’t tell me where we’re going I’ll lay on the ground and you won’t be able to get me to move again! I’ll just lay there until I die!”

Jisung actually let go of Felix hand and started getting on the ground, but Felix held him up by the arm before he actually got to lie down. He fondly shook his head at Jisungs antics.

“You’re almost as melodramatic as Hyunjin.”

“I’m not!”, Jisung gasped.

“Yes, you are! No! Don’t lay down, what the fuck, fine I’ll tell you!”, Felix finally relented as Jisung went to lie down in the middle of the sidewalk again.

Jisung looked at Felix expectantly. “Well?”

Felix started fidgeting. He looked up at Jisung, still fidgeting. Jisung frowned at how nervous his boyfriend was being. Why was he this nervous?

“I’m taking you on a date, you dumbass.”, Felix mumbled.

“You what?”

“We’ve been together for over a month but we haven’t actually been on a date…”, Felix looked at the ground. “…and I wanted to do something cute with you.”

Jisung started at his boyfriend, _his very own Felix,_ open mouthed.

“Do you- don’t you want to go on a date with me?”, at the lack of response from Jisung Felix started shuffling around a cigarette butt on the ground with his foot.

“No. I mean- Yes, I do really want to go on a date. I’d love to! I’m just amazed that we managed to forget about that.”, Jisung said, a bit louder than he intended. Felix then looked back at him, shoulder sagging in relief.

“It doesn’t matter. We’re doing it now.”, Felix started bouncing on his feet in excitement and Jisung really couldn’t help but giggle at the sight.

“Okay. By all means, lead the way. I’m ready to be romanced by you.”

Felix grinned at him and grabbed his hand and dragged him in the direction they were already headed. They walked for a little while longer until they reached a gigantic building.

“We’re at the mall. Why are we at the mall for our first date?”, Jisung looked at Felix, tilting his head in question.

Felix tugged on their joined hands and started walking into the mall. “Shh. Just follow me.”

“But-”, Jisung was interrupted by Felix putting his finger on his mouth. He blinked at the feeling of Felix’ tiny soft finger against his lips.

“Trust me. You’ll like it.”

“Okay. Okay. Let’s go.”

Jisung followed Felix as he started dragging him trough the mall until they ended up going into a giant toy store. He immediately started looking around in wonder. He hadn’t been to one in forever. He turned slowly to face Felix who was watching him with round eyes and a grin on his pretty face.

“What-”

“Let’s go crazy in here. I know you always wanting to go into one of these again, but no one ever let you and what better way to relive our childhood then to get lost in a maze of toys? Maybe we’ll find something nice we can use to prank someone or If you don’t like-”

Jisung interrupted _his boyfriends_ rambling.“Felix. Thank you. This is a really sweet idea and it’s a thousand times better than just going to the cinema or a restaurant. It’s more us. I love it, really.”

“Oh, thank god. Then let’s go have some fun.”

Felix immediately went over to the plushies and Jisung watched him fondly. Yeah, it was a perfect first date, the first of many many more.

For the rest of the afternoon they played around with the toys and even got a few different games they wanted to try out on another date. It was more then perfect. During the date Jisung took pictures of Felix and himself and both of them together. They continued laughing and grinning and just forgetting about all the senior year stress that was about to come in the next few months, just playing like little children.

Later that evening, when he was in bed ready to go to sleep, Jisung looked through the pictures he took. He lingered on the one he took, where Felix had climbed into a tiny toy car and drove around on it through the store, grinning widely at Jisung. He liked the picture very much, so he decided to post it. Under it in the captions he just put the emoji with the two pink revolving hearts.

*

One thing Jisung always enjoyed flustering his boyfriend, _hehe his boyfriend._ He enjoyed it so much, that he made it his personal mission to go out of his way and come up with things to make him blush. With time he learned exactly what those things were. Physical contact didn’t fluster him that match, but just like the notes he sent, Jisung learned that Felix seemed to get flustered by words of affirmation. So when he didn’t have any more meaningful flowers he could give to Felix, because he had used all of the ones he wanted to use already, he switched it to pick up lines, compliments or just plain flirting in general.

The ones he enjoyed most were always the pick up lines he had come up with in the spur of the moment. Like the one time they were walking to lunch with Chan and Jisung had desperately wanted an excuse to hold Felix‘ hand, because in that moment he wasn’t in any way bold enough to just grab his hand like that. So he tapped _his boyfriends_ shoulder to get him to look at him. Jisung didn’t even hesitate and just said the first thing that came to mind.

“I know, I don’t get to have your hand in marriage for a few years to come, but in the meantime I’d really like to hold it.”

As soon as the sentence left his lips he felt the need to throw himself out of the next best window, but when he saw Felix tucking his head between his shoulders, looking down he got so worried that he immediately cupped _his own boyfriends_ face in his hands to get him to look at Jisung, but Felix wouldn’t move his face up, instead choosing to hide his face in Jisungs shoulder.

“Felix? Did I say something wrong? Was it that bad?”, Jisung frowned and pat Felix’ hair lightly.

He felt Felix mumble something incoherent into his shoulder, but he couldn’t hear what he said. “Sunshine, I can’t hear you when you’re talking into my shoulder.”

“Not fair.”, Felix had still talked into his shoulder, but it was louder so Jisung could make out what he had said.

“What do you- oh my god, you’re blushing, right?”, Jisung grinned down at Felix who turned his head to look at him.

“I hate your lyricist brain. You can’t just throw something like that at me. It’s not fair…”

Jisung pecked Felix’ nose lightly and pat his head in amusement. “Oh yes, I can and I will.”

“Oh fuck no.”, Felix groaned again and pushed himself away from Jisung, hiding his blushing cheeks behind his hands. Jisung still saw the red that Felix’ tiny hands couldn’t quite cover and smiled fondly at the boy who was running away from him in embarrassment.

They didn’t even notice Chan looking at them weirdly and mumbling to himself that ‘they were going way to far for a stupid prank’ and that it would all ‘end in heartbreak’ and that he’s ‘not going to fix the fucking mess they made’. Instead Jisung just sprinted after Felix and took one of his hands from his face to intertwine their fingers. He didn’t let go of the hand for the entire class.

Another time they were in gym class, a class Jisung hated with passion, Felix on the other hand loved it. So Jisung was sitting there on the field pouting, refusing to move and watched his boyfriend, _wow he probably wouldn’t ever get over that one,_ kicking a ball around and passing it back and forth with Woojin.

Felix startled so bad that he almost kicked the ball into Woojins face, when Jisung screamed across the field at him. “Hey, Felix! I would absolutely become a professional soccer player if that means I get to _keep_ you!”, Jisung could see the blush of Felix’ from where he was sitting and leaned back on his arms, content that he had successfully completed his mission to fluster Felix.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, HAN JISUNG?”, it was Hyunjin that screamed even louder than Jisung himself had done a few moments ago.

“Yeah, you don’t even know how to play soccer.”, Chan said from a few meters away. “You wouldn’t even manage to kick the ball successfully without hurting yourself. You’d just kill yourself trying!”

Jisung watched his blushing _boyfriend_ approach. “It would still be worth it.”

“Oh my god, please don’t kill yourself for me!”, Felix who now stood directly in front of him scowled. He was still blushing. Jisung smirked at the adorable sight in front of him.

Jisung then looked Felix dead in the eyes, staring at him intensely. “I would do absolutely anything for you.”

“Oh, fuck you.”, Felix buried his head in his hands, making Jisung smirk at him again.

Next to them Hyunjin was trying to bury his head in the sand with Chan holding a hand to his neck, holding him back from suffocating himself. Woojin just looked at them in apathy and mumbled about ‘stupid pranks, why are they such good liars, it doesn’t make any sense’.

Another favourite of Jisung was the time he was at lunch earlier with Chan’s and Changbin, making plans to get together to maybe finish the song they have been working on for the last few moths. They were joined by their other friends sometime during the conversation they were so engrossed in. Jisung only noticed Felix being there with them, when he moved from beside him to directly behind him on the bench, pushing him forward so both of them could sit there, leaning his head over Jisungs shoulder while he wrapped his hands around his waist. Jisungs brain short circuited. He immediately turned red and looked to the ceiling, for someone to give him a little strength.

“You won’t have time for me this weekend then?”, Jisung felt Felix pout at his ear.

Jisung really, _really_ liked having Felix this close to him, even if it would result in him having an early death due to heart failure. He would gladly welcome death with open arms if he spent his last moments with Felix. Jisung put his own hands over Felix’ hands.

“I’ll always have time for you, sunshine.”

“But you’ll be making songs…”, Felix sounded resigned.

Jisung pat the arms that were holding him tightly. “You know that I would gladly stop writing songs and playing pranks because all of that just takes the time away that I could be spending with you.”

Felix whined loudly and hid his face in Jisungs neck, making him blush too at the soft hair and breath that brushed his skin. He smiled down at the lunch tray in front of him. Jisung then picked up a few fries and tapped Felix’ thigh to get him to look up. When Felix moved his head back onto his shoulder with his mouth wide open, Jisung started feeding him all the fries on the tray little by little.

Woojin raised his eyebrows at them. “Wow, that was almost sweet.”

“As if you would ever stop making music or playing pranks. That’s something that will never happen, not in a million years.”, Hyunjin just huffed, shrugging his shoulders.

Meanwhile Changbin just glared at the two pranksters from across the table. “Did you forget that this right now was a prank too? As if they are serious about each other, they aren’t even serious on Christmas. I’m almost one hundred percent sure that they wouldn’t even know what being serious is if it hit them in the face.”

“I’ll have you know that Christmas is a time of joy. How do you expect people to be serious on Christmas if we’re told that a fat, old man who keeps a horde of tiny slaves and only works one day a year in a red suit and somehow despite his volume manages to crawl trough chimneys brings us gift to celebrate the birthday of a baby none of us even know.”, Felix said, still munching on the fries Jisung had given him.

Chan just looked at the crumbles of fries that now adorned Jisungs shoulder. “That- what the fuck?”

“Christmas in itself is a joke, my friends. Let’s face it.”

“You can’t just change the topic like that!”, Changbin pointed furiously at Felix.

Felix just looked over his boyfriends shoulder, eyes serious, startling all of their friends. “Watch me.”


	4. CHAPTER FOUR (One Direction - They don’t know about us)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the last few days were a bit of a wild ride for me... I’m sorry that this is later than usual, but here it is!
> 
> Enjoy reading!!

Christmas was fast approaching and Jisung and Felix were already preparing for it. They were enjoying the pie first Christmas together as a couple, doing all the cute stuff they could think of. Like drinking hot chocolate, cuddled together on a coach, watching the snow fall slowly. 

They went to a Christmas Market for one of the many dates they have been going on regularly and they had spent the entire afternoon looking at beautiful ornaments, eating roasted nuts and even managed to persuade a rightfully annoyed stranger into buying mulled wine for them. It made them feel even more warm and fuzzy for the entire evening that followed. This time Jisung had posted another picture of Felix. It showed him drinking the mulled wine with his nose scrunched up cutely at the taste, holding the mug tightly in his mitten clad hands and with a pink beanie on his head that was pulled down to his eyebrows.

Jisung captioned it with the words ‘It’s Christmas soon, but the best gift someone could have given me is this boy, so don’t even bother trying to top this.’ and Felix had commented ‘Well, I got you so that’s even better. Try to top that one.’. Jisung actually wanted to reply something ridiculous like ‘I would gladly top you’, but he decided against in the last moment. The both of them weren’t ready for something like that and they both knew it. Even jokes about it would be inappropriate.

Their friends liked the picture, but in the comment section they went more or less crazy. Chan had written ‘it was a given that something out of a prank would be the best gift to you both…’, and the rest all liked the comment, Minho even going so far as to reply to him ‘they’ll probably just prank each other as a gift or something like that. Knowing them they’re already planning that shit.’, and Seungmin had added ‘Guys, you’ll need to start gluing your stuff to your body, you know what’s coming.’. Jeongin had commented ‘I’m still not falling for any of this.’, to which Changbin and Hyunjin both replied almost simultaneously ‘yeah, me neither’, and ‘that’s a given, my little friend’. 

Woojin had commented ‘hasn’t this been going on for a bit too long?’, which lead to Felix answering ‘you’re just jealous.’, to which Woojin asked ‘jealous of what?’. Jisung had answered him ‘That we get to do the cutest couple stuff ever and you’re stuck at home all by yourself’. The last thing that was commented on the picture was Donghyuck who said ‘I can’t decide if all of you are blind, ignorant or just plain stupid.’, and as Jisung read it he laughed uncontrollably at the confused questions their friends asked him under the comment, none of which Donghyuck bothered to answer. He had just replied with a peace sign emoji.

This year they decided to ditch their tradition of stealing things from their friends and family to give the things back to them back for Christmas and leave all of them paranoid, thinking the prankster couple would attack any second. But this year they actually got nice gifts. More or less anyway. They wanted to try and show their friends and family that they could manage to be serious once in a while.

But the time before Christmas actually came was fair game for the both of them. One day at the beginning of December Jisung was so hyped for Christmas that he spent all day singing every single Christmas song that came to mind. It started out with him just humming quietly to himself, which morphed into singing the songs just so he could hear. When lunch came he was full on singing the songs, really getting into the high notes and he made his singing into a passionate performance.

When he spotted Felix walking into the lunch room he immediately stopped singing ‘Blue Christmas’ in the middle of the chorus and climbed up on the lunch table he had been sitting on, Woojin, Minho and Jeongin watching him in quiet resignation. He turned to the direction his _boyfriend_ was coming from and started bellowing out ‘All I want for Christmas is you’. He managed to nail all the runs and even made them more complicated, singing his soul out at Felix, pointing at him.

When Felix finally arrived in front of the table, Jisung jumped down from it and got on one knee in front of him, while he was still serenading the freckled beauty in front of him. Felix got so embarrassed that he started to hide his head in his hands, already knowing that Jisung was only going to get more passionate and embarrassing with every second that passed. Jisung got up from the ground and started singing to Felix face to face. Or at least face to face covered by hands. Jisung started dancing around him, to get Felix to look at him or maybe even joining in with his singing. When Felix didn’t move at all Jisung tried to pry away his boyfriends hands from his face.

Jisung started to get impatient, he really wanted to see Felix’ cute face, but he wouldn’t let him. In his desperation Jisung grabbed both sides of his face and started peppering tiny butterfly kisses on the hands covering the face he longed to see. Felix started squirming in Jisungs hold, but he wouldn’t relent. He was set on getting Felix to crack soon.

A moment later Felix suddenly lifted his hands from his own face and moved them to Jisungs cheeks, squishing them. He mock frowned at Jisung. “Stop it. You’re embarrassing me.”

“You love it.”, Jisung tried to speak trough his smushed lips and somehow Felix understood what he tried to say.

“I do but maybe, just maybe you don’t need to entertain the entire school with your declarations for me.”, Felix let go of his cheeks and patted his hair instead, speaking softly so Jisung wouldn’t misunderstand his words as him not appreciating Jisung showing affection to him. It just made him way too flustered and he didn’t want to be like that in front of the entire school. At his words Jisung pouted a bit, but in a split second his pout turned into a shit-eating grin.

“I would, but you always blush so prettily when I do something like that.”

“Stop or I’ll start making you blush. You’ll regret doing all of this to me!”, Felix’ words sounded annoyed, but he softly poked Jisungs nose while he spoke. Jisungs eyes didn’t leave the tiny finger in front of his face.

“Oh no, I’m trembling in my shoes. I am so terrified right now, whatever shall I do?”, Jisung grinned at his boyfriend.

Felix started rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. “Oh, you’re going to get it!”

“You’ll have to catch me first, Sunshine.”, Jisung flung himself forward to place a quick peck on Felix’ cheek and immediately bolted out of the lunch room, cracking laughter echoing behind him.

Felix followed him in a speed that matched Jisungs, but he couldn’t outrun him. Behind them at the table their friends exchanged confused glances. Woojin opened his mouth, but closed it again as he shook his head looking thoughtful. Minho and Jeongin just stared in the direction the couple had disappeared into.

Finally Minho turned to his friends. “What was that?”

“I don’t know…”, Woojin tapped his own chin in thought. “…it looked kind of adorable if I’m being honest, but I really don’t know what that means.”

“Me neither.”, Jeongin was still staring into the direction the couple had disappeared to.

They all continued sitting there for the remainder of their lunch period, each of them drowned in deep thought and consideration.

On Christmas day itself Jisung and Felix had planned to meet each other to exchange their gifts for each other. Both of them had wanted it to be a quiet affair. Felix was waiting for Jisung in the Park that happened to be between both of their houses, rolling back and forth on his feet and turning the gift in his hands over and over again. He watched the gift move in his hands. The more he watched though the dizzier he got and he found that it didn’t help his nervousness at all.

Suddenly there were hands on his eyes. Panicked, he grabbed and twisted one of the handsome get the person attacking him away from him.

“Ow, Felix!”

Felix gasped loudly at the sight of his boyfriend hunched over in front of him. He let go of his wrist right away and carefully took it in his hand to examine it.

“Oh my god. Shit, I’m so sorry. Jisungie, I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me. Oh shit, Sungie! I’m so, so sorry.”, when Felix had deemed the wrist okay he moved his hand to Jisungs cheeks, searching for any kind of anger or any other negative emotion towards him. He just found a fond smile and unbelievably red cheeks. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. It didn’t hurt that much, don’t worry. Look!”, Jisung flexed his wrist back and forward, grinning as though it was the best thing that could have possibly happened to him.

“Okay… I’m still sorry. I still hurt your wrist.”, Felix furrowed his eyebrows at the wrist he had hurt. It made him disappointed in himself that he had been the reason his boyfriend had been hurt, if only for a short moment.

Jisung poked Felix' cheek softly, making his gaze move up to his face. “It didn’t hurt that bad and it was only a second. You didn’t permanently maim me, Sunshine. The pain stopped the moment you let my wrist go, so don’t start thinking you could have somehow killed me or something like that.”

“But I-”

“No buts! We’re here to exchange out Christmas gifts and not to worry about my wrist and you starting to think I might never be able to use it again, because you twisted it for a split second, Sunshine. That being said- here.”, at the end of his speech Jisung had started pulling his gift for Felix out of his pocket. It was a rectangular gift, wrapped in red gift paper with Christmas trees on them. Felix took the gift in both of his hands and carefully unwrapped it. He didn’t look what it was before he could fully open it.

It was a black notebook. He turned it over so he could see the front and there on it was written in big golden letters “THE HAN JISUNG GUIDE TO WOO ONE AND ONLY LEE FELIX EFFECTIVELY”. Felix looked up at Jisung who just smiled back at him and gestured to the notebook Felix held in his hands. So he opened and on the very first page there was written ‘I promised myself to sweep you off of your feet. So I looked for all the things that made you swoon and all the things that you seem to enjoy while being with me. Hopefully you don’t think this is creepy…’ and Felix snickered at his boyfriends honesty and humor that shined trough such a little paragraph.

He turned the page and on top of the next one was written _‘1. Fall hopelessly in love with him’_ , and under it was written how and when Jisung had fallen for him, it was cute and he clearly remembered the moment too. He was just surprised that Jisung had fallen him when he was being a downer. The way Jisung described what that moment was like for him made it even more meaningful in Felix’ mind. He was also surprised to learn how long Jisung had actually liked him romantically. Felix smiled at his boyfriend before turning the page.

The next was _‘2. Be the best friend you could possibly be for him’_ and on the next few pages were countless bullet points of things Felix and Jisung had done during the time between Jisung falling for him and them actually becoming a couple. There were many things. All the places they had eaten at, the snacks they usually ate during their prank meetings, every single prank they had pulled, what they did on the days they met to hang out, the conversation topics that had come up and many more. This entire list was proof that Jisung had been really dedicated to his feelings for Felix’ from the very beginning and Felix wondered who or what he saved in his past life to deserve such a caring, thoughtful person as his significant other.

The next point was _‘3. Make him your boyfriend after accidentally pouncing him in a dark closet’_ and the description of the event made Felix let out a bark of laughter. Under it was written how it actually came to the situation and Jisung had even described what he felt in that moment. It was a short point, but it was sweet and funny, just like Jisung himself.

Then came _‘4. Make your exact feelings for him clear’._ On the next pages were pictures of every single flower Jisung had gifted him the first few weeks of their relationship and Felix almost teared up as he saw that the flowers he had cherished so much weren’t gone forever, but immortalised in the pictures.

The following point was _‘5. Fluster him with flirtatious words’_. Jisung had listed every single pick up line he had used or come up with, he had listed every single compliment he had given Felix’. Felix noticed that there were about 15 pages left blank with the words ‘keep adding the ones I’ll use in the future.’.

After that was _‘6. Give him physical affection’_ and there were all the things Felix’ enjoyed under it written. The first was a bold ‘MAKING OUT’ and after that came things like ‘pecks on cheeks’, ‘nose kisses’, ‘playing with his hair’, ‘holding hands’ and may other things the frequently did.

Next was _‘7. Embarrass him’_ , where Jisung had described the Mariah Carey incident in detail.

The last was _‘8. Don’t ever give him a reason to leave you.’_ , Felix started at the words in confusion for a second before he moved on to the text written under it. ‘Hi, Sunshine. You’re probably confused what I could mean with that point. I mean that I don’t ever want to live in a world where you aren’t by my side, I mean that I was truthful about every single thing I ever said to you. I want to keep you. I want to keep being baffled that you chose me to be your boyfriend and that I really get to have you all to myself. Someday I’d really like to marry you. I want us to stay together and for that I’ll try to be the best version of myself I could possibly be. I want to try to be a better person. I want to be the kind of person that deserves to hold onto someone like you. I’ll try my absolute best to never make you hate me and to never be the reason you’ll feel sad or defeated. Please, keep letting me be there by your side. I promise I’ll always be there too.’

Felix couldn’t hold the tears in this time. He was careful not to let them fall on the notebook and ended up closing it and putting it in the pocket of his jacket. The second it was safe in his Jacked he leaped at Jisung and hugged him tightly. Felix gripped tightly onto Jisungs jacket and buried his head in his shoulder, sniffling into it. Jisung began patting his back.

After a moment Felix separated himself from his boyfriend, rubbing at his face to wipe the remaining tears away. Then he pulled his own gift from his pocket and wordlessly held it out to Jisung. He ripped the gift wrapping away and started in confusion at a small black box. He opened it. His head snapped up at Felix, eyes wide.

“Guess we thought the same thing, huh?”, Felix’ voice still sounded rough.

“You got us couple rings?”, Jisung cradled the little box to his chest.

Felix nodded at him. “Yeah. There’s something engraved in them too.”

“What is- oh.”, Jisung took one of the silver rings from the cushion and turned it. Felix watched his expression as he looked at the inside of the ring where ‘ _my future_ ’ stood written in cursive, Jisung quickly looked at the inside of the other ring on which the same thing had been engraved.

When Jisung didn’t move for a few seconds and just continued staring at the engravings in both of the ring, Felix started getting nervous. “Do you- Do you like it?”

“Do I- I love it! I love it so much!”, when Jisung looked up at him Felix thought he had the expression a person would only wear on their face when someone had given them all the starts in the universe. Felix loved that look on Jisung. He moved forward and placed a peck on his chubby cheek.

“I’m glad.”

Jisung leaned his face forward, so he was only a few centimeters away from Felix. “You’re the best.”

“Said the one that wrote a complete guide for wooing me.”, Felix grinned back at him.

“I try.”, and with that Jisung closed the little bit of space between their faces and gave Felix a slow kiss. It tasted like ‘thank you’ and ‘I’m so mind blown that you’re mine’. Felix shared the sentiment.

They stayed there for a little while longer, admiring their gifts and exchanging Christmas stories. Jisung had carefully slid one of the rings on and put the other one on Felix hand. After a few hours passed they reluctantly left as it got darker and darker outside, promising to meet as often as they managed to in the next few days.

Neither of their families noticed that the both of them started wearing rings the both of them never took off.

*

School started again and Jisung and Felix found themselves buried in work and assignments. They were swamped in work and barely had the time to meet up and enjoy their time together. Senior year was hard. Whenever they could they sneaked a few minutes here and there, choosing to sit beside each other in the classes they had together and always spent their lunch period away from their friends in one of the empty classrooms or any empty unoccupied space they found.

One afternoon after two weeks of all of that they managed to meet up at Jisungs house. They wanted to spend the rest of the day just talking and munching on snacks. Somehow, without either of them having planned it, they ended up making out on Jisungs bed. Jisung and Felix were sitting next to each other, leaning against the bedroom wall and Felix had his hand on Jisungs cheek, turning his face towards him. The kisses exchanged weren’t frantic. They were languid. It was just them feeling what they missed.

Out of nowhere, Jisungs door crashed against his bedroom wall. They were so engrossed in making up everything they had missed the past few weeks that the didn’t mind whoever barged into the room.

“Hey Jisung! Do you have the- Oh my god!.”, a familiar voice exclaimed. “What the- Nope, not doing this today.”

Unwillingly, they parted their lips from the others, just slightly and turned their heads towards the bedroom door to catch Changbins closing the door behind him on his way out of the room again.

Felix moved back to face Jisung who looked at the door with furrowed eyebrows. “Do you think he’ll realize that we didn’t even know he’d be here?”

“No.”, Jisung then turned towards Felix and smiled at him.

“Maybe we should have befriended smarter people.”

Jisung shook his head at that. “If we had smarter friends than these idiots they wouldn’t fall for any of our pranks.”

“Shit. You’re right. We can’t have that.”, Felix said, grinning back at him.

Jisung smiled back at his boyfriend, _hehe._ He looked cute, cheeks red from being caught and his grin giving him an eye smile. Jisungs gaze fell upon their couple ring on Felix’ hand. The fact that the both of them had been wearing them all the time, that both of them had been wearing something to symbolize that they really do belong together, never failed make Jisung feel like he belonged. He had started the habit to turn the ring on his finger whenever he was thinking. Every time he caught himself doing it he would smile at the ring Felix got him, knowing that he was wearing it too, wherever he was at the moment.

“When do you think they’ll believe us?”, Jisung asked, still looking down at the ring Felix was wearing.

Felix raised the hand wearing the ring Jisung was staring at so intensely to Jisungs face and brushed a strand of hair from his eyes. In Felix expression he could see sadness, mixed with a bit of humor. “I want to say soon, but right now I’m getting the feeling that they’re only going to believe us if we throw a marriage certificate in their faces or when we start to adopt all the animals we could possibly want and fit into the place we’re going to be living in or if they walked in on us doing unspeakable things...”

Jisung couldn’t look away from _his boyfriend_. Felix probably didn’t realize what he just said, but to Jisung it was like the weight of the world fell from his shoulders at the casually uttered half sentence. “You really want to marry me someday?”

Felix bumped his shoulder against Jisungs. “Of course I want to marry you! It’s you! Also... can you even imagine all the great pranks we could pull on our wedding day or in marriage? That’s actually why I got us the couple rings. I want to have this with you forever. I want us forever.”

“Aw, I’d love to spend the rest of our lives pranking the sanity out of people.”, Jisung leaned over and placed a quick peck on Felix’ freckled cheek.

“Isn’t that what marriage is all about?”, Felix took Jisungs hand in his, raising it to his face and placed a kiss on it in return. “Conspiring against other people and being the best team there is, slowly driving other people insane while we live in our own paradise?”

“We’re a great team.”, Jisung looked at the ceiling, relishing in the feeling of Felix’ hand holding his.

“The very best.”

The door banged open again, startling them. In the door stood Changbin, looking frantic. He looked back and forth between the two of them, his eyes furrowed. The couple on the bed looked at each other in question as Changbin started pacing through the room, running his hands through his hair continuously.

“What was that? Are you- you guys really are a couple? You guys have been serious this entire time?”, Changbin had stopped pacing and had turned towards them, pointing at them weakly. They nodded at him. “Oh my fucking god…”

“Yeah, we are a real couple. You guys just didn’t believe us…”, Felix said.

“You’ve really been a couple the whole time since the day you told us you’re going out. You didn’t lie.”, Changbin sank down on the bed, a little bit away from where Jisung and Felix were sitting close together, his wide eyes never leaving them. His eyes fell upon their clasped hands and the couple rings he hadn’t noticed before.

Jisung grinned at him. “Yup.”

“Oh my fucking god. Oh shit. What the fuck. Oh no.”, Changbin started mumbling to himself, still running his hands through his hair and staring wide eyed at the blanket he sat on.

Jisung stopped grinning and tilted his head in question.“What?”

“I- I don’t know what to say… I- wow.”

“It’s not like you’re the only one who didn’t believe us. Nobody did.”, Felix said and Changbin looked up at him, his hands falling to his lap. “We were a bit hurt in the beginning that everyone thought we would lie about our feelings for each other and our relationship in general. It was real from the very beginning. Granted, we did make it harder for you guys to believe us with our obnoxiousness and the romancing each other in front of all of you, but all of that was real for us too.”

“The coupons?”, Changbin asked, his voice coming out strained.

Jisung nodded at him. “Very real, I actually only have like half of them left.”

“The pick up lines?”

“Real too.”, Jisung nodded again.

“The making out?”

“Oh no. That was pretend – Ow!”, Jisung was rubbing his arm where Felix had slapped him. He pouted at his _boyfriend_. Felix just narrowed his eyes at him to witch Jisung returned a soft smile, patting his thigh in silent apology. At their display Changbin shook his head slowly, eyes not leaving them.

“So real too.”, the couple looked back at Changbin as he spoke. “What about the pictures you posted on Instagram?”

“Those are from our dates. I didn’t post all of them, only the pictures I really, _really_ liked. I mean I liked all the pictures I took of Felix and both of us together, but you know… people would have wondered if Felix took over my account.”, Jisung said and smiled at Felix who snickered at his ill placed humour.

“And what about the flowers?”, Changbin still sounded strained. “Seungmin continued ranting about those for like two weeks after you stopped giving them to Felix.”

“I knew what they meant.”, Jisung said.

“And you?”

“Me too.”, Felix nodded at him.

Changbin nodded slowly. He continued nodding for quite a while, processing everything. He started blinking and then he ran his hands trough his hair once again, letting them run from the back of his head to his face. He exhaled deeply. He dropped his hands on his lap and looked from Jisung to Felix.

“So everything was real. Every single thing that happened since you guys announced your relationship was as real as something can possibly be. You’ve been a _real couple_ in a _real relationship_ with _real feelings_ for each other.

Jisung looked at Felix and then turned back to Changbin, nodding slowly.“Yeah.”

Changbin jerkily nodded back at them. A moment later his eyebrows shot up. “So, how did you guys get together anyway?”

At his question both Jisung and Felix started giggling.

“Remember the bundle prank?”, Felix asked.

Changbin tilted his head in confusion. “Yes?”

“Well, Minho was set on killing or at least permanently maiming us, so we ran away from him and ended up in a closet.”, Felix continued and stopped again, giggling into his hand.

“And how does that lead to you guys being in a relationship?”, Changbin raised an eyebrow at Felix.

“We made out in there.”, Jisung smiled at the memory.

Changbin leaned his forehead into his hand, shaking his head slowly. He let out a short snicker, before he looked back up at Jisung and Felix. “Are you serious right now? That sounds like something straight out of a fanfiction. What on earth is it with you guys always ending up in situations like that?”

“We’d like to know that too, actually.”, Felix said trough his giggles.

All of them became quiet. Felix and Jisung exchanged glanced, not knowing how to continue the conversation. Changbin still stared at them. He didn’t look stressed or questioning anymore, but his expression was etched with something neither Jisung nor Felix could identify.

“I- I don’t know what to say.”, Changbin looked down at his hands.

The couple exchanged glances again. Jisung nodded at Felix for him to speak. “What do you want to say, then?”

Changbin was still staring at his hands.“It’s like… in the past years, I only ever saw you guys as loud and obnoxious and aloof. Nothing else. In my head you were just the two always kidding around. It’s like... I only ever saw you making all of our lives a living hell since you stared with all the pranking. I just kind of forgot that both of you are amazingly talented and kind people, warm, a joy to be around because you make everyone so damn happy and all I started seeing was two annoyances that lived to inconvenience others.  
Some of your pranks made us- me really uncomfortable and it kind of fucked with our heads a little bit… I mean do you remember the time you Pavlov trained me and I needed to go to the toilet every time someone snapped their fingers? It’s a really fucked up way to prank someone, even if you didn’t use it to embarrass me in front of others, but there was always this tiny bit of fear in my head where I didn’t know if I could hold it or if you’d do it at a time where I couldn’t possibly leave. It fucked with my brain.   
And I know, I really know that you, none of you both are that mean or evil. I really know that, but sometimes your pranks went way too far. And I know that both of you don’t mean any harm. I know that you guys only prank us to have fun and maybe even to make yourselves and others around you laugh, but for the person being on the receiving end all the time it’s not all that fun. It makes you paranoid.”

Changbin had stopped staring at his hands during his monologue and alternated between looking at either Jisung or Felix. Felix and Jisung listened carefully to everything Changbin had said. They hadn’t known that what they did made the people around them think that way. Felix looked at Jisung worriedly. Jisung squeezed his hand and looked back at Changbin.

Changbin exhaled loudly. “But what I wanted to say is that I’m sorry. I’m sorry I doubted you when you were actually being serious, because I forgot that you both are only human too. I’m sorry that I forgot that you guys have real and valid feelings and didn’t only live for pranks and fucking shit up…”

“It’s okay, Binnie.”, Felix patted their friends knee with his unoccupied hand. “We’ve been horrors at times, we know that. We didn’t really expect no one to believe us… it was quite a surprise when we weren’t being taken seriously at all... and then we made a prank out of that too. It was a bit… ironic?- or maybe more counterproductive, but really, what other choice did we have? We couldn’t understand why nobody believed us. Well, we do know now. But then, no one would have believed us anyway, because no one bothered to look further that the pranks.”

Jisung nodded in agreement at his boyfriends words. “I’m sorry too. I didn’t want to make you feel that way with that prank. I was curious if it would work and so I just did it. I never wanted to make you feel bad with it.”

“It’s okay. I’m over it. In retrospect I realised that that prank didn’t even last a week before you stopped. I’m pretty sure it was useless to snap every time for months on end whenever I went to the toilet for you to only use it like 3 times at lunch.”, Changbin shook his head at them and smiled. “Again, I’m really sorry that I didn’t remember that both of you had other things in your lives than just pranking. I’m glad that you’re happy together even of no one actually knows you’re together.”

“Well, you know and Donghyuck knows.”, Felix pointed out. Changbin shook his head, sighing to himself.

“Of course he does.”

Jisung snickered. “What did you expect? That guy is a very weird, intimidating kind of smart. No one could ever hide something from him, especially if it’s other pranksters. But solidarity and all that, you know?”

Changbin nodded, he looked thoughtful as he rubbed his chin and stared at the bedroom wall. All of a sudden he snapped out of it and clapped his hands together, grinning brightly.

“I want in.”

Jisung and Felix looked at each other in confusion. Felix had his eyes wide open and Jisung shrugged his shoulders back at him.

“You want in… what?”, Jisung asked, turning back to face Changbin. Realisation dawned on Changbins face.

“No! I don’t mean your relationship! Oh god, no.”, he spluttered out, waving his hands in front of him. “I meant the prank. I want to help you guys prank the others some more.”

“Why?”

“I’m done being the one always on the receiving end of pranks. And I kind of want to try and understand why you guys do what you do, but not just that... I want all of them to think about all of this, about you guys and maybe- maybe if they see that more people are on your side they’ll reconsider. Maybe they’ll remember that you guys are actually capable of feeling deeply and strongly. That you guys could be real. If I’m being honest I think some of them already started questioning themselves…”

“What? Are you sure?”, Felix raised his eyebrow at him to which Changbin nodded confidently in response.

“Yeah, Woojin asked me a few days ago if I noticed something weird about you guys and when I couldn’t answer him he just got all quiet and thanked me and left without saying another word.”

“Weird.”, Jisung said.

“I thought so too. So, as I said. I would really like to help you guys.”

Felix and Jisung started grinning simultaneously. Jisung them brought his hand down harshly on Changbins shoulder, startling him.

“Okay, our young apprentice. Let’s do this.”


	5. CHAPTER FIVE (ATEEZ - Pirate King)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!

“Isn’t this a bit… lame?”, Changbin looked from Jisung to Felix and back to Jisung, eyebrow raised. “Shouldn’t this be more spectacular and awe-inspiring? Something to make them want to it out their hair or something?”

All three of them looked down at the bowl, standing on the couch table in front of them. In it were M&M’s, Skittles and Reese’s bits all mixed together, not distinguishable from each other in the least and ready to be eaten by their friends.

Jisung shook his head at Changbin. “No. You’re a beginner anyways. You shouldn’t start doing the most intricate pranks, you could easily pass this off as just you being lazy. Their reactions will be hilarious either way, it doesn’t matter if it’s a big, extravagant prank or something simple. They’ll definitely want to rip out all of their hair at this, don’t worry. Remember the time you placed a plastic spider in your sisters cup do coffee?”

“Yeah, she screamed as if we had a serial killer in the house. Remember when you switched up all the cereal bags in your house?”, Felix grinned at his boyfriend, recalling the way his sister almost leaped to the ceiling after she pulled the plastic spider from her mouth.

“Oh man, no one noticed for days and they wondered why they always grabbed the wrong one until they realised the bags were mixed up.”, Jisung chuckled to himself. “Remember that time it was our turn to order food for the movie night and we messed up the orders so slightly that no one could say anything about it?”

“Yeah, Minho looked at the tomatoes on the pizza like they personally offended him.”, Felix let out a bark of laughter, leaning his elbow on Jisungs shoulder.

Changbin frowned at them. “Oh, I remember that night! I always wondered why someone would put tomatoes on a pizza…”

“It’s not even that weird. Be grateful we didn’t ask for eggplant on it.”, Felix said while Jisung nodded gravely in agreement.

“Oh shit. Hyunjin would’ve had a fit.”, Changbins eyes grew wide and after a minute he started giggling to himself. “Man I kind of want to see that now.”

“Now you have a new idea for a prank. You’re a surprisingly good apprentice for someone who was always the loudest in their complains about our pranks.”, Jisung said, slapping Changbin on the shoulder so hard, that he stumbled forward a bit. Changbin cleared his throat and straightened his shirt, glaring at Jisung.

“Hey! Be more careful with the goods, will you? And I haven’t even pulled off this evening yet. I’m nervous, is that normal? I really don’t want to be murdered tonight.”

Felix snorted at Changbin, who narrowed his eyes at him in return. “You’ll have to take your chances. We’ve survived until now, so I’m pretty sure they won’t kill you right away. At the moment they see you as harmless. You’ll be able to get away with so much, because little, innocent ‘I love dark and all things fluffy’ Changbinnie couldn’t ever do anything wrong. He’s the one people always gang up against, remember?”

“Yeah… right away. Also, I don’t appreciate you commenting on my reputation. It’s not my fault people always seem to think I’m an easy target.”, Changbin crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Take what you can get.”, Jisung sat down on the couch. He pointed at Changbin. “And we think you’re an easy target because you are one. You really are. But we’re changing that now! No one will ever dare to mess ever with the almighty Seo Changbin again!”

“You really don’t need to give me a motivational speech.”, Changbin sat down next to Jisung on the couch who wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to cuddle him.

“You’re our apprentice.”, Felix leaned over to pat Changbins head, before he sat down on Jisungs other side, cuddling into him too. “We’ll give you all the motivational speeches and inspiration you need to become great.”

“I’ll be great either way.”, Changbin pouted and the other two cooed at him.

Jisung chuckled at him and went to pat his head mockingly. “Keep telling yourself that and maybe you will be. You know, manifestation and all that good stuff.”

“You watched one YouTube video about that. Don’t pretend that you know anything about what was it- energy waves? Attraction of those? I don’t fucking know…”, Felix shook his head at his boyfriend, snuggling into him a bit more.

The doorbell rang. From the outside they heard loud arguing. Felix cursed inwardly. He was too comfortable to move or have anyone around him move. He looked at Changbin pleadingly. Changbin ignored his look, closing his eyes and enjoying his cuddles. Felix then looked at Jisung who just grinned at him and placed a little kiss on his nose.

“I hate you both.”

“You don’t.”

“I do. Fine! Fine I’ll get the door. But I expect proper cuddles when I return!”

“Of course, Sunshine.”

“Changbin don’t you dare hog my boyfriend.”

“He’ll come crawling back to you anyway, don’t worry.”

Jisung hit Changbins shoulder lightly and sent an offended look at Felix. Felix just blew him a kiss. He grinned as Jisung caught it and held it close to his chest. Shaking his head Felix made his way to the front door. He already heard someone from the outside.

“Why are we here again?”

“Because Changbin insisted he perfected his Spaghetti Bolognese and we are suppose to be good friends and tell him if the still suck.”

Felix ripped the door open, startling the people at the other side. “Hello, my dear friends!”

“Jesus fuck- Oh, you’re here already?”, Chan had clutched his chest in shock and dropped it again, when he saw Felix standing in front of them, grinning at them brightly.

“Yup, Jisung and I were bored so we decided to come earlier to bother Changbin.”

“Is he still alive?”, Woojin tried to look around Felix into the hallway as if the both of them could be seen in there ripping each other’s throats out.

“Yes.”, Felix nodded. “He’s alive and happy and healthy and all the positives things a person can be.”

Chan still didn’t look convinced. “But you left him alone with Jisung?”

“Yes?”

Chan and Woojin shared concerned glances and Minho just grinned back at Felix. Immediately all three of them sprinted towards the living room, Chan first as the fastest and the one always ready to handle any damage. Woojin followed him slightly less concerned and Minho was the only one eager to see the damage done. Out of nowhere, Chan stopped dead in his tracks. Woojin and Minho ran into him, one after the other, not expecting him to stop in the doorway or anywhere else, really. All of them plummeted to the ground. Chan was being pushed down to the ground by both Woojin and Minho and he groaned at their combined weight on him. Minho rubbed his head.

Felix had followed them in a much more relaxed pace. He looked into the room. The three on the floor now had their heads raised to look at Jisung and Changbin, who were still cuddling on the couch, in a mix of both amazement and confusion.

Felix climbed over the three lying in a heap on the floor and settled beside Jisung again, cuddling to his side again, intertwining their hands on his stomach and bumped his own foot to Changbins. Changbin sluggishly opened his eyes at him and tilted his head slightly. Felix gestured to the flow with his head.

Changbin spotted their friends on the floor. He blinked at them sleepily and nodded, before closing his eyes again.

Woojin looked between the three of them, his eyebrows scrunched up as he got off from Chan and settled next to him on the ground. He waved his index finger at them. “What the actual fuck is going on here?”

“We were feeling cuddly.”, Jisung looked at Changbin and Felix. Changbin didn’t even notice and Felix smiled back at him softly.

“Believe it or not, I can see that. But I think the question was meant in a ‘why is it this combination of people’ or ‘are you guys feeling sick’ kind of way.”, Minho said, getting up from the ground and dusting himself off. He settled his hands on his hips and stared the three of them down. His gaze settled on Jisung and Felix who were smiling innocently. “You two are up to something again. I can feel it in my bones.”

“I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t be able to feel your bones at all.”, Jisung cocked his head at Minho, looking mock concerned. “Have you considered going to see a doctor about that?”

“I think he meant that his cat senses are telling him that you guys are planning something disastrous and use Changbin for something. God knows he’s impressionable and naïve as a child.”, Chan shook his head his head and finally stood up too.

“Did you hear that, Binnie?”, Felix said. “They don’t think we like you enough to cuddle with you!”

“But- Cuddles…”, Changbin finally opened his eyes, sat up and started pouting at all of the people currently in the room. In a hurry Minho covered his eyes, before he could get assaulted with aegyo. Chan shifted on his feet and swatted Woojin, who just shook his head at him.

“Help me. I’m not prepared for cute Changbin.”, Chan hissed at Woojin. He just continued shaking his head at Chan and only stopped to point at Changbins pouting face.

“You did that. You have no reason to complain now.”

“Channie, do you really think that they don’t want to cuddle me?”, Changbin looked at Chan like he had kicked all the puppies in the world. Felix thought it was the best thing to have Changbin join them in the pranking because no one, absolutely no one stood a chance when Changbin decided to fuck with them by being cutesy.

“I- I don’t-”, the doorbell ringing saved Chan. Without hesitation he scrambled away to open the front door. Felix chuckled at the sight of everyone being defenceless at Changbin acting all cute and pouty. It was a sight to be seen. He turned to Jisung, only to see him already looking at him softly. Felix stuck out his tongue at him.

Just then Chan returned with Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin in tow. He sighed at the sight that hadn’t changed since he left. “Oh for the love of- Minho! Stop covering your eyes! The drama doesn’t suit you.”

Minho grunted back at Chan and carefully lifted one hand from his eyes, glancing towards Changbin who had turned his pout on again at full force. The hand snapped back to Minho’s face, making him groan at the impact. He sunk to the ground, staring at the ceiling, cradling his face.

“Why is Changbin pouting? Jisung, what did you do to him?”, Hyunjin glared at Jisung.

“It wasn’t me!”, Jisung said, pointing at Chan with his free hand. “This was entirely Chan’s fault!”

Hyunjin snorted in disbelief as he glanced back at Changbin in worry. “As if!”

“It actually was my fault.”, Chan rubbed his neck, looking at the three newcomers sheepishly.

“What?”, Seungmin looked at Chan as if he was seeing him for the first time in his life. “You did that? How?”

Chats sheepish look turned pained. “I may have implied that Jisung and Felix wouldn’t cuddle him if they weren’t up to something.”

“Rightfully so.”, Seungmin nodded and looked at Felix and Jisung suspiciously.

“That’s not true! We are the cuddliest around here, next to Changbin! Just because none of you have affection to spare for Binnie, doesn’t me we don’t!”, Jisung said and Felix nodded in agreement of his boyfriends words. Felix glared at all of them playfully, squeezing Jisungs hand to keep himself from laughing. Jisung squeezed back.

“Yeah, don’t pin your failures on us!”

“Aw.”, Changbin clutched his chest, swatting playfully at the couple. “My cuddle buddies.”

“But you only cuddle with each other!”, Hyunjin venomously glared at the couple on the couch, his fists clutched onto his own jacket. “Why would you start including Changbin now?”

“Shut up, Hyunjin. We’ve always liked cuddling him. And it may be that all of us cleared a little disagreement and realised we all missed each other. Can’t you see that the poor boy is completely touch and affection starved? Let him have this! If you don’t like us giving him cuddles than do a better job at it, Hwang.”

“You know what? I will!”, Hyunjin had a menacing glint in his eyes. With it he harshly slipped off his jacket, threw it on the ground and flopped onto Changbin who was still pouting on the sofa, burying him and half of Jisung under his lanky limbs. He wrapped his arms around Changbin, burying the smaller boys head in his torso. Hyunjin sighed and buried his own face in Changbins hair.

“Stop it, Hyunjin! You’re suffocating him again! And my boyfriend too”, Felix leaned over Jisung to slap Hyunjins thigh and try to push him off of his two cuddle buddies.

“I’m not!”

“Yes you are! Get off of me with your octopus limbs!”, Changbin pushed Hyunjin off him and Jisung to the ground, crossing his arms in front of his chest, glaring at the boy he had pushed to the ground. His face was completely red. Huh, he must have really not been able to breathe. “Why are you always trying to kill me, huh? Do you hate me that much?”

“I don’t-”

“Please, shut up.”, Changbin said. Then he sternly looked at the rest of their friends. Felix briefly wondered if it was normal to switch attitudes that quickly. “All of you sit down and wait until the food is ready. If any of you even think about causing any kind of damage I would have to explain to my parents. Be prepared for my pouting and whining if you don’t manage to not cause any trouble.”

“We wouldn’t cause any trouble, Changbin. Don’t worry.”, Minho waved his hand at him dismissively. Changbin just narrowed his eyes into tiny slits.

“Do you need help?”, Felix asked Changbin, before he had the check to leave the living room.

“Yeah, if you and Sungie could set up the table, that would be awesome.”

“On it!”, Jisung jumped up from the couch and started pulling Felix towards the kitchen. As they pulled out the plates and cutlery they needed Jisung leaned over to Changbin. “You know what to do, apprentice.”

“Of course.”, Changbin just continued cutting up the onions. “We talked this trough like seven times. I’m on it.”

“Awesome. If this goes well, we’ll do something very nice for you.”, Jisung grinned and bumped his shoulder against Changbins, careful not to make him slip with his knife. Changbin looked up from the onions and grinned back at him.

“Somehow that statement doesn’t scare me as much as it used to do.”

“Good for you, Binnie!”, Felix exclaimed, struggling to hold all the cutlery.

The plan was simple enough. Changbin was supposed to prepare a plate where some Spaghetti noodles were disposed in a special way so Jisung and Felix could both grab one noodle at the same time. The rest of the plates were done in the usual spaghetti mess. Felix tried to stifle his giggles as he carefully waddled around to the table, careful not to let any of the cutlery fall.

In the living room Jeongin had spotted the bowl of sweets. “Oh, sweets!”

“What where?”

“On the table!”

“Changbinnie, my dearest, did you prepare sweets for us?”, Hyunjin shouted into the direction of the kitchen, grinning like a fool.

“Of course, your majesty. The royal high court needs to be fed properly! The sweetest candy in the whole land just for the magnificent prince.”, Changbins voice sounded from the kitchen back to Hyunjin, who now grinned down at the bowl in front of him, his nose scrunched up.

Felix fought the snicker that was building up in him. He pressed his lips together tightly as he saw Changbin poking his head out of the kitchen, hand pressed over his own mouth, while Jeongin, Hyunjin, Chan and Minho all grabbed a handful of the sweets. Jeongin pushed half of his candy in Seungmin’s mouth and immediately put the rest in his own mouth as the others all shoved their handfuls of mixed candy into their mouths all at once.

The content munching was soon exchanged with confused looks and Hyunjin reached out and grabbed a paper towel from the table, spitting the half-chewed contents of his mouth into it. Seungmin snatched it out of his hand and spit the candy out too. Meanwhile Minho’s face got redder and redder the more and the longer he chewed on the different candies, glaring at the bowl standing on the table in front of him. Chan, on the other hand, chewed slowly as if he was trying to eat the sweets one by one, pushing them around in his mouth to separate them.

Jeongin just looked confused as he had swallowed everything. With wide eyes he went to grab another handful, but Jeongin was stopped by a still chewing Chan who slowly shook his head at him. Changbin slipped back into the kitchen unnoticed by the residents in the living room an Felix shook his head at the grin he had seen on Changbins face the whole time he watched their friends suffer.

“What kind of candy was that?”, Jeongin looked around at the others. “It tasted funny, was it something new?”

Seungmin patted his shoulder, shaking his head at him. “No, Innie. It seems like someone decided to mix up different kinds of sweets that all look the same.”

“Oh, that’s nice. We have a variety then.”, Jeongin grinned back at Seungmin. Felix had his hands behind his back, digging his nails into his palms to keep himself from laughing loudly at Jeongins misplaced optimism. He turned his head to see Changbin leaning his head against the wall, shaking his head and his shoulders shaking.

“Are you kidding me? That is not a variety of sweets all coincidentally put in one bowl! That is a prank!”, Minho was still glaring at the bowl of sweets in front of him.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure!”, Minho abruptly turned around, glaring directly at Felix. “Felix! Why the fuck did you do that?”

“What are you talking about?”, he had to gather up every bit of self-restraint he had not to start grinning.

“This fucking bowl of sweets that you mixed up like an actual child of Satan.”

Felix leaned over and took one sweet out of the bowl, chewing it slowly. He got a Skittle. “That wasn’t me.”

“JISUNG!”, Minho immediately screamed out.

“NOT ME EITHER.”

Minho turned back to the bowl, crossing his arms as Jisung reappeared, taking Felix’ hand behind his back. Felix smiled, squeezing his hand. “Well, did that thing appear out of thin air then?”

“I wouldn’t know how that could have happened.”, Chan rubbed his chin.

“Wait a minute-“, Seungmin looked around the room, expression dark. “, didn’t Changbin say earlier that he put the sweets there?”

“Yah! Seo Changbin! Get your ass here!”, Minho screamed out again and Changbin immediately scrambled out of his hiding place in the kitchen. He looked around frantically. Felix would have to compliment him on his acting skills later.

“What? What is it? Did someone break something?”

Minho then turned his fiery gaze from the bowl right at Changbin, who had a confused expression on his face. “I will break you if you don’t explain that fucking bowl of sweets right now.”

“What is- oh! I’m sorry! I totally forgot to mention it!”, Changbin looked around apologetically. “I only had one bowl but too many different kinds of sweets so I put them all together. Separately… in layers of course, but I guess they must have gotten mixed up somehow…”

“So it wasn’t on purpose?”, Seungmin still watched him with narrowed eyes, taking in every movement Changbin seemed to make.

“No! Of course not! I’m really sorry I forgot to mention that you should probably eat them one by one…”

“Oh.”

All of their friends immediately calmed down and settled back on the couch or the ground.

“Yeah. I have to get back to the kitchen. Dinner will be ready in like 5 minutes.”

Everyone nodded at him. As Changbin turned to leave to go to the kitchen he bumped into Felix, turning his head to nod at him. Felix grinned back and pulled on Jisungs hand. The evening was off to a fantastic start and if they were lucky it would continue like this.

They helped Changbin get the plates on the table. And everyone stared at the beautifully prepared food in wonder. Changbin had decorated them with parmesan cheese and basil leaves. Every single plate had the exact same amount and the pans with the leftovers and the cheese were placed on the table for the people who wanted seconds.

They were lucky that Changbin lived in a home that had a table big enough to fit all nine of them. If Felix was being honest, he thought it was a little too fancy for his taste and Changbin seemed a bit out of place too, but his parents were exactly like their home. Sophisticated and elegant. And there was a chandelier too, which gave all of them joy. Every single time someone new had been at Changbins they would start singing ‘Chandelier’ in the most high-pitched voice they could manage and after the third time it happened Changbin was already prepared to play the song whenever someone who hadn’t been here before came to visit.

The room started smelling of the delicious tomato sauce, making Felix immediately want to put his face in the plate, but he had to stick to the plan. Even if the Bolognese was trying to seduce him. When did Changbin get so good at cooking? He took his seat next to Jisung and looked questioningly at the empty table in front of Jisung.

“I’m not that hungry.”

Felix smiled at his boyfriend and pushed his own place towards him. They did have to stick to the plan. “I’ll share with you, I won’t finish the plate anyway.”

“Sounds good”

They started carefully eating the noodles from the top, Jisung avoiding the meatballs. Felix swallowed his bite and Jisung looked up at him. Felix took that as his cue. He started rolling one of the meatballs on the plate towards Jisungs end of it with his fork.

“Here take a meatball, they’re very good.”

Jisung smiled back at Felix. He had a glint in his eyes as took the meatball with his own fork and had a small bite out of it. A soft sigh escaped him and without swallowing the bite he had already taken, he shoved the rest of the meatball in his mouth, smearing a little bit of the sauce at the corner of his mouth. Typical Jisung. Felix chuckled at the familiar sight of his boyfriend making a mess out of himself while he ate. Without fail it reminded him of the day he realised he was in love with Jisung.

“Here, let me get that.”, Felix swiped the sauce off with his finger, licking it off. He smiled at the blush on his boyfriends cheeks.“The food always likes your face more than your stomach…”

Jisung whined at him. “I can’t do anything about that. It just happens.”

“It’s okay. More indirect kisses for me.”, Felix relished at the blush that deepened on Jisungs cheeks.

Jisung cleared his throat and looked at Felix, his hands on his own cheeks to hide the blush from him. “I’m always down for direct kisses…”

“I know you are.”, Felix gently pried the hands away from Jisungs cheeks and held them in his own for a moment. “I just happen to like this too.”

“You also like making me look and feel like a flustered mess.”

“Says you. May I remind you of all the times you did things only because you knew they would leave me blushing.”, Felix put the cutlery back in Jisungs hand.

Jisung narrowed his eyes and pointed his fork at Felix. “I only hear lies.”

Felix didn’t mind the fork in front of his face at all, instead he looked Jisung dead in the eyes, smirking at him. “Flowers. Notes. Pick-up lines. The guide. The fucking guide, Jisung.”

“I- I really don’t know what you’re talking about. Just eat your food.”, Jisung turned back toward the table, shoving a big spoon full of rolled up spaghetti in his mouth. His cheeks puffed up cutely. This one time Felix held back from poking them, he supposed Jisung was already red enough. When he looked up he saw Changbin already looking at them.

Felix raised an eyebrow at him. Changbin just raised his glass at him and grinned into it as he took a sip. When he looked around the table he noticed Woojin watching them intensely. His eyes shifted from the blush on Jisungs cheek to the rings both Jisung and Felix were wearing and then to Felix himself.

For a moment he just looked at him, before he shook his head softly and turned back to his plate. Felix decided to do the same and took one noodle sticking out at the end of his end of the plate in his mouth, sucking it in. A second later he came face to face with Jisung.

Felix knew that this was part of the plan, but he hadn’t expected it would happen when he wasn’t prepared for it. He couldn’t move for a second, staring into Jisungs big round eyes. He swore that he was caught by surprise too.

With a sudden surge of confidence, Felix smirked and sucked the noodle further into his mouth, effectively closing the gap between them. He bit down on the pasta, separating it and placed a small peck on Jisungs lips. He pulled away and casually started twirling more noodles on his fork.

A fork slammed on the table, startling all of them out of their collective trance. Minho was gripping his knife tightly. “You’re not serious right now.”

“What?”, Jisung choked out, Felix smirked at that. He was still flustered.

“You guys just recreated the entire spaghetti scene from ‘The lady and the tramp’.”, Seungmin cut in before Minho got the chance to speak again. Felix and Jisung shared a confused glance. At least they tried to look confused, on the inside they were sharing cracking laughter and when they looked over at Changbin he looked like Christmas had come early. Or again. Whichever. So Felix put on his acting façade and looked back and forth between Seungmin and Minho.

“No. We didn’t. What are you talking about?”

“You- You guys just fucking recreated a scene from an animated movie. Don’t tell me you didn’t plan this.”, Hyunjin said shrilly.

Felix saw Changbin schooling his expression before he turned to Hyunjin with a carefully constructed annoyed air. “How on earth would they have planned this? You know them, they couldn’t even see which noodle ends weren’t connected in that mess on the plate.”

“They sure could…”

“No they can’t. You try pulling out one noodle out of your plate from both ends.”, Changbin said, gesturing at Hyunjins plate and leaned back in his chair to enjoy the show that was about to happen.

Hyunjin took the challenge. First he glared at Changbin, mumbling something to him that Felix couldn’t understand. Then he looked intensely at his plate full of pasta for a while until he forcefully grabbed two spaghetti ends. He raised his arms to look if he caught one whole noodle.

With the strength he put into his pulling half of the noodles ended up flying on the table, splattering the sauce at Woojin, Chan, Jisung and Felix. Chan grinned at Woojin who had chosen to wear a white shirt, pointing at the clearly visible mess on it, which couldn’t be seen on his shirt because his own was black.

Felix leaned over to wipe the sauce from Jisungs face and Jisung just shook his head, nodding his head at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin was staring at the two separate noodles in his hands in betrayal. He threw them back on his plate and leaned back on his chair, his arms crossed and pouting at Changbin. “This means nothing.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”, Changbin shoved a mouthful of pasta, not looking at Hyunjin.

“But the meatball…”, Jeongin whispered from the head of the table and Changbin looked at him in question.

“What about it?”

“Felix just gave it to Jisung. That happened in the movie too.”

“And?”, Felix threw in.

Seungmin apparently caught in to what Jeongin tried to say. He leaned forward, pointing at Jisung with triumph clear on his face. “He wouldn’t ever give up food.”

“I would.”

“No, you wouldn’t.”, Seungmin shook his head at him and Felix could tell that Jisung got irritated at Seungmin’s statement with the way his jaw clenched.

“Oh, so it was an illusion when I gave you my slice of pizza at our movie night a few weeks ago? And it was also an illusion when I gave Jeongin the chocolate milk from my lunch. And it was also an illusion when I gave Felix all my fries. Good to know.”

Chan cleared his throat, making all of them look at him. “Felix stole your fries that one time.”

“He did, but did I complain?”

“You did.”, Felix poked his cheek, grinning at him.

“What?”, Jisung turned to him, frowning. “When?”

“Under the bleachers.”

“But I wasn’t complaining about the fries themselves!”, Jisung hissed at him and Felix just wanted to squish his cheeks together.

“You were still complaining.”

“For like half an sentence.”

Jisung glared at him and Felix leaned over the armrest of his chair, so he was nose to nose with Jisung. “Really? I distinctly remember you being all pouty because I wouldn’t make out with you because of the fries.”

“That is a great reason to be pouty!”, Jisung put his index finger on Felix’ forehead and pushed him away, glaring at him playfully. “How could you even think some greasy school lunch fries where better than my luscious lips?”

“I was hungry.”

“Hunger is always a valid reason to turn down kisses.”, Changbin held out his fist to Felix who wasted no second to bump this own against it, grinning at his boyfriend as he did that.

“Shut up, Changbin.”, Jisung threw his napkin at their friend. “Go get a boyfriend and then you’ll feel the same pain I did, when he starts refusing to kiss you because he would rather munch on some cold, sauceless fries then keep making out with you.”

“Then go get me a boyfriend.”

“Okay. I will.”, Jisung looked at him decidedly and Changbin immediately started floundering.

“What? No! Don’t, please!”, he begged, holding his fork between both his hands, giving Jisung puppy eyes. “This will probably end up with me being killed or worse under Chans watchful eye when I’ll almost die and will be let out of the hospital to be rehabilitated.”

“Stop being dramatic. That’s my thing, you miserable thief.”, Hyunjin lightly hit Changbins arm and Changbin threw his hands in the air, sending Hyunjin a glare.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know that being dramatic was a trait that could be only accessed by THE Hwang Hyunjin.”

“You know now.”, Hyunjin grinned at him.

Changbin waved his hand at him dismissively. “I know nothing.”

“We knew that already.”, Seungmin smirked at Changbin who bunched up his napkin and threw it at him. Seungmin dodged it, making Changbin scowl at him.

“Stop that.”, Woojin scolded, pointing at Changbins forehead. “You’ll get wrinkles.”

“Why would you say something like that?”, Changbin Held his forehead in both of his hands, looking wide eyed at Woojin.

“Maybe because he doesn’t want you to pass out when you see yourself in the mirror after getting wrinkles.”, Jisung grinned at Changbin.

“How did we get to Changbins wrinkly ass again?”, Minho asked as he shovelled seconds onto his plate and started drowning his pasta in cheese.

“I don’t- Ah, yes.”, Jeongin said. “Felix and Jisung recreated a scene from ‘The Lady and the Tramp’ and then Hyunjin and Changbin argued if it was possible to plan sharing a spaghetti noodle. And Hyunjin threw half of the food of his plate on the table. And that somehow lead to some of us discussing food sharing, making out, boyfriends and theatrical tendencies.”

Chan looked pointedly at the boy sitting across from him. “Hyunjin, you should probably clean that up.”

“This isn’t even your house.”, Hyunjin shot back.

“It’s not yours either, so don’t make a mess.”

Changbin nodded at Chans words and turned to Hyunjin. “It would be nice of you to clean the mess you made.”

“I only did that because you dared me to.”, Hyunjin smirked at Changbin. “So you can clean it up. It’s your home either way, so you’re on cleaning duty.”

Changbin spluttered and glared back at Hyunjin. “What kind of logic is that?”

“The best one.”

Changbin jumped up from his chair, pointing at Hyunjin who had his arms crossed in front of his chest and still smirked at him. “You just don’t want to clean up your own mess, you lazy piece of-”

“If you dare finish that sentence I will personally bury you.”, Chan said and Changbin lowered his finger, looking at him in betrayal.

“Why?”

Minho grinned at the scene playing out at the table. “I knew you’d be killed in a situation that somehow involves Hyunjin. I said that, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did.”, Woojin nodded, smiling at him.

Meanwhile Felix looked up at Jisung, poking his cheek softly to get his attention. When Jisung turned to him Felix pointed at the plate in front of them. “Jisungie, eat some more.”

“Only if you do too, Sunshine.”, Jisung grinned and Felix grinned back just as brightly.

“Okay, Cutie.”

They started eating again and somehow they managed to grab onto the same noodle again, both of them giggling madly as they faced each other again. The giggling alerted their friends from the heated discussion.

Minho threw his hands in the air. “Oh for fucks sake!”

“This can’t be real, what the hell?”, Seungmin said.

“Stop that! If you do that again I will personally throw myself out of the window!”, Hyunjin pointed at the window behind him. Changbin carefully moved towards it and locked it, side-eyeing Hyunjin to make sure he didn’t actually do it.

“Should we try our luck with another one?”, Felix whispered in Jisungs ear.

“Sure.”, Jisung grinned at Felix. “I would love to see Jinnie throwing himself out of a window.”

Both of them stabbed blindly on the plate, twirling their forks a bit and raised them to see the forks were connected by several noodles. Hyunjin looked at the both of them with his mouth wide open while Changbin just pushed it closed again, grinning at his befuddled expression, before glancing back at Felix and Jisung. Woojin was blinking at them in confusion and both Minho and Seungmin looked ready to commit murder. Jeongin smiled at them and Chan shook his head in exasperation.

Felix stole a glance at Jisung. His cheeks were still flushed and he looked at the forks with wide eyes. When he finally turned to face Felix he blushed more to see him already looking at him.

“Does this mean I get another kiss?”, Felix asked.

Jisung just blinked at him, his nervous gaze shifting to their friends staring at them. “Later.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”, but Felix couldn’t help himself so he quickly kissed Jisung on his cheek and turned back to his plate as if nothing happened.

“Oh, come on. You guys can’t be serious!”, Minho spoke around the pasta he had started stuffing into his mouth again, glancing at them in annoyance.

Jisung looked back at Minho, scrunching his nose up at the sight of noodles falling from his mouth. He shook his head at the sight. “What if we are?”, he spoke suddenly, the blush still visible on his puffy cheeks.

Minho choked on his noodles. He looked at Jisung for a moment, eyes searching his face. He swallowed quickly and waved his hand dismissively at Jisung. “We know you aren’t.”

Behind him Changbin threw a look at Jisung and Felix, shaking his head. Felix took Jisungs hand on which he wore his couple ring in his own hand, squeezing it. Jisung looked up at him.

“One day.”, he whispered, smiling at Jisung.

Felix knew that Jisung knew what he wanted to say. _One day_ he’ll believe us. _One day_ all of them will believe us. _One day_ this will be something we’ll laugh about. _One day_ well tell this story in our retirement home and we’ll be the most interesting seniors in there. _One day._ Jisung grinned.

They had all the time in the world to make them believe. They had Changbin now, who knew and some others of their friends had started questioning the reality of their relationship already. It wouldn’t be long. And until that day came they could continue dragging this out with their overly romantic behaviour. They would continue having fun with this.

The rest of the evening happened without any major incidents, all of them just gathering on the couch and the floor in front of it, watching a movie. Felix and Jisung were settled on the side of one couch next to Changbin. Jisung laid with his face mushed against Felix chest, hugging him tightly around the waist while Felix rubbed circles on his back. Changbin was sprawled all over Chan next to him, who just patted his arm. Woojin was next to Chan on the other side of the couch and Minho had his head laid on his arm that was draped over the couch. Hyunjin laid next to him, leaning against Minho’s back. Jeongin and Seungmin had laid blankets on the floor and both of them were directly in front of Felix and Jisung.

During the movie everyone grew tired, nodding away slowly. All of them cere content, stuffed with delicious food and happy to have all their friends gathered around. Jisung and Felix were especially tired from all the planning and preparation this day took. Felix knew he wouldn’t be awake much longer. He looked at Jisung who had his cheek mushed against Felix’ chest, moth opened slightly and eyes shut. Felix smiled down at Jisung.

So as his last act of the day, Felix placed a soft good night kiss on Jisungs temple. “Night, Sungie.”

“Night, Sunshine.”, Jisung mumbled back at him, turning his head slightly to press a little kiss against the chest his cheek had been mushed against. After he settled back again, hugged him a bit tighter. Felix drew him a little bit closer by the shoulders and fell asleep breathing in the comforting smell of Jisungs shampoo.

They didn’t know that there were some of their friends who had noticed the exchange between them.


	6. CHAPTER SIX (Bruno Mars - 24k Magic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR LITTLE CHANGBEAN!❤️❤️🥰🥰 please be happy and healthy and a cute, dark little rapper (more like multitalent) forever.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Finally, it was Friday. Jisung had been waiting for the weekend for what felt like an eternity. School was picking up with the workload again and Jisung felt ready to pass out for the next two days. He briefly considered doing that, but he wanted to spend some time with Felix, now that the both of them could take some time to relax and enjoy themselves again. He already had an idea what he wanted to do, so he had taken a coupon out of his booklet and tried to find Felix directly after school. He found him unlocking his bike.

Jisung walked up to him and stood in front of the bike, waiting for Felix to notice him. When he looked up he startled, it expecting someone to stand in front of him, but he sent a smile at Jisung as soon as he saw who it was. Jisung smiled back.

“Sunshine, I want to use this coupon today.”, Jisung held the coupon he had taken with him this morning out to Felix, who snatched it up to look which one it was. The moment he saw what was written on it he grinned at the paper in his hands. Jisung watched his _boyfriend_ as he started clapping excitedly and waved the coupon in the air. He looked like a child on Christmas.

“Really? Oh my god, yes! I’ve been waiting for this!”, Felix kissed the coupon and looked back at Jisung, grinning. “Okay. Okay. So You’re going to go home right now. And then you are going to put on your best suit and I’ll pick you up in an hour, okay? Okay!”

“What-”

“No don’t ask! This will be awesome and you’ll love it! Now go and make yourself pretty.”, Felix motioned for him to go quickly. Jisung frowned.

“Shouldn’t it be handsome?”

Felix poked his cheek and immediately went to ruffle Jisungs hair. “Do you really think with your cheeks you could be anything other than cute and pretty?”

“So you don’t think I’m sexy. Good to know.”, Jisung nodded seriously at Felix, glaring at him playfully. Felix’ eyes went wide. He started waving his hands in front of him, shaking his head so fast that it made Jisung dizzy.

“I- I never said that.”

“You literally just said that I’ll never be anything other than cute and pretty!”, Jisung pointed at Felix accusingly. He knew it wasn’t as threatening as he would like it to be with the blush currently painting his cheeks red, but he tried.

Felix just vaguely gestured at his face, making Jisung frown again. “But- Your cheeks, Sungie. Your cheeks.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Everything!”, Felix said. “They’re adorable. You look like the cutest human squirrel ever and I just want to play with them all the time and they make me want to burrito wrap you in a blanket and stuff you in my backpack so I can keep you with me all the time.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. I wouldn’t even fit in your backpack.”, Jisung gestured to Felix yellow backpack that barely fit the books he needed and water bottle.

“It does. It really does. I’d just get a bigger backpack then or I could carry you around all the time. Like one of those for hikers.”, Felix nodded seriously. Then he started shooing him away. “But that’s not important. We have a date to go on. Now be good, go home and put on that suit.”

“Okay! Okay, I’ll go. See you in an hour?”, Jisung leaned over the bike to press a little kiss on Felix’ cheek. Felix nodded back at him, smiling softly.

“Yes. I’ll be there. See you soon, Sungie.”

Jisung turned around to walk home, but Felix caught his wrist before he could really leave. Jisung tilted his head, looking at Felix in silent question. His _boyfriend_ just grinned back at him. He quickly cupped Jisungs cheek and brought him closer to him, kissing him softly.

“There. Now you can go.”, Felix let go of him, grabbed his bike and swung on it. He rode away, waving at Jisung and leaving him standing there with his cheeks still red.

“Asshole.”, Jisung muttered to himself. He shook his head and smiled softly. He had a date to get ready for.

Jisung was grateful that he only had one suit. It was the one he wore at his brother’s wedding and thankfully it still kind of fit him. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t have grown significantly in a year, but Jisung always had the feeling he would stay small even after puberty. Not as small as Changbin, but still one of the smallest in their friend group.

He looked at himself in the mirror. The bordeaux red suit fit him lengthwise, but it was a bit tighter than he remembered at some places. His thighs for example. He didn’t remember the pants clinging to his thighs like that. He turned around. But the pants did make his butt look very nice.

The suit jacket on the other hand was a bit loose around the waist, so he had decided to put a thin black belt around his waist over the jacket, so he wouldn’t look like a sack of potatoes. The outfit still looked incomplete so he looked around his room, looking for something. In the end he settled on a small silver necklace that he found in his drawer. He didn’t even remember buying it. The necklace went nicely with the ring on his finger.

The doorbell rang and Jisung quickly grabbed his phone and wallet. He sprinted downstairs, slipped his shoes on and ripped the door open. Felix stood there, waiting patiently. He smiled at Jisung.

Wow. Jisung still couldn’t believe that the boy standing in front of him right now was _his boyfriend._ He looked really nice in his fitted black suit. He had put on a silky blouse under it, which had a long bow in the front. Jisung felt the urge to play with the bow. He shook his head at himself. He wasn’t a cat and the bow was most definitely not a ball of yarn.

Felix looked at him expectantly and Jisung couldn’t help but stare at the small bit of glittery eyeshadow he spied on his eyelids. He even put on a bit at the inner corner of his eyes and a little bit of darker brown at the outer corner of his eyes. Jisung swallowed hard. Yup. There was no way this was real. This had to be some weird fever dream he had come up with in the stress of senior year.

His thoughts were interrupted by Felix grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the car in the driveway. “Hey! Come on, this is going to be fucking awesome. I even borrow my moms car for this. Man am I glad I got my drivers license.”

“You’re really exited for this aren’t you?”, Jisung chuckled at his boyfriend, who held the car door open for him. He climbed into the little, red car and put his seatbelt on, waiting for Felix to join him inside.

“This will be one of the best dates we have ever been on!”, Felix said, grinning at Jisung as he put on his own seatbelt and turned on the engine.

Jisung smiled broadly and leaned his elbow on the armrest between them, leaning his chin in his hand to watch his _boyfriend_ driving. Jisung wondered if driving a car had always been this attractive. “Better than the toy store?”

“Definitely”, Felix nodded, his eyes on the road, but a smile adorning his lips.

“Hmm. I don’t know…”, Jisung said, drawing out the syllables. “…the toy store did have it’s benefits.”

Felix spared Jisung a small glance. “Just because you could kiss me in the isles when they were empty.”

“You loved it.”, Jisung said, still watching Felix drive. Felix moved his right hand from the steering wheel and flicked Jisungs forehead.

“I could definitely sue you for sexual harassment for the stunt you pulled on the date.”

“Excuse me?”, Jisung frowned at him and leaned back in his seat. “I distinctly remember you pulling me behind a giant Teddy bear to make out with me without the watchful eye of new parents catching us doing inappropriate things in a children’s store.”

Felix gasped dramatically. “Lies and slander. I might have to reconsider taking you out on this date, which would be a shame because we both look stylish as fuck and I actually prepared a lot of stuff for this one.”

“You did?”, Jisung blinked at him. He turned around, to look if there was something in the back of the car and sure enough he found a big bag lying on the seat behind him. He reached out to look what was inside, but Felix slapped his thigh lightly. Jisung turned back to him, to see Felix shaking his he@d at him.

“Yes. And don’t you dare look into the bag. It’s a surprise, darling. So get ready to be swept off of your feet like someone decided to judo flip you into falling more in love with me.”

Jisung giggled into his hand. “You should really work on your metaphors, Sunshine.”

“My metaphors are the best out there. You think so too, don’t even try to deny it.”, Felix said. He abruptly made a sharp left turn and Jisung had to grip his seat, to not fly out of the window.

“I’m not.”, Jisung said, still gripping the seat, his knuckles white and eyes trained on the road. “I’m just saying that someone else with more appreciation for the art of poetry would have probably punched you for saying that.”

“Well, then I guess I’m thankful that it’s only you here.”, Felix patted his thigh and Jisung slapped his hands away as he finally let go of the car seat and turned his head to glare at his boyfriend.

“Only- Excuse me? _Only me?_ I am a delight to be around, thank you very much.”

Felix smirked and tapped the steering wheel in an irregular rhythm. “Oh, I don’t know. Im nor sure I agree with you.”

“You are literally on the way to take me out on a date.”, Jisung deadpanned.

“What?”, Felix turned his head to him, eyes wide. “I thought I was dropping you off at the airport?”

“You want to deport me? Why? Are my kisses not good enough for you?”, Jisung clutched his chest dramatically, sinking down in his seat and his other hand on his forehead, like a fainting maiden.

“I would have to get another one to be able to judge that.”, Felix leaned to the side slightly, offering Jisung his cheek. Jisung sat up and pushed Felix’ head back to his side on the other side of the armrest.

“Let’s see how this date goes and maybe you’ll get all the kisses I have to offer.”

“If it’s that way, then be prepared to use chapstick later.”, Felix didn’t wipe the smirk off his face. Jisung didn’t remember his boyfriend ever being this smug when he was the one being romanced. Jisung also didn’t know if he loved Felix’ being this shameless or if he wanted to rip his own hair out, because of the blush that wouldn’t leave his own face today.

“You- oh my god.”, Jisung mumbled into the hands covering his face. He loved it, he just wouldn’t admit it to Felix.

They finally arrived and Felix jumped out of the car, sprinted in front of it to open the car door for Jisung. He shook his head at Felix’ efforts to be a gentlemen. Jisung climbed out while Felix went to get the bag from the back seat and a Jisung quickly looked inside, the only thing he saw was a something golden.

“What’s in there?”

Felix held the bag to his chest, bunching up the to, so Jisung wouldn’t be able to look in it anymore. He glared at him. “Don’t you dare look inside. I need you to turn around, so I can set all of this up!”

“But-”

Felix cut him off by pinching his arm. “Stop it. Let me do this and turn around!”

“Okay…”, Jisung turned around. Behind him he heard something clinging against each other and then when all of that diminished he heard something click.

“You can look now.”, Felix said and when Jisung saw the table his mouth fell open in shock. Felix was really held true to the ‘fancy dinner at McDonalds’ coupon. Here they were, in the middle of a McDonald’s stood before a table with two chairs and Felix had Outline himself. The table was out of place in the dirty fast food restaurant.

The table itself was covered with a thick, white tablecloth that reached the ground. On top of it in the middle was a giant, golden candle holder in which three long candles were already burning. Opposite each other were two big, prettily decorated plates and on the right, next to the plates he saw a full 3-piece set of cutlery. Felix had even folded napkins and placed them on the plates.

“You brought a candle holder.”, Jisung was still staring at the table, eyes unblinking. “Where did you even get that thing? Is that- Is that real gold?”

Felix gaze went from Jisungs face to the candle holder on the table. He scratched his chin. “I’m not really sure if that’s real. I found that in the attic.”

Jisung was silent for a few seconds more, just taking all of this in. Felix had really put a lot of effort into this. Who knows how long he had been preparing for all of this? By the looks of the carefully folded paper towels on the plates, Jisung guessed that Felix had been ready to do this for a few weeks at least. Jisung moved his gaze to Felix, pointing at the table.

“And that tablecloth! Felix, You stole your mother’s good wine glasses. These are her Christmas plates! Oh my god, you stole the silver cutlery too. She will kill us if she finds out!”

“ _If_ she finds out...”, Felix smirked at him. “I just have to put it back before she notices.”

Jisungs eyes softened. “You really went all out, Huh?”

“Yeah…”, Felix looked down at the table, suppressing a smile.

“This actually looks really, really nice.”, Jisung took _his boyfriends_ hand and squeezed it once. “You did great Sunshine. I can tell you put a lot of effort into it.”

“Do I get a reward kiss for my effort?”, Felix leaned in mischievously, grinning at Jisung. Jisung snorted at his boyfriends newfound shamelessness. He didn’t think he wanted to encourage this kind of behaviour, but who was Jisung to decline him if he himself got kisses out of it?

So Jisung tugged Felix closer to him by the hand he was holding. He leaned up, standing on his tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on Felix’ freckled nose. When Jisung leaned back, Felix was already frowning at him. “That was not a real kiss! I demand a refund.”

“I will not make out with you in the middle of a McDonalds. We can do that later, Sunshine.”, Jisung

“You’re a tease.”, Felix pulled out one of the chairs and motioned for Jisung to sit on it. Jisung settled down, smiling at his disgruntled boyfriend.

“Or maybe you’re just impatient.”, Jisung said, winking at Felix.

Felix narrowed his eyes at him. “Stay here. I’ll go get the food.”

“I want-”

“I know your order, Sungie. We’ve been here often enough.”, Felix waved at him dismissively, but smiled while doing the gesture.

“Okay.”, Jisung smiled back at him, his eyes meeting Felix’ eyes again. “I’ll be waiting here.”

“I would hope so. I wouldn’t want my boyfriend to run away while we’re on a date.”, Felix said, still smiling. Still _looking at him._

“I wouldn’t ever run away from you. You know that.”

“Yeah, I know.”, and with that Felix broke away from him and moved towards the register and ordered. Jisung watched him as he waited in line and placed their orders. He continued watching his unbelievably sweet boyfriend as he waited for their food to be placed on the counter. He watched the way Felix shifted his balance from his left foot to his right foot and back again continuously.

From where he was sitting he could see Felix side profile perfectly. God, it was unfair how good he looked. His face was both masculine and feminine in the most ambiguous way possible and Jisung Just could decide if he liked the soft curve of his nose and lips more or if he preferred the sharp edges of his jawline and cheekbones. Maybe he wouldn’t have to decide. He had all of Felix to himself. All the edges and curves and shamelessness and blushing and thoughtfulness. All of it.

Felix came back, carrying the tray in both of his hands. He smiled brightly when he caught Jisung watching him from where he was sitting. When Felix arrived at the table he started putting all of the food onto the plates by dumping them unceremoniously on them. He also transferred their soda from the cups into the wine glasses onto the table. When he did all of that he put the tray on the table next to them and started pointing at the food in front of Jisung, his other hand behind his back. He looked almost like a waiter.

“Your pépites de poulet, my dear. Accompanied by pommes frites and the finest boisson gazeuses this noble establishment has to offer.”

Jisung blinked at Felix. “You did not learn French vocabulary to make this even fancier.”

“You underestimate my dedication to this, darling.”, Felix said as he sat down on the chair across from Jisung.

“I did. I’m just baffled that you put in this much effort.”, Jisung shook his head and grabbed the knife and fork in his hands.

“Anything for you.”

Jisung looked up to see Felix giving him another one of those shameless smirks. Quickly Jisung stabbed a nugget with his fork and held it in front of Felix face, hoping he wouldn’t notice him blushing again. “You- Let’s just eat. Here, have a nugget!”

Felix moved forward and snatched the nugget from the fork with his mouth. He munched on the nugget, smirking still firmly in place, still looking at Jisung and somehow that made Jisungs face feel even hotter than before. He looked around for something to distract himself with. He sighed in relief when he spotted the sauces. Hurriedly he ripped the sweet-sour sauce open and did the same with the mayonnaise. He started squeezing the mayo in the little container of the sweet-sour sauce and reached over to grab a fry to mix the two.

“What the fuck are you doing?”, Felix’ voice startled him out of his task. He looked up and saw Felix eyeing the little sauce container in front of him, his face scrunched up in unrestricted disgust.

“What?”

“Why the fuck are you mixing sweet-sour sauce with mayonnaise?”, his boyfriend started pointing at the sauce as if it personally offended him. “Are you insane? Am I dating a Sociopath? Are you sick?”

“Oh, shut up.”, Jisung rolled his eyes at him.

Felix shook his head quickly and took one of Jisungs hand in his. “No, please tell me what’s wrong with you? Are you having a crisis?”

“I always do that and you know it.”, Jisung said, shaking Felix hand off of his own. “Why are you freaking out now?”

“I just noticed right now!”

“We’ve been to McDonalds at least fifty times. How did you not notice? That makes no sense.”, Jisung didn’t look at Felix. Instead he started mixing both of the sauces with a fry he had grabbed.

“Maybe I was too busy staring at you and wondered why on earth such an amazing person wasted their time with me.”, at that Jisung looked up slowly. Felix was looking at him with the softest expression possible and Jisung was so very grateful he was sitting right now, because his knees would have surely given up on him right now.

Jisung smiled back at him, hoping he would somehow manage to mirror Felix’ expression. “You- I’m not wasting my time with you. I’m not wasting anything. I’m cherishing this.”

“I know.”, Felix smile got brighter and he started cutting into the burger in front of him. This was the first time ever Jisung saw Felix cutting up some kind of fast food, because I’m his opinion ‘it’s not right not to eat finger food with something other than your fingers. There’s a reason you don’t need a fork and knife to eat this stuff.’ and Jisung felt the urge to take the pretty, silver cutlery out of his hands to stop him from torturing himself like this.

“So you’re not allowed to say anything self depreciating ever again!”, Jisung said and he reached out to steal the knife and fork from his boyfriends hands. He quickly put all of the cutlery on the table to the side and grabbed some fries with his bare hands already feeling the salt and grease sticking to his fingers.

“Why not? You have to admit that I have some not so nice qualities.”, Felix tilted his head at him.

Jisung glared at Felix, pointing his fries at him menacingly. “Watch it. That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about right now.”

“Your boyfriend sucks.”, Felix said, stealing the fries out of his hand and stuffing them into his mouth.

“I will pour my sauce over your head if you ever insult my sweet, little angel ever again.”

“Do not- I repeat, Do not pour that poor excuse of a sauce on my head. I put effort in my hairstyle today!”

“Your hair does look less messy today. I really appreciate the effort.”, Jisung nodded at him seriously.

And Felix just grinned back at him. “Who said I did that for you?”

“You didn’t?”, Jisung grinned slightly, before he started to pout at Felix. His eyes round and sad as his bottom lip stuck out. He turned it full force as he tucked up his shoulders and clasped his hands together in front of his chest. Felix watched him in horror as Jisung did all of they.

“No! Don’t pout at me! Stop that! Okay, okay! I did that for you and the date and to make you like all of this even more, because I look nice too! Will you _please_ stop pouting at me now?”, Felix started whining. Jisung immediately stopped pouting and grinned back at his boyfriend in triumph.

“I’ll stop if you do something for me.”

Felix nodded vigorously. “Whatever you want, just put that thing away forever!”

Jisung quickly dipped some fries in his mixed sauce and held them out to Felix, urging him to eat them. Felix nodding morphed into him shaking his head and him looking at Jisung like he demanded Felix should cut off both his legs.

“No! No, no, no, no, no. _Absolutely not_. Forget it! I will not put that in my mouth.”

“Please?”, Jisung slowly started pouting again.

“Oh god. You can’t-”, Felix watched him and he looked even more horrified by the combination of the sauce in front of his face and Jisungs pout directed at him.

“Pretty please?”, he let his bottom lip wobble a bit.

“Put your eyes away. Stop that. No, I won’t!”, Felix started shaking his head again. “I- I don’t… Okay fine! You are a menace. I swear, that look will be the death of me and then you’ll die too, because you won’t get any more of my kisses and then we’ll bother Satan in hell.”

“We would have dethroned him within five minutes. But that would only last until Seungmin or Minho died.”, Jisung said.

“Give me that disgusting thing you call a sauce and let’s get this over with. If I get food poisoning I want you to nurse me back to health.”, Felix snatched the fries with the sauce on them out of his hand.

“I ate it like this since I was seven years old. Nothing will happen to you.”

He looked at them for a few seconds, probably debating if he should just throw them at Jisung and run away, but in the end he just shoved the fries into his mouth, eyes shut tightly. He chewed for a few seconds. His scrunched up face relaxed slowly and when he finally swallowed his eyes fell open again. He looked at Jisung and then at the sauce. “Oh.”

“And?”, Jisung leaned his head on both of his hands, looking at Felix expectantly.

Felix ignored him, still looking at the sauce in front of him. His eyes momentarily flickered to the fries. “No comment.”

“Did you like it? You did! Oh my god, where is my phone?”, Jisung quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures of Felix, before he could protest. “There now I will hang this on my fridge and caption it with the words ‘the face of shame and regret’.”

Felix stopped staring at the sauce. He glared at Jisung and his phone playfully. “Why are you this mean to me? I’m trying to wine and dine you and you make me eat dubious food and try to immortalise my misery?”

“You wouldn’t have any fun if I wasn’t here.”, Jisung waved at Felix’ dismissively, grinning down at the pictures he had taken. Felix gasped back at him.

“Are you implying that I’m lame?”

“No. You’re the farthest thing from lame.”, Jisung looked up from his phone. “We just fit. It makes things more fun.”

“You realise that now? I’ve known since the day you insisted on sitting beside me in science class in freshmen year and we managed to burn the entire table.”, Felix laughed softly.

“That was the day we met.”

“I know.”, Felix nodded at Jisung who was looking at him unblinkingly, gaze unreadable. “And we got detention that first day and spent all our time in it discussing Pokémon and the person watching us got so annoyed that they just kicked us out after twenty minutes.”

“Oh yeah! After we got kicked out I invited you over, didn’t I?”, Jisung started smiling softly. He remembered having the strange urge that he needed to befriend that strange kid that had just moved from Australia and didn’t talk to anyone. Later he had leaned that Chan had already quasi adopted him, but it was nice that he managed to be friends with him without anyone pushing them together.

“Yup. That was the start of a great friendship.”, Felix said.

Jisung grinned at his unbelievably amazing boyfriend. “And more.”

“Yes. And more. How could I forget with you shoving my foot around with your own feet under the table?”, Felix pushed at Jisungs foot under the table. He hadn’t noticed he was doing that.

“It’s called flirting.”

Felix shook his head at him. “That is not flirting.”

“It is!”

“No it’s not!”

“Then enlighten me, please. What is flirting then?”, Jisung said, taking a bite out of one of his nuggets.

“Flirting would be if I sent you nonverbal clues such as brushing our hands together, or fluttering my eyelashes at you or sharing my food with you. It would be flirting if I smirked at you and if I did something that made your knees weak.”

Jisung blinked at Felix. Well, according to that they have both been flirting like their lives depended on it the entire evening. They just hadn’t realised. He didn’t want to rain on his boyfriends parade, so he just nodded and swallowed the rest of his nugget.

“So what about kicking someone in the knees… would that be flirting too?”

“I guess we’d have to consider it too.”, Felix looked like he seriously considered it.

“I’m telling Changbin.”, Jisung said, grabbing another nugget and pointing it at Felix. “He has to know that his only form of self defence is to flirt his way out of a situation.”

“That sounds weirdly like telling him ‘if a man threatens you, seduce him.’. I kind of really want to see him trying that.”, Felix giggled to himself, shooting Jisung a look. Jisung knew that look. That was his ‘I’m doing this-look’. “I decided it’s going to be in our next lesson!”

“I can’t wait. It’s going to result in so much confusion. Imagine him trying to seduce the next person that’s mean to him.”, the image of Changbin trying to be all coquette and flirty with someone who was trying to punch him in the face or something like that made Jisung laugh loudly.

Felix chuckled to himself. “It’s probably going to be one of our friends.”

“For sure.”, Jisung nodded, grinning at him. Felix grinned back and grabbed his burger, taking a big bite out of it.

“I actually heard from Dong-”

“What are you guys doing here?”, a familiar, unusually sharp voice interrupted Jisung. Simultaneously the both of them turned around. Next to their table stood Hyunjin, hands on his hips and glaring down at them.

“Oh. Hey, Hyunjin. We’re out on a date.”, Felix smiled up at their friend, taking another bite out of his burger.

Hyunjin frowned, hands still on his hips. His frown shifted from Felix to Jisung, but it almost immediately snapped back to the table between them. “You- but what’s with all this fancy stuff? Are those your mothers good plates?”

“Yup.”, Felix said, not looking at Hyunjin as he continued munching on his burger. Jisung took that as an example and ate another one of his nuggets. Hyunjin watched them suspiciously and gestured vaguely at them and the restaurant.

“We’re you spying on me to set this up?”

Jisung stopped chewing and looked up at Hyunjin, his eyebrow raised. He swallowed quickly. “What? How would we even-”

“I know you guys would manage something ridiculous like that. Stalking me for days or installing a bug on me to know where I’m going and to make up a date for me to witness.”, Hyunjin shook his head at them.

“That’s just ridiculous.”, Felix threw in, his eyes not on the burger anymore but instead looking blankly at Hyunjin, who was looking around frantically.

“It’s not! Wait a minute. Don’t go anywhere or you’ll regret it.”, he pointed at the both of them, glaring and sprinted out of the restaurant. He returned a second later, dragging Seungmin behind him with Jeongin following them quietly.

“What are you doing, Hyunjin? Let go of me!”, Seungmin shook his arms to get out of Hyunjins grip. Hyunjin didn’t relent. He just continued dragging Seungmin after him, as the protesting boys eyes darkened.

“No! You have to see this!”

“Hwang Hyunjin, if you don’t let me go I will boil your organs in-”, Seungmin looked ready to kick Hyunjin in the balls and Jisung had to shove a nugget in his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. Suddenly Hyunjin was pointing directly at his face.

“Look!”

Seungmins angry gaze shifted from Hyunjin to Jisung and Felix and the table between them. He blinked at them. Quickly he stood upright, shaking Hyunjin off of him entirety and hit Hyunjin over the head, before he turned back to the couple watching him. Not knowing what else to do, they waved at him.

“Oh, hey guys. What’s with all the fancy decorations? And why are you wearing suits?”, Seungmin tilted his head.

“We’re out on a date.”, Jisung said and Hyunjin immediately started floundering his arms around furiously. In the end he stopped, turned towards Seungmin and pointed at the couple angrily.

“They’re stalking us and planned this!”

Felix cut Seungmin off, before he managed to get a word in.“You’re delusional. You didn’t even tell anyone you’re going to be here. It would have taken too much effort to find out when you’ll be going.”

“That’s not true! You would manage to do that!”

“Hyunjin…”, Seungmin said, trying to get his best friends attention. “I have to admit that it does seem like a coincidence that we’re all here at the same time. We decided spontaneously that were going here. There’s no way they could have known.”

“Maybe they have an accomplice… Innie, did you tell them?”, Hyunjins angry eyes shifted to Jeongin, who startled at the sudden attention on him. Jisung kind of pitied him. Being on the other end of Hyunjins anger wasn’t a nice experience, even if you were used to it. Seungmin stood in front of Jeongin, cutting of Hyunjins wrongly directed anger and stabbed him harshly in the chest with his finger.

“Stop accusing everyone Hyunjin and go get my damn Milkshake. I’ve been waiting for like 20 minutes.”

“Go get it yourself. I need to solve this.”, Hyunjin started moving around Seungmin to get to Jeongin again. Seungmins expression darkened and Jisung was suddenly very glad that it was Hyunjin who was angry at him and not Seungmin.

“No! You lost the game so you have to buy me a milkshake.”, Seungmin said and the tone in his voice made Jisung shudder. It was like Satan himself spoke trough him. “Also, be nice and bring something for Innie too.”

“Why would I-”

“Now!”, Seungmin barked, pushing Hyunjin away from them.

“Okay… I’ll get the stupid milkshake.”, Hyunjin grumbled as he walked away towards the register, throwing all of them angry glances over his shoulder.

“Honestly. He probably only made a drama out of this to get out of buying the milkshake, the stingy princess.”, Seungmin said. “Back to you people. How did this happen?”

Seungmin gestured to the table and Jisung saw Felix nodding at him to answer the question as he took another bite out of his burger, sighing a little. Jisung frowned as he watched Felix suddenly grab for the fries and dunk them in the sauce he had previously denied.

“We just told you that we’re out on a date…”, Jisung said, still watching Felix eat his sauce. “I used one of my coupons and Lixie prepared all of this. Look at him, he even put on eyeshadow!”

Seungmin and Jeongin exchanged a glance. Seungmin then cleared his throat and frowned at them. “You both look especially nice… That’s… nice?”

“Where did you get the candle holder? Is it real gold?”, Jeongin asked, pointing excitedly at the chunky, golden thing on the table.

“I found it at home and I don’t know.”, Felix said, still munching on the fries. Jisung narrowed his eyes at him and Felix saw. He smiled at Jisung, blowing him a kiss.

“Wow, all of this is really nice! This looks like fun.”, Jeongins eyes were wide as he tugged at Seungmins arm. “Can we do this too Seungminnie?”

Seungmin looked at Jeongin, his sharp, searching gaze leaving the couple. “You- what?”

“Let’s do this sometime! We could do this at Subway, I know you like it more!”

“I-”

“What’s going on here.”, Hyunjin stood there, two milkshakes in his hands as he frowned at the four of them. Seungmin cleared his throat and snatched the milkshakes from him, passing the pink, strawberry one to Jeongin. Seungmin started shoving Hyunjins toward the exit.

“Nothing. Let’s just go. Come on, Innie. We’re going.”, Seungmin said, disregarding Hyunjin who was protesting against leaving. Jeongin waved at Jisung and Felix and followed behind the bickering friends, sipping on his milkshake like he didn’t have a care in the world.

When Felix looked at Jisung he just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. They quickly finished eating and spent the next forty minutes just sitting there, talking. When they had packed their stuff and put away the trash, they made their way out of the restaurant, hand in hand. In the end, Felix also got his kisses.

*

****

“Yeah sure! I’m feeling like having a detention today!”, Jisung said to Donghyuck, following behind him quickly.

“Why the fuck would someone ever feel like having a detention?”, Changbin asked from behind him, making Donghyuck look at him with a judging expression.

“You said he’s your apprentice?”, he leaned to Jisung, eyebrow raised.

“Yup.”

Donghyuck turned back to Changbin, pointing at him. “You still have a lot to learn, young one.”

“I’m the first apprentice either of you ever had and none of you explain shit to me. I have to ask about everything. Therefore I can conclude that all of you are shitty mentors. Great Pranksters. But really, _really_ shitty mentors.”

“Didn’t you know that the only lessons you keep in your heart are the ones you have to solve yourself?”, Felix threw in, carrying two boxes.

“Well, I am an auditory learner. So I guess your logic doesn’t mean anything right now.”, Changbin crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Donghyuck snorted at him. “Have you ever considered going into law school?”

“Excuse me?”, Changbin frowned and turned to look at Felix in question. Felix shrugged back at him.

“You complain very well.”

“What does that have to do with studying law?”

Jisung went over to Felix and took one of the boxes he was carrying. Together the moved into the main hallway, Donghyuck and Changbin following behind them.

“That’s a very common trait in law students.”, Donghyuck nodded to himself. “They complain and they manage to talk themselves out of everything. You’d do very well in law school.”

“Guys- Can we please go back to the prank?”, Felix said, lifting the box he was holding slightly on his arms.

“We’ll never finish this if we continue getting side tracked.”, Jisung added.

Donghyuck just grinned at the both of them. “I accuse your apprentice.”

“Accusation denied.”, Changbin said.

Jisung looked at the both of them in expiration. If they were just going to bicker he would have rather spent his time sneaking around with his boyfriend. “Guys, _please.”_

Donghyuck clapped his hands and started pulling out the things in his boxes. First was a big container. Then he gave all of them safety glasses. Changbin started at the dubiously but put them on when he saw Jisung and Felix doing so without question.

“Okay! Let’s do this thing!”

Donghyuck nodded at them and started pulling out dry yeast, a galleon of water, liquid dish soap, hydrogen peroxide and a couple of measuring spoons.

“You stole all of that stuff from the science room storage, didn’t you?”, Changbin pointed at the mess on the floor as Donghyuck, Jisung and Felix started measuring and mixing all of the things together one by one.

“No. All of this appeared out of thin air.”

Changbin snorted at Donghyucks reply. “So you stole it. Nice.”

“I guess your apprentice isn’t all that bad.”, Donghyuck looked up and smiled at all of them.

“Of course he isn’t! He’s ours.”, Jisung grinned at Changbin who cooed at him and pitched his cheek.

“Aw, you actually like me!”

“We thought it was weird too.”, Felix grinned at the both of them.

“Okay… we have to get ready to run, my friends. I do not want to be buried under a wave of elephant toothpaste.”, Donghyuck said, before he ripped three packets of yeast open and poured all of them into the container.

All of them quickly ran away from the foam building up towards the end of the hallway, but the bell rang and students started spilling out of the classrooms, stopping and staring in shock at the mess in the hallway. A teacher came out. He immediately got red faced at the copious amount of foamy substance, that went up to his knees. His face got unbelievably red in a millisecond.

“WHO DID THIS?”, he roared out. After a second he spotted Donghyuck, Jisung, Felix and Changbin laughing loudly at his expression and the baffled faces from the students all around. “All of you! Detention!”

In detention after school Felix actually told Changbin all about the ‘if a man threatens you, seduce him’- idea and surprisingly Changbin was delighted. All of them sat there for the rest of detention, brainstorming ideas with things Changbin could say or do in a situation like that.

“I understand now. Maybe I’ll feel like having a detention more often now.”, Changbin said as they were leaving detention. Donghyuck just punched his shoulder in reply and ran away, cracking laughter following behind him.

Felix grinned and put his arms around the other two next to him. “What about a movie night? I really want to cuddle right now.”

“Sounds good.”, Changbin nodded.

“I’m always amazed by your brain, Sunshine.”


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN (Dear Evan Hansen - Only Us)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading!!

“Is he still watching us?”, Jisung asked Felix as he stabbed the straw into the chocolate milk he held in his hands. Felix leaned to the side and narrowed his eyes at something behind him.

He nodded at Jisung, not tearing his eyes away from Woojin who sat with the rest of their friends across the lunch room, watching them as the rest of their friends descended into chaos. “Yes. I’m getting kind of creeped out.”

“It started at Changbins dinner…”, Jisung started slurping his milk. “…that was over a month ago.”

“I’m going to wink at him.”, Felix said. He was engaged in a serious staring contest with Woojin. A second later he winked. Jisung took another sip and raised his eyebrow at his shameless boyfriend. Internally, Jisung was facepalming.

“Oh, yes. Great idea. Tickle the dragon, why don’t you?”

Felix looked away from Woojin and his eyes settled on Jisung. Specifically his puckered lips as he slurped his milk contently. “First of all, he’s a bear not a dragon. Second of all, what should I have done instead then?”

“I don’t know?”, Jisung set his milk on the table, licking his lips. “Send him a bouquet with a note that says ‘thank you, we’ve been relishing in the attention we’re getting from you lately’?”

“That’s even worse than winking at him. And it’s a recycled idea too, Jisung.”, Felix didn’t tear his gaze away from his lips and Jisung had to fight the laughter building up inside of him to keep the conversation going. He raised one eyebrow at Felix, leaning forward and his chin on his hand.

“Recycling is a good thing… or do you want to be the cause of global warming?”

“You’re weak.”, his boyfriend finally looked away from his lips and into his eyes again. “I would ignite the world myself.”

“Of course you would.”, Jisung nodded seriously.

Felix suddenly smirked at him and leaned forward, his arms crossed on the table. Considering that it wasn’t the biggest table they were incredibly close now. Jisung could easily steal some kisses from him now. Felix eyes pierced into him. “But I wouldn’t let a single flame touch you.”

“That’s sweet, Sunshine.”, Jisung screamed internally to will himself not to blush at that. Or worse, to squeal loudly. That would be very inappropriate in the Cafeteria and Jisung didn’t want to get a detention today. “But how are you going to manage that? Get a water spewing dragon? Or even better, do you plan on dunking me in the ocean repeatedly?”

“I was planning on getting us an luxury island, but I like the dragon idea better now. You’ll be my damsel in distress and I’ll be the handsome prince that saves you from mortal peril.”, Felix nodded to himself and Jisung chuckled at his boyfriends imagined scenario. With the way he was behaving lately Jisung thought Felix would manage to play the role of a prince very well, but he wouldn’t admit that. It would make Felix even more shameless.

“You can’t just steal the prince title from Hyunjin. He’ll have a fit.”

Felix waved at him in dismissal, glaring briefly in the direction where Hyunjin was sitting. “He can do that all he wants. He doesn’t even have a damsel in distress, so he can’t call himself a prince.”

“What if he does?”

“Does he?”

“I don’t know. Maybe? Could be?”, Jisung honestly didn’t know what Hyunjin was up to these days. He seemed to avoid him and Felix as much as possible and their friends only encouraged that. Jisung guessed it was because they wouldn’t want to deal with Hyunjin having an dramatic outburst every five seconds in their vicinity and Jisung fully supported that sentiment. As much as he liked Hyunjin his fits could get overwhelming after a while. Jisung lifted his chocolate milk, sipping on it.

“I’ll have to look into that.”, Felix went back to staring at his lips. He was still leaning forward on the table and Jisung really wanted to kiss him. “I’m going to be the only prince around and I will save you with a dragon and my mighty sword.”

“Why did that sound kind of dirty?”, Jisung blinked at Felix. Maybe he shouldn’t think about kissing him while listening to his scenarios at the same time. Felix blinked at him. Or more so, he blinked at Jisungs lips.

“What?”

“Your ‘mighty sword’…”, Jisung gestured vaguely at Felix.

Felix, in his newfound shamelessness, leaned back in his seat and smirked at Jisung, but Jisung could have sworn he saw the tiniest, faintest bit of blush on his cheeks. Jisung frowned at him, dreading what he was going to say. “Do you want to see my mighty sword?”

“Oh my god. We’re in public, my dearest prince.”, Jisung drawled out. He fought the urge to look around and see if someone was listening in on them. Nothing good would come out of that.

Felix seemed to take offense to his words, pointing at Jisung in accusation. “That never bothered you before whenever you decided to drag me somewhere to make out with me.”

“I- You’re incorrigible. I’ll leave you here to rot.”, Jisung pretended to grab his chocolate milk and get up from the table. Halfway trough the action he pinned his boyfriend with a glare and sat back down again. “And you did that too, little prince with the oh so mighty sword.”

“You wouldn’t dare. You can’t leave me here with the creepy, staring monster.”, Felix pointed to the direction in which their friends were sitting at. Jisung decided in that moment he would finally start eating his lunch, seeing as Felix had begun stealing his fries again and he couldn’t possibly survive the afternoon just on chocolate milk alone. Or could he? He eyed the chocolate milk on Felix tray.

Jisung snatched the milk away from his boyfriends tray and put it beside his own, almost empty one. He smiled in satisfaction at the two little cartons of milk in front of him. “You’ll survive, my dear prince.”

“I won’t!”, Jisung didn’t even look up as his boyfriend spoke, instead he took the last few sips of his opened chocolate milk, closing his eyes in delight. Yes, maybe he would survive on just that.

Felix reached over to steal some more of his fries and Jisung swatted his hand away before his hand got too close, still slurping loudly on the last sip of his milk. “I’ll revive you with true loves kiss.”

“Would that even work with us?”, Felix finally managed to steal the fries from him and Jisung frowned down on his tray. It looked really sad without the fries. The rest of it wasn’t even worth eating, because it tasted like shoelaces. Jisung wondered if he still had the M&M’s in his backpack.

“Of course it would work.”, Jisung put his empty milk carton to the side, patting it twice in appreciation and moved the other carton of chocolate milk in front of him at the table. He fiddled with the plastic around the straw until he finally managed to get it off. Then he stabbed it through the carton and took his first sip. It was heavenly. Food always tasted better if you stole it from someone. “How could I not love you?”

“You- You love me?”, Felix sounded strangled. That was enough to finally snap Jisung out of his chocolate milk induced trance. His head snapped up, lips still puckered around his straw. He saw Felix looking at him with his eyes impossibly wide and faint blush on his cheeks. He looked flustered, but not nearly as flustered as he was a few months ago whenever Jisung showered him in words of affection.

Jisungs mind blanked. What had Felix just said? He couldn’t remember. “I- what?”

“Did you just say you love me?”, Felix said.

“I- Did I?”, Jisung couldn’t remember- oh. Yes. He did say that. He started glaring at the carton of chocolate milk in his hands. Heaven had betrayed him. He put in on the table and buried his head in his hands, groaning loudly in embarrassment. He felt Felix poking his forearm to get him to look up. Jisung shook his head, unwilling to comply.

“Jisung.”, Felix poked him again and again.

“No. Stop.”, Jisung started mumbling into his hands, still to embarrassed to look at his boyfriend. Oh god. His boyfriend whom he had just confessed his love to while not paying attention. “Oh god, this wasn’t supposed to happen like this. This is so fucking embarrassing.”

Felix wouldn’t stop poking him. He moved from his forearm to poking his shoulder. “Jisung.”

“Nope.”

“Jisungie, my love.”, then Felix decided to start tapping his head lightly. The rhythm reminded Jisung of a heartbeat. He still felt like the ground would swallow him if he decided to look at the boy he had just fucking confessed his love to while not paying attention. He shook his head once again.

“No.”

He heard Felix take a deep breath and somehow that was the thing that made him look up. Their eyes met and Jisung didn’t remember even seeing Felix with so much determination in his expression. In his whole posture. “I love you, Jisung.”

Felix said it with such conviction that it made Jisung feel weak all over. He wouldn’t stop looking at Jisung. He just wouldn’t stop looking at him or give him the time to process his words enough so Jisung could stop holding his breath. He was lightheaded and he was at least ninety percent sure that it wasn’t because he stopped breathing the moment his eyes met Felix’. And Felix just wouldn’t stop tearing him apart and putting him back together with that look in his eyes.

Felix then finally blinked, gaze softening and that was all it took. Jisungs shoulders relaxed and air filled his lungs again. Then it hit him again. Jisung narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, the boy who had just confessed his love to him and wasn’t just his friend anymore. Jisung slowly blinked at Felix.

“I can’t decide if I want to kiss you or shove you out of the window.”

“Can I choose?”, Felix asked, smirking at him. Again. God, what was it with Felix and that endless smirking nowadays?

But Jisung was weak. He was always weak when it came to his boyfriend, Lee fucking Felix the boy he had been crushing on for forever before they became a couple and the boy who had just confessed he loved him. Jisung was helpless in front of him and it didn’t matter if he was blushing and embarrassed of Jisungs antics or if he was smirking and confidently as he was now. So yes, Jisung was weak and he wouldn’t take any shit for it. “… yes.”

“Kiss, please.”, Felix grinned at him, leaning forward just like he did minutes ago.

And Jisung, as weak as he was for that freckled hurricane in front of him, did the same. He loved the feeling of Felix’ lips against his almost as much as he loved the boy himself. Jisung quickly crossed the last bit of unnecessary space between the. Jisung sighed into the kiss. The kiss wasn’t like any other kiss they ever had before. It wasn’t loud and passionate and it wasn’t lazy and soft either. It was all of that and so much more. Jisung could almost feel Felix saying the words again trough the kiss.

His eyes were still closed when he felt Felix pull away from the kiss. “Jisung.”

“What?”, Jisung said, his eyes still closed, lifting himself up from the chair to get closer to Felix again, to get another kiss.

“Say it.”

“I love you so much.”, Jisung mumbled to him, just before Felix closed the space between them. Far to soon, in Jisungs humble opinion, Felix moved away again. Jisung opened his eyes, blinking in confusion at what just happened. It was still overwhelmingly. When his vision finally focused he saw Felix smirking at him again. Oh no.

“My princess.”

Jisung bristled, heat crawling up his neck and into his face. He started glaring at Felix.“Do NOT call me that!”

“Oh my god”, Felix said. He reached over and poked Jisungs burning cheeks. It made him glare harder at his laughing boyfriend in front of him. “You’re blushing! Is that a kink of yours? Jisungie, you’re so cute!”

“It’s not! Just you wait until I know all about your fucking kinks. I’ll never show you any mercy.”, Jisung slapped Felix hand away.

“Aw. My princess is blushing.”, there was that smirk again. Jisung wanted to wipe it off of his face. He just couldn’t decide if he wanted to punch him in the face or kiss it away. Oh, who was he kidding he wouldn’t ever punch his boyfriend. But he didn’t deserve Jisungs kisses right now.

“Felix.”

Felix didn’t stop smirking. Instead his eyes started glowing with mischief. “Yes, princess?”

“I will ask Seungmin to help me hide your body.”, Jisung said, pointing over his shoulder to the direction their friends were sitting at. The smirk fell of his face and was replaced by an expression of actual fear.

“That’s-“, Felix gulped. “actually kind of threatening.”

“Yes.”

Felix eyed his serious expression. “You wouldn’t do that, would you?”

“Would I?”, Jisung lifted his chocolate milk up again, taking a long sip as he looked his boyfriend straight in the eye. “I’m not sure, we’ll have to see.”

“Jisung! I just confessed my undying love for you and you want to murder me? This is a very unhealthy relationship!”, Jisung snickered into his straw, making the milk bubble up a bit in the carton as Felix clutched his heart and the table dramatically with his eyes wide open.

Their eyes met. The both of them immediately burst into loud laughter. Jisung forgot he still had the straw of his chocolate milk in his mouth and proceeded to blow into it, making some of the milk burst out of it, spraying it all over the table and his own shirt. Wide eyed he stared at the mess he created. Hastily he grabbed a napkin and dabbed his shirt, but he only smeared the stains even more. Sighing, he gave up on his shirt and wiped away the mess on the table, while Felix laughed at him, holding his stomach and his head leaning on the table.

Felix couldn’t stop laughing and Jisung just watched his boyfriend in amusement as he tried to calm his uncontrollable laughter. Slowly his laughter died down to a soft giggle and he lifted his head up from the table and Jisung started snickering at the chocolate milk that smeared across his forehead.

“What is it?”

“You have something on your forehead.”

Felix touched his forehead and his eyes widened at the brown substance on his fingers. He wiped it on his white shirt. Jisung fought his own laughter as Felix went to wipe away the rest of the chocolate milk on his forehead with the back of his hand and immediately wiped it on his shirt again. Felix stopped in the middle of wiping his hand on his shirt, staring at the brown stains on his previously white shirt.

He jumped up, holding the shirt away from his body and screamed out at the sight. This time Jisung couldn’t hold his laughter inside. Felix screamed the entire time he tried to get the stains out by pouring half of his water bottle on his shirt and rubbing on the stains. That only resulted in a see trough and dirty shirt.

“Sunshine?”, Jisung said trough his giggles. That had finally stopped Felix’ screeching.

Felix looked at him hopefully. “Yes, princess?”

“Will you please shut up? I don’t think there’s anyone in here who didn’t hear you screeching.”

Felix sighed. He let his shirt drop from his hand and he sat back downstairs the table. He glared down at his now both dirty and wet and Jisung couldn’t help but giggle more at the sight of his boyfriend suffering the consequences of being a dumbass. Suddenly, Felix’ head snapped up at him.

A smirk spread on his face yet again. “Under one condition.”

“What do you want?”, Jisung tilted his head at him, dreading what was to come considering the expression Felix wore at the moment.

“Tell me again.”, Felix said.

Jisung sighed, internally getting ready for the blush that was about to heat up his face as usual. “Okay-”

“You have to say it the amount of days we’ve been together.”

Jisungs mind blanked. “What?”

“You heard me.”, Felix leaned his forearms on the table, the smirk never leaving his lips. Jisung narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Felix. Do you really think I counted the days we have been together?”

“I am a hundred and ninety percent sure you counted the days. You did, didn’t you?”, his boyfriend said, raising one eyebrow at him.

Jisung pressed his lips together and started nibbling on his lover lip, eyes focused on the faint stains on the table. “… yes.”

“Well?”

“I have to say it 174 times.”, Jisung said, rubbing his forehead with two fingers, glaring at his boyfriend from under his hand. Damn Felix for knowing him so well. Felix, who didn’t seem to stop fucking smirking in the last few weeks, which was driving Jisung crazy, if he was being honest.

“Do it.”

Jisung blinked at his boyfriend. “Right now? You want me to say it right now? 174 times in a row?”

“Yes.”, Felix nodded at him, his expression completely serious.

Jisung felt the strong urge to either run far, far away or bury himself six feet under. “Neither of us will be able to keep track.”

“But I want to hear it.”, Felix said, whining a little bit.

Jisung tilted his head at him, tapping on his chin. “Were you always this needy?”

“Jisungie.”

“Lixie.”

Felix narrowed his eyes at him. It almost made Jisung squirm in his seat. “Princess.”

“Sunshine.”

“Say it.”, Felix demanded, fixing him with a hard stare.

Jisung looked up at his boyfriends fluttering his eyelashes at him, while smiling in the most annoyed way possible. Then he sighed. His expression softened and he smiled at Felix, knowing he couldn’t say it right now if he wasn’t serious about it. “I love you.”

“Nice.”, Felix said in response. Jisung blinked at him, before he groaned, dropping his head in his hands.

“Are you serious right now?”

“What?”, Felix said and Jisung could practically _hear_ the grin in his voice.

“You’re just going to leave it at that?”, Jisung lifted his head again, seeing Felix grinning at him just as he had expected. The sight of Felix grinning at him still made him feel warm.

“Yes?”

“When did you get this mean?”, Jisung whined as he dropped his hands down on his lap, shoulders dropping simultaneously. “Where did my sweet Sunshine go?”

“Oh, how the turns have tabled.”, Felix said, waiving his hand in the air to accompany his snotty tone.

Jisung had to hold back a laugh, choosing to point at his boyfriend with his eyebrows raised instead. “This is not the time for memes.”

“It’s always meme time.”, Felix grinned back at him and shot him finger guns.

Jisung closed his eyes and took a deep breath, still fighting the laughter that threatened to spill out of him. “Why am I dating you again?”

“Because you love me.”

“I don’t think so.”, Jisung shook his head. “It has to be something else, the freckles for example. They must have ensnared me.”

“You only like me because of my face?”, Felix pouted back at him.

Jisung nodded at him seriously and pressed his lips together. Felix looked too adorable with that pout on his face. “Yes. Absolutely.”

Felix squinted at him and crossed his arms in front of his chest. His shirt was still wet and Jisung briefly wondered if it just didn’t bother Felix at all or if he was too focused on their conversation to notice anything else. “Well I only like you for your cheeks.”

“I thought it was the pick up lines.”

At that Felix perked up. His eyes shined with delight, and he leaned forward over the table. Jisung grinned. “Do you have a new one?”

“I have a brain.”, Jisung said, nodding slowly. “I’m sure, I can come up with some.”

“Let’s hear it then.”, Felix pointed at him with his open hand, closing it again and tucking it under his chin. He was focused on Jisung with an expectant expression. Jisung nodded and leaned forward, fluttering his eyelashes at his boyfriend.

“If you’re the prince and I’m the princess that means we’ll live happily ever after.”

Felix blinked at him and Jisung spied the tiniest bit of red on his freckled cheeks. He seemed to get more resistant to Jisungs charms. “That was weak, Princess.”

“Why are you blushing then?”, Jisung smiled at him sweetly.

“I’m embarrassed on you behalf.”, Felix said. “Tell me another one.”

Jisung cleared his throat, getting ready for his next one. Then he focused on Felix again, trying his absolute best to stare him down. “I don’t believe in god, but I’ll pray and thank him every day if that means you’ll continue existing.”

“Oh my god.”, Felix laughed, his head thrown back and eyes scrunched up. “Of course your atheist ass had to make a pickup line about God.”

“What did you expect?”, Jisung shrugged, grinning at the fact that he got Felix to laugh like that.

“Something better.”, Felix shook his head, still chuckling a little bit.

“Okay.”, Jisung clapped his hands together once. Then he lifted one to caress Felix’ jaw slowly. “I would show you a whole new world, but you’re my entire universe already.”

His boyfriend just raised his eyebrow at him. “Reusing Disney is lame.”

Jisung narrowed his eyes in return. “I never smoked, but I still think every time we kiss I get a nicotine shock.”

“If you dare to start smoking I will kick your ass.”, Felix smirked back at Jisung. Why wasn’t this working anymore? He wasn’t even blushing at all.

“Did you ever hear about Plato’s soulmate theory?”, Jisung waited for Felix to nod. “Well, I think you’re my second head.”

“Aw. You’re my soulmate too, Princess.”, the smirking still didn’t stop. There was no sign of embarrassment on his face anymore and it frustrated Jisung to no end. He threw his hands in the air.

“Why doesn’t this work anymore? Why did you stop blushing? What the fuck is going on?”

“I’m getting resistant to your lyrical charms.”, Felix grinned at him and patted Jisungs head in mock sympathy.

“You’re not resistant. You’re just blushing on the inside.”, Jisung crossed his arms, grumbling.

“Believe it, baby. I’m just too cool.”, Felix tapped his own shoulders once, keeping a smug expression on his face. “Nothing you could do or say would make me blush anymore.”

“Do you want to bet on that?”, Jisung decided he needed that smirk gone, right now.

“Sure. If I win you have to give me back the coupons.”

There was no way he would ever lose those. “Okay. If I win you have to make me some more.”

“Bring it on, princess.”, Felix’ expression settled to his usual smirk.

Jisung bit his lips to make them slightly redder, while Felix watched him. He was still smirking, but his eyes were now focused on Jisungs lips. Then Jisung leaned forward and tilted his head flirtatiously. “You know that our birthdays are one day after the other… you know what that means, right?”

“A bigger birthday party? Couple gifts?”, Felix said, still focused on his red lips.

“No.”, Jisung licked his lips. “It means we can have birthday sex for 48 hours.”

Immediately Felix turned bright red and Jisung clapped his hand in delight, laughing brightly. Jisungs boyfriend cleared his throat. “I did not expect that.”

“So you get to call me Princess, but you start blushing when I mention birthday sex? That is just sad, Sunshine.”, Jisung said, but started laughing again after he finished speaking.

“Shut up.”, Felix glared at him, his hands on his cheeks to hide his blush. “We haven’t even had sex yet. It’s only natural that I start blushing at the mention of it. I’m a healthy teenage boy with an accordingly high libido and dirty mind.”

“Just say that you’re a virgin, Felix. You don’t need to give me long winded excuses why you start blushing at the mention of sex.”, Jisung shook his head at the sight of Felix ears getting red too. “See, you did it again.”

“You’re not any less a virgin, Jisung!”, Felix glared at him.

Jisung was now the one smirking for once. He leaned forward over the table. “We could change that.”

“Oh, stop it. We’re at school, you goddamn menace.”, Felix looked at the ceiling. Jisung had almost forgotten how impossibly adorable his boyfriend looked when he was embarrassed and blushing like crazy. He would have to go that more often from now on. “Stop throwing all of that at me or we’ll have a very embarrassing situation soon.”

“Okay, Sunshine. I wouldn’t want my blushing virgin to feel all embarrassed and horny in the middle of the cafeteria.”

Someone cleared their throat. “What the actual fuck are you guys talking about?”

Jisung and Felix both looked up to see Woojin standing next to their table. He looked disturbed. Well, he didn’t look that disturbed but there was a weird look in his eyes, something that signalled to Jisung that Woojin was ready to throw himself off of a building. Jisung grinned at him.

“Hello Woojin.”, he said. “How nice of you to join us. How long have you been standing there?”

“I left my table to join you guys when Felix winked at me like twenty five minutes ago, but you didn’t even notice so I decided to sit at the table next to you and to wait for you guys to finish your conversation until I dropped in, but I don’t think you would have stopped before lunch ended and it also kind of escalated in every possible direction I could have imagined. No scratch that. Half the stuff you guys said wouldn’t ever have come up in any conversation I could have had.”

Jisung exchanged a look with Felix’, both their eyes wide. Jisung gulped and turned back to Woojin who looked like he was considering to leave them there and forget all about what he heard until now. “You… heard all of that?”

“Yes.”

“Everything?”, Felix said weakly.

Woojin nodded at them. He looked like he didn’t like his own answer any more than they did. “Every. Single. Word.”

Felix let out an embarrassed laugh. Now that got him to blush, how interesting. “Ups?”

“Can I just say something?”, Woojin asked, his expression drowned in desperation.

“Sure.”, Jisung nodded.

He pointed at the both of them, frowning. “What the actual fuck is going on in your brains?”

“Honestly?”, Jisung tilted his head at him.

“Yes.”, he breathed out, nodding weakly.

“Woojin, we don’t know.”, Felix said. “I don’t even want to know what’s going on in my brain most of the time. It continuously throws stuff at me and I just roll with it most of the time.”

Jisung nodded at his boyfriends words. “Same here.”

“Oh my god. How are the two of you not dead yet? That conversation was a mess. Who in their right minds confesses their love to each other in a school cafeteria?”, Woojin dropped down at their table, his head in his hands.

Jisung just shrugged at Woojin, who unfortunately didn’t see that. “We don’t want each other dead so whenever we think the other is going to do something possibly life threatening we make them chicken out?”

“That sound about right.”, Felix grinned at him.

“I’m debating to discuss putting you both under constant supervision with Chan.”

“That’s just cruel to you guys.”, Felix pointed at him, still grinning from ear to ear.

“I know. That’s part of the reason I decided against doing that.”, Woojin mumbled to himself. They still heard him and giggled at the hopelessness in his voice.

“What’s the other one?”, Jisung asked, poking Woojin to get him to look at them again.

“Well, until now your tactic seems to have worked and I really don’t want to traumatise anyone that would have to babysit you both.”

Jisung and Felix looked at each other, nodding slowly. “That seems like a relevant reason.”

“So.”, Woojin lifted his head, smiling at them. “I guess there’s really no denying that the two of you really are a couple, now that I’ve heard all of that without you even being aware that I hear you.”

“You can still deny it if you want to?”, Jisung offered him with a beaming grin on his face.

“What’s the point?”, Woojin waved his hand in dismissal. “I literally heard you guys discussing kinks, your virginities, various imagined scenarios and confessing your love to each other. I don’t see how I could deny all of that without sounding like an amnesiac.”

Felix leaned back in his chair and stared at Woojin in unrestrained curiosity. “What are you going to tell the others?”

“Who knows about you guys being in love with each other for real?”

“Until now it’s been just Donghyuck and Changbin.”, Felix replied.

Woojin nodded slowly. “That’s a surprisingly low number of people, considering you’ve been together for almost half a year.”

“Oh, shit.”, Felix shifted his gaze towards Jisung, looking at him in shock. “Jisungie, I totally forgot we have our halfiversary in two weeks.”

“We still have two weeks, sunshine. Chill out.”, he waved at him, trying to ease his panic.

“But it’s only two weeks!”

“Eh, guys?”, Woojin had raised his hand, his eyes shifting back and forth between them. “Can we get back on topic?”

Jisung nodded at him and motioned for him to lower his hand. “Sure. What was it again?”

“What I should do now... I mean when it concerns you guys there’s nothing I’m more sure about than the fact that you two are completely besotted with one another?”

“You phrased that so sweetly…”, Jisung grinned at him and then at his boyfriend. “Changbin just reacted with a bunch of ‘what the fucks’, more colorful cursing and staring at us like a fish with a broken jaw. He also asked a _lot_ of dumb questions.”

“How on earth was he even the first one to know about you guys?”, Woojin asked while shaking his head in amusement ands smiling to himself.

“He wasn’t.”, Felix said. “Donghyuck had seen trough us on our second day of dating.”

Woojin snorted. “Of course he did. Wasn’t it also like that with those friends of his who decided to date in secret so that they could test out the waters?”

“Yeah. The three of them didn’t even last three hours until he cornered them.”, Jisung smiled, reminiscing about the day where he had heard all of them screaming at each other from the other side of the school yard.

“It’s kind of fascinating in a very scary way how easily he can see trough people…”, he said. “So how did Changbin find out about you guys, then?”

Jisung looked at Felix who was beaming at Woojin. He looked at him too, happy that his boyfriend seemed to enjoy this conversation. “It was a few weeks after school started in the new year. So we’ve been together about four months at this point and we were making out in Jisungies room. Don’t worry, it was very children friendly so we didn’t permanently traumatise Changbin when he burst into the room and caught us.”

The corners of Woojins lips quirked up. “And that made him believe you guys?”

Jisung and Felix started laughing loudly, remembering that day and Changbins reaction to seeing them make out. “No. He left the room a second later and we started talking, but we didn’t know Changbin stayed outside trying to decide if he should just leave or ask for that thing he came for.”

“So what did you guys talk about?”, Woojin leaned his chin on his hand, watching them expectantly.

Felix suppressed a smile by pressing his lips together, he nodded at Jisung to answer. “How we have dumb friends and how were glad that you guys are this oblivious because you wouldn’t fall for our pranks otherwise and then that somehow slipped to marriage.”

Woojin blinked, looking back and forth between the both of them. His eyes went wide. “You talked about marriage four months into dating?”

“Technically we mentioned it both in our Christmas presents.”, Felix admitted. “We were just too dumb to realise at that point.”

“You mentioned marriage as a serious thing before you guys even started the third month of dating?”, Woojin asked, his eyes still wide and hands frozen in the air in front of him, pointing at them.

“Yes.”, Felix nodded. A thoughtful look crossed his face as he stared in the air and rested his index finger on his chin. “But if I’m being honest I thought about marrying Jisungie the moment I realised I fell for him.”

Jisungs head snapped to his boyfriend. A slow smile spread on his lips. “You did?”

“And when was that, if I may ask?”, Woojin looked at Felix like he couldn’t believe that it was really him sitting there.

“The 9th of November last school year.”

“You’ve been crushing on Jisung for almost a year by the time you got together?”, Jisung thought his eyes would probably fall out if he continued ripping them open like that, but Woojin didn’t seem to mind. Instead he tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. Well, if he wanted to pray. Jisung knew exactly what would make him even more troubled so Jisung smirked and tapped the table to get him to look back at them.

“I realised my crush on him even earlier.”

“When was that?”, Woojin said, sounding strangled.

Jisung took his time as he folded his hands together and tucked them underneath his chin. He smiled mischievously at Woojin who had an equally horrified and resigned expression on his face. “September 17th the same year.”

“You guys danced around your feelings… for over a year?”, he said slowly, processing everything he had just heard from the couple. “How the fuck did we not notice?”

Felix grimaced at Jisung, before he turned back to Woojin and shrugged at him. “Well… we did try to tell people about our crushes on each other, but they wouldn’t believe us even then. I told Hyunjin back then.”

“I told Changbin the day I realised my feelings.”, Jisung added, nodding along to his boyfriends words.

“But what about the rest of us? _Why_ didn’t you tell anyone else out of our friend group about your feelings back then?”, Woojin asked, looking at Jisung and then at Felix. Jisung felt bad for the desperation in his voice, it wasn’t like it was his fault that neither of them told anyone else. “I think I would have believed you. I would have believed both of you if you had decided to tell me. It’s not that hard to tell you’re being sincere when the person you’re talking to is paying attention.”

“I kind of… didn’t want to anymore. I just thought it would make a mess out of things if more people knew and I was content with just liking him like that. I didn’t want the pressure and the expectations that came with telling people about my feelings. This way we got to do it at our pace.”, Jisung tried to ease their friend. Jisung reached over and patted his shoulder in silent comfort and when Woojin looked up at him Jisung just grinned at him as if to tell him that it wasn’t as bad as he imagined.

It really wasn’t, in Jisungs opinion. He had all the time in the world just to enjoy his feelings for Felix and he got to enjoy their time together as friends before they got together without anyone telling him that they were just wasting their time. He got to enjoy being by Felix’ side without anyone trying to meddle. It was nice that way back then, being in love with someone and not having to justify to anyone why you didn’t make a move on them.

He had still longed to hold him, to have him by his side and to kiss him, but a year ago Jisung had just wanted to have his feelings and it was enough to just have Felix by his side, smiling and laughing even if Jisung didn’t get to hold his hand while he did. It was enough to know that most of the time he himself was the reason Felix was laughing just like he did when they were in the bleachers that day Jisung had realised his feelings for him.

“Yeah, it’s also kind of a turn off when the first person you tell starts laughing in your face.”

That broke the tension. Woojin snorted, lifting his hand over his mouth.“Oh my god. He didn’t.”

“He did.”, Felix nodded trying to keep a serious expression on his face, but it was ruined as a small grin slipped onto his lips.

“Remind me to hit him over the head.”, Woojin said. “What kind of person thinks it’s appropriate that your first reaction to someone telling you they like somebody, is to laugh at their faces? This whole situation is a mess.”

“Yeah. We had a long talk with Binnie about it and we kind of realised that we’re just as much at fault as you guys… so we decided not to blame anyone for not believing in our relationship when we decided to tell all of you about it. But you don’t need to worry. I’m sure most of them will start to notice sooner or later.”, Jisung elbowed Woojin playfully.

“Let’s keep hoping for that. I’m not sure that Hyunjin or Minho will ever believe you guys. Minho is way too stubborn to relent if he made his mind up about something and Hyunjin sometimes forgets that the world isn’t as dramatic as he believes it to be.”, Woojin chuckled and shook his head fondly. “For what it’s worth… I’m really sorry I didn’t start paying attention to you guys earlier.”

Jisung let out a breath of laughter and looked at Woojin in amused expiration, tilting his head slightly, eyebrows raised and a slight smile on his lips. “Jesus Christ, I just said we don’t blame you guys!”

“Still. It took me to literally hear you guys confessing your undying love to each other to fully believe it, even if I did question it for a few months.”, Woojin shrugged and Jisung didn’t know what he could do or say to assure him that it was alright, to assure him that nothing he did or didn’t do made them feel like he wasn’t a good friend to them.

Jisung supposed that it’s always like that, everyone has faults and makes mistakes, doesn’t think things trough sometimes or just doesn’t want to look past the obvious things, but at the end of the day it was always clear that they could have depended on them. It wasn’t as if Jisung had tried to really get Changbin to listen to him when he tried to tell him about his newfound feelings for Felix. When Changbin didn’t seem to believe him at first he didn’t try to make it clear that he was being serious and just shrugged and continued doing his homework. Back then Felix had probably done the same. He probably just laughed with Hyunjin instead of trying to convince him that he was being truthful, that it wasn’t something to laugh about and that he should take the situation more seriously.

In the end all of them were at fault. Some more than others but this was a situation where many things could have been prevented if they had just acted differently back then and even before. It was unfortunate, but it didn’t really bother Jisung. This way he could enjoy letting all of this play out, while having Felix by his side for real and having the space to keep being disgustingly in love without anyone commenting that they were being annoying about their relationship. Not that it was any of their business either way.

“When did you start?”, Felix voice startled Jisung out of his thoughts. When he focused back on the other two on the table he saw Felix looking at Woojin in curiosity while the other boy just chuckled at his question.

“It was during Jisungs impromptu Mariah Carey cover.”, Woojins smile faded into a serious expression, but there was fondness shining trough his eyes at Jisung and Felix. “I thought it was weird that neither of you even paid attention to anyone else. It was like the two of you were in your own world and I kind of started thinking and remembered that it’s been like that for a long time with the both of you. It’s always been just you both and nobody else, even in a crowded room. And after that I started watching you guys and I kind of realised that, what I thought was you guys being obnoxious and trying to convince us of a fake relationship, was just you guys being… you.”

Jisung was speechless. This was not the explanation he had expected. Instead of a short explanation about how this has been going on too long for it to be fake, Woojin had instead just presented them exactly what they have been doing this whole time. He looked over at Felix and found him already starting at him with a small smile on his lips. Jisung mirrored his smile.

Felix turned back to Woojin, his expression shifting into a incredulous one. He looked kind of cute. “That was like two and a half moths ago. Why did it take you so long to confront us about it? You could have just asked the next day…”

“I didn’t really know how to approach you. It was weird, you know? I was completely sure that you two were together for more or less a month, but I didn’t know how to tell you that I knew… you know I’m not the type to just waltz over to someone and demand they tell me the truth and confirm my suspicions.”, he said.

“Seems legit.”, Felix smirked again. Damn it, he hadn’t smirked in the last fifteen minutes and here it was again. Jisung narrowed his eyes at Felix’ smirking lips. He needed a plan to permanently get rid of that thing, it made him feel too dizzy.

Jisung shook his head at himself, schooling his expression into a more serious one. He noticed Woojin looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Jisung smiled in a way he hoped could be interpreted as angelic. “What do you want to do now?”, he asked Woojin.

“I’ll let the others flounder for a bit more. Honestly I don’t think it would change anything if I started raving about how the two of you are the most disgustingly sweet couple I have ever seen. Minho would just try to lock me in an mental institution. I’ll let them figure it out at their own pace. But I will probably start gossiping with Changbin and Donghyuck about you two. I bet there are many things I missed.”, Woojin had started smirking too at the end of his speech. Somehow it didn’t bother Jisung as much as the smirk on his own boyfriends lips. He really needed to figure this out. But maybe not now.

He pointed at Woojin. “You could just ask us, you know?”

“Where would be the fun in that?”, Woojin asked, laughing after the words left his mouth.

The bell rang. All of them scrambled up to dispose their lunch trays and Jisung found himself leaving the cafeteria feeling immensely relieved.

He reached out and took Felix’ hand in his own.

*

The same evening Jisung and Felix were standing in front of a movie theatre. Jisung had decided to use his ‘cinema date for the scariest movie currently playing’ coupon. He had wanted to use this one for the last few weeks since this one new movie started airing, but he hadn’t found the time to do so. He was also hesitant to use it until then, because he knew Felix couldn’t handle scary movies at all. He had considered just using it for any other movie and just claim that there was a really scary element in it to spare Felix from watching anything he wouldn’t be comfortable with.

In the end he decided to do just that. He convinced Felix to let him pay for the tickets and smuggle in the snacks, because technically it wasn’t clarified who would take out who on the coupon. In the end he had just guilt tripped Felix that he felt bad to make Felix watch a scary movie, so the least Jisung could do was pay for a date Felix probably wouldn’t enjoy that much.

And so he had found himself waiting for Felix. He had the movie tickets in his hand, holding them so Felix couldn’t see which movie he had chosen. He wore one of his black, oversized hoodies under which he had strapped Capri sun and several packets of various different snacks to himself. Right now he was really thankful for his chubby cheeks. This way no one would question it if he was a little bit bigger around his midsection then a normal person would be.

“Sungie!”, Felix’ voice sounded from behind him and Jisung quickly turned around to see his boyfriend running towards him. He didn’t slow down. Instead he ran directly into Jisung and sweeped him up after wrapping his arms tightly around him. Jisung started laughing into his boyfriends chest and wrapped his arms around his waist, which was harder than normal, now that Jisungs stomach was strapped with sweets. He still managed.

Felix dropped a quick kiss on Jisungs lips, their arms still wrapped around each other. It was too short, so Jisung used his free hand to tug Felix back into him by his neck. Jisung smiled into the kiss, when he felt Felix immediately melting into the kiss.

“Why were you so enthusiastic?”, Jisung whispered into the kiss.

With a last peck Felix detached himself from Jisung and poked his cheek. “I missed you.”

“Aw. I missed you too, Sunshine.”, Jisung said, poking his boyfriends cheek too.

Jisung considered just waddling into the cinema like this, with their arms wrapped around each other, but Jisung knew that they wouldn’t get past the door like this. So he let his boyfriend go and grabbed his hand instead and dragged him to the right cinema hall, careful not to let Felix look at the tickets as they were being ripped.

When they were seated Jisung slipped his arms from his sleeves to the inside of his sweater and started pulling the snacks off of him and piled them on his own lap. When he finished he stabbed a straw into a Capri Sun and held it in front of Felix’, who was sitting next to him, his entire body tensed up and his fists curled upon his lap. When he didn’t react, Jisung held the straw to his lips and poked his cheek to get him to open his mouth. Thankfully it worked.

The movie started. Jisung took the Capri Sun away from Felix lips and held onto Felix clenched fists instead. It was just as Jisung expected. When the movie didn’t start with an eerie vibe or a family moving into a dark, run down house or muted tones and unnerving music, but instead with a cheery soundtrack and colorful, lively intro Felix started frowning at the screen. His body was still tensed, but the terror in his eyes had subsided considerably.

Jisung smiled. He squeezed Felix’ still clenched fist under his own hand and turned his head to look at the movie on the screen instead. After about ten minutes Jisung felt his boyfriend unclench his fist and intertwine their fingers. Now that he was sure that Felix wouldn’t pass out or throw up from the terror he had expected to see, Jisung started passing the snacks to him.

Felix just ripped the bag of gummy fish open with his teeth, grabbed a handful and shoved all of them in his mouth. Jisung watched wide eyed while Felix tried eating the gummy fish like a snake would eat their pray, jaw unhinged and choking on the food. Jisung burst into boisterous laughter a second later. At his laughter Felix shoulders started shaking too and he struggled to chew and laugh simultaneously.

Still chuckling Jisung emptied the rest of the gummy fish out on a napkin and held the bag out for Felix to spit the contents of his mouth into it. Felix… his sweet, dumbass boyfriend just stared back at him with determination in his eyes, pushed the bag away from him and continued chewing. It took Jisung every bit of restraint he held in himself not to laugh again. He wouldn’t want to be thrown out of the cinema after going through all this trouble.

Somehow Felix had managed to swallow all of it bit by bit. Shaking his head, Jisung focused back on the movie and started passing the gummy fish on his lap to Felix one by one, eating a few of them in between himself. When he saw him reaching out to take another handful Jisung slapped his hand away and scowled at him.

They managed to survive the movie without Felix choking on snacks again or them getting kicked out because of Jisungs unnecessarily loud laughter at his boyfriends antics. Jisung threw all the wrappers into the trash and they made their way out of the cinema. Jisung marched towards the bus stop.

Felix suddenly stopped walking and tugged Jisungs hand to stop him from walking. “Jisung.”

Jisung immediately stopped in his tracks, turning back around. He smiled at Felix.

“Why did you do that?”, it was like Felix was looking trough his eyes directly into his soul and somehow Jisung found that surprisingly comforting. It definitely wasn’t as unnerving as his constant smirking. Jisung took a step towards him, still smiling.

“Sunshine… I know that movie wasn’t scary, but do you know why I didn’t choose a scarier one?”

Felix still looked trough him. “Why?”

“Because the scariest thing I can think of is living a life without you in it.”, Jisung said and watched in delight as Felix started blushing. He giggled at the sight of red on his cheeks, while his boyfriend narrowed his eyes menacingly.

“Stop it.”

Jisungs giggles died down and he grinned at Felix, cocking his head to the side. “Make me, Sunshine.”

“Oh.”, with his eyes still narrowed, Felix advanced towards him. “You want me to make you stop?”

In the blink of an eye Felix grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into a heated kiss. It felt like ‘thank you’ and ‘I love you’ and ‘you smug little fucker’ all at once and Jisung just let himself fall into it, sliding his hand into Felix’ hair, pulling him closer as Felix tightened the hold on his waist.

The kiss slowed down until it was just little pecks. Jisung reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and started at Felix who still wore a smirk on his face. If this was the result of that never-leaving smirk Jisung didn’t mind seeing it more often.

“I have decided that I love your newfound shamelessness.”, Jisung said.

His boyfriend just grinned at him and pulled him into another kiss. “About time.”


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT (MAX ft. gnash - Lights Down Low)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I might have been a bit over enthusiastic this time😂 I started writing and everything just kind of spiralled out of control. I also need to update the tags bc of that... fun times 😅
> 
> Anyways.. enjoy reading this chapter!!!

“As all of you know April Fool’s will be in a few days and for all of us it’s our last year at school. You know what that means.”, Donghyuck announced to all the pranksters from their year, who were Curren sitting in a circle on the ground. Felix himself sat with his legs outstretched as Jisung laid in front of him, leaning back against his chest while Felix had his own arms wrapped around Jisungs waist. Jisung took one of his hands and started playing with it absentmindedly. He looked really adorable with his eyes furrowed in concentration.

Felix looked around. Everyone looked ecstatic that the day for them to cause as much mischief as possible, without anyone being able to complain, was nearing. Donghyuck stood in front of them, his hands on his hips and staring each of them down. His friends Jaemin and Yangyang were sat on his left both giggling excitedly among themselves about all the pranks they could pull on their, admittedly large, group of friends. Between them and Felix and Jisung sat Changbin, who was allowed to be here because he himself had started pulling more and more pranks on their friends and his parents. Honestly they didn’t expect Changbin to love it this much. But Changbin was always full of surprises, so they just let him do his thing.

There was one time where he pranked his older sister, who was in her last year of college, trough the phone. It was kind of terrifying how easily she believed him that he was currently sitting in a holding cell, because he had attempted to drive after he had downed an entire bottle of vodka and ended up driving their mothers car into the pool of one of their neighbours.

Her reaction was a mix of ‘oh my god, do I need to bail you out’ and ‘fuck you, I have finals soon’ and ‘you did this shit, you suck it up and tell mom’ and ‘you’re dead’ and she just continued ranting for at least twenty minutes until Changbin finally got the chance to tell her that he was prank calling her. She had hung up on him.

Then there were also the girls. Their quota of girls was admittedly smaller, but those girls could be devilish in their pranks. Felix supposed it was that way, because girls were always good at being merciless but still knowing where certain borders they couldn’t cross laid. The thing was that they were only merciful with their friends and people who didn’t bother them. People who had crossed them and someone they cared about were fair game.

There was Chaeyeon, who had once brought one guy from the football team a coffee pumped with laxatives, because he had harassed her little sister and her friends. He didn’t leave the toilet the entire day. Thanks to her one ever tried to make unwanted advances on the girls again and that earned her enough respect so that whenever she saw someone harassing another girl, she just needed to step into the line of sight of the harasser and looked at them with a raised eyebrow until they scrambled away.

Then there was Yeri who had spent an entire year catfishing a girl from their class who had bullied her friend. Simultaneously she started gathering proof of her bullying others. Photos, videos, audios, she had it all. It ended with Yeri one day getting more than fed up with her behaviour in person. That afternoon she sent the bully countless word by word quotes from things she had said to other people during the days in school and ended it with a paragraph that told her that the way she was treating other people was disgusting and that she should rot in hell. Yeri then proceeded to send the proof of her bullying several different people to every single school in the state. The girl got expelled and didn’t find another school she could attend. In the end her parents sent her to study at a disciplinary boarding school.

Lastly there was Shuhua. She seemed like a sweet, cute girl at first, but when you got to know her better you could be sure that she was the one to either be the highlight of your day or your nightmare. She was loud and savage. There was one time she was invited to eat out with a girl she had a project with who had refused to do her part and Shuhua had stuffed an entire Sushi roll with wasabi and gave it to her. She then left the table with the words “do your work next time, bitch.”. There was another time where she interrupted their math teacher in the middle of the lesson every day for the entire school year, because he had refused to let a girl, who had just gotten her period go to the toilet. She always started to loudly proclaim fun facts about periods and the female anatomy, sometimes even going as far as making posters and putting them up on the call board before the lessons.

Of course, those were just some of the few more extreme things they did. Most of the time it was harmless pranks, like switching the silver jewelry from a friend out for the exact same pieces except in gold. Or convincing people on a party that the brownies they brought were pot ones, just to watch everyone make a fool of themselves. Or always leaving the one kind of chocolate their hated teacher absolutely despised on their desk. Or telling someone who had never read the Harry Potter books all kinds of fake things that happened in the books. The list went on and on. Felix was more than glad that he, Jisung and their friends were on their good side.

“We need to make it a day that won’t ever be forgotten.”, Yeri said, throwing her fist in the air.

“Yes. It will be epic and grandiose and everyone will be at their wits ends, students and teachers alike.”, Donghyuck clapped both of his hands together while he started grinning. “Any ideas?”

Chaeyeon raised her hand. “We could transform the school yard to a party beach?”

“That would be better for a graduation prank.”, Jaemin said, grinning.

“We could make the classrooms themed?”, Yangyang said. “Something like make the math classroom an aquarium and transform the English room into a science fiction oasis and another one into a horror set… and the hallways could be like a street with street lights and direction signs and traffic cones.”

“Sounds like a fun idea, but unfortunately we don’t have the time to organize any of that.”, Felix replied. He himself would have turned one of the class rooms into a little disco, but the school was big and with only ten people they couldn’t possibly do that in one night.

“What if we recruit people to bring their animals to school and turn it a petting zoo for the day?”, Jisung asked, looking around and James shook his head back at him.

“There’s people who have allergies against animals of all kinds. It’s a great idea, but I wouldn’t want to risk someone having an asthma attack and dying on my watch, especially not one of my boyfriends.”

“What if we take videos of all our teachers during our lessons and let them play on the projectors while they’re teaching, but in different classes so it’ll be a bother for the teachers to continue class?”

“Again. We don’t have the time for that.”, Donghyuck said, shaking his head. “Great idea, but no time to properly organise all of that and it’s also too easy to shut down.”

Changbin raised his hand slowly and looked around at the others hesitantly. “What if… we try to make little changes in the school that get more and more chaotic throughout the day?”

“Explain.”, Shuhua demanded. She looked intrigued by the idea Changbin had proposed, her eyes shining with trouble.

Jisung nodded at their pranking apprentice and motioned for him to continue his thought. “Go on, Binnie.”

“Like you know how we never have any soap in the dispensers in all of the toilets?”, he looked at the more experienced pranksters around him. “Let’s fill them up, but not just with regular soap. We can mix the actual soap with other things such as mayo or lube or detergents. Subtle but still annoying if someone tries and notices that their hands are sticky and disgusting. And they won’t be able to get rid of all of it because it’ll be every dispenser in the whole school which are more or less 120, dispensers for disinfectant included, if I recall correctly.

But let’s not stop there. Let’s put stock cube and food colouring in the water fountains and maybe even colourful hair dye in the gym showers. Let’s do that thing with cling film on doors and step it up by hanging wet tea bags in doorways in face height. Let’s rickroll the entire school. Let’s disable all the beaters, not all at once but randomly for different classes throughout the day. Let’s paint all of the chalk ends with clear nail polish. Let’s put weird things in unexpected places. A hose mask on that chair, chopped onions in that drawer, a sword on that chalk board. But let’s not just make it negative and weird things. Let’s put nice stuff in there too, to confuse them if it’s legit. Let’s put a tray of muffins in that one classroom and let’s put soap bubbles on every table in the cafeteria. Let’s give the unpopular and hated teachers flowers with nice notes that are sincere.

Let’s make this day as chaotic as possible, but let’s not focus on chaotic evil. Let’s include chaotic neutral and chaotic good too. Let’s just make this a day of general chaotic confusion for everyone.”

Every one of them looked at the new prankster in shock. They hadn’t expected him to already have the mindset of an exceptional pranking mastermind. Felix smiled at him in pride and Jisung in front of him gave him a thumbs up with both of his hands, grinning brightly. He definitely was the type of person to glow up while causing chaos. It was nice to see how someone who had always complained and whined when being pranked started to get over their own inhibitions and found something they really enjoyed and excelled in.

“That’s- That’s actually kind of brilliant.”, Yangyang stared at Changbin in awe. “What the fuck, where have you been hiding the last three years?”

Jisung grinned at their friend, cocking his head to the side. “Yeah Binnie, where did that come from?”

“It’s actually- you guys were kind of the inspiration?”, Changbin was rubbing his neck, glancing at the both of them. Felix blinked at him in confusion. How where he and Jisung the inspiration for something like that? Were they that chaotic on a daily basis? They probably were.

“What do you mean?”

“Your relationship prank.”, Changbin said. “You didn’t prank us with something extravagant and difficult. You just worked with the circumstances of the situation. Instead of trying to desperately convince us to believe you’re together you just enjoyed yourselves and managed to make most of us believe you even less. It was simple but brilliant. Take that times fifty and we’re set for April fool’s.”

Felix felt Jisung turn his head to look up at him. Felix smiled down at him. The way Jisung had turned his head honestly looked a bit uncomfortable for his neck, but his eyes were shining with delight.

“Sungie… I think our apprentice is an evil, chaotic genius.”, Felix said loudly, so everyone on the room could hear him. Jisung nodded in agreement and the both of them turned to smile at Changbin proudly. “We’re so proud of you!”

“I need to take a picture and hang it up on my fridge.”, Jisung added. Felix frowned down at his boyfriend in his arms.

“Don’t you mean on our fridge?”

Jisung turned his head in that way again that gave Felix a sympathy headache earlier. “What?”

“What?”, Felix said and squeezed his boyfriend fingers.

Jisung started pouting. He really shouldn’t be allowed to do that. It just made Felix think he kicked a small, defenseless squirrel and the sight really hurt his heart. Felix wanted to kiss that pout away. “But I want a picture too...”

Felix thought he should probably be exasperated that Jisung was oblivious to what he had just tried to say, but Felix just wanted to kiss him more. He was too cute. His usually round eyes were even rounder right now and Felix could just get lost in them, but the thing that really drew him in was his plush lips all puckered up.

He always did that, most of the time even unintentionally and it drove him insane. It wasn’t like Felix could just stop whatever he did and kiss Jisung every time he pouted or puffed up his lips. They wouldn’t ever stop kissing. In hindsight that wasn’t that bad of an idea. So Felix did just that. He leaned down the last few centimeters and gave his still pouting boyfriend a kiss.

Satisfied that he had gotten his kiss Felix leaned back again, just to see Jisung still pouting at him. “Don’t worry, Princess. You can have all the pictures you want on your fridge.”

“Okay.”, Jisungs eyes narrowed at him.

“While you guys were busy I took the picture.”, Jaemin said. “I’ll send it to you guys.”

“Thanks.”, Jisung said and immediately started chattering with him and Changbin about all the things they could do for April Fools and how they would prepare all of it.

“Did you just get turned down by him?”, Yeri asked from next to Felix, grinning smugly.

Felix glowered at her. “Shut up, Yeri.”

*

It was the morning of April Fools, finally. All of them had gathered a few hours before school started to start setting up the pranks. They had refilled all the dispensers and Yangyang had decided to try one out, not knowing what was in it. In the end he ended up having a mix of lube, sriracha sauce and soap on his hands and instead of washing it away he decided to wipe it all off on Jaemin who had unfortunately been laughing at his disgruntled expression just moments before.

They had put up cling film on some doorways at various different heights and rendered every single stick of chalk in the building useless, even those locked up in the cupboards and teachers lounge. They had done even more of the things Changbin had suggested and even added their own twists on the ideas, but left some of them for later in the day.

So now they were finally finished preparing for the first part of the day and just waited in different hallways for the chaos and screaming and mischief to begin. Changbin was sitting against the lockers with his hands folded behind his head while Jisung and Felix where sitting next to him, their hands intertwined.

“Are you exited for today, Binnie?”, Jisung turned to their friend, grinning in excitement. “It’s your first April Fool’s day!”

“Yes, I am.”, Changbin said, smiling a little devilish smile. It honestly kind of unnerved Felix. That was the kind of smile Seungmin wore whenever someone dared to cross him and out of personal experience Felix could say that it just brought pain and misery. The only difference was that Changbins smile wasn’t downright evil, but had more playfulness in it. It still gave Felix a bad feeling.

“Why are you smiling like that?”, he asked.

Changbin closed his eyes and his smile shifted into a bright grin. “I have another additional plan to pull trough today.”

“Oh, what is it?”, Jisung seemed delighted at the prospect of Changbin causing more mischief then the chaos that was already about to happen today.

“I’m going to terrorise Hyunjin.”

There it was. Felix looked at their friend wide eyed, not believing he would dare to try to annoy Hyunjin of all people for the entire day. “You what?”

“Remember that thing you did with the flowers that almost drove Seungmin into insanity?”, Changbin opened his eyes and met his wide eyed gaze with his own determined one.

“…yes?”, Felix said, more meekly then he wanted to admit.

“I’m going to do that same thing, but with eggplants.”, Changbin sounded like someone just handed him a million dollars and the unease in Felix’ stomachs didn’t settle in the slightest. “I’m going to hide them everywhere he could possibly go today, one in his locker, one under his desk, one on the shelf, one on the chalk board, one in the toilet and so on and so forth. I even asked his mom if she could put one in his bed before he comes home from school.”

“I am so glad, that we have most of our classes with Hyunjin. This will be the best day ever.”, Jisung mirrored Changbins grin. Honestly it sounded like a funny idea. The image in his mind of Hyunjin screaming like a terrified little girl at the sight of the eggplants that would haunt him for the entire day was nothing less than hilarious. If he got to see that Felix would probably die of laughter. So he really was looking forward to that, but something in the back of his mind was screaming at him that this would go horribly wrong. He didn’t pay that voice any attention. Changbins grin widened.

“But there’s going to be a twist.”

“What is it?”

“I’m going to put them with little notes that compliment him or jokes. He isn’t going to know if he should like it because of the compliments or if he should just run away screaming because of the eggplants.”

The tiny voice in Felix head got louder, but he shut it down. Nothing would happen. There would probably just be a lot of screaming from Hyunjin and more laughter from Changbin and at the end of the day everything would be fine.

The similarities between Changbins idea and all the thing Jisung had done all these moths ago for him startled Felix. He remembered not showing the notes to anyone. Had Changbin somehow still seen them?

“You know about the notes?”, Jisung voiced his exact thoughts.

“What?”, Changbin looked between the both of them with furrowed eyebrows.

“The notes with the flowers Sungie gave me?”

Changbin raised his eyebrow at Felix and then looked at Jisung incredulously. “There were notes with them?”

“Never mind. I think your plan sounds fun.”, Jisung shrugged in a bad attempt to change the topic back. “Hyunjin is going to be completely at his wits end by the end of the day and imagine what happens when there’s one in his bed too. That drama queen will probably try and manage to overthrow the Government just to ban eggplants or something ridiculously genius like that.”

“I’m am sure he would manage to do that.”, Changbin smiled fondly.

“There’s no doubt. With Seungmin behind him as his evil genius and Jeongin with his angel face there’s nothing they can’t do. They have the three most important things in overthrowing a government. Determination, evil genius and a façade.”, Felix said, counting along on his fingers.

Changbins eyes widened, but he still smiled fondly. “Let’s not give them ideas please.”

“And when does the terrorising begin?”, Jisung asked, looking at Changbin expectantly. Felix had wondered too when he would start putting his reckless plan of terrorising Hyunjin in motion.

“Right about now.”, Changbin said. He smirked and put his index finger on his lips, while he raised his other one in the air. Felix and Jisung listened intensely for a sign of Hyunjin having received his very first April Fool’s present from Changbin.

“SEO CHANGBIN!”

Jisung and Felix both startled at the sudden yell that echoed through the hallway, while Changbin just grinned wider and wider. The timing was kind of scary. Felix guesses it was because the both of them knew each other well enough to guess and predetermine how and when the others reactions would happen. They heard loud stomping from the end of the hallway and all three of them turned to the noise. There stood a red faced Hyunjin. Furiously he pointed at Changbin from where he was standing.

“YOU PUT AN EGGPLANT IN MY LOCKER? AND THAT RIDICULOUS NOTE TOO? SEO CHANGBIN, YOU’RE DEAD TO ME AS OF RIGHT NOW.”

Changbin shrugged at him, smirking. “Ups.”

“I WILL HANG YOU UP BY YOUR TOES IN THE DUNGEONS AND LET YOUR CADAVER HANG THERE AS A NICE LITTLE SNACK FOR THE RATS.”, Hyunjin started advancing towards them while he was still pointing at Changbin. He didn’t even notice that Felix and Jisung were sitting there too. He was just too focused on his anger and the cause of it sitting there like he didn’t have a single care in the world.

“Do that.”, Changbin nodded at him, pursing his lips at him mockingly.

Hyunjin stopped a few meters in front of them, his hands on his hips as he glared menacingly at Changbin, still not minding the other two. “Run.”

“Sure.”, and with that Changbin scrambled up from the ground and started running in the opposite direction from where Hyunjin had come from, cracking laughter and a still infuriated Hyunjin following behind him, screaming bloody murder.

Felix’ and Jisungs eyes followed them until they had turned at the corner and just continued looking there until no laughter or screaming could be heard anymore. Their eyes met and both of them dissolved into giggles. Hyunjins threats were as creative as always, but all of them knew that he was all bark and no bite at all. Their giggling died down slowly as the hallway started to fill with people. They continued sitting there, wanting to watch the chaos of the day unfold.

“How did he know?”, Jisung asked, leaning his head towards Felix.

“Handwriting.”, Felix smiled to himself. “They sit beside each other every class they have together of course they would be able to recognise each other’s handwriting. I immediately recognised yours.”

Jisung squeezed his hand and leaned his head on Felix’ shoulder. Felix leaned his own head onto his boyfriends, placing a little kiss on his hair. The little giggle he got in return from Jisung made him beam. They started watching as a student got sprayed by a taped water fountain. They had fixed the tape with second glue so that no one would be able to remove it the entire day until the caretaker was called to fix it, but he would have more pressing things to attend to this morning. Like glitching projectors. The student stared down on his wet clothes. Then he started looking around for the culprits and when he spotted Felix and Jisung sitting on the ground watching him, he glared at them. They just smiled angelically at him in return. Annoyed, he stomped away.

“He should have probably tipped the notes out.”, Jisung said. “Or made them like little serial killer notes.”

Felix laughed, careful not to shake Jisungs head on his shoulder too much. “That would have been brilliant.”

“He would have screamed even louder then he did just now.”, Jisung turned his head and grinned at him brightly. Felix mirrored his expression. This would be a fun day.

Needless to say that the school was in complete chaos by the time second period rolled around. In the few minutes they had to get to get to their next classrooms the hallways were filled with screams and laughter and people running around both overjoyed and extremely furious. Most of the teachers had an expression on their faces that was an amusing mix of annoyance, resignation and hopelessness. Felix thought most of them would continue going to their classes with heavy sighing and sagged shoulders.

He had seen Shuhua being chased trough the halls by her friends Miyeon and Soojin. Miyeon had purple hands which she held it in front of her in a strangling motion as she ran after her friend and Soojin was waving a wet teabag around in the air, following after her friends.

In the midst of all that there was Yugi, another friend standing in the hallway, looking down at her now soaked clothing and hair. She kind of looked like a wet poodle. When she saw Shuhua being chased and moved to join the chase, but was held back by Lucas, who threw her over his shoulder and laughed brightly at her laud complaints and started carrying her to their next class. Shuhua had yelled a ‘Thank you.’ after him to which he just replied with a salute.

Then there was Eric who was laughing brightly as he followed after his friends while he wore the horse mask he had found on his desk, to his friends endless embarrassment. They were walking with their hands shielding their faces as if that would make other people think the guy wearing a horse mask didn’t belong to them.

Felix chuckled to himself as he walked by a student opening her locker and being surprised by a bunch of daisies falling out of it. Carefully she picked one up and turned it around in her hands, far away from her body as if it would jump at her. When she was convinced they were normal flowers she put the one she was holding behind her ear and scooped the rest of them up and stated giving them to other students. She walked up to Felix and handed him two. He looked at her in question.

“Give one to your boyfriend too.”, she said, smiling brightly. “And extend my thanks to your whole group, please. This was a nice surprise.”

“Will do”, Felix nodded at her and watched her walk away as she continued giving the tiny flowers to random people in the halls. Grinning, he strode to class. He had a flower to give to his boyfriend.

Later that day, Jisung and Felix somehow found themselves cornered by Hyunjin. He just waltzed up to them and started complaining about Changbin out of nowhere. In all seriousness, they couldn’t comprehend why Hyunjin had chosen them to complain to, but they just let him, seeing as he would probably start complaining about them too if they didn’t let him.

“I will kill him. There will be nothing of him left to identify in the end because I will drown him in acid and I will enjoy his screams of agony.”, Hyunjin didn’t look at them as he spoke. He just eyed the air in from of him as if it was the reason of all the misery in the world.

“Hyunjin.”, Jisung said.

Hyunjins gaze snapped to him. He was still glaring. Felix didn’t like that he looked at Jisung like that. He didn’t like it at all. “What?”

Jisung cocked his head at him and looked at him in thought. “Do you take requests?”

“Sure.”, Hyunjin said, his expression softening.

“Chill out.”

He gasped, clutching his chest dramatically as he started glaring at Jisung again. Felix still didn’t like it. He stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Jisungs waist, glaring at Hyunjin over his boyfriends shoulder. “How dare you, Jisung?”

“It’s eggplants.”, Jisung deadpanned, rolling his eyes at the overly dramatic boy in front of them. “Not the Government banning ice cream, you don’t need to condemn him to an early death.”

“Why am I even complaining to you about this? You probably knew about it for weeks!”, and as Hyunjin started waving around theatrically Felix wondered why he decided to make them his emotional support too. But logic was a thing that often escaped their friend group.

Jisung shook his head at Hyunjin while Felix’ tightened his arms around his boyfriends waist. He leaned his chin on Jisungs shoulder and continued glaring at Hyunjin. He hoped that his expression would warn Hyunjin off of being mean to his squirrel-looking boyfriend. “I heard about this when you received the first one this morning. He didn’t tell anyone.”

“What bothers me most about this is the fucking notes. Like why would he even try to soften his misdeeds with niceties? It’s just annoying.”, Hyunjin said, but something in his expression didn’t make sense to Felix.

“That’s probably the reason.”, Felix threw in.

“Okay... But I still need to get my sweet revenge.”

Felix had enough of his complaints, so he fixed him with a fierce expression. “You want your revenge?”

“Yes.”, Hyunjin looked back at him, his eyes glowing with the need to get back at Changbin. If he was being honest, Felix didn’t think Hyunjin would do anything, but he just dismissed the thought.

“Then prank him back.”

“Why would I do that?”, Hyunjin threw his hands in the air. “That’s against all my principles!”

“You have only one principle and that is being as dramatic as humanly possible at all times. You can fit pranking Changbin on April Fool’s in there just fine.”, Jisung shrugged at Hyunjin. Felix expected Jisung to agree with his idea, but him actually confirming that made Felix kiss his shoulder in appreciation. God, he loved that boy. Especially when he just casually showed someone attitude.

“What if I don’t want to lower myself on his level?”, Hyunjin asked as he scowled at the both of them. He looked like the idea of pranking someone was something that could kill puppies and kittens. Felix then it was rude that he didn’t appreciate their art. But to each their own.

“It’s just fun Hyunjin.”, Jisung voiced his thoughts again. Did he mention that he really, really loved Jisung? Felix placed another kiss on his shoulder, but this time it was closer to Jisungs neck. The way he squirmed in his arms made Felix smirk.

“It’s not!”, Hyunjin insisted. “It’s treason! He just decided to provoke and anger me for whichever reason and I need my revenge. This can’t possibly go unpunished.”

“I gave you my suggestion. I can’t do more for you, Jinnie.”, Felix shrugged at him. I’d he didn’t want they help he gave him he wouldn’t get any more of it. He just hoped that Hyunjin wouldn’t demand anything outrageous from them.

Hyunjin growled. “Kill him.”

“You’re at the wrong address with that one. I can’t kill my apprentice. Ask Seungmin or Minho to do something like that.”, he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He really didn’t need to give Hyunjin any ideas.

“Sunshine, why are you giving Hyunjin suggestions how to kill our apprentice?”

Felix kissed Jisungs shoulder again, for voicing his thoughts. “He was being useless.”

“Useless? Are you insane? Your shitty suggestion about pranking him back was useless!”, Hyunjin pointed at him in outrage.

“It was actually a really great idea. Good job, Lixie.”, he said, patting Felix’ arms that were still wrapped around his waist.

Felix smiled at his boyfriend. “Thank you, Princess.”

“I told you not to call me that.”, Jisungs words said to stop calling him the nickname, but every bit of fight had left his voice. And him calling Jisung that nickname always got the cutest reactions out of him. There was no way in hell he would give that up.

He smirked into his shoulder. “I can call you whatever I want… Princess.”

“Not to sound aggressive, but I will strangle you. Don’t test me.”, Jisungs hands tightened around one of Felix’ arms in imitation of the action he had proposed.

“Kinky.”

Jisung sighed. “I just can’t win against you when it comes to this, can I?”

“Nope.”, Felix said and the grin could be heard in his voice.

“Oh, stop it please.”, Hyunjin suddenly exclaimed. Felix had forgotten he was there too. “Your fake flirting isn’t helping my Changbin problem!”

“As we just said…”, Jisung drawled out. “Just prank him back. It’s that simple. He won’t know what hit him, because no one pranked him since we took him under our wing and you’re the last person someone would expect to pull a prank.”

“We probably shouldn’t conspire against our own apprentice…”, Felix mumbled into his boyfriends shoulder. He smelled really nice. He still used the same body wash and Felix hoped he wouldn’t ever choose to use another one. It really suited him to smell like something that was probably called ‘Glacier punch’ or something equally ridiculous.

“He’ll survive.”, Jisung patted his arm. “There’s nothing that Hyunjin could do that could get trough the thick skin he got from our pranks on him.”

Hyunjin huffed and crossed his arms. “You want to bet on that?”

“What?”

“I bet I can get under his skin. Even without pranking him.”, he said, his expression determined.

Jisung shook his head quickly. “I’m not betting against you.”

“Why not?”, Hyunjins arms dropped to his sides.

“Because you’ll probably try to voodoo curse him if he wins.”, Felix grinned at Hyunjin, knowing exactly what Jisung was thinking. While Jisung squeezed his arm once, Hyunjin gasped loudly.

“I wouldn’t!”

Jisung nodded back at him. “Yes, you would.”

“Maybe…”, Hyunjin started shuffling on his feet and looked at them with an expression that was the picture of innocence if you didn’t know him. Unfortunately they knew him and saw the devilish glint in his eyes. “…I would curse you a little bit.”

“And you would get the curse from a really shady internet site and you would end up summoning something really weird instead of actually cursing him.”, Felix said, still grinning at Hyunjins embarrassment.

“Can I try that?”, Jisung turned his head and looked at him pleadingly.

Felix shook his head. “No. I want to keep you in one peace and alive, thank you very much.”

“Let’s get back to my Changbin problem. I want him to suffer and no, I won’t prank him. I’ll just continue threatening him.”

With those words Hyunjin just left. He didn’t even wait for an answer or any acknowledgement that they had heard and registered what he had said, instead choosing to march away with his head held high. He was probably walking towards the next eggplant waiting for him. Felix chuckled at the thought. Changbins prank could actually be interpreted in a really sexual way. Eggplants and sweet notes. Jesus, that just sounded like bad flirting.

Jisung turned around in his arms, now standing face to face with Felix. He wrapped his arms around Felix waist too. “Why do I get the feeling that this will backfire?”

“I have that feeling too.”, Felix said. “I have actually had it since Changbin announced his prank this morning… did we do something?”

“Probably. We most definitely did something. I just can’t remember what it was.”, Jisung pursed his lips in thought, making Felix want to kiss him. He did. Just a tiny peck.

“Me neither.”, Felix mumbled against his boyfriends lips. He slightly lifted his head away again, even if he didn’t want to. “We really need to figure out what it was. I don’t want Hyunjin and Changbin killing each other today or any other day really... Chan would have our heads.”

“But why ours?”, Jisung still had his lips pursed. This time Felix resisted kissing him. As a substitute he tapped his boyfriends lips once with his index finger.

“You know that we’re his pranking mentors… and because of that Chan decided we’re responsible for every single prank Changbin pulls and if he or anyone else gets injured or if there are any other consequences… he said we will be the ones who have to fix it.”

“I could drive them to the hospital?”, Jisung offered.

“Great.”, Felix smiled at him. “I’ll get Woojin to restrain Hyunjin or something.”

Jisung shook his head, chuckling a bit. “That won’t work.”

“No it won’t, but at least we have someone who can tell Chan we tried.”, Felix shrugged his shoulders. But he didn’t want to think about Hyunjin or Chan or Changbin anymore, so he chose to enjoy their last few minutes of their free period by peppering fluttering kisses all over Jisungs face, making him giggle like crazy.

Every time they walked trough the halls during classes they just witnessed a state of pure anarchy. There was no order and no rules. It was honestly just a matter of time until someone decided to involve torches and fork pitches into this situation. Some people were walking around wet clothes and hair. Others had cling film bunched up in their hands. Then there was this one tiny girl who walked around with a long sword leaning on her shoulder and she sometimes pointed it in front of her so that people would clear the way for her. Honestly Felix thought that sword could be bigger than the girl itself and he wondered how she was able to carry it at all, but the way people jumped out of her way was more than hilarious.

He had also seen Yangyang blowing soap bubbles in peoples faces, much to Minho’s dismay seeing as he was one of his victims. When Yangyang saw Minho’s murderous expression as a reaction to the soap bubbles his whole face lit up and he started following him around, blowing as many of them on him as possible. In the end, Minho had enough of soap bubbles ruining his hair and wrangled the soap bubbles out of Yangyangs hand, emptied the liquid out on the ground and threw the empty container after him.

A teacher that walked by just then slipped on the soapy liquid on the floor and ended up laying there, just staring at the ceiling in complete and utter exasperation. It looked like he had a severe crisis. Slowly he heaved himself up and trekked away, not bothering to reprimand Minho and Yangyang or to make any comment about his now soaked backside. Felix fought a snicker. Looking back at his friends, he noticed both Minho and Yangyang giggling behind their hands at the teachers wet bottom.

“Did I just see Minho giggling at a prank?”, Jisung suddenly asked from beside him.

Felix’ head snapped to his boyfriend, who had appeared next to him out of nowhere. “Yes.”

“Wow.”, Jisung grinned at him. “I guess it’s a day for miracles.”

Felix smiled at his boyfriend and pecked his cheek. Jisung got a mischievous glint in his eyes and Felix knew what would come next.

“It may be a day for miracles, but you’ve been my personal miracle for a long time, Sunshine.”

Amused, Felix shook his head. “You’re never running out of those, are you?”

“Nope.”, Jisungs whole expression lit up again as he grabbed Felix hand and started dragging him to their next class.

It was time for lunch and Felix and Jisung were walking hand in hand towards the cafeteria, laughing at all the chaos going on around them. Suddenly a blood curling scream sounded over the general noise. Felix knew that voice. Wide eyed he looked over at Jisung, who had turned towards him too, mirroring his expression.

“THAT WAS THE FIFTEENTH FUCKING EGGPLANT. THE FIFTEENTH. FUCKING. EGGPLANT. SEO CHANGBIN, YOU LITTLE ANNOYING DEVIL CHILD! I WILL HARVEST YOUR KIDNEYS, GRILL THEM OVER A FIRE I MADE MYSELF AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM IN FRONT OF ME SO I CAN SEE YOUR MISERABLE FACE WHILE YOU SWALLOW YOUR OWN REGRET! I SWEAR TO GOD, CHANGBIN. YOU WILL REGRET CROSSING ME!”

“Shit.”, Jisung eyes nervously shifted into the direction the screaming came from. “We have to go. Like right now.”

Felix hastily nodded and started dragging him after him towards Hyunjins death threats. “Oh my god, Jisung. What if he really kills him? Chan will have our heads! What if- What the fuck?”

Felix stopped in his tracks. He turned around to look at his boyfriend who stood next to him equally baffled by the sight in front of them. Felix looked back at where Changbin and Hyunjin were standing and just blinked at them, trying to comprehend what was happening. Felix thought he might be hallucinating.

There on the other side of the hallway they stood. Hyunjin was frozen in front of Changbin, his body tense and his fists clenched by his sides. His body language screamed that he wanted to murder Changbin, but his expression didn’t match. He was staring a Changbin wide eyed and open mouthed.

Changbin on the other hand was leaning against the lockers behind him, his foot propped up against them too and he had his arms crossed in front of his broad chest, making his arms bludge. He had a sultry expression on his face. A flirtatious smirk was etched onto his face and he was looking over at Hyunjin with bedroom eyes on top of that. Felix kind of wanted to scratch his eyes out. Just then Changbin brushed his hair back from his forehead, eyes closed and showing off his neck and collarbones with the action. Felix grimaced to himself as he saw Hyunjin swallowing harshly.

“Is he doing what I think he’s doing?”, Jisung next to him sounded strangled, but Felix for once couldn’t bring himself to look at his boyfriend. He was too disturbed by what was happening in front of them. “Please, tell me he’s not doing that.”

“He’s doing it. Don’t ask me to lie to you, you know I could never do that.”, Felix said, not turning his eyes away from where both of Hyunjins fists were slowly opening up, his arms now hanging uselessly by his sides.

“What the actual fuck happening right now?”, Jisung whispered.

Felix stared as Changbin took languid a step closer to Hyunjin, smirking up at him. “Changbin may or may not be trying to seduce Hyunjin.”

“It looks like it’s working.”, Jisung remarked as Hyunjins entire body sagged a little bit and blush started spreading on his cheeks.

“Of course it’s working. They know each other like they know their left hand.”, finally Felix managed to look away from what was happening in front of them. Jisung met his eyes which were filled with amusement.

“Why did you have to make your metaphor an innuendo?”

Felix helplessly shrugged at Jisung and gestured at their friends at the end of the halls. “It seemed fitting…”

Both of them turned back towards their friends and were surprised by the sight of Changbin rolling up his sleeves, to show off his muscular arms and Hyunjins eyes were fixed intensely on Changbins action and the bulging arms now completely visible. His blush started deepening. “Do we step in?”

“Nope.”, Felix said. He kind of enjoyed seeing Hyunjin speechless for once. “I want to watch this play out.”

“I kind of want to see how this ends too.”, Jisung said and Felix could clearly hear the grin in his voice.

“So… no then. That’s more than fine by me.”

So they started watching as Changbin said things to Hyunjin, who just stood there gaping like a fish, his eyes still lingering on Changbins arms. This was the first time in his life that Felix had seen Hyunjin blush. The way he blushed was absolutely ridiculous. His cheeks were blotched in different shades of red along with his ears and his neck. He didn’t even dramatically fan his face like he always did when his face got hot, he just let it all happen and didn’t mind the patchy redness that ruined his normally gorgeous face.

“Oh. My. God. What is that?”

Their eyes ripped away from the almost painful sight of Changbin trying and managing to seduce Hyunjin to see Seungmin and Jeongin frozen beside them. Well, Seungmin was frozen. He hadn’t looked away from the two at the end of the hall, just staring open mouthed at them. Jeongin who instead was grinning like a Cheshire cat, reached out to push up Seungmin’s jaw.

“Hi, Seungmin. Hi, Jeongin.”, Felix said, nodding at the both of them in greeting as Jisung waved at them simultaneously.

Seungmin slowly managed to tear his eyes from Changbin and Hyunjin. His expression was deeply disturbed. “Do I want to know what they are doing?”

“Probably not…”, Jisung admitted, scratching his neck.

“Okay… I’ll just… leave then?”, Seungmin nodded slowly, pointing over his shoulder and actually made his move to leave, but he was held back by Jeongin, who had wrapped his arms around one of Seungmin’s arms and looked up at at him with puppy eyes.

“I want to watch!”

Seungmin blinked down at the puppy eyes burning into him. Felix felt their force from where he was standing. There was no way Seungmin could resist. “Jeongin, I don’t think that’s-”, he started meekly.

Suddenly a high pitched squeal made all of their attention turn back to Changbin and Hyunjin. Felix rubbed his eyes. Hyunjins knees seemed to had given out a bit, seeing as Changbin held upright him by his waist, steadying him. Changbin was still smirking at Hyunjin and the redness in Hyunjins face really didn’t look healthy anymore.

“Oh.”, Jeongin giggled into his hand. “Minnie, I think Jinnie just melted. We should probably prepare a freezer for him or he’ll be useless like that for the rest of his life.”

“What could he possibly be saying to make Hyunjin react like that? What the actual fuck...”, Seungmin mumbled.

“Do you think he-”

“Yup.”, Jisung interrupted Felix’ question, nodding decidedly as he stared at their friends. “He definitely did that.”

They heard loud footsteps directly behind them, but none of the four paid them any mind. They were too engrossed in the happenings in front of them. Hyunjin had finally broke his unblinking stare. He had now ducked his head and weakly tried to get away from Changbins firm grip around his waist. A second later the both of them were turned around, Hyunjin now leaning against the lockers and Changbin leaning his forearm next to his head.

Felix wondered how the fuck that seemed to work seeing as Changbin was shorter than Hyunjin but they somehow still were face to face. Then he saw how Hyunjins knees had buckled. If he looked closely Hyunjins entire body seemed like it was made out of gum with the way he was just helplessly leaning on the lockers behind him.

“What is going on over there?”, they heard Minho’s voice from behind the.

“Flirting. Probably, I can’t really tell…”, Woojin added. He was now standing beside them, tilting his head at the two people Jisung, Seungmin, Jeongin and Felix were staring at.

“Is that…”, Minho squinted at the two people too. “Changbin and Hyunjin?”

Jeongin nodded, still grinning at the sight in front of all of them. “Yes.”

Changbin had raised his hand to slowly brush away a strand of the long blond hair out of Hyunjins eyes and murmured something none of them could possibly hear, even now that all of them were eerily silent. Hyunjins body trembled. Then he bit his lower lip and proceeded to flutter his eyelashes at Changbin. Changbins hand lingered by his face and he started rubbing slow circles all over the still painfully bright red splotches spread across Hyunjins cheek.

“Wow.”

“What do you mean ‘wow’?”, Seungmin turned away from the sight and looked at Minho with an expression that dared him to say something.

“For people who are at each other’s throats all the time they’re really good at flirting with each other.”, Minho pointed out, smirking at the two of them like he knew something that no one else did.

Seungmin narrowed his eyes, facing their friends leaning by the lockers again. “I guess.”

Just then Changbin leaned his other forearm on the other side of Hyunjins face, caging him against the lockers.

“Did he just-”

“Yes. Yes, he did just fucking kabedoned Hyunjin.”, Felix interrupted Seungmins strangled question. “And an intimate kabedon at that. Jesus, that was smooth.”

“What do you think it’ll take them to stop flirting like that?”, Woojin pointed at the two of them weakly. Hyunjin was now desperately holding onto the bottom of Changbins shirt, bunching it up in his fists in an attempt to steady himself.

Minho grinned smugly at the two of them, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “It’s going to be either a catastrophe or the mutual embarrassment setting in.”

“I’m betting on the second.”, Jeongin brightly said, bouncing back and forth on his feet. It seemed like he was really enjoying the show and Felix wished he could share his excitement. Right now Felix was still baffled by what was happening.

“We’re all betting on the second.”, Woojin replied, still sounding weak. “It’ll probably only take a few seconds until that happens.”

They all watched the both of them, wondering what would happen next. Both Changbin and Hyunjin had gotten completely still, they were just staring into each other’s eyes, not saying anything and not moving either. Changbins hand was motionlessly resting on Hyunjins cheek and Hyunjins fists were still clutching to his shirt.

Slowly the both of them started gravitating towards each other even more. Hyunjins eyes fluttered shut. Changbins did too and their faces were getting closer and closer to each other in an achingly slow pace until they were just a breath apart.

Suddenly Hyunjin ripped his eyes open again. They all could see him clear his throat and just like that the moment was broken. All of them watching collectively let out a breath they hadn’t known they were holding in. Hyunjin and Changbin both were completely red faced as they started stuttering to each other and then quickly let each other go, just to simultaneously run away in opposite directions, not noticing their friends staring after them.

Minho groaned into his hands. Felix started looking around questioningly for someone to please explain to him what just happened. Most of them were just as clueless as him. Seungmin looked deeply disturbed. Woojin blinked wordlessly in the direction the both of them had been a few seconds earlier. Jisung met his eyes. He looked like he questioned if this was reality and honestly, Felix shared the sentiment.

“As the germans would say…”, someone said as they were passing by the group of baffled friends. “That went into the pants.”

“This is _not_ the time for German lessons, Yangyang.”, Seungmin yelled after the boy skipping away from them.

“Well… now we know why we had the very bad feeling earlier...”, Felix said to his boyfriend.

Jisung looked at him pleadingly. “Can we blame this on Donghyuck?”

“We could try that!”, Felix nodded back at him enthusiastically.

“No you can’t.”, Seungmin bit out between his gritted teeth, glaring at the both of them. “What the fuck did you guys do?”

They ignored him. Felix sighed. “What do we do now?”

“Let’s just hope they don’t make a huge drama out of this... god, imagine if they coughs feelings for each other. That would be a mess.”, Jisung mumbled, making Minho laugh. All of them turned to him. He didn’t bother to give them an answer as to why he was laughing again. He just continued and hit his own thigh while he laughed in that king of haughty way.

“I still have a bad feeling about this.”, Felix said.

“What do you mean…”, the voice coming directly from behind them made all six of them freeze. “…did you guys do this?”

All of them exchanged a quick glance and turned to see Chan glowering at them menacingly. Felix shuddered. He quickly stepped behind Woojin, using him as a shield while Jisung did the same with Jeongin. Felix stood completely still behind Woojin, who was equally motionless. None of them wanted to provoke the beast.

“What. Do. You. Mean?”, Chan growled, making Jisung and Felix squeak in fear. They exchanged a glance from behind their human shields and Jisung motioned at him to answer. Felix quickly shook his head back at him. Jisung glared at him and pointed at him, while Felix still continued to shake his head rapidly. Jisung then pointed at his lips and made a ‘no-no’ motion and Felix’ eyes widened. He quickly cleared his throat and peeked out from behind Woojin.

“Chan- we didn’t- I mean, we’re not directly responsible for this… situation.”, he said hesitantly. He glanced at his boyfriend who was still cowering behind Jeongin. “We’re just… the ones that… contributed to the damage?”

Chan crossed his arms. He kind of resembled a disappointed and furious mother. Felix really hoped there wasn’t a wooden spoon anywhere in this school for Chan to get a hold of. “What did you do?”

“We may or may not have told Changbin to ‘seduce people who threaten him’ a few weeks ago after it came up in one of our conversations?”, Felix admitted.

“Why the fuck would you do that?”

“It seemed like a fun idea at that time?”, Felix firmly held onto Woojins arms, willing him not to move away and take way his shield. “We didn’t think he would really do it!”

“You do realize that the only person who ever threatens Changbin is Hyunjin?”, Chan asked, glaring at him and Felix quickly hid his head behind Woojin again. “You know that nobody else would even dare to try that! Because somehow every stranger thinks he’s going to snap them in half even though he’s really gentle and Minho doesn’t because he is afraid of his aegyo and… I honestly have no idea why Seungmin never threatens him. Why don’t you do that?”

Chan stopped his rant to look at Seungmin, who instinctively flinched away from Chan’s stare. Then he seemed to remember that Chan wasn’t angry at him, so he straightened his back and gave him a deadpanned expression.

“It’s Hyunjins job.”

Woojin tilted his head and Felix peeked out from behind him again to look at Seungmin in question. Woojin cleared his throat and gestured vaguely at Seungmin. “You guys sort out who is allowed to threaten whom?”

“No it’s just that one day he came up to me and said ‘Don’t threaten him ever again, it’s my job’.”, Seungmin said, shrugging. Minho started chuckling again and Felix raised his eyebrow at him. Minho was being weirdly cheerful about all of this.

“And you just did that?”, Chan had raised his eyebrow too, but at Seungmin.

“He can be scary if he’s serious, so yes.”, Seungmin nodded back at their mom friend. “I totally did that. And he’s my best friend, of course I listen to him and do him a favour if he asks me to do it. Well… I do it, if what he’s asking isn’t completely brainless.”

“I’ll just- Let’s leave it at that.”, Chan waved at him dismissively and turned back to where Jisung and Felix were hiding behind their friends. Felix’ head snapped back behind Woojin. “Back to you two menaces. You two know that only ever Hyunjin threatens Changbin seriously. He for some reason always was and always will be. I’ll have to look into that later. But really, were your brains on standby or something?”

“I would like to take offence to that, but I can’t. It really slipped our minds…”, Jisung finally said something. He hesitated a second and then stepped out from behind Jeongin, facing Chan’s wrath head on. “… we just thought it would be a funny idea in case someone threatens him on the street or something like that.”

“Sungie, remember when I said that it would probably be someone out of our friend group to threaten him?”, Felix stepped out from behind Woojin too, taking inspiration from his boyfriends courage.

Jisung blinked at him and disbelievingly pointed at him. “You said that?”

“Yeah…”, Felix nodded. “…and you agreed.”

“I did?”, Jisung than pointed at himself disbelievingly. Felix wondered if their friends noticed that Jisung was completely aware what Felix was talking about.

Felix nodded at him.

“Did you have to throw us under the bus?”, Jisung muttered at him trough his gritted teeth.

Realisation dawned upon him. “I- Ups?”

“Please, do me a favor and shut up, Sunshine. I’ll handle this.”, and with that Jisung sighed and met Chan’s glare defiantly.

“I’m sorry, Princess.”, Felix took his boyfriends hand and placed a little kiss on it in apology.

“I’m still strangling you later.”, Jisung replied, glancing at him as Felix opened his mouth to call him by his nickname again. “Don’t you dare say it.”

“Let’s get back to the problem on hand.”, Chan interrupted their moment, making both of them glare at him. Shocked, he blinked back at the two pranksters and Woojin chuckled from behind them. Chan shook his head quickly. “Yes… so. You two fucked up by filling Changbins head with dumb ideas. Fix it!”

With that Chan turned around and left the rest of them staring after him in various degrees of fear.

“Called it.”, Felix said, grinning at his boyfriend and Jisung just squeezed his hand and pulled him away, to enjoy the rest of lunch without worrying about someone having their heads.

*

The days until their Halviversary passed achingly slow. Considering that it was only five days between April Fool’s and the Halviversary itself that said something. Jisung was brimming with excitement on the day itself. He couldn’t believe that Felix had now been _his boyfriend for an entire six months._ Like wow. That just seemed like something straight out of a dream… and to think he would get to have the happiness he had the last six months for the rest of his life. Wow.

Someone wrapped their arms around his waist from behind him. “Happy Halviversary, Princess!”

Jisung grinned brightly at Felix voice in his ear. In the blink of an eye he had turned around in his _boyfriend of six entire months_ arms and thrown his own arms around Felix’ shoulders.

“Happy Halviversary, Sunshine.”, Jisung mumbled into the shoulder of Felix _who had been his boyfriend for half a year as of this day._

“It sucks that this is on a school day.”, Felix said. He brushed Jisungs shirt to the side and kissed the bare skin on his shoulder once, making Jisung shudder. “We could have done so much fun stuff today.”

“We can still do fun stuff...”, Jisung grinned into Felix’ shoulder. _Wow, that boy had been his boyfriend for six. Entire. Months._

“Cuddles?”, Felix asked and lifted Jisung from the ground, shaking him in his arms, so that Jisungs feet swung from left to right.

Jisung giggled. “Sure, Sunshine.”

“Making out?”

“Absolutely.”, Jisung nodded as Felix put him on the ground again and leaned away to be able to look him in the eyes. Felix was smirking again and somehow Jisung found that he didn’t mind. He grinned at his _boyfriend of six months._

“What if-”

“Guys.”, Woojin suddenly appeared next to them and Jisung groaned in annoyance. He glared at the newcomer who interrupted their moment.

“What do you want? This was important!”, he growled. Felix chuckled at his attitude.

“You can talk about your virginities later.”, Woojin waved at him dismissively. “We have a little problem.”

Jisung started shaking his head vehemently. “No. Nope. I’m not doing that today. Whatever the problem is, I’m sure you can find someone more qualified to solve it. We’re busy today.”

“Sungie…”, Felix looked at him hesitantly and Jisung looked at him in betrayal.

“No, Lix. It’s our Halviversary! What could they _possibly_ need us for?”

“Jisung.”

“No, Felix. Not today.”, Jisung pouted at his _boyfriend of six months_ who narrowed his eyes at his lips.

“We’re still in school.”, he said slowly, still looking at Jisungs pouting lips. Jisung grinned inwardly. “We still would have had to wait to celebrate until school ends.”

Jisung separated himself from Felix and threw his hands in the air.

“Fine. That doesn’t mean I like this.”

“Well, you’ll have to deal with it, Princess.”, Felix patted his head, trying to appease him. Disgruntled Jisung took his hand and squeezed it once.

“We’ve been together for half a year, how could you be this mean to me?”, he continued pouting.

Felix pulled him closer and gave him a kiss, directly onto Jisungs puckered lips. As usual, Jisung melted into the kiss. He had gotten kisses for half a year and they still made him feel weak. “I love you too, Princess.”

“Yeah, Yeah. Fine. I love you.”, Jisung mumbled against Felix’ lips. Unwillingly, he parted from _his boyfriend of six entire months_ and fixed Woojin with a stern expression, wondering what could possibly be important enough to interrupt their Halviversary. “So what is it?”

“I kind of… lost Changbin?”

Jisung sighed. Of course it was Changbin and that impossible situation he had created. “You mean he ran away when he saw Hyunjin somewhere and you can’t find him anymore?”

“Yes.”, Woojin said, his eyebrows furrowed. “How did you know?”

“Let’s just go. I know where to find him.”, Jisung started walking, dragging Felix behind him by his hand. Woojin followed behind them

“How?”

“He’s our apprentice.”, Felix deadpanned. “There’s only a few places in this school where he could be right now and half of them are places Hyunjin would hide away in too so we only have two options.”

“And where is he then?”

“The toilets in the basement.”, Jisung said, leading the other two towards the stairs.

Woojin stopped in his tracks. “What?”

“Hyunjin hates them, because the lights don’t work or something like that.”, Jisung scowled, speeding up his steps. “So the coward who ran away from his problem will be hiding in there.”

They arrived at the toilet and Woojin opened the door as quietly as he possibly could. As expected the lights in there didn’t works, so Woojin had to stay and hold the door open for a little bit of light to get in.

“When I said I wanted this to be a day of general confusion I thought that excluded me…”, Changbin muttered miserably. He sat on the dirty tiles of the unused bathroom, his knees pulled to his chest and head leaning on them.

“You realise that you jinxed it, do you?”, Felix said, startling Changbin out of his self induced misery.

“Yes…”

“What on earth possessed you to seduce Hyunjin?”, Woojin asked from the door. “Even if it was a funny suggestion you could have known that nothing good would come out of it.”

“I panicked, okay?”, Changbin said miserably. “He was so fucking angry at me and that in itself was like… normal for us, I guess? He’s always angry at something and impossibly dramatic about it, but this time it was different. He wasn’t just angry at me. I could have dealt with that. He just- he seemed hurt.”

“Hyunjin. Hyunjin who threatened you and screamed at you that he will make you eat your grilled kidneys just moments before all of that happened... that Hyunjin seemed hurt?”, Jisung deadpanned, looking at Changbin as if he had a few screws loose.

“Yes.”

Felix kneeled in front of Changbin. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, of course I’m fucking sure. He was screaming at me one second and normally he wouldn’t stop doing that but he suddenly just got all quiet and I panicked, okay?”

Jisung couldn’t really believe what he was hearing, but in the end Changbin knew Hyunjin the best of all the people in the bathroom right now.

“Did you think he would have punched you?”, Woojin asked and Jisung had been wondering the same thing for a brief second.

“No! He wouldn’t, you know him!”, Changbin glared at Woojin and started running his hands trough his hair harshly. “He gets all dramatic and screams and is all bark and no bite. I don’t think he even knows how to make a fist...”

“Yeah, that’s true.”, Jisung said, nodding along. The only thing Hyunjin could do with his noodle arms was flailing them around in the air in an unnecessarily dramatic manner. There’s no way he would ever be able to punch someone successfully.

“Hey! Stop that, your hair will fall out.”, Felix slapped Changbins hands away. “It’s going to be alright, don’t worry. You’ll have all of this figured out in no time.”

“Why do I get the feeling that you’re lying to me?”, Changbin narrowed his eyes at Felix.

“Because he is.”, Jisung said and settled next to Changbin on the ground, bumping his shoulder. The other three looked at him in disbelief. “What? I’m telling the truth! It’s just… Hyunjin tends to just ignore whatever is making no sense to him. He just ignores everything and hopes it goes by itself until it boils over and literally crashes over him all at once like a tsunami.”, Jisung stopped to raise an eyebrow at Changbin, who was carefully listening to him. “You on the other hand tend to overthink things and you get so lost in ‘what-if’s’ that you start running in the other direction whenever your problems come in sight. So in conclusion Hyunjin ignores and you run away and in combination that means the both of you will do everything in your power not to sit down and actually talk about what happened.”

“So you’re telling me… we won’t ever talk to each other again?”, Changbin mumbled, frowned down on his hands.

Jisung nodded decidedly. “If your melodramatic asses had their ways? Yes.”

“I don’t like that.”, Changbin sounded way too sad right now. It kind of made Jisung glad that Woojin interrupted their Halviversary, so they could at least try to ease Changbins sadness a little bit.

“Then you know what you have to do.”, Woojin said, making Changbin look up at him.

“I- what do I do?”

“You try to talk to him.”, Felix said and Changbin started frowning again.

“I don’t like that either.”

“You have to decide what is worse for you.”, Felix continued, looking sternly at Changbin. “Is it worse to talk to him or is it worse to lose him because of this?”

“I-”

“You don’t have to answer. Just think about it.”, Jisung interrupted him, before he could answer. He needed time to think and Jisung understood that. “But right now we need to go. We have class soon.”

*

By the time school ended Felix was absolutely knackered. He and Jisung had decided to spend the afternoon together and he was excited for that, but after a day of babysitting a miserably Changbin and chasing after him whenever Hyunjin managed to come into a fifty meter radius, Felix just felt like sleeping. Having friends was exhausting. But Felix still wouldn’t change them for the world.

“What now?”, Jisung said, settling on Felix’ bed.

“I don’t know. I’m exhausted.”, Felix said, flopping down beside him.

“Honestly… me too.”

Felix then looked at his boyfriend. He did look exhausted. “We can just take a nap?”

“Let’s do that, please.”

And so they settled sown next to each other on the bed. Felix opened his arms for Jisung and he didn’t waste a second to crawl into them, wrapping his arms around Felix’ waist as he cuddled into his chest. Felix leaned his head on his boyfriends and closed his eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments and Felix suddenly started to feel overwhelmed by his love for Jisung.

It wasn’t that they were doing something spectacular or groundbreaking. Right now it was just them, cuddling on their Halviversary after an exhausting day of caring for their friend. It was still perfect. He would be more than happy if he could have this for the rest of his life. With the way they were clinging to each other right now there wasn’t a chance in hell that they would somehow break up and Felix knew he would fight tooth and nail before he ever let something tear them apart. He couldn’t lose him. _Never._

Felix’ throat constricted. “Sungie?”

“Yes?”, Felix could feel Jisungs breath through his shirt. It made him warm from the inside out.

He kissed Jisungs hair softly. “I love you.”

“I love you.”, Jisung mumbled back into his chest. Felix could tell from his voice that Jisung was about to fall asleep.

They settled down again and Felix closed his eyes. This was very nice.

“When we wake up later…”, Jisung whispered into Felix chest. It tickled him, but Felix didn’t mind. It was nice to feel Jisungs voice vibrate against his chest. It made him feel at home.

“Yes?”, Felix whispered back to him, his eyes opening again.

Then he lifted his head away from his chest and looked up at Felix. “…Can I get some kisses?”

Felix smiled down at his boyfriend. “You get to have all my kisses for the rest of our lives.”

“I like the sound of that.”, Jisung smiled back at him and blew a little breath of air against his chin. How absolutely precious.

Felix looked at Jisung expectantly, but he was still smiling oh so softly down at him. “What about yours?”

“They have been yours the moment you decided to follow me home in freshman year.”, Jisung said. He seemed more awake now and Felix kind of wanted to stop the conversation and make him sleep, but he knew they wouldn’t be able to anymore. It was always like that. If they started a conversation they wouldn’t settle down again until it was done, even if it was the most ridiculous topic they could have possibly come up with.

Felix grinned. “That just sounds like you picked up a stray cat.”

“Didn’t I?”, Jisung tilted his head at him.

“I moved here from Australia.”, Felix said. “I wasn’t a homeless cat on freshmen year.”

“I don’t know. You kind of look like a cat.”, Jisung looked at him thoughtfully. Felix raised his eyebrow at his squirrel-looking boyfriend.

“Do you really want to start that conversation?”

“Shutting up, right now.”, Jisung lifted his hand from around Felix’ waist and made a zipping motion in front of his own mouth.

“And that statement didn’t even make any sense.”, Felix started carting his hands through Jisungs hair. It was very soft. He could continue doing this for hours if his arms wouldn’t fall asleep after like twenty minutes. Jisung leaned into his touch, closing his eyes.

“What do you mean?”, he asked. Felix thought he was unbelievably precious right now. All exhausted and cuddled up to him.

Felix leaned down to nuzzle his cheek a bit. He really loved those chubby cheeks. Maybe he would make a shrine for them someday. They deserved it. “You said I could have had your kisses since freshman year but you only realised your feelings for me like two entire years later.”

“So?”, Jisung mumbled, pecking him on the forehead.

“That doesn’t make sense.”

Jisung was silent for a moment. Then he untangled himself from Felix. He moved so quickly that Felix didn’t know what he was doing until Jisung had straddled him and held both of Felix’ cheeks in his hands, staring down at him intensely. There was still a certain kind of softness in his eyes.

“Yes it does, Felix. It makes all the sense in the world.”, Jisung said and the sureness in his voice made Felix dizzy. “I would have kissed you since the beginning, because I thought you were cute and you had and still have very pretty lips. Very kissable. I wouldn’t have minded back then, but I realised I was in love with you much later. That’s when I realised I didn’t just think you were attractive and cute and nice.”

Felix was enraptured by Jisung. He always was, but right now he looked like the only thing in the world that would ever matter to him. Jisung was exactly that. The sun was slowly setting and it illuminated Jisung in the prettiest shades of yellow and gold. He looked fierce and soft and loving and determined all at once. He really was golden. He was all that and Felix felt himself drawn to him like a moth did to the moon.

Felix slowly sat up and wrapped his hands around Jisungs waist again. They were much closer now. It was much better this way, just being a short distance away from each other. Just the way they belonged.

“That’s when I realised that I think you’re the most breathtaking person I have ever met. Be it from the inside or the outside. All of you just takes my breath away and I love you so, so much it makes me feel like I could drown in you. And I would gladly do that. I love you. I love you so much and I can’t believe that you’ve been my boyfriend for six entire months. I can’t believe that someone like you would even consider choosing me.”, Jisungs voice cracked, but his eyes were still so _unbelievably fierce_.

Jisungs grip tightened on his cheeks and it grounded Felix. He felt like he could just get lost in everything that Jisung was. Now and forever.

“I love the way your brain thinks. I love that you insist on riding your bike to and from school every singe day even if you have a car. I love that you learn and grow and bloom more and more every day. I love that you’re someone who never stops evolving. You’re a Pokémon, Felix. And I love your obsession with video games and I love that you’re thoughtful but not just to me. You’re like that for everybody. And I love when you’re dumb and try to eat a colossal amount of gummies all at once and end up choking on it like an idiot. I love you when you’re sad and angry and resigned and happy and tired and annoyed.”

Felix felt tears well up in his eyes. Jisung somehow always seemed to make him feel everything. He had this magical ability to just take what he was feeling and shove it directly into Felix’ own chest, not that he didn’t already feel all of that for Jisung. It was just the was Jisung described his feeling. He said it in the most hauntingly beautiful way and that never failed to make Felix feel like the ground was collapsing beneath his feet. He blinked away the wetness in his eyes. “You did not just call me a Pokémon during a love confession.”

“Shut up.”, Jisung smiled and dropped a peck on his lips. He left far too soon. “I’m not finished.”

Felix started at his boyfriend open mouthed. He was still taking in everything Jisung had said, still taking in the kiss, still taking in Jisung. “You- what? You can say more than that?”

“You could let me talk for two years about all the reasons I love you and I still wouldn’t have told you everything.”, Jisung breathed. The ground under Felix was shaking again.

“Oh.”

“What I mean to say is… in all the years I’ve known you I have seen many of your sides and not one of them made me think any less of you. Not one of your sides was ugly to me. I love all of you, no matter how ugly it may be to the rest of the world. I love you. I love all of you. I love single, little thing about you. And I’ll continue to love you and learning to love every side of you that I haven’t seen yet.”

The dam broke. Jisung was everything extraordinary, right now and always. He was _everything_. The tears he had been holding in started cascading down his face and Felix didn’t mind. He just tried to continue looking at Jisung in front of him, Jisung sitting on his lap, Jisung in his heart and in his soul. That proved to be harder then he had anticipated between the hot tears leaking out of his eyes and a blurry sight.

He tried to blink away the the blurriness so he could just see Jisung again. It didn’t work. A sob tore trough his throat. He quickly buried his face in Jisungs neck, quietly crying into it as he felt Jisung rubbing his back in worry. Felix tightened his grip on Jisung. If he couldn’t see him at least he needed to feel him close.

“Oh no, Sunshine.”, Jisung softly said. He shifted his head, so he could press calming kisses against Felix’ cheeks. He kissed away his tears. “Shit… I didn’t mean to make you cry, Sunshine. Don’t cry…”

“It- It’s o-okay.”, Felix took a deep breath, steadying himself. He pressed a soft kiss onto Jisungs neck, making him giggle. The sound made Felix feel like crying again. “Happy tears.”

“Oh, Lixie. I love you so, so much.”, Jisung was still rubbing his back in soft circles. Their chests were pressed against each other and Felix started peppering tiny kisses on Jisungs shoulder. It was too much and somehow still not enough at the same time

“Shut up.”, Felix muttered between the kisses he was showering Jisungs shoulder in.

Jisung slid his hands up Felix’ back and cupped his cheeks, making him look into his eyes again. “I love you.”

“Please stop.”, Felix was helpless.

“I love you so much I would give you my first born child.”, Jisung tried to lighten up the moment, but Felix just felt like Jisung said something much more profound, hidden in these words.

He latched onto that little bit of humor. “You can’t even have children, dumbass.”

“For you I’d find a way.”, and there it was. Felix shut his eyes as Jisung spoke, hoping there wouldn’t be any tears that would well up again today. “I love you so much that I’ll make the impossible possible.”

“You really would, wouldn’t you?”, Felix knew he didn’t have to ask. It was true. Jisung would make everything possible for him and Felix felt exactly the same way. Anything for him. Everything just for him.

“Yes. Of course.”

“God. I love you so much, Jisung.”, Felix leaned his forehead against Jisungs. “I’d return all of that right now, but you just made me speechless with your lyricist brain.”

“You don’t need to. I already know.”, Jisung whispered back to him and that was enough for Felix to close the distance between them.

“I still want to.”, he murmured against Jisungs lips between kisses.

Jisung pressed another kiss against his lips. This one wasn’t as soft as the previous ones. “Right now me knowing is enough.”

“I love you.”, Felix managed to utter between the kisses that made his brain feel like mush.

“And I love you, as I just said.”, Felix could hear a hint of smugness in Jisungs voice. He decided not to mind it and drown it out with his own lips against Jisungs.

Felix felt Jisungs hand slide into his hair, playing with it. “You’ll make me cry again…”

Momentarily, Jisung pulled away. Felix opened his eyes and there was Jisung, smiling.

“I’ll kiss away every single tear.”

And Felix couldn’t say anything more. So he just reached out, cupped Jisungs cheek and drew him into another, more heated kiss.


	9. CHAPTER NINE (Troye Sivan - for him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading this chapter!!

“Do you know what we haven’t talked about until now?”, Felix said, looking up at Jisung from his flash cards.

Jisung didn’t tear his gaze away from the worksheet on the ground in front of him. He didn’t think he would ever be able to really grasp statistics. The only probability he needed to know was the probability of him graduating successfully . It looked really low right now. “The new animal crossing, maybe?”

“Oh, yes, we didn’t talk about that...”, Jisung saw Felix nodding to himself out of the corner of his eyes. Felix shook his head and focused back on Jisung. “No. That’s not what it wanted tp talk about! I meant _college_!”

“What?”, Jisung blinked down on his sheet. The words were blurring together already.

“I wanted to ask about college. What are you planning to do after school?“, his words finally registered in Jisungs bran. He knew he had forgotten something. Jisungs head snapped up to look at his boyfriend, he was a much better sight, in Jisungs humble opinion.

“College. Shit. I kind of forgot about that.”

The flash cards dropped from Felix’ hands into his lap. “How do you forget about college in senior year?”

“First off, I got a boyfriend at the beginning of the year.”, Jisung said, putting his pen down. “He’s amazing and so, so beautiful and I really needed to romance him properly. I still need to do that. I really can’t risk him deciding to leave me, under any circumstances. And between the course load of this year and revising and studying for finals and the Changbin-Hyunjin incident and Minho glaring at us from afar and Chan avoiding us since the incident and my parents refusing to let me talk about you… there wasn’t much time left for me to think about college.”

Felix started at him open mouthed. Jisung reached out and pushed his jaw up. He poked Felix’ nose once. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and Felix started gesturing at him hysterically.

“You are serious. Oh my god. You didn’t think about what you want to do after school at all? You have no idea what you’re going to do, do you?”

“Yup.”, Jisung said, watching as Felix ran both of his hands trough his hair, making it stick up in every possible direction. He looked so cute right now.

“Okay. Okay. Shit. What do we do now.”, Felix mumbled to himself, before he groaned and pointed at Jisung accusingly. “You need to think about all of that! Why didn’t you think about it, you dumbass?”

Jisung smiled at his panicked boyfriend. He was adorable. “I just said, I forgot to do it.”

“Okay. Fucking hell. Okay. Let me just…”, Felix lowered his head in his hands and screamed into them. He paused. Then he started screaming again. Jisung continued watching him patiently, the smile never leaving his lips. He stood up and settled next to Felix on his bed.

“You good again?”

Felix ran his hands from his face up into his hair, gripping it tightly. He exhaled deeply and his hands dropped to his lap. “Sure.”

“Then come here.”, Jisung held his arms wide open for Felix. “I need your cuddles and you panicking about my future is depriving me of that.”

“I have every right to be panicking right now.”, Felix said, settling in Jisungs arms. He hit Jisungs thigh once and scowled at him. “My boyfriend didn’t think about his future at all, which is essentially _our future._ Didn’t think about what he wanted to do. He didn’t think about where he wanted to go. Nothing at all. Jisung, this is a serious problem.”

“You know that I don’t really care about thinking things trough. You don’t either usually…”, Jisung mumbled into his boyfriends soft hair.

“But I care. I care! It’s our future, Sungie.”, Jisung could see Felix scowling as he cradled one of Jisungs arms in both of his against his chest.

“I know you do, Sunshine. I do too.”, Jisung started carting his hand trough Felix’ soft hair. “But it’s been too much these last few weeks and my mind just couldn’t comprehend anything more.”

“Jisung, we have finals in like a month. You need to think about it.”, Felix said. God, his scowling was adorable. Jisung almost couldn’t focus on the conversation. He just wanted to forget about studying and finals and college and everything else that had clouded his mind in the past few weeks. This right now was enough.

Jisung sighed. He got the feeling that Felix wouldn’t let this go until they’ve come to a conclusion that satisfied him. “Then let’s brainstorm right now.”

“Okay, let’s do that. God, this is insane, you really didn’t think about college at all.”, Felix shook his head. “Well, which course would you like to do?”

“Something creative.”

Felix looked up at him. The deadpanned expression on his face made Jisung snicker. “That’s no help, Sungie. No one with a sound mind would try to stick you into a course that involves math or fire or in the worst case both.”

Jisungs snicker turned into full on laughter, remembering all the times he had been almost thrown out of his math and science classes for causing havoc when he did things that needed full concentration. His teachers probably hated him. Not probably, definitely. He had seen the way his math teacher had glared him his entire junior year after he got back his first two test papers with 0 points. Jisung had ended up framing them.

“Thank you, Felix. I never knew you had so much faith in me.”, Jisung said sarcastically, but the effect wasn’t there, because he had been snickering under his breath as he spoke.

“This isn’t about faith, Princess. That’s about the incident in freshman year.”, Felix pointed out.

Jisung stopped carting his hand trough Felix’ hair and softly tapped his boyfriends forehead instead. It made Felix frown cutely. Jisung really wanted to kiss him. “You were part of that incident, Sunshine.”

“I know. I was there.”, Felix nodded seriously and fixed him with a smirk a second later. Huh, he hadn’t seen that expression in a while. It did weird things to his head now. It made him want to kiss Felix even more. “But who thought that the bunsen burner on the table was fake and decided to lit it and managed to knock it over a second later?”

Jisung frowned down at his boyfriend. Why did he feel the need to expose him like that? “… That was me.”

“Yes, thank you.”, Felix was still smirking and Jisung had to hold himself back from kissing it away. He _really_ wanted to. He decided for now he could get rid of it another way, even if that would be slightly less enjoyable.

“But who was laughing so hard, started leaning on the burning table so that his hair caught fire and then proceeded to steal my beanies the next few months until it grew back, huh?”

Now it was Felix’ turn to frown at him. Jisung kind of missed the smirk on his boyfriends face, now that it was gone. Felix was way too pretty to frown like that. “… That was me.”

“Yes, thank you.”, Jisung said in an imitation of Felix’ unnaturally deep voice.

Felix narrowed his eyes at him. “You’re annoying and I love you very much.”

“Aw, Sunshine. Stop it, you’re making me blush.”, Jisung started dramatically fanning his face and grinned down at his boyfriend who had buried his head in Jisung shoulder.

“Oh my god.”, he muttered into Jisungs shoulder. A second later Felix moved away from him and Jisung immediately missed the warmth of his boyfriends body against his own, even if it was annoyingly hot outside for spring. Felix started smirking again as he tapped Jisungs nose once. “We still need to talk about college. Don’t think you can try to distract me.”

“Can I have a kiss, Lixie?”, Jisung really needed to kiss away that smirk on Felix’ face. Jisung started pouting, knowing that would do the trick.

“No.”, Felix shook his head, but his eyes were focused on Jisungs pouting lips. He grinned inwardly. Yes, he had him in his pocket. “Okay, maybe a little one. But then we’ll go right back to talking about college.”

“Fine.”, Jisung wasted no second to cross the distance between them.

Jisung cupped Felix’ face with his right hand, pulling him in as he himself moved forward. He placed a kiss on his boyfriends lips. Felix had said one kiss only, so unwillingly Jisung left it at that and started leaning away again. What he didn’t expect was Felix grabbing him by the neck and giving him another slow kiss.

Jisung moves them around so he ended up straddling Felix, their lips not separating as he did that. He started peppering many little kisses on his boyfriends lips. That was until Felix got enough of that and held him there by his neck and slipped his tongue into Jisungs mouth. Heat rose in his face.

Jisungs hand slipped from Felix face down to his chest, feeling the racing heartbeat under his hand as their kissing grew more and more determined. Jisung wanted _more_ of Felix. He placed one last kiss on his boyfriends lips and started trailing wet kisses down his neck. Felix hand tightened on Jisungs neck. His other hand grasped onto Jisungs hip, holding him in place.

Jisung stopped at his shoulder and began sucking a hickey into Felix’ skin and the breathless gasp he got in return was the best reward he could have imagined. He leaned back and admired the shades of purple and blue on his boyfriends neck. _His._ He did that.

Immediately he placed another firm kiss onto Felix lips before lowering his head again, to continue his administrations. He felt Felix’ melt under him. Jisung smirked against Felix neck. Felix hand on his hip held him tighter and Jisung tried shifting forward on his boyfriends lap, just wanting to get closer to him.

He stopped kissing Felix neck and shoulders. He stopped and looked at his boyfriend who was blinking at him, glassy eyes turning focused once again. Jisung smiled at Felix. He looked so _irresistible,_ he always did. Jisung leaned forward to give his boyfriend more kisses.

Suddenly, the hand that was on his neck a second ago was clasped over his mouth. Jisung glared at his boyfriend. How dare he interrupted their perfectly good make out session? Felix didn’t even have fries as a legitimate reason for him to stop. Jisung grasped the hand over his mouth with both of his and pulled it away. He didn’t move, but just started placing little kisses onto the hand he was holding.

“Sungie. We were talking about college.”, Felix’ voice sounded rough. His voice was already deep, but hearing it like this did funny things to Jisungs fragile little heart.

“I have a better idea what we could do.”, Jisung said between the kisses he placed on Felix’ hand. He fluttered his eyelashes at him, hoping it would persuade his boyfriend to continue making out.

“No.”, Felix pulled his hand out of Jisungs traps and cradled it against his own chest, to protect it from Jisungs kisses. “We need to talk about this, you’re just trying to distract me.”

“It was working.”, Jisung pouted and crowded his arms.

Felix sighed and pinned him with narrowed eyes. “Jisung.”

“Okay!”, Jisungs shoulders sagged. “Let’s talk about college.”

Felix patted the space next to him. Jisung relented and crawled off of his lap and settled next to him. As if to appease him Felix took Jisungs hand in his and intertwined them. Despite his annoyance Jisung smiled down at the hands on his lap.

“Do you really have no idea what you want to do?”, Felix asked, bumping his shoulder against Jisung.

Jisung bumped back. “A vague idea, but I really don’t care as long as I’m going with you.”

“Even I know what I want to do and I had a crisis about that all of last year.”, Felix deadpanned. “And of course we’re going together. We’ve said that for years!”

“You do? That’s amazing! You seemed so stressed about that last year. What is it?”, Jisung shifted his body and leaned his shoulder against the wall beside him, so he could look at Felix. Felix turned his head towards him.

“I thought maybe something with game design… there’s many options I could go the more artsy route or choose a more technical course… but I honestly I want to do dance a lot more than that, you know how I always went to dance lessons with Hyunjin and Minho until they kind of went crazy this year? I really love dancing and I think it would be the better course for me in the end, but I haven’t danced this whole year. I think I lost my touch…”

“Both of them are kind of perfect for you.”, Jisung started slowly. “You’re definitely creative enough for both of the courses and you know how to use computers… If you choose to do dance then I can assure you that you’re definitely good enough! You’ll pass that with flying colors. I know that you can dance every tik tok dance by heart. You could never lose your touch, Lixie. And the both of them are idiots if they just stopped wanting you there, because they think we’re bluffing about our relationship.”

Felix raised an eyebrow at Jisung. “Everyone knows how to use computers and tik tok is not a great resume for dance skills…”, he then leaned his head back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. Jisung squeezed his hand. “…it’s not their fault really. They didn’t explicitly say that they didn’t want me there anymore. I just stopped going. I didn’t want to annoy them any more… and they were already more than annoyed with us and all of this. I didn’t want that to influence a time all of us had to just relax and let go… but I still miss it. I really miss dancing with them…”

“Let’s be honest Lix, you always dance around if you find the space to do so.”, Jisung started rubbing his thumb in circles on Felix’ hand. It made Felix smile. “You’re really great at dancing. The best, really. And I would bet my left foot on the fact that they miss having you there too. You could… just start going again. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind. Then you’ll see you haven’t lost your touch and you’ll be the greatest dancer the world has ever seen.”

He chuckled and lifted their joined hands to place a soft kiss on Jisungs hand. “Do you always have this many arguments?”

“Yes.”, Jisung said and Felix let out a breath of laughter at the attitude Jisung put into his voice.

“Please, don’t ever go into politics.”

“Oh god. Could you imagine _me_ as a politician?”, Jisung chuckled, shaking his head. “No way, that job is way to stuffy and fake. I don’t have the restraint to deal with all of that day in and day out.”

“But you’d be good at the discussion part.”, Felix said.

“Sure. But that’s just a little part of that job. I would end up smacking someone across the face on my first day.”

“Yes, you would.”, his boyfriend chuckled. Then his expression turned serious again. “What do you think would be fun to you?”

Jisung smiled softly at Felix.“Well, spending time with you is always fun.”

“Sungie, be serious please.”

“I am.”, Jisung said.

Felix squeezed his hand once, as he shook his head. “Jisung, please just focus.”

“Okay.”, Jisung sighed. “Well… producing music with Changbin and Chan is always fun. Writing lyrics is fun. Waxing poetic stuff about you is fun. Pranking is fun. Petting cute animals is fun. Talking is fun.”

Felix nodded slowly. “That’s more helpful. So now we have music production, author or poet, supreme prankster, working in an animal shelter and psychology or basically any other major that lets you have conversations.”

“Can’t I just be your trophy husband?”, Jisung leaned his forehead on Felix’ shoulder.

“No.”, Felix said as he reached up to pat Jisungs head slowly. “If we want to have a horde of animals at home we need to have jobs to pay for their food and cages and leashes and everything else. And then we still need to have enough money to pay for our food and to pay rent. Princess, you need to think these things trough.”

“I don’t wanna.”, Jisung whined.

Felix chuckled and continued patting Jisungs head. “Sungie, that’s not how the world works.”

“Then I’ll build a new one just for the two of us.”, Jisung moved his head slightly, so his cheek was leaning against Felix shoulder. “Imagine it. You and me. Some puppies. The best food ever. No finals, no responsibilities and nothing that could ruin our mood.”

“That sounds really nice, but wouldn’t that be a kind of empty planet? And let’s be honest. We would both miss our families and our friends.”, Felix shrugged his shoulder lightly to shake Jisungs head on him. Jisung giggled at him and nuzzled into his shoulder even more.

He closed his eyes. “Too true. But imagine if it were just for a period of time. Maybe a year. A year of you and me and good food and pretty sunsets. And after that year of just us we go back to our families and friends. We’ll have us and we wouldn’t miss anyone else too much for a year.”

“This sounds really perfect.”, Felix said softly. Jisung could hear the smile in his voice. “I would really love to do that with you.”

“How about we take a year off to travel before going to college?”, Jisung replied equally as softly.

“Hmm.”, Felix took their intertwined hands and started tracing the couple ring on Jisungs hand. “Where would you wanna go?”

Jisung smiled, already knowing where he would want to go. “I want to go to Japan with you.”

“Oh my god, yes.”, Felix gasped out.

“Of course you’d love that.”, Jisung giggled. “It would be awesome. We’d have so much fun there.”

“We would totally get lost somehow and would end up trying to communicate with someone in our shitty anime-learned Japanese.”, Felix chuckled. Jisung opened his eyes and smiled up at him.

“Yes, we would totally do that.”, Jisung said. “And from there we can go to Korea and maybe catch up with those distant relatives and grandparents my parents always nag me to talk with.”

Felix nodded, smiling softly. “Sounds nice.”

“And then let’s go Australia to visit your childhood home.”, Jisung poked Felix side, making him squirm. “You could show me around in Sydney and we could pet Koalas and fight Kangaroos and go to the beach. We could do all the touristy things.”

“That sounds even better…”, his eyes were shining at the prospect of seeing the home he had missed for so long again. Jisung really wanted to take him there.

“And then we’ll go to Malaysia. God, I really want to go there. I heard that it’s like this country where several different cultures met over time and the nature is said to be beautiful. Imagine all the food we could eat there, Lixie!”

Felix grinned down at him. “I’m kind of in love with your brain, did I ever tell you that?”

Jisung nodded, grinning just as brightly at his boyfriend. He lifted his head from Felix shoulder. Suddenly, he grew really exited by his own idea and jumped from the bed. He started pacing in front of it. “And from there let’s go to Madagascar and shoot some videos and take pictures of us to recreate some of the scenes from the Madagascar movie. I really need to see some lemurs. God, I’ll probably end up kidnapping one and taking it as a souvenir.”

“Did I ever tell you that I love you?”, Felix said, his voice matching Jisungs excitement. Jisung continued pacing in front of the bed.

“Let’s stop in Algeria next.”, Jisung said, clapping both of his hands together once. “I want to see Algier and the white houses at the shore and admire the architecture. I want to see Constantine, but you’ll have to hold my hand all the time there because we’ll need to cross a bridge across a canyon and you know what a whimp I am around heights. And I want to visit the part of the Sahara desert that’s in Algeria and the Atakor plateau too.”

“How do you know all of that? Did you plan this through before telling me?”, Felix tilted his head at him in question, but Jisung didn’t pay him any mind. He was on a roll.

“And after that I want to stop in the Czech Republic. I want to see Prague and look around the old village and I want to cross the Karlsbridge. I want to go to those weird museums there and especially to the ‘Museum of Alchemists and Magicians of Old Prague’. I want to drink Kofola and I want to try the Czech coke and Nutella. And we could even legally drink Alkohol there, because we’re both eighteen!”, Jisung started gesturing excitedly.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Felix blinking at him. “There’s Czech coke?”

“And let’s go to France but not to Paris.”, Jisung stopped in front of Felix, his hands on his hips. “I want to go see the Gorges du Tarn. I want to bike trough the little villages and canoe trough the river and I want to hike with you and climb down caves with you. I read that there’s also a little cliff we could jump off of into the water.”

“Where in France is that even supposed to be?”, Felix asked, wide eyes.

“It’s north west from Montpellier.”

“That tells me absolutely nothing.”, Felix deadpanned. “You know I’m bad with the cardinal points. And I didn’t even know there was something called Mo.. Monopaliee.”

“Jesus, I didn’t even know you could fuck up a pronunciation that badly. You have google maps on your phone, Sunshine. You can just look it up.”, Jisung shook his head in amusement.

“I’ll have you know that I took Spanish not French, you language bully.”, Felix scowled at Jisung, but his eyes were shining in amusement too. “Where do you want to go next?”

“Well I would either go the route, Iceland to Greenland to Canada and back home.”, Jisung lifted his index finger in the air. He then added the middle one. “Or I would go across South America back home. From Argentinia trough Chile, Peru, Ecuador, Columbia to Cuba and from there home.”

“Both of those ideas sound nice.”, Felix nodded in thought. His eyes lit up and he jumped up from the bed too, lifting three finger in the air. “How about option three? We’ll do it like this. We go from France to South America and from Cuba to Iceland and the route back home.”

Jisung started at him in amazement, before he started laughing brightly, nodding trough his laughter. Felix was smiling proudly, when Jisung looked up at him. He straightened his back and poked his boyfriends nose. “I love your brain, Felix.”

“I know you do, but do you know what you love more?”, Felix started smirking.

“What?”, Jisung tilted his head in question. Felix tapped his neck, where bright hickeys were to be seen.

“Kissing me.”, Felix said.

“Can I?”

Felix nodded at him and Jisung jumped at him, taking the both of them to the ground. Laughter echoed through the room, before it got quiet again. Jisung had placed a soft kiss on Felix lips.

A second later Felix turned them around, so Jisung laid under his boyfriend. Jisung looked at him expectantly. Felix grinned down at him, cupped both of his cheeks and started covering his entire face with butterfly kisses. Jisung started giggling trough the kisses.

“You guys are disgusting.”, a loud voice cut trough Jisungs giggles.

“What the-“, Felix and Jisung turned their heads towards the door, just to see his little sister leaning against the doorway. “Liv, learn to fucking knock!”

“I did. Three times.”, she raised an eyebrow at them. They quickly scrambled up from the ground, both of them blushing brightly. “You didn’t hear me and I decided to come in anyway because why would I wait outside when it’s just your best pranking buddy in here. Imagine my surprise, when I open the door, just to see the two of you being in here making plans for the future and then being disgustingly in love? Honestly, Felix. You guys didn’t even notice me for the last ten. You’re so whipped.”

“So?”, Felix crossed his arms and shrugged once.

“You know the rule is to keep the door open if boys with intentions are visiting?”, she pushed herself off of the wall and took a few steps into the room.

“It’s not like our parents would believe Jisung had any intentions. I tried to tell all of you and every single one of you just shrugged me off! But thanks to that I had all the freedom to kiss _my boyfriend_ as much as I liked.”, Felix smirked at Jisung during the last part.

“They would have if they witnessed just part of what I’ve seen just now.”, she waved her finger at the both of them, grinning. “And then they would have begged you guys to please close the door behind you. So I guess it doesn’t matter anyway. Also, judging by your neck Jisung did more of the kissing then you.”

Felix went bright red. Jisung grinned at the sight while Felix cleared his throat and rubbed his neck. “Shut up.”

“I’m still telling mom that you closed the door with _your boyfriend_ in here.”

Felix glared at her. “Sure, get me grounded for something she doesn’t even believe in.”

“Oh, I’ll make her believe.”, Olivia grinned devilishly, waving the phone Jisung hadn’t noticed she held in her hand in the air.

Felix narrowed his eyes at her. “What did you do?”

“I might have taken some lovely pictures of the both of you on the ground just now.”, she smiled, her eyes gleaming with so much mischief that she almost looked like Felix just before he pulled a prank. “You know. When you were drowning _your boyfriend_ in kisses.”

“Don’t you dare show her that!”

“I thought you wanted her to believe you’re really together with Jisung.”, she drawled and looked down at her phone thoughtfully, her expression still mischievous. “I just need to show her that and you’re all set.”

“Not on the cost of a private moment, you devil child. She’ll believe us whenever she wants to believe.”, Felix gritted out.

“If you say so… Jisung, what do you think?”, Olivia looked up at him expectantly.

Jisung wanted Felix to be happy. That was the only thing that really mattered to him right now. Now, with Olivia knowing about them really being a couple an unexpected door opened. Jisung took Felix hand in his own.

“Lixie.”, he said slowly.

“Yes, Sungie?”

Jisung shook his head. “I don’t want Olivia to show her the pictures.”

“Thank god.”, Felix breathed out.

“But I think we should still talk to her.”, Jisung continued and Felix eyes bore into him.

“What?”

“Honestly…”, he looked Felix dead in the eyes. He needed to hear this.“I think, that they will find out either way. Olivia is convinced now, which means Rachel will be too in no time. Between them pointing out the obvious to your parents, us wearing couple rings and always forgetting there’s something going on around us they will know in no time anyway. I wouldn’t even take a week. So let’s just go down there and try to tell her again. Maybe that way we won’t be interrupted next time someone finds out.”

“I don’t know…”, Felix still looked hesitant. Jisung knew he didn’t want to admit it, but his parents not believing they were together hurt him. It was like that for Jisung too.

“Sunshine, your mother not the type of person who would just dismiss this if we present her the facts. If she would really see us together then she’ll know and it’ll be alright. I know you’re afraid that she’s just going to brush it off again, but that’s not going to happen this time.”

Felix sighed in defeat. “Promise me, that if this goes to shit I can stay the night at yours?”

“I promise.”, Jisung smiled at Felix. “Now let’s go.”

“I actually-”, all three of them startled at the voice.

“Holy shit!”, Olivia cried out, clutching her phone to her chest. She turned around to see her mother standing awkwardly in the doorway. “Jesus crusty panties, how long have you been standing there?”

Felix’ mother stepped into the room, side-eying her daughter. “Since you came in here and exposed the both of them being in a relationship...”

“I did that?”, she pointed at herself disbelievingly.

“So it really has been true all this time.”, Felix’ mother looked down at both Jisungs and Felix’ hands. “God, I didn’t even notice the rings. Show me, you too Jisung!”

Hesitantly Jisung held his hand out for her, along with Felix. She took both of their hands in hers and stared at the identical silver rings.

“Oh they’re pretty, is there something engraved in them?”

“Yes, there is.”, Felix nodded at his mother.

Jisung slipped his own ring from his finger and held it out for her to take. He looked at the indent left on his finger by the couple ring. Taking it off made him feel anxious, but he swallowed the feeling down, taking comfort in the fact that he still had a mark on his finger to show that there was something missing. “Here.”

Felix mother took the ring from his outstretched hand carefully. She lifted it to her face and slowly turned it around, reading what was engraved on the ring.

“‘My future’, you guys are serious about each other then?”, she looked at Felix and Jisung thoughtfully. The both of them just nodded at her, not saying anything else and she started grinning brightly. “I’ll start planning the wedding then.”

“We haven’t even graduated yet!”, Felix exclaimed, watching her wide eyed as she gave Jisungs ring back. He let out a breath of relief when he slipped the ring onto his finger again.

“Speaking of that, weren’t the two of you going to learn today?”, she stared the both of them down and gestured to the room where their notes were spread out messily.

“Yeah, you’re right.”, Felix nodded seriously. “Let’s go revise our notes, Sungie.”

“Jisung swallowed hard. He was still kind of put off from his statistics worksheet earlier. “Which ones?”

“Math.”

“Do you want me to cry?”, Jisung shot a look of betrayal at his boyfriend.

Felix just grinned and reached out to pat his head. “I’ll wipe your tears and give you consolation kisses.”

“Math it is.”, Jisung sighed. Both of them settled on the ground and started searching for the notes they needed.

“Should I be concerned?”, Jisung heard Felix’ mother ask.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at her. “About what?”

“Jisung crying about Math, Felix casually offering kisses to bribe him or the both of them just being so immersed into each other that they forgot we’re still here.”, she gestured vaguely at the boys in front of them. “Choose your pick.”

“I’ll pick the crying about math.”, Olivia said, pointing at Jisung who looked like he was about to cry as he leaned over his unfinished statistics worksheet.

“Why?”

Olivia narrowed her eyes at the papers all over the floor. “The school system sucks ass.”

“And not in the sexy way.”, Jisung threw in.

“Jisung, shut up.”, Felix said, not looking up from his own worksheet. “My mom is in the room.”

“Don’t worry, she will probably know about sex already.”, Jisung waved his hand in the air dismissively. Then he grinned at his boyfriend, who just raised his eyebrows at him, daring him to say whatever was on his mind. “If not then congratulations. You and your sisters are either adopted or the next three thirds of Jesus.”

“How did you see trough me?”, Felix’ mom gasped out. “I waited until there was someone whom I could finally talk to about Gabriel!”

Jisung looked up at her wide eyed, grateful that he now had a distraction from his worksheet. “What did that bastard do?”

“He announced my pregnancy.”

“Those damn angels, always meddling where they don’t belong.”, Jisung growled playfully, slamming his pen on the ground.

Olivia looked at over Felix, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.“What the fuck is going on right now?”

“My boyfriend is charming our mother.”, he said, not looking at her, but instead smiling fondly at Jisung who was joking around with their mother.

“You are aware that you’re never going to get rid of him as of now? Look at her, she has heart eyes!”, she pointed at their mother, who was kneeling in front of Jisung and patted him on the back comfortingly. “She won’t ever let you break up with him!”

Felix grinned. “Yes, I’m completely aware of that.”

“Oh for fucks sake. Please put the heart eyes away.”, she grimaced at him. “You’re making me sick. Jesus Christ, how did I not see that this entire time?”

Felix shrugged while his gaze was still focused on his boyfriend interacting playfully with their mother. “Beats me. Just know, that you’ll be aware of me throwing heart eyes at Jisung for the rest of my life.”

“I’m not entirely sure if I’ll be able to survive that.”, Olivia said.

“Nonsense.”, their mother looked over at her children. She started patting Jisungs head as if he was a puppy. “Look at them, they’re perfect for each other.”

“Damn right we are.”, Jisung nodded while he was still being patted on the head by Felix’ mother as she smiled fondly at him.

“Jisung, darling. You’re staying for dinner, aren’t you?”, she asked Jisung.

“Sure.”, he grinned at her, nodding again.

“Great.”, she leaned her hands on her knees and heaved herself up. Then she looked over at her daughter, who had watched the scene with an disturbed expression on her face. “Olivia, come on. Let’s stop bothering them. You’re helping me make dinner.”

“But-”

“Bye, Olivia!”, Jisung said cheerfully as she was being dragged out of the room by their mother. She threw a glare over her shoulder and he waved at her, smiling brightly.

They started studying again. When Felix noticed Jisung hopelessly staring down at his worksheets he offered him a kiss for every problem he solved correctly. Somehow statistics didn’t seem as dreadful anymore.

*

“Darling, did I mention that Felix and Jisung really are going out?”, Felix’ mother said casually as she put another bite of chicken into her mouth.

“What?”, his father blinked at his mother and slowly put his cutlery back on the table, looking at the couple over his glasses. “You are?”

“Yes, dad.”, Felix nodded at his father.

“Are you really in a relationship? You and Jisung. In a relationship.”

“Yes, they are!”, Olivia exclaimed next to him. “I caught them kissing and talking about the future, it was disgusting.”

Felix glowered at his little sister. She had no right to comment on that, when she just barged into the room without making sure they wanted her there. “Hey! It wasn’t!”

“Yes, it was. I never want to see you like that ever again.”, she glared back at him.

Feeling petty, Felix put down his cutlery on the table too. He shot her a quick smirk and leaned back in his chair.

“Well, tough luck.”, he said and reached over to cup Jisungs cheek, turning his gorgeous face towards his little sister. Felix took a second to appreciate the boy that was his boyfriend. He looked so pretty with his shining, round eyes and his little pointy nose and his pink lips he always tended to pucker up. Most of all Felix admired his plump cheeks. He just looked like the most precious thing in the entire universe. He really was. He was the most precious thing to Felix. “You see that? That’s mine! That’s all mine and I won’t _ever_ stop kissing him. I’ll keep covering him in kisses and affection and love until the day I die.”

Felix watched in delight as his boyfriends cheeks heated up in rapid speed at his possessiveness. Hmm, he needed to file that away for another time.

“I really hope you don’t die before me, then. I enjoy your kisses too much to ever stop receiving them.”, Jisung mumbled to him. Felix leaned over and kissed Jisungs cheek.

“More kisses later?”, he said lowly into Jisungs ear.

“Please.”, Jisung said, pouting at him.

Felix’ eyes zeroed in on his boyfriends puckered lips. “Stop pouting, Sungie.”

“Oh my god. It’s real. It really is.”, his father gasped out, both of his hands clasped over his mouth. Felix thought he looked kind of comical like that.

He nodded at his father. “Yes, thank you for finally acknowledging it. It’s been over six moths now.”

“I went up earlier and heard them talking about it with Olivia. There is no way they are lying anymore, darling.”, his mother said.

“I know, but-”

“No buts.”, Felix watched in fascination as his mother pointed her knife at his father, who gulped and nodded hastily. “Look at them. They are in love and have been in a relationship for over six months. We’ve been ignoring this for over six months.”

“Six months you say?”, his father asked, his eyes ripped wide open.

Felix mom slowly lowered her knife. “Yes.”

His father quickly looked over at his son and his boyfriend. They were both watching expectantly, waiting for what was about to happen next.

“You both have been in a relationship for six months and you have been spending that entire time together behind a closed door?”, his fathers gaze fell on Felix hickey-covered neck. Felix felt the head crawl up his neck and he heard Jisung gigging beside him. He quickly shut up, when he noticed Felix’ father raising his eyebrows at him. Jisungs gaze snapped down, fixing it onto the chicken on his plate like it was the most interesting thing he had seen in years.

“Oh my god.”, Olivia mumbled from the other side of the table.

“Really? That’s what you choose to focus on?”, his mother deadpanned at his father and Felix felt a wave of affection for his mother wash over him.

“Yes! It’s important! We haven’t talked about condoms and lube and how not to hurt someone else during-”

“Can we please not do this over dinner?”, internally, Felix blessed his mother for trying to save him and Jisung from the embarrassment. Felix glanced over at Jisung. He looked mortified and his adorable, chubby cheeks were completely red. Felix knew he must’ve looked similar. He hear something snap.

“Just look at them blushing.”, Olivia squealed, looking down at her phone. “Oh my god, I’m framing this.”

Felix glared at his devilish little sister. “Don’t you dare.”

“We can’t just let them continue to spend time with each other behind a closed door.”, his father continued trying to convince his mother, but she just looked at her husband in exasperation.

“They have been together for six months now. If they did it we can’t do anything against it anymore and if the didn’t until now then we can just continue trusting them.”

“Trusting them.”, his father deadpanned. “Trusting teenage boys to keep their hands to themselves? Trusting those two, when my sons neck is more purple than the color of his own skin?”

“Why does this sound so offensive?”, Felix murmured.

“Because we’ve been perfect angels these past six months and he doesn’t believe us?”, Jisung leaned over to him, grinning brightly.

Olivia snorted. “What you did to my brothers neck earlier doesn’t look like being perfect angels, Jisung.”

“I’ll say this in the kindest way possible.”, Jisung beamed at Felix’ sister. “Please shut up, Olivia.”

She just beamed back at him and leaned her chin on her folded hands. “I should have gone earlier, than I could’ve had a picture of that too. I bet mom would have loved having a frames picture of the two of you making out in her wall.”

“No!”, two voices sounded trough the room simultaneously. Felix and his father looked each other in shock. Even if it wasn’t for the same reason that they had vetoed against the idea, Felix felt the momentary alliance between him and his father. They nodded at each other.

“I don’t know…”, Jisung drawled, cocking his head. “I kind of like the idea.”

“That’s it.”, Felix startled as his mother slammed her cutlery on the table and gave his boyfriend a fierce look. “I’m adopting you. Felix, if you ever break up with Jisung consider yourself disowned.”

“Does that mean I can call you Mama Lee?”, Jisung grinned even wider. God, Felix just wanted to pepper his puffed up cheeks in kisses. Or at least pinch them. Just a little bit.

“Sure, honey.”

“Sungie…”, Felix said.

Jisung looked back at him. His cheeks were still puffed up from grinning widely and Felix found that the temptation was almost too hard to resist.“Yes, Lixie?”

“You’re ridiculous.”, he said, weakly.

Jisung poked his nose. Felix may have melted a little bit. “You love it.”

“Yes. I love it.” _and I love you. More than you could ever possibly know._ , Felix continued on in his thoughts.

“Put away the heart eyes.”, Olivias voice sounded from over the table.

Felix didn’t look away from Jisung. “Never.”

“Did we raise him like that?”, his father asked.

“Yes, we did.”, his mother said, her voice fond and proud.

“I’m proud of us.”

“Me too.”

Olivia snorted. “You can’t be proud of yourselves because you raised you child to be like _that_.”

“Sure we can.”, his mother said, beaming mischievously at her daughter.

“But he always causes chaos!”, she gestured over at him. Somehow her exclamation didn’t offend him. “Don’t you remember the time every yogurt in the fridge was swapped with slime?”

His father nodded, grinning gleefully. “Yes, I remember.”

“Oh, I remember that too. He ate all of them and had the worst stomachache ever, so he called me and when I came over he was all green!”, Jisung giggled to himself.

“Don’t expose me like that.”, Felix frowned at his boyfriend.

Jisung playfully raised his eyebrow and held his hand out to him. “May I remind you of April Fool’s?”

“Shutting up right away.”, he mumbled. Felix took the chance and snatched Jisungs open hand in his.

“What I actually meant to say is that he was very meticulous in the prank.”, his father said. “I wouldn’t have had the energy or patience to seal every single one of the cups again. We had at least fifty of them, Olivia. Remember how I had a very serious yogurt phase during that time?”

Olivia owlishly blinked at him. “Jesus, you ate fifty cups of yogurt in one sitting? Are you insane?”

“It wasn’t my finest moment.”, he admitted. For some reason it made his boyfriend snort mockingly.

“No, it wasn’t.”

Felix turned to Jisung, raising their joined hands and pointing at them “Sungie, it’s your job to tell me that I did great anyways.”

“No, it really isn’t if I was the one cleaning up the vomit all over your bathroom.”, Jisung pouted at him, but his expression was etched with fondness. Felix really needed to kiss him right now. “The prank was great, but you really could have put the yogurt in containers and ate them later or brought them for lunch the next day.”

“How are you even in a relationship with him if you had to clean up his vomit before you even got together?”, Olivia asked disbelievingly.

“It’s the freckles. They have ensnared me and now I can’t escape anymore.”

Olivia looked over Felix’ face searchingly. She squinted at the freckles dusted across Felix’ nose and all over his cheeks, before she turned back to Jisung and nodded at him approvingly.

“Will you guys please stop changing the topic? I’m trying to say something!”, his father said, throwing his hands in the air in irritation that nobody seemed to listen to him. His mother nodded in sympathy and patted his shoulder.

“Just talk. If you do it loud enough maybe they’ll listen to you.”

“Thank you for the great support. This is exactly why I married you.”, his father side-eyed his mother.

“I thought it was, because you fell in love with my dog and didn’t want to break up with me, because that would have meant you would never have gotten the chance to see him again.”, she frowned at her husband.

“Please don’t talk about Mephisto.”, his father wiped away an imaginary tear. “His death still breaks my heart every day.”

Felix’ mother just continued eating, affectionately shaking her head at her husband. Felix snorted into his hand and Jisung looked back and forth between them as if they were the most intense tennis match he had ever seen.

“So. As I was saying.”, Felix’ father slowly said, pinning Felix with an warm expression. “I’m proud that you grew up like this. It’s clear to see that you both are good for each other and how much you care for each other. It was like this even before you two got together. I still remember you coming home the first day of freshman year and babbling on and on about that boy who set an table on fire and offered you his beanie because it burned your hair. I think you still have that thing laying around somewhere. What was I saying? Oh, yes... Felix… I’m really glad that you grew up to be capable of being this loving and sensitive to others feelings. I know that’s normally not a trait people would look for in a man, but those are important qualities for being a decent person.”

Felix felt choked up. He cleared his throat and focused on Jisung, who was looking at him with love clear in his eyes. It didn’t help his situation. He quickly threw on a lopsided smile.

Jisung went back to eating and Felix felt the need to lighten the situation. “Did you hear that, Sungie? My dad just called me a ‘decent person’. A miracle happened! I guess I won in life.”

Jisung, who had just put his fork in his mouth ended up choking on his vegetables. He laughed hysterically as he tried to swallow his food. Felix quickly started hitting his boyfriends back in hopes that it would to get him to breathe normally again, but it just made Jisung laugh even harder.

“Please don’t die on me now!”, Felix desperately shouted.

“I won’t.”, Jisung croaked out, pouncing his fist on his own chest. When he finally managed to breathe again, he turned to Felix and gifted him a thankful smile.

Felix breathed out in relief. “I’m not equipped to handle near death experiences, Jisung.”

“Me neither and you still decided it was a great idea to choke on gummies like a fucking cobra.”, Jisung deadpanned.

“May I present.”, Olivia announced, pointing her hands at the both of them theatrically. “Two halves of an whole idiot. They share exactly one brain cell between the both of them and even that doesn’t work most of the time.”

“We share everything. Our love, our souls, our brain cell and apparently also an affinity for choking.”, Jisung said seriously.

“That just sounded wrong. That sounded really wrong, Jisung. Please don’t ever say something like that again in front of my family.”, Felix honestly wasn’t sure if he should laugh or be embarrassed. He wanted to laugh at Jisungs casual innuendo, but that didn’t seem appropriate with his parents in the room. He settled on smirking at Jisung.

Jisung smirked back at him. “You call me ‘Princess’ on a daily basis, you hypocrite.”

“Should I be concerned about that?”, his father asked.

“You don’t need to be.”, Felix said dismissively. “We found out about Jisungies kink at lunch during a relatively normal conversation. Remember, Princess? That was the day you said you loved me.”

Jisung groaned in annoyance. “It’s not my kink! How many times do I have to tell you that it isn’t until you believe it? And it was an accident. I wasn’t meant to say it like that!”

“I won’t, because I’m at least eighty percent sure that it is! And you-”

“Children.”, Felix’ mother interrupted. “Let’s stop discussing kinks over dinner, please. All I ask is one normal dinner conversation. Honestly… I wonder what it would be like to have a nice, normal family. My husband loves my dead dog more than me, my oldest signed her life away for a horse, my son and his future husband are in their own world most of the time and my youngest revolves her life around pining after that weird boy group and she even prays to them every night.”

Olivia gave her a mock offended look and pointed at her disbelievingly. “Said the Woman who has a shrine of pictures on the wall that make people who come over uncomfortable. You have a picture of dad in nothing but adult diapers on that wall, Mom! My friends don’t want to come over because of that wall!”

“That was a good day.”, their mother smiled at her husband, who raised his glass of wine at her.

“I like the wall.”, Jisung said. He then smiled a sly little smile at Felix. “I especially like the picture of Felix with his burned hair, screaming at his Nintendo, wearing nothing but his red Pokémon boxers.”

“Of course _you_ like that picture.”, Olivia grumbled, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“Let’s be honest.”, Felix said, looking over all of them slowly. “No one in here is normal.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”, his mother grinned.

His father then raised his wine glass at Jisung, who mirrored the gesture with his Capri sun. “Welcome to the family, Jisung.”


	10. CHAPTER TEN (Sleeping At Last - “Two”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know what to say... I might have to apologise a little in advance? So, I’m sorry?
> 
> Please enjoy reading this!!

Jisung was prepared to have a great day. He and Felix had decided to wear matching outfits and it was the cutest thing ever. Jisung himself was wearing a pastel pink oversized shirt with tight, black pants and white sneakers and a matching beanie. He looked really cute, if he may say so himself. He was waiting for Felix who said he was running late and would meet him in front of the school.

So here he stood, rolling back and forth on his feet by the bicycle stands, waiting not so patiently for his boyfriend to finally show up. When he finally spotted a spot of pastel pink in the crowd, he started waving in excitement with both of his arms and hoped that would bring enough attention to his, admittedly small frame, for Felix to notice him in the sea of students surrounding him.

Felix came to a halt in front of him, already grinning brightly. Before Felix even got the chance to get off, Jisung grabbed the handles of the bike and leaned forward to press a kiss on his boyfriends lips. He pulled away, smiling at Felix, who had a dazed expression on his face. Jisung giggled into his hand. He did that. Felix blinked a bit, before he reached out again and gave Jisung his own kiss. Jisung heaved himself up over the handles of the, trying to get closer to his boyfriend. Felix wrapped his arms around his waist. Jisung felt Felix smile into the kiss.

Someone behind them cleared their throat. They separated, even if they weren’t willing to. When they looked around to see who had the nerve to interrupt their kiss, they saw Woojin walking away from them, casually throwing a wave over his shoulder.

Jisung frowned at their friend. “You didn’t need to interrupt us for that, asshole!”

“You were holding up traffic!”, Woojin yelled back, not even turning around.

“Why is he like that?”, Felix asked incredulously. His arms were still wrapped around Jisungs waist as he himself stood on his tiptoes, still leaning over the handle of bis boyfriends bike. Jisung grinned at him.

“I think he had an ulterior motive, but I can’t tell you what that could be.”

Felix let go of Jisungs waist. “I should probably chain up my bike.”

“Quickly. I want to appreciate your outfit in its full glory.”, Jisung shooed Felix away impatiently.

“Me too.”, Felix leaned over and dropped a peck on Jisungs cheek. “Be back in a minute.”

“I’ll be waiting, Sunshine.”, Jisung watched smiling as Felix turned away from him and rolled his bike to the bicycle stands, heaving it in.

From the back he could already see Felix’ outfit which consisted of a plain white oversized shirt and black pants that were similar to the pair Jisung himself wore. Felix also had a pastel pink beanie, that he had gotten from Jisung for the occasion and his pastel pink converse. When he turned around, Jisung thought it should have been illegal for someone to look that attractive in an outfit that would be considered cute by most people.

But the best part of this was the couple rings they already wore every single day. They were two halves of a whole and just like Jisung, Felix didn’t ever take his off since Christmas. So somehow they were already matching most of the time. Today it was that too, just on a whole other level.

“Oh my gosh, you look so adorable!”, Felix skipped over to him and cupped his cheeks, squishing them together. “Look out, Princess. I might just eat you up if you continue looking this sweet.”

Jisung squeaked and felt the heat rise up in his face.

“We match.”, he said breathlessly.

Felix grinned down at him and continued squishing Jisungs cheeks together, starting to softly drum his fingertips on Jisungs cheeks. It felt really nice. “I know. We planned it, Sungie.”

“I’m still baffled.”, Jisung said, putting one of his own hands on his boyfriends, which was still on his cheek and leaned his head into it. “We look like we belong together.”

“We belong together either way.”, Felix replied, and gently tapped the finger with the couple ring on it on Jisungs cheek. The metal felt warm against his skin, just like Felix’ hands.

“I know we do.”, Jisung glanced down up at the pink beanie on his boyfriends head. “It’s just nice to see it like this.”

“You’re so sappy.”, Felix grimaced, his eyes shining.

“You wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Felix shook his head fondly. “No, I really wouldn’t.”

Jisung pouted at his boyfriend, who had now taken his hands from his cheeks. He tilted his head at Felix, intensifying his pout. “One more kiss?”

“You always ask that and it always ends up in a make out session…”, Felix said hesitantly, gaze fixated on Jisungs lips.

“That wasn’t a no.”, he drawled out.

The bell rang. Felix grinned and grabbed his hand. He started pulling him towards the school, walking fast. “It is now. We need to go, like right now.”

“But my kisses…”, Jisung whined, following after him. They had reached the hallway where Felix locker was and his boyfriend let go of Jisungs hand and started pulling out the books he needed today and put them in his backpack.

“We have all the time in the world to kiss later.”, Felix zipped his backpack. “Right now we need to go to class.”

“I don’t like this.”, Jisung pouted, but Felix didn’t look at him. He just walked away towards their first class of the day. Jisung had no choice but to follow him, dodging the other students as he speed walked after his boyfriend.

“Not my problem.”

“It is! You’re my boyfriend! You said you care!”, Jisung pointed at Felix accusingly, but his boyfriend didn’t see that seeing as he just continued walking away from him. “How could you betray me like this?”

“Jisung, we really need to get to class on time.”, Felix finally turned his head to look at Jisung briefly , but he didn’t stop walking. For a second Jisung feared he would run into someone, but Felix had turned away already before anything could happen.

“When did you get this responsible?”, Jisung said as he finally caught up with his boyfriend and grabbed his hand. Jisung started shaking their hands between them hysterically. “Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”

“I’m Lee Felix and you’re Han Jisung and both of us are going to be late.”, Felix deadpanned, still walking in a speed that had Jisung almost tripping after him.

“I could have sworn you’re someone else.”, Jisung looked at him intensely, studying his profile. “You look like my Felix, you sound like my Felix, you feel like my Felix, but you open your mouth and all I hear is Bang Chan telling me I’m never going to graduate high school if I continue like this.”

Felix stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned around to Jisung, glaring at him. Jisung wondered how he managed to still look intimidating with that pastel pink beanie on his head. It was ridiculous. “I’m not Chan. He’s not your boyfriend. I am.”

“I know that.”, Jisung nodded slowly. Him being possessive was making Jisung kind of fuzzy in the head. He shook the feeling off and pointed at his boyfriend weakly. “I’m just telling you that you’re being weirdly responsible right now and it’s kind of freaking me out.”

Felix was still glaring at him, but somehow his eyes didn’t look as fierce anymore. He kind of looked like he wanted to give in, but that changed quickly as Felix shook his head once and focused on Jisung again to deadpan at him. “You just want us to skip class and make out somewhere.”

“I do.”, Jisung started grinning. “I still have some making out coupons, which by the way, you lost the bet. You need to make more.”

“Which bet are you talking about, again?”, Felix frowned and tilted his head at Jisung.

“Back when I first told you that I love you…”, Jisung remembered, cheeks heating up a bit. “and we were betting if I could make you blush with a pick up line.”

At his words Felix eyes went wide. A second later the glare from before was firmly in place, but Jisung spied a little red on his cheeks. “That doesn’t count and you know it!”

“Yes, it does!”, Jisung beamed at Felix’, delighted that the memory still made his boyfriend blush.

“No, it doesn’t, because you took advantage of me being a virgin and then decided to fluster me by being a mean temptress.”, Felix scoffed, but it didn’t deter Jisungs bright smile.

Jisung started walking towards their classroom again and swung their joined hands between them. “It still counts.”

Felix sighed. “It doesn’t.”

“You just don’t want to make more coupons.”, Jisung frowned at him. He won the bet fair and square, so he deserved those coupons.

“Damn right, because you’re always using them in the weirdest ways.”, Felix pointed at him accusingly with his unoccupied hand. Jisung went to bite into his finger and grinned at Felix when he missed, because he had snatched it away again.

“You love it.”

“I might.”, Felix admitted as he opened the door and slipped into the classroom and held it open for Jisung to follow after him. “It still makes people uncomfortable when they catch us making out in an abandoned classroom.”

Jisung giggled, remembering the few times that had happened and the various expressions the people catching them wore. A memorable one was when another couple barged in, expecting the room to be empty, just for it to be occupied by Jisung and Felix. It ended with the other couple nodding at them in solidarity, before closing the door behind them again.“They would catch us making out somewhere even without the coupons.”

“That’s because you’re a mean temptress.”, Felix pointed out, walking towards his desk.

Jisung scowled after him. He followed after Felix to his own desk in a much slower pace. How dare he suggest something like that? “I’m not mean.”

“You are.”, Felix sung, his normally low voice impossibly high. It was kind of adorable.

Jisung narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend who had the nerve to sit down like they weren’t discussing something serious right now, he wasn’t even _looking at him_ anymore. He just put his backpack on the table and unzipped it. “I’m not mean!”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not!”, Jisung put his hands on his hips and stood in front of his desk to stare him down. Felix still didn’t pay any attention to him. Jisung had half a mind to snatch his backpack away.

Felix glanced up at him. He raised an eyebrow at Jisungs disgruntled expression. “Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m-”

“If you would both please sit down. Class is about to start.”, their teachers voice from the doorway. Jisung looked at her as she slowly closed the door behind her.

“This is important.”, Jisung hissed at her in a low voice. He might have been a little bit agitated, but he was lucky she was far away enough not to have heard him. “Leave it the fuck alone.”

“Jisung, you can’t just threaten a teacher!”, Felix gasped at him.

Jisung finally sat down at his desk and started pulling out his pencil case out of his backpack. “I see my Felix, I hear the voice of my Felix, I feel my Felix’ hand, but you open your mouth and all-”

“Don’t. You. Dare. Say _that again_.”, Felix gritted out, his nose scrunched up. Jisung internally grinned.

“You call me a mean temptress, but you yourself are an possessive little shit.”, Jisung pointed at him in amusement, before he tapped his chin in thought, side-eyeing his boyfriend smugly. “What do I do with that information?”

“You could try to be quiet or I might have to throw you out of class.”, their teacher loudly interrupted, frowning at him. Jisung hadn’t noticed that class had already started.

He raised an eyebrow at her. That didn’t sound like as bad of an idea as she made it sound. “You know, I might have to take you up on that offer.”

“Jisung, please shut up.”, Felix mumbled from beside him.

“Under one circumstance.”, Jisung whispered back at his boyfriend and grinned at him as he let out an exasperated sigh.

“What do you want?”

“Give me my coupons.”, Jisung said.

“Oh my fucking god.”, Felix looked like he was about to hit his head on the table. He looked to the front of the class where their teacher had her back turned to them, so Felix turned back to Jisung an nodded hastily. “Fine. Now be quiet.”

Jisung wasted no second to rip out a piece of paper from his college block. He scribbled ‘there are other ways to keep me quiet, you know? One of them involves your tongue in my mouth.’, on it and shoved it over to his boyfriend, who suspiciously squinted down at the words. He sighed as he read Jisungs note. Jisung watched him scribble an quick answer, before he pushed the note back to Jisung.

The words ‘or I could just gag you.’, were written on it. Jisung started at the note in shock, before he turned to Felix. ‘ _You wouldn’t dare_.’, he mouthed at his boyfriend.

‘ _Try me_ ’, Felix mouthed back at him. Jisung frowned an scribbled on the backside of the note again. ‘I’m not a mean temptress and you fucking know it, but you horny idiot keep making all of our conversations kinky!’, he wrote and laid the note in front of Felix, being careful that their teacher didn’t catch them passing notes in class like middle school girls. The note appeared in front of him again and he quickly focused down at Felix’ cursive handwriting.

‘Yes, you are. You keep pouting at me, because you know it makes me want to kiss you until we can’t remember our names anymore, you little shit.’, he had written. Jisung held back a grin at the word his boyfriend had underlined two times. Yes, he knew. That’s why he did it all the time. He needed as much kisses as he could get from Felix. No one could blame him for using that small advantage he had to get Felix to give him more kisses.

He innocently smiled at Felix who raised an eyebrow at him. Then he wrote: ‘But you talked about kinks at dinner with your parents. That’s just a whole other level of horny teenage boy.’, on the note and passed it back to his boyfriend when he was sure their teacher wouldn’t see.

A minute later he got the reply from Felix. ‘Look at my neck and tell me who the horny one is.’, Jisung did. The purple shades on his neck had faded into a sickly looking yellow and Jisung made a mental note that he needed to fix that with either a shit ton of concealer or more hickeys.

Jisung felt daring today, so he giggled to himself as he wrote the next words. ‘Still you, Daddy.’, Jisung watched as Felix read the words and immediately choked on his own laughter. He desperately tried to conceal his laugh as a cough, making several students around them look in his direction. Jisung suppressed his own laugh by squeezing his lips together. Felix started wheezing and Jisung patted his back harshly in fake concern, smiling apologetically at the teacher who had turned her attention to them.

Finally Felix calmed down from his laughing fit and focused back on the teacher, his shoulders still shaking in silent laughter. When she wrote something on the chalkboard, Felix hastily scribbled something on the note and thrust it into Jisungs waiting hand. ‘Shut up, Princess.’, he had written.

Jisung grinned down at the note on the table and placed his pen down, to write his answer. Suddenly the note was snatched away from him. Jisung looked up to glare at whoever had the nerve to interrupt his written conversation only to stare his teacher in the face. She herself glared down at him.

Jisung watched in horror as she cleared her throat and looked down at the note. Jisung glanced at Felix who watched her equally horrified.

“You know that there are other ways to keep me quiet, you know? One of them involves your tongue in my mouth. Or I could just gag you.”, Jisung watched mortified, as she then turned the paper around. “I’m not a mean temptress and you fucking know it, but you horny idiot keep making all of our conversations kinky!”

Jisung reached out to try and get the note back in his possession, but he couldn’t do that without tackling the teacher and knowing her she would fail him in his finals if he did that. Jisung looked back at Felix to get him to do something, but his boyfriend was sitting on his chair as if he had been frozen. His back was completely straight, his legs parallel and feet firmly on the ground. His elbows weren’t touching the table and his hands were folded on it while his head was downcast. He stared at his clasped hands without blinking. If Jisung didn’t know that this was his usual reaction to public embarrassment he would have started worrying and tried to get him to move. Knowing it was useless, he tightly shut his eyes and continued enduring the horror of their teacher reading _that_ out loud.

“Yes, you are. You keep pouting at me, because you _know_ it makes me want to kiss you until we can’t remember our names anymore, you little shit. But you talked about _kinks_ at dinner with _your parents_. That’s just a whole other level of horny teenage boy. Look at my neck and tell me who the horny one is... Still you, Daddy…Shut up, Princess...”

Jisung opened his eyes slowly as her previously strong voice got quieter towards the end of the note until she barely whispered. She blinked down at the words she had just read out loud, the realisation setting in that she had just not only embarrassed two of her students, but also herself by reading this note out loud to an class of high schoolers. A light blush rose on her cheeks. She cleared her throat and set the paper down in front of Jisung, who in the meantime had buried his head in his hands and wished for the earth to just swallow him whole.

“I’m sorry. That wasn’t appropriate of me to read to the class...”, she murmured down to the couple, before straightening her back and fixing them with a hard stare. “Mister Han and Mister Lee, please do all of us a favour and don’t write the details of your _sexual escapades_ down on paper next time. Again I’m sorry for reading that to the class. All of you better forget that happened! If I hear that one of you talked about this after this lesson I will personally make sure you don’t graduate, am I making myself clear?”

There was a chorus of ‘yes’ to be heard, but Jisung didn’t fool himself. He saw the way his classmates snickered under their breaths and he knew that there was no way that this would not be broadcasted to the entire school. It would only take an hour and everyone would know about what the teacher read out loud to the class. If he was lucky it wouldn’t end up being a rumour that they secretly participated in swinger events or have been members of an kinky underground club in the shady parts of town or maybe a rumour that Felix brought a gag with him to school, but for some reason Jisung got the feeling that he _was not that lucky_ today.

“Kill me.”, Jisung whispered miserably. “Kill me, now.”

“If I’m staying here to suffer then I’m taking you down with me.”, Felix mumbled back at him, still staring at his folded hands and his lips barely moving. Jisung groaned, burying his head in his arms on the table he knew it would he hopeless if he tried to focus on the lesson again. Between his frozen boyfriend, the malicious whispers from the class and the teacher talking more shrilly than previously there was no way he could concentrate anymore.

*

After class Jisung and Felix both were the first ones out of the door. Both of them sprinted into the next best hiding place, only to find themselves in the next toilets. Jisung squatted down against the wall and put his head on his knees, his arms wrapped around them. Felix remained in the middle of the room, standing as still and as quiet as he possibly could. He was still in shock even after running like crazy, Jisung noted. He was kind of like an opossum. Playing dead in the face of danger.

The door opened. Neither of them moved from their positions, now the both of the, we’re playing dead and hoping the danger would just disappear if they didn’t move. Jisung heard someone clearing their throat and he could make out someone uncomfortably shuffling on their feet too. Hesitantly Jisung looked up. Donghyuck and Changbin were standing in the door, looking at the both of them in pity. Well, Changbin was looking at them in pity. Donghyuck on the other hand looked like he was seconds away from bursting into laughter.

Thankfully those two had been the only ones of their friends who happened to be in that class. Jisung didn’t want to think what Woojin would have said to them if he had heard all of that. He had already been disturbed by one of their more normal conversations. This would have dropped the cake.

Jisung didn’t want to think of the lecture about safe sex they would have gotten from Chan or Seungmin’s snarky remarks that they shouldn’t be passing notes in class anyway and that they just dogged their own graves. Or if Jeongin would have been there, the poor boy would have blushed in unhealthy shades of red. God forbid, Hyunjin or Minho would have witnessed all of that. Hyunjin would have jumped out of the window while shrieking like a madman and Minho would have glared at them until his expression would have morphed into one of unadulterated disgust.

So yes, Jisung was kind of glad that it was Changbin and Donghyuck standing in front of him right now, even if it took the latter everything he had in himself not to laugh in their faces. If Jisung looked closely he could see shadows under Changbins eyes and his hair was more than messy. He looked like he had just woken up. Maybe he should bring him a coffee later.

“Are the both of you okay?”, Changbin asked, slowly tearing his gaze away from Jisung who was still leaning against the wall and to Felix who stood in the middle of the room like a statue. “That was really mortifying. I thought I might die out of second hand embarrassment.”

Jisung whimpered, flashes of what happened a few moments ago still racing trough his mind. He looked at his friend in misery. “ _I died_ _of first hand embarrassment_. You’re looking at my ghost right now. Han Jisung left the world of the living and is now a permanent resident in hell. Thank you for coming to my funeral.”

Suddenly Felix snapped out of his daze and focused his fiery glare on him. Jisung didn’t remember when Felix wore _that expression_ the last time and the way his eyes burned into him almost made Jisung squirm.

“You’re not leaving me alone in _the_ _mess you created_.”

“I’m already dead.”, Jisung mumbled defiantly.

“Stop this.”, Felix waved at him hysterically. “You’re not dying, you’re just being over dramatic!”

Jisung pushed himself up and threw a death glare at his boyfriend. “ _I’m_ being over dramatic?”

“Guys-”, Changbin watched the both of them wide eyed.

Donghyuck snorted and crossed his arms. “You’re not seriously going to start snarking at each while wearing _matching outfits_?”

Neither Felix nor Jisung minded them. They just continued glared at each other over their friends interruptions.

“Yes.”, Felix spit out.

Jisung felt a wave of frustration wash over him. He angrily pointed at his boyfriend. “ _You_ were part of this _too_!”

“Are you really going to do this right now, guys?”, Changbin murmured, looking back and forth between the both of them. Jisung didn’t hear him. “We have class in a few minutes.”

Felix narrowed his eyes. “Yes, I was. But I just wanted _one day_ of going to class without having or causing any _trouble_!”

“Nothing happened!”, Jisung threw his hands in the air, still glaring at his boyfriend. This wasn’t even a bad situation. They had done way worse in the past.

“ _Nothing happened?_ ”, Felix took a step towards Jisung, fire in his eyes as he pointed at him accusingly. “I swear to god Jisung, you just managed to make the _whole school_ talk about our sex life when we _haven’t even had any sex yet_!”

Jisung wanted to shrink back under the force of his boyfriends anger. He hated the way Felix was looking at him right now. He didn’t want this. But if there was one thing Jisung was good at in situations where someone he loved was angry at him then it was taking that anger and fuelling it into his own and turning that into pettiness.

“Why are you only _blaming me_?” You’re the one who started it by calling me ‘Princess’ every single fucking day. You’re the one who shamelessly _smirking_ at me all the time and you’re the one who said I have a _Princess kink_ to your _fucking parents_ , Lee Felix!”, Jisung snarled back at Felix. The moment he said it he wanted to take it back as he saw Felix eyes widen momentarily at his words, before he fixed him with a venomous expression.

Felix started nodding angrily and pointed at himself in disbelief. “Oh, so you’re blaming _me_ now?”, he took another step towards Jisung, stabbing into his chest with his index finger. “Who decided it would be a great idea to leave _hickeys_ all over my fucking neck before that same dinner? Who always starts shit by being all like ‘ _Lixie, one more kiss_ ’?”, Felix imitated Jisungs voice in an ridiculous tone and it just made Jisung feel angrier.

“ _I start shit_? I do? Are you fucking sure about that?”, Jisung hissed at him.

“Guys… I don’t think-”, Donghyucks voice drowned in the noise of his own blood rushing trough his ears. The only thing Jisung could see, hear and feel right now was his own anger and Felix anger directed towards him. It felt like shit. It made Jisung feel like throwing up.

“Yes!”, Felix shouted out. This time Jisung flinched back. Felix could look intimidating on a regular basis without doing much. He was always so caring and gentle so the force of him being furious at Jisung hit him a thousand times more than it would if it were any other person. His anger was _too loud._ “You always start things and you never know when to stop!”

“I don’t know where to stop? Okay! Then let’s stop! _Let’s_ _stop right now_!”, Jisung screamed at his boyfriend, tears stinging in his eyes. Felix stumbled back. Now there wasn’t any anger in Felix to be seen, but hurt. Jisung hated it. Every bit of anger he felt dropped from him and Jisung swallowed harshly as the only thing that crawled up his throat was _frustration_ at himself and even that was drowned out in suffocating _sadness._

“Guys, please… don’t do this.”, Changbin whispered. Out of the corner of his eyes Jisung could make out Donghyuck ushering a protesting Changbin out of the toilets, but the only thing Jisung could think about was the lump in his throat and his boyfriend being _so far away._

“Jisungie…”, Felix hesitantly reaches out to him, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Jisung shaking his head.

“I don’t-”, Jisung forced out between the silent tears running down his face. “I hate arguing with you. I- _I hate it_ , Lixie. _I can’t do this_.”

Felix crosses the space between them and took Jisung into a firm hug. Jisung immediately melted into him. “I’m sorry, Jisungie… I really didn’t mean to lash out at you.”

“You don’t- You don’t need to be...”, Jisung whispered into his chest, tears still running down his face. “I- I’m sorry that I’m so needy and I take things way too- too far over the line and I’m sorry that I started provoking you…”

Jisung rubbed his tears away angrily. He took a deep breath to steady himself, hoping that his voice would came out stronger than a few seconds ago. “You have every right to be mad at me. I’m sorry I did all of that today, I really went too far. I’m so, so sorry. I don’t want to argue with you. Please. Let’s just _stop arguing_. This is such a dumb reason to be arguing… it’s not worth that we’re here screaming at each other. It’s so dumb and I don’t want to be mad at you, because me being mad at you makes you sad and angry. You’re not allowed to be sad and angry if it’s because of me. Be frustrated all you want. Be embarrassed all you want. But _not angry_ and _never sad_.”

Jisung felt Felix’ entire body relax against him. He nuzzled Jisungs hair and mumbled, “Oh, thank god.”

“What?”, Jisung blinked in confusion and lifted his head to look at his boyfriend. Felix was already looking at him. There was so much love in his eyes it made Jisung forget they they have been angry at each other a few moments ago. Felix quickly kissed a stray tear away from his cheek.

“For a second I thought you were breaking up with me…”, he mumbled against it.

“I would _never_!”, Jisung gasped out. He hadn’t realised that’s what he had sounded like. He just wanted them to stop arguing. “You know that, Lee Felix! _I couldn’t ever_ do that.”

“I know.”, his arms tightened around Jisung as he buried his head in Jisungs shoulder. Jisung started rubbing his back, eyebrows furrowed. “My brain just kind of gave up on me back there. You not being with me anymore is like… my worst fear and when you said that I was so _terrified_ for a second.”

Jisung felt tears welling up in his eyes again. He hated that he was the reason for this. He hated that he made his Sunshine sad and angry and frustrated. He never wanted to witness that again. He couldn’t see someone so bright and loving and warm having all of that punched out of him. Most of all he couldn’t stand that Felix _still_ had a reason to think Jisung would ever even think about breaking up again. He would have to be better. He _needed_ to be _better for him._ “I’m sorry… I- I’m sorry, Lixie. I’m sorry I’m too much… I didn’t mean to take this this far.”

Felix lifted his head from Jisungs shoulder. “You’re not too much. You’re not too clingy and you’re not at fault here. You’re perfect, Jisungie. You’re _mine_.”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you think I’m breaking up with you. I would never even think about that. I love you too much to ever hurt you like that. Not over something like this. Not over _anything else_.”, Jisung insisted. He meant every single word. Felix _had to know_ _that._

Felix looked at him with so much _love_ as he started rubbing his thumb on Jisungs cheek. “ _I know_. I know that. You don’t need to apologise, Sungie. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to provoke you. Or blame you. I’m sorry I yelled at you. You didn’t deserve that.”

“Yes, I did. I started being annoying even before class started.”, shame cursed through Jisung. He looked down, not able to look Felix in the eyes anymore. Not able to look at him when Jisung had fucked up and there still was so much adoration in his eyes when he looked at him.

“You weren’t being annoying, Sungie.”, his voice sounded so soft that it made Jisung tear up again. How could he still sound like that, talk like that to Jisung when everything he had done today was annoy him until he snapped?

“I was and I’m _so sorry_ about that.”, he whispered to the ground.

“Sungie, look at me. Please.”, Felix placed his finger under Jisungs chin and gently lifted his head. Tears still burned in his eyes. Tears Jisung didn’t want Felix to see. “There you are. _I’m so sorry_ that I snapped at you. I’m so sorry that I started yelling at you earlier, when I had absolutely no right to do that. I’m telling you right now that you’re not annoying or too needy or too much or too anything, really. Not to me. _Never_. You’re _so_ _good_ , Sungie. I love you. I love you so fucking much. You’re my perfect Jisung. You really are. Don’t cry anymore, _please_.”

Jisung shook his head vehemently. “No. I’m sorry, Lixie. I know I was being very irritating earlier…”

Felix took his face in his hands, forcing him to look him straight in the eyes. “Han Jisung. Listen to me. You have nothing to feel sorry for. _Honestly_ , Jisung. This argument was about something really stupid and you don’t need to feel bad about this because it’s _not your fault_ that she decided to read a private conversation out loud.”

Jisung swallowed hard. Felix had poked his forehead softly and let his own hands fall from Jisungs face between them to take Jisungs hand in one of his. He slowly lifted their joined hands and placed a gentle kiss on Jisungs hand, looking at him as he did that. Jisungs heart constricted. Felix lowered his hand, still looking at him.

“You didn’t fuck up earlier. You weren’t even irritating. You were so very _cute_ and I was rude to you because I was trying to control myself not to give in and just spend the day making out with you, when we have finals in a few weeks and we need to graduate together. Earlier you were so adorable it made my head feel all mushy… That was just us being us. Me being me and you being you. It’s not your fault that sometimes, us being us doesn’t agree with the world around us. We’re perfect the way we are. You don’t need to feel bad for earlier.”, Felix smiled at him like he was something he couldn’t believe Jisung was his. Like he was _cherished._ He smiled at Jisung the way Jisung thought about him. Jisung smiled back.

“And you’re _so unbelievably precious to me,_ Han Jisung. You’re loud and you’re creative and hilarious. You always find something to say with your little lyricist brain and that’s the reason you’re so great at keeping conversations going and coming up with comebacks or pick up lines in the moment. And you have _so much attitude_. It’s the best thing ever. And if that happens to offend anyone than they’ll have to deal with it.”

The lump in Jisungs throat came back, but this time it was for an entirely different reason. It was unusual for Felix to tell him something like this in that length. Normally he would have kept it short and sweet. Normally Felix would have shown him how he felt through actions, expressions and thoughtfulness. He loved him in a more nonverbal way, deciding not to express himself through words. That didn’t make his feelings Feel like they were any less than Jisungs own. They were just different.

Hearing him express his feelings for Jisung like this was unexpected. It was still _very nice_ to hear. He couldn’t just start saying something like this in a _school toilet_! Well, he could. It was still perfect, but anyone could have come in and heard all of that and seen Jisung cry. He swallowed the lump in his throat, not willing to shed any more tears today.

“I can’t say that in Job interviews, can I?”, Jisung joked. Felix smiled at the joke, but Jisung could tell that he was not finished yet.

“You’re my Sungie. Mine, okay?”, Jisung nodded back at him dumbfounded. Felix really had to stop looking at him _like that_ or his knees would give out. “I love you, even when you’re being difficult. You know… it’s a secret, but I love you most in those moments, because they make you human. It just shows you’re not untouchable and you’re real and honest and open about your feelings. So no, you don’t ever need to apologise to me.”

“Where did all of that come from?”, Jisung choked out.

Felix squeezed his hand and smiled at him bashfully. “I never said that before, did I?”

“No, not really…”, his voice still sounded strangled.

“Remember this. No matter what you do, no matter how much you fuck up and no matter how you feel… I’ll always be there.”

*

The both of them were spending their lunch period by the bleachers, just cuddled together and feeding each other gummy bears. Felix was relieved that the both of them were fine again after their spat earlier, but he still felt a bit bad for making Jisung cry earlier and for yelling at him. So he made sure to compensate for that by dropping soft kisses onto Jisungs face every now and then. He deserved all the kisses. The way Jisung giggled every time he gave him another kiss was an added bonus.

Felix was in the middle of leaning in to drop a little kiss on his boyfriends nose, when someone suddenly started shouting. They both started ant the packet of gummy bears dropped from Jisungs lap onto the ground.

“What the fuck is even going on anymore?”, Seungmin was marching towards them with Jeongin in tow. “You’re both here, being all cuddly and cute, wearing the softest looking matching clothes, feeding each other gummy bears. You’re looking like the most innocent people, exchanging soft kisses and looking at each other like _that_!”

The both of them blinked at him. He stood in front of the, his hands on his hips and frowned at the both of them, one after the other and then turned to frown on the gummy bears on the ground. Jeongin giggled behind his hand. Seungmin’s eyes snapped up at them again.

He pointed at them accusingly. “You two look like the most innocent angles to have ever existed right now and there’s a rumor going around that you two tried to _convince your teacher to join you a secret, hardcore BDSM underground club_ that the two of you have _started_ and apparently you also tried to _recruit_ several different people to do _unspeakable things_ with you. Unspeakable things that made me want to rip my ears off and feed them to the people talking. I didn’t even _know_ you could _do things like that_.”

“They do look cute.”, Jeongin grinned at Seungmin, who smiled back at him fondly, but immediately snapped his eyes back to Felix and Jisung, staring them down.

“Wow. That rumor escalated quickly.”, Felix grinned at the newcomers, before he turned to his boyfriend and tilted his head at him in question. “How long has it been?”

“More or less five hours.”, Jisung grinned back at him.

Felix grinned back. He was glad they could joke about this now, even if he still felt bad for being so mean to his precious Sungie earlier. Remembering their argument made Felix want to burn his own hands with an iron as if he was Dobby. “Maybe we’ll get our own page in the yearbook.”

“Why the hell is all of that going on?”, Seungmin demanded, eyebrows furrowed. Jeongin next to him shook his head fondly.

Jisung grinned up at their short-tempered friend. “Do you want the full version or the short version of what happened?”

“Full version but make it short.”, Seungmin said, making all of them chuckle at him. He frowned.

“Okay.”, Jisung nodded. “So we had a nice morning, lots of fluff and then we somehow started bickering about men not wanting to go to class and Lixie being weirdly responsible and if he needs to make me more coupons and how I’m a mean temptress apparently. I may or may not have sassed our teacher. And then we continued bickering trough passing notes and _that bitch-”_

Felix snorted. Then he bumped his shoulder against his boyfriends, trying to calm him a bit. “Jisungie, be nice. She apologised.”

“Sorry. I meant- _our teacher.._.”, Jisung said looking pointedly at him. “stole the note and read it out loud in front of the class.”

“And?”, Seungmin motioned for him to continue.

Jisung cleared his throat and glanced at Felix. Felix smiled reassuringly at him and took his hand, squeezing it once. “Lixie and I may have had an argument after class?”

“ _And_?”

Jisung rolled his eyes at him. “What else do you want to know?”

“I demand answers!”, Seungmin suddenly barked at them. Jeongin patted his arm to calm him down, while Jisung and Felix exchanged an bewildered look.

“Until now, I wasn’t entirely sure you’re not a test paper.”, Jisung said to Seungmin, nodding fake seriously. “Thank you for clarifying the confusion.”

“He is, isn’t he?”, Jeongin giggled, eyes shining at Seungmin.

Seungmin glared weakly at him. “Are you stabbing me in the back right now?”

“No. I’m telling the truth.”, Jeongin grinned back at Seungmin. “You always ask questions and demand answers but you’re a riddle yourself. Work on that, please.”

“I- We’re not here to discuss my personal faults! We’re here to get these two to finally admit that they really are together!”, Seungmin pointed at the couple sitting in front of them.

Felix snorted. He waved dismissively at Seungmin who had turned to frown at him. “You finally figured it out? That took a longer time than expected. I thought you’d figure it out earlier with your ultra big brain.”

“Megamind.”, Jeongin said.

Seungmin blankly blinked at Felix and Jisung. “What?”

Jisung grinned at him and raised Felix and his joined hands, imitating the gesture from when they first came out to their friends. “You know now that we’ve been together since we first announced it back in October?”

“You- what?”, he stared at their joined hands like they were a very difficult riddle.

“That’s not what you thought?”, Felix asked and turned to look questioningly at Jeongin who just smiled back at him innocently.

“No!”, Seungmin exclaimed, but his body stayed completely still, unmoving. The only thing that was out of place were his eyes that were quickly flickering between Jisung, Felix himself and their joined hands that were now on Felix’ lap. “I thought you pretended in the beginning and ended up really falling for each other like in those cheesy, cheap romantic novels!”

“Tough luck. We’ve been together this entire time.”, Jisung shrugged at him.

“I think…”, Seungmin said slowly. “I need to sit down.”

In a sluggish pace, Seungmin blindly moved to sit down on the row behind him, his eyes not tearing away from the couple and Jeongin steadying him, so he didn’t fall. Jeongin patted his head in comfort, shaking his head with his lips pressed together and sat beside him, looking at Seungmin expectatly.

“Is he alright?”, Felix asked Jeongin and glanced at Jisung who stared back at Seungmin’s empty eyes. The picture was kind of comical. Seungmin staring unblinkingly at Jisung, who suddenly starting to pull faces at him, but Seungmin didn’t move. It didn’t look like he even breathed.

Jeongin waved at him dismissively, his eyes still on Seungmin. “He’s just processing that he wasn’t right for once. Give him a minute.”

If he listened closely Felix could hear Seungmin murmuring trough his unmoving lips. It was kind of unnerving if he was being honest and Jisung was _still pulling faces_. Felix shook his head at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“… over six months… really together… dates… Instagram pictures… real… flowers… THE FUCKING FLOWERS!”, Seungmin suddenly jumped up from the bench. His deafeningly loud voice startled both Felix and Jisung and Felix almost fell from the bench of Jisung hadn’t grabbed his arm in the last moment and pulled him back. Jeongin hadn’t even blinked at Seungmin’s sudden outburst.

“Minnie, we’ve talked about this.”, Jeongin said slowly. “You can’t just start screaming when you realise something. It hurts other people’s ears. It hurts my ears.”

Seungmin’s shoulders sagged as he looked at Jeongin apolitically. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s alright. What is it you realised, Minnie?”

Seungmin abruptly turned and angrily gestured to Jisung. “You!”

“Me?”, Jisung pointed at himself.

“You knew what the fucking flowers meant back then, didn’t you?”, Seungmin said and from his voice you could have thought Seungmin was accusing Jisung of 3rd degree murder.

“Yeah.”, Jisung on the other hand sounded utterly relaxed as if he had spent the day sunbathing at the beach with a cocktail in his hand and someone feeding him grapes. “I researched it really well. I even added little notes to them, so Lixie knew what they meant too.”

“You knew. You knew what the flowers meant.”, Seungmin said disbelief, before he turned to Jeongin and whispered wide eyed to him. “He knew.”

Jeongin raised an eyebrow at him and nodded slowly. “He just said that, Minnie.”

“Oh my god. That first flower! Bittersweet. Truth. That was meant to tell him that every single following flower told the truth about you feelings for him?”, Seungmin whispered to Jisung in a mystified voice, his eyes shining as if he had found out something world changing.

“Pretty much, yes.”, Jisung replied. Then Seungmin turned to Felix and looked him over once with an now very unimpressed expression. He sat down next to Jeongin again.

“I didn’t even think to ask how _you_ knew it was a Bittersweet. You know absolutely nothing about flowers.”

“You were in flower rage mode, Minnie.”, Jeongin patted his shoulder comfortingly. “It happens.”

In an instant Seungmin’s eyes went blank again, his whole body tensing up. Felix waved his hand in front of his face, trying to get a reaction out of him. Nothing. He didn’t even breathe, Felix was sure of it this time.

“What’s going on now?”, Jisung asked Jeongin, sounding like he was watching the most interesting series ever while Felix poked Seungmin in worry.

“He’s trying to remember every single flower and it’s meaning.”, Jeongin smiled patiently at Seungmin and motioned to Felix for him to sit down again. “Don’t worry, it’s only going to take him a second.”

Just then Seungmin snapped out of it and blinked owlishly. He cleared his throat and started rattling down everything he had just realised. “‘Truth’, from the Bittersweet. The Camellia meant ‘Longing’. After that was a Dhalia meaning ‘Good taste’, which seriously?”

Seungmin shot a deadpanned look at Jisung. Jisung just nodded back at him dumbly, making the other two giggle.

“Next was the pink Rose, that’s ‘Happiness’. Then he got a Violet for ‘Loyalty’ and I would hope so seeing as that’s an important part of being in a nmonogamous relationship. You are in a monogamous relationship, aren’t you?”, Seungmin suddenly asked and Felix and Jisung both nodded quickly.

“Okay. The blue Salvia after that meant ‘I think of you’ and the following Dwarf Sunflower meant ‘Adoration’, really Jisung? God, you’re cheesy. Next, Majoram flower stands for ‘Joy’ and the Calla Lily Felix got after that one meant ‘Beauty’.”, Seungmin stopped talking and gave Felix a once over with a raised eyebrow. He scoffed. It was hard not to feel offended after that, but Felix knew Seungmin was the type of person who didn’t mean to offend someone with that. It was just him voicing a part of an opinion that he had formed in his head.

“The oak-leaved Germanium symbolises ‘True Friendship’, of course as expected of you two. After that was the fucking yellow Tulip for ‘sunshine in your smile’ and I have to admit that’s kind of brilliant with you always calling him Sunshine.”, Seungmin nodded at Jisung approvingly.

“A red Carnation says ‘I’ll never forget you’, oh that’s corny. The Angelica stands for ‘Inspiration’ and Coreopsis for ‘Always cheerful’. Penultimate was the red Salvia, ew that one’s ‘Forever mine’… what was the last one?”

Seungmin’s eyes went blank _again_. Seriously it couldn’t be healthy for someone to be like this more often than not.

“Are you okay, Seungmin?”, Felix couldn’t help but ask. He should probably get help for blacking our every two minutes.

“FORGET-ME-NOT!”, Seungmin suddenly shouted. “That stands for a ‘long-lasting connection’ or ‘True Love’… now that’s just annoyingly cute.”

“Seungmin. What did I just say?”, Jeongin said, smiling adoringly at Seungmin who now pouted back at him.

“No screaming when I realise something, because it hurts your ears. I’m sorry, Innie.”

“Please, tell him it’s fine.”, Jisung said. “He looks like a kicked puppy.”

Jeongin Just shook his head slowly and grinned at Seungmin, who still looked like a kicked puppy. The image was really fitting. Internally Felix applauded his boyfriend for coming up with that one. “Jesus, Minnie. We really need to work on that. You do that even in class.”

“The teachers don’t mind.”, Seungmin pointed out.

“Yes, they do.”, Jeongin giggled lightly. “They just don’t mention it because you’re brilliant and don’t want to discourage you.”

Seungmin dumbly blinked at Jeongin and pointed at himself, blushing a bit. “I’m brilliant?”

“The best evil genius out there.”, Jeongin nodded seriously.

Jisung leaned over to Felix and gave him a little grin. “Is this some kind of weird flirting I’m not aware of?”

“It’s-”, Seungmin cleared his throat, briefly glancing at Jeongin. He straightened his back and focused his attention on Jisung and Felix. “Let’s get back on topic.”

“Sure.”, Felix said.

“Those flowers were really sappy.”

“Thank you for that insightful conclusion.”, Jisung drawled out.“Anything else you want to know?”

Seungmin nodded back at them. “Yes, actually.”

“Well?”

“You’re not part of an underground BDSM club, are you?”, he tilted his head at them. All at once Jeongin, Jisung and Felix burst into ear-ringing laughter. Seungmin waited patiently with his hands on his knees until the boisterous laughter of his three friends turned into soft chuckling. When Felix noticed his expectant expression Felix realised that it had been a serious question.

“We aren’t.”, Felix quickly shook his head.

“We haven’t even done _it_ yet.”, Jisung said.

“Just be sure you inform yourselves beforehand. Ask Channie about it, he will give you flyers and hold a PowerPoint presentation and you’ll be prepared for everything.”, Seungmin said, nodding to himself as he made plans for the two of them. He didn’t notice the couple looking at him with equally horrified expressions.

Felix groaned. He really _didn’t want that._ “No thank you.”

Seungmin blinked at him. “Why not? You need to be prepared and have a long talk about this, preferably with someone who knows what’s going on!”

“I kind of heard enough about Chan today.”, Felix huffed and crossed his arms.

“Sunshine.”, Jisung said, poking his cheek. Felix huffed again and shook his head vehemently.

“Sungie, we’re not doing _that_.”

“Of course we’re not! I would die from laughter the moment he pulls out a PowerPoint presentation filled with pictures of bees and flowers and tries to make it into one big vivid metaphor while simultaneously trying to explain the different types of lube.”

“Good.” _I don’t want you, the word_ _‘sex’ and Chan in one room under any circumstances,_ Felix thought to himself.

“There’s still the Internet?”, Jeongin offered. Suddenly Felix gaze snapped to him. He narrowed his eyes at the fox-looking boy, who for some unexplainable reason didn’t even really react to any of the things that had been uncovered in the last twenty minutes. He was weird today. It was _very weird_ that Jeongin just nodded and smiled and guided Seungmin trough his shock without being surprised himself.

“Jeongin you’re being ridiculously calm about this.”, Felix said.

Jeongin _calmly_ smiled back at his statement. Jesus, what was it with him? “Am I?”

“Oh. You’re right, Lixie.”, Jisung started looking Jeongin over incredulously, but Jeongin just continued smiling at the two. Somehow that was more unnerving than Seungmin’s black outs earlier. “Why aren’t you acting like Seungmin earlier? Or asking any questions? You’ve been way too calm this entire time.”

Jeongin chuckled softly and stared grinning mischievously at them. “Oh, I knew from the beginning.”

What? How had he known this entire time? That didn’t even make any sense.

“What?”, Jisung echoed his own thoughts, while Seungmin just gawked at Jeongin in wonder.

“Honestly.”, Jeongin rolled his eyes. “It was so obvious. You both had that funky tension between you for like a _year_ , it was only a matter of time until you snapped and gave in to the puppy eyes you were secretly throwing at each other. I was really happy for you, when you announced it.”

“YOU KNEW THIS ENTIRE TIME?”, Seungmin shouted out and Jeongin just patiently nodded.

“Yes, Seungmin.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”, Jisung asked. Felix wondered that too. It would have made things so much easier if they knew someone had known about them being real from the beginning.

“When you came to lunch that day, hand in hand and grinning like fools I already had a feeling what must have happened.”, Jeongin said. He was grinning so brightly that Felix couldn’t even be mad about the fact that he had known and _didn’t tell them._ “I was honestly ready to congratulate you two and complain that it finally happened, but Minnie here beat me to it. I very quickly realised no one believed you and you looked so disgruntled, it was kind of funny. So I just let you believe I didn’t think you guys were real either.”

“You knew.”, Jisung breathed out.

“Yup. How could I have not known after that day?”, he rolled his eyes at them. “You made it so obvious, but no one believed you and I thought I’d just let it all play out and let you both think I didn’t realise it was real. You made out in front of us and didn’t hold back with the PDA at all. You don’t talk quietly either. And you guys made all of it ridiculously cliché and I realised you were trying to make everyone believe it even less, so I played along.”

“You knew and you didn’t tell me”, Seungmin whispered brokenly. Felix felt kind of bad for him.

“I nudged you in the right direction.”, Jeongin took Seungmin’s hand and rubbed it soothingly. “Remember the evening at Changbins? I pointed out to you that they were being very soft with each other and how cute they were and how they almost looked like a real couple. And remember the McDonalds date they had? I was being very insistent on how cute it was and what a nice date idea it was. Every single time they were being too loud while talking I told you to listen. It’s not my fault you’re kind of dense when it comes to other people’s emotions, Minnie.”

“You pranked us.”, Jisung pointed at Jeongin in disbelief. Felix watched his boyfriend as he managed to come up with a response while he himself still needed everything to sink in. “You pranked us while we were pranking you.”

“Pretty much… yes I did.”, Jeongin smiled bashfully.

Jisung clapped his hands together. “That’s it. You’re our next apprentice.”

“What about Changbin?”, Jeongin asked.

“Yes.”, Felix finally managed to say. “He came up with the chaos on April Fools, that was more than brilliant from him. We just kept calling him that, because of the nostalgia.”

“Nice.”, Jeongin grinned at them. “I look forward to working with you.”

“Great.”, Jisung grinned back at him and Felix mirrored his boyfriends expression.

“What about me?”, Seungmin whispered again and _honestly_ he needed to _stop._ It should be illegal for someone to look this heartbroken.

Jeongin nudged him teasingly. “What about you?”

“Are you doing that without me?”, he really needed to stop being like that. It made Felix’ head hurt.

Felix narrowed his eyes at him, mentally willing him to stop looking like a kicked puppy. “You want to start pranking too?”

“Maybe.”, Seungmin admitted, playing with Jeongins hand.

Jeongin chuckled. “Evil Genius.”

“I already have an idea.”

“Of course you do.”, Jisung raised an eyebrow at the dumb, genius boy.

A loud voice cut through their conversation. “YOU!”

All of them turned around to see an haggard looking Changbin marching furiously towards them. Felix briefly remembered thinking he had looked exhausted this morning, but now he looked like he had lost a fist fight against life itself. He wondered what had happened that he looked so tired and kind of sad. Scratch that. He looked really sad. He was dragging his feet even while he marched at them with purpose. Felix hadn’t even known something like that was possible.

“Oh shit.”, Jisung whispered from right next to him.

Changbin came to a halt in front of the four of them and gestured angrily at Felix and Jisung “How dare the both of you _do that to each other_?”

“We’re sorry?”, Felix offered weakly.

“ _Never_.”, he gritted out. “Never do that again!”

Felix watched as Jisung stood up and pulled Changbin between them on the bench. They both started rubbing his shoulders soothingly. They exchanged a worried glance behind his back. “Binnie, we didn’t mean to startle you this morning.”

“Startle me? STARTLE ME? I’m startled when Hyun-”, his voice broke. He straightened his back and cleared his throat. “when _someone_ decides to randomly suffocate me! That was not startling. It was terrifying. If Donghyuck didn’t pull me out of there I would have punched the both of you for being so mean to each other!”

“Honestly, Changbin.”, Felix started slowly. “Why are you still so rattled up? We’re okay now. That was like five hours ago!”

Changbin sagged. “I-”

Jeongin looked at him in worry. “Are _you_ okay?”

“Yes. Yes. I’m absolutely perfect. Why are you asking?”, he talked too quickly.

“You look exhausted…”, Jisung mumbled and the four of them exchanged a worried look.

“Who? _Me?_ No, I’m fine.”, Changbin still talked way too quickly to be honest.

“Are you sure?”, Seungmin raised a single eyebrow at him. When even _Seungmin_ noticed that something was wrong that meant that either something was _really wrong_ or Changbin was just an exceptionally shitty liar. It was probably both.

“Yes…”

Seungmin snorted. “You don’t sound sure.”

“It’s nothing.”, Changbin waved at them dismissively and gave all of them a crooked smile. It didn’t even reach his eyes.

“It’s not nothing if it makes you look _like that_.”, Jeongin vaguely gestured at him and Felix nodded in support of his statement. Changbins hair was a mess and Felix had half a mind to give him his own beanie even if that meant the couple outfits would be ruined. His sweater was half zipped and it fell off of his shoulder weirdly and not in the fashionable way. The shadows under his eyes worried Felix the most next to the mildly haunted expression he wore.

“Like what?”, Changbin asked, his tone light.

Seungmin cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at Changbin. All of them waited for what he would say and suddenly he waved his hands dramatically. It kind of reminded Felix of something. “Like someone strangled your puppy and made you watch.”

Changbin chuckled. Then his eyes went serious. He glanced around at them nervously. Seungmin’s eyes had narrowed again and Jeongin was looking at him wide eyed and open mouthed. Felix blinked at them. They must have realised something, Felix just didn’t know what it could be. He looked at his boyfriend who watched their new apprentices in similar confusion that he felt.

“Talk.”, Seungmin demanded.

Changbins eyes widened momentarily as he gestured at the two in front of him. “With the both of you here?”

Jeongin gave him a hard stare and Felix himself wanted to shrink under the force of that expression. “Yes.”

Changbin sighed and nodded hesitantly. He looked down on his hands that he had folded together on his lap. Felix watched as he blinked rapidly for a moment until he finally shrugged weakly, his eyes not moving away from his hands.

“I- I tried talking to Hyunjin yesterday…”

“Oh.”, Jeongin breathed out and exchanged a weird glance with Seungmin. “It didn’t go well?”

“As well as one would expect it to go. It’s fine. It’ll be okay.”, Changbin finally looked up at them and smiled a tiny bit.

Felix stopped rubbing Changbins shoulder. This was very weird. Changbin looked like he was about to cry and Felix didn’t like it at all. “I don’t think-”

“No, don’t worry about it.”

Changbin suddenly jumped up. His expression reminded Felix of a deer caught in the headlights. Changbin nervously glanced around. All of them watched him in confusion as he stared backing away from them.

“Hyunjin is always like that, you know that. Anyway. I’m glad the both of you are fine! I need to… go bake… my cat. Yes. I’ll leave right away to do that. Nice seeing all of you.”, with that he sprinted away just as quickly as he joined the conversation. All of them remained seated, watching him run as fast as he could until he disappeared from their sight.

“What was that?”, Jisung whispered. His expression was etched in worry and Felix

“They’re a mess, honestly.”, Jeongin put his head in his hands, shaking it. “A train wreck.”

Felix didn’t know what to answer. He hadn’t really seen Hyunjin since April Fool’s and if he was being honest, he really missed him. He had only talked to Changbin, so Felix didn’t know how Hyunjin felt about this whole situation. Seungmin and Jeongin on the other hand had probably seen him every few days, but the way the both of them had deeply worried expressions didn’t reassure Felix at all. He should probably check up on Hyunjin soon. On Minho too.

“It’s going to be fine, right?”, Jisung asked worriedly.

“Maybe.”, Seungmin said.

His boyfriend snorted. “That’s not very reassuring, you know.”

“They’ll be fine. I hope.”, Jeongin said, still staring in the direction Changbin had disappeared to.


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN (Ariana Grande - Greedy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy reading this chapter!!

“Are Changbin and Hyunjin still being… like _that_?”, Jisung asked Felix as they were walking to their lockers. School had just ended and the day had been relatively normal. Relatively if he ignored the stares and weird grins that followed him with every single step he took.

He nodded back at bis boyfriend, who looked him with a concerned grimace. “Yeah.”

Felix was worried for his friends. He had seen Hyunjin rushing by Him in the hallway yesterday and his behaviour had been more than peculiar. Felix didn’t really know what to think of the way his friend had pranced trough the halls in an outfit that was much too fancy for school and something he wouldn’t even normally wear.

His hair had been braided and Felix swore he had seen something glittering in it. He had been wearing plateau combat boots, something Hyunjin always had said was a crime to wear fo him, because he already towered over his friends accompanied by tight pants that looked more than uncomfortable and Felix had wondered how they hadn’t ripped with the way Hyunjin always moved around like a Hummingbird.

The weirdest thing had been the dark blue silk blouse he had been wearing. The top four buttons had been lest unbuttoned and it had left his collarbones and top of his chest exposed to the world, which was close to a miracle for him to wear, because even if he was one of the most dramatic people on the world he preferred to have a more modest appearance.

So seeing the loose button ups, oversized long-sleeved shirts and unshapely jeans being exchanged for _that_ made Felix feel scared for him and honestly even a bit uncomfortable. Hyunjin had always been the type of person to try and dilute his striking physical appearance by his fashion choices. Felix hadn’t even realised Hyunjin owned clothes like that.

He had tried to stop him and talk to him, but Hyunjin had just given him the biggest smile he could and continued walking. He louder than usual. He did everything a whole lot louder. He walked louder, he talked louder, he laughed louder and he was silent louder. He was deafening even from afar. So seeing him being all overdamatically cheerful and dressed up like a doll, in clothes that he normally wouldn’t even consider wearing made Felix want to shudder.

Felix thinks the sound of Hyunjin stomping through the hall on his boots will haunt him in his nightmares. He knew he wasn’t the only one who was worried for him. He saw it in the way Chan had tried to convince him yesterday that it was too hot for black skinny pants and combat boots, while trying to feed him apple slices that Hyunjin had just pushed away from his face, smiling brightly as he exclaimed he was on a diet. Was there even a diet that excluded Apples of all thing? Felix had also seen the slight bit of fear in both Seungmins and Jeongins eyes as they had exchanged worried glances behind Hyunjins back when he stopped mid monologue with his hands hanging in the air uselessly, only to restart a second later with his voice even louder than it had been before.

Changbin on the other hand just looked like shit. Felix pitied him. He had caught him at lunch, staring into space with glassy eyes. He had headphones in and didn’t even notice Felix approaching him. Through his headphones was something that sounded suspiciously like Super Junior’s “Sorry Sorry” and Felix had been a bit concerned of the loudness of the music and the way Changbins eyes started to get glassy as he listened to the song. He had ripped the earphones out of his ears, when Got7’s “Look” started ringing through the earphones as Changbin let out a deep sigh. Felix then had spent the next ten minutes trying to get Changbin to talk to him, but he had just looked at his lunch absentmindedly until Felix had seen Jisung and waved him over. Between the both of them they managed to distract him successfully. That only lasted until the bell rang.

“This is getting kind of ridiculous.”, Jisung shook his head. “Changbin looks like the walking dead, the poor boy.”

Felix nodded at his boyfriend. He looked so adorable with his nose scrunched up in concern. “Yeah. They’ll probably continue doing that until someone locks them in a room together to talk.”

Jisung blinked slowly. He turned to Felix, gave him a bashful grin and waved his index finger in the air between them. “We’re the only ones reckless enough to try that though.”

“Yup.”, Felix grinned back at him. The rest of their friends weren’t going to pit themselves in a danger like that. “So we’re not doing it. They have to figure their shit out by themselves.”, Felix nodded to himself. He wasn’t sure they would actually be able to figure this out without someone meddling, but Felix _really_ didn’t want to get caught in the crossfire of the Hurricane that was the Changbin-Hyunjin Situation. He would just end up with a black eye, one way or another.

Felix shook his head. Nope there was no way he would risk his or worse _Jisungs_ health like that. They would have to figure it out themselves. “That’s kind of hypocritical to say.”, Jisung said slowly. Felix noticed the little mischievous glint in his eye and that meant he was thinking about making out. It honestly didn’t sound like a bad idea.

“Why?”

Jisung started smirking at him. It was so cute. He really wasn’t good at smirking, Felix noted. His cheeks puffed up and his lips got a bit pouty. It didn’t look smug at all. He just looked like the fluffiest squirrel ever. Felix wanted to kiss his cute face. “We only figured out our shit because we were forced into a closet together.”, Jisung pointed out to him.

Felix smirked back at him and chuckled when Jisungs moth fell open while his eyes widened at his sudden change in expression. Felix poked his nose, making Jisung scowl cutely at him. “Then we’re not reusing that, Sungie.”

“You just don’t want to try and drag Hyunjin somewhere.”, Jisung said.

Felix shuddered at the thought of having to go up against him to force him to do something the definitely didn’t want. It was a death sentence. He nodded vehemently at his boyfriend. “Damn right, I don’t.”

“Honestly, same.”, Jisung snickered and looked at Felix in mock fear. “I would be defenseless against his flailing extremities. Those limbs are lanky but a force to be reckoned with, there is no fucking way I’m getting caught in the crossfire of that.”

Felix internally agreed with him. They both would have been defenseless against that. Felix didn’t even want to think what would have happened when the both of them had to tackle Changbin too. They would have been mush by the end of the day. “What do we do then?”, Felix asked. They couldn’t let that go on. Mostly because they had someone breathing down their necks because of the mess they had apparently caused. “Chan said we need to fix it…”

All of a sudden someone cleared their throat behind them. They found Minho looking at the both of them incredulously, his arms crossed in front of his chest and eyebrow raised. It was a nicer look on him than glaring at them. Just then he started smirking.

“You two realise that they have been in love with each other for years?”, Minho drawled out.

Neither Jisung nor Felix Heard- what he had said. They were too put off by him suddenly appearing in front of them, not glaring at them for once. “What the fuck, Minho?”, Jisung hissed at him, eyes narrowed. “Don’t sneak up on us! Jesus fucking Christ, you’re like a fucking cat.”

“Thank you, I take pride in that.”, Minho said, leaning against the wall behind him.

“Yeah, I know.”, Jisung nodded seriously and pointed a fake concerned look at him. “You’ll end up being a crazy cat lady at this rate.”

“Again. Thank you, I take pride in that.”, Minho grinned brightly. The grin still looked like he was somehow mocking them. Or he was just thinking about his future cats.

“Why are you here, Minho? You didn’t talk to us for months. You just glared at us from a distance!”

“That’s old news.”, he waved at Jisung dismissively. “I’ll just glare at you from beside you.”, Minho then pointed a playful glare at Felix. He knew it wasn’t a real glare, but it still made him feel like Minho was planning his untimely demise.

Felix shook his head rapidly, clasping his hands together and silently begged him not to.

“Please don’t do that to Lixie.”, Jisung said as he stood protectively in front of Felix. Felix pulled him back into him and wrapped his arms around his cute boyfriends waist. He laid his head on Jisungs shoulder, a smug expression on his face. Jisung was too precious. Even going against the most intimidating person in their friend group to protect him from something that wasn’t even that bad.

Minho blinked at them for a moment, before shaking his head. “You don’t have a say in what I do.”, he said, raising an eyebrow at them.

“Nobody does.”, Felix deadpanned at him and at his words Minho grinned, nodding along. “As Sungie said earlier, you’re like a cat. You just do whatever you want.”

“Thank you. I take pride in that.”, he said and Felix could really see the pride shining through his entire body language. His chin was lifted in the air, arms crossed and eyes shining in delight. Then his shoulders sagged and he looked hesitantly at Felix. “You haven’t been to the dance studio in a while…”

Felix let go of Jisung and stood beside him. Felix took his time as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared Minho down. He put every bit of frustration he had felt the last few months at being ostracized by his friends into his glare. Satisfied, he watched as Minho shuffled on his feet uncomfortably under his expression.

“I would have gone if you didn’t suddenly stop talking to me.”, Felix angrily said. He felt Jisung patting his lower back in comfort. Felix arms dropped by his sides, the anger leaving him all at once. “I would have gone if you and Hyunjin didn’t brand mark me as a demon child for being with Jisung.”

Minho tilted his head at them. His eyes slowly trailed over the both of them. “You’re still on about that?”

Minho looked at them disbelievingly. What did he have to do to get Minho to believe them? Felix felt the frustration from a few seconds wash over him again, just a thousand times worse. Felix blinked at Minho once, before dropping his head into his hands and screaming his frustration out into them. Jisung patted his head in comfort. Felix looked up at his boyfriend, trying to show him the misery he felt in his expression. Jisung sighed and ruffled his hair. Felix was grateful for the comfort Jisung provided him.

Felix shot his boyfriend a small grateful smile and let out an exhausted breath of air before he turned back to their friend. “Minho, why don’t you just tell us why you’re here?”

“There’s two things.”, Minho said, looking from Felix to Jisung and back to Felix again. He looked a bit uncomfortable. Felix felt petty enough that he didn’t try to ease Minho’s discomfort, even if it made him feel bad that he didn’t.

They both looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue but Minho just kept looking at them in complete and utter silence. “Go on.”, Jisung said, waving at him to continue.

Minho then straightened his shoulders, taking a deep breath. He looked at Felix and for once his expression wasn’t angry or annoyed or smug. His whole expression was pleading. It made Felix feel even worse for being petty to him, even if he deserved every bit of pettiness he had received from Jisung and him. “First off... Felix as of now you _need_ to come back to the dance practices with Hyunjin and me.”

“Why?”, Jisung narrowed his eyes at Minho.

Minho briefly glanced back at him before settling his eyes on Felix again. “Because Hyunjin is an annoying little shit and has been driving me into insanity for months without you acting as a puffer.”, his shoulder sagged and his voice softened. “I miss you. I really fucking miss having you there and I have been missing you since the first time you didn’t go with us. You’re always fun to be around and when you dance with us it just makes it a million times better. We need you there. You’re part of our little dance crew…”

That was the first time in his life that Felix had heard Minho feeling apoplectic. It was nice to hear that he had missed having Felix with them as much as he had missed it too. It was unexpected that _Minho_ of all people came to him and asked him to come back. It was kind of overwhelming. So, not knowing what else to do, Felix reached out and weakly slapped his friend on the shoulder. “Why didn’t you say so earlier, you stubborn little shit?”, his voice didn’t come out as annoyed as he had hoped it to be. Felix heard Jisung chuckle beside him.

“Pride, mostly.”, Minho admitted. He rubbed his own shoulder, smiling a little bashfully. “I just thought that if you didn’t want to come because of your little prank here then I’ll just let you... But I really don’t want to lose a friend because of something silly as this and I’m really sorry that I’ve been an asshole to you lately.”, he gulped, his smile turning into an embarrassed grimace briefly. “I’m sorry that I stopped talking to you guys. I wanted to, I really did. I was just too prideful to do it, but you guys are my friends. I like having you both around. I want you back in the studio with Hyunjin and me and I need you to dance your funky, little heart out with us. You’re probably going insane, because you don’t have that time to let out all your energy anymore. Without you we’re missing something…”

Felix felt Jisung take his hand. Felix squeezed his boyfriends hand, knowing that the both of them needed the support. They hadn’t ever expected Minho to come around and talk to them like normal people again, but it had happened. It was good to know that Minho was able to feel remorse. Knowing that he had jumped over his own shadow to apologise to _them_ made Felix feel a little smug, but that was overshadowed by the sympathy he felt and his own regret. They probably wouldn’t be in this situation if he had just gone to dance with them, if they had just talked to each other a bit more and if they had just listened a little better.

Suddenly the smile on Minho’s face vanished and was exchanged with his usual expression of annoyance. Felix blinked at the sudden change in emotion.

“And honestly, as I said earlier.”, Minho growled out. “I’m just about ready to murder Hyunjin in the most painful way possible. I swear to god, if he comes to practice and starts wailing like a siren one more fucking time I will castrate him and make him eat his puny dick. I don’t care if Chan will give me his disappointed mom stare.”

Jisung stared at Minho incredulously. “What is up with you guys threatening to make other people eat their own body parts?”, he whispered to himself, but Felix had still heard him. He pressed his own lips together to keep himself from laughing.

Felix schooled his expression and turned his focus on the part of Minho’s speech that he really concerned him. The part that had made him worry for the last few days. “Is Hyunjin really that bad right now?”

“Yes.”, Minho glared at the wall behind them and Felix appreciated the effort of the gesture. Minho then sighed and turned his exasperated eyes to Felix and Jisung. “Don’t tell me Changbin is any better off right now. I know he isn’t.”

“He just mopes around a lot.”, Jisung nodded at Minho. “He’s always dragging his feet and staring at the ground like Mother Earth herself is responsible for all the pain in the world. And he’s sighing every two minutes. It’s like clockwork. I timed it today and it was exactly 120 seconds!”, Jisung exclaimed. Felix nodded silently as his boyfriend spoke. Yes, it had been a weird lunch.

Minho sighed and shook his head. “As expected. They’re both hopeless. We need to do something about that.”

“What do you propose we do, because as I said earlier, there’s no fucking way in hell that I’m getting in the way of either of their limbs. I really don’t want to die. I have plans for the future and death is not in there for now.”, Felix said, glancing at Jisung out of the corner of his eyes. That one was his plan for the future.

“Did you hear what I said earlier when I interrupted you guys?”, Minho asked blatantly.

“…No.”, Felix admitted, while Jisung shuffled on his feet in embarrassment.

“Of course you didn’t.”, Minho shook his head and Felix swore he saw a little bit of fondness in his expression. “I said ‘You two realise that those two have been in love with each other for years?’, but of course you didn’t hear the important bit and just focused on me sneaking up on you.”

“It’s your fault for sneaking around, you sneak.”, Jisung said, pouting. Oh no. He was pouting again.

Minho clapped his hands slowly, raising his eyebrow playfully. “Really mature, Jisung. I applaud your creativity.”

“Wait a minute.”, Felix interrupted. Minho had said something important earlier. “Did you just say that Hyunjin and Changbin are in love with each other?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”, Jisung asked, tilting his head. Just now he had probably realised what Minho had said.

“I don’t fucking know, ask them. No- don’t ask them. They don’t know either, the useless dumbasses .”, Minho bit out, squinting in annoyance.

“What are you talking about?”, Jisung narrowed his eyes at the annoyed boy in front of them. “Stop speaking in cat. Lixie, translate for me please.”, he said, turning to Felix. Felix nodded back at him and pointed at Minho who was watching them with his eyes still narrowed.

“He said that Hyunjin and Changbin are in love but don’t realise they are and that he knew about it for years, but doesn’t get why those two decided to fall for each other in the first place and that he’s tired of them not realising their own feelings.”

“Thank you, Sunshine.”, Jisung dropped a soft ‘thank you’ kiss on his cheek and smiled at him afterward.

“Exactly. Now-”

“Hold on.”, Jisung looked away from Felix and narrowed his eyes at Minho suspiciously. “How do you know they’re in love with each other?”

“Changbin is hanging around you and your little band of prankster most of the time, right?”, Minho asked and the both of them nodded back at him, waiting expectantly what he would say next. “Then tell me. If he talks, what does he talk most about?”

“Nowadays he doesn’t really talk at all…”, Felix admitted.

Minho sighed. “And a few weeks ago?”

“He blabbered on and on about his day. How he saw a cute dog, that reminded him of Hyunjin and how Hyunjin was being mean to him in class and how he thought the song he was worth on would go real well with- oh.”, Felix blinked at Minho. How had he not realised? “Oh my fucking god.”, Felix whispered to himself. He felt Jisung nudge him.

“Why did you stop? You were just about to tell Minho that Changbin always talks about- oh.”, Jisung breathed out. His eyes got adorably round and his mouth dropped open. “Holy shit. _Changbin is in love with Hyunjin_.”

Felix slowly nodded at his boyfriend. “Yes, he is and we didn’t realise until someone threw the information in our faces.”

Jisung chuckled. “Half a brain cell, Baby.”, he said, pointing between the two of them.

“Thank you.”, Minho breathed out. “Now that both of you stopped being oblivious about this-”

“Hold on. What about Hyunjin?”

Minho groaned in annoyance, dropping his head in his hands. “Remember that one evening at Changbins place where you two recreated that ridiculous Spaghetti scene?”, he asked into his hands.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“What was the first thing Hyunjin did, after he arrived that evening?”

Both of them thought for a minute. “Oh! He asked why Changbin was pouting and then started accusing me!”, Jisung exclaimed. He still sounded offended for something that happened a few months ago. Felix grinned at Jisung.

Minho gestured at them to continue thinking about it. “And then?”

Jisung was still looking a bit offended, so Felix took that as a chance to continue. “Chan admitted he was the reason and Jisung was like ‘Changbinnie is touch starved. We’re doing your job, if you don’t want us to cuddle him you need to cuddle him better’-”, Felix imitated Jisungs voice in the highest tone he could manage, shaking his index finger into the air cutely.

Jisung poked Felix in the stomach and frowned at him. “I don’t talk like that.”

“Yes, you do.”, Minho grinned at Felix’ imitation of Jisung.

“-and Hyunjin was like ‘you know what? I will!’-”, Felix imitated Hyunjin in a slightly less high-pitched voice, but started flailing his arms in the air.

“He really does talk like that.”, Jisung said, approvingly nodding along to Felix’ imitation of their dramatic friend.

Minho shook his head simultaneously.“No, he doesn’t.”

“-and then he just flopped down on Changbin and Jisung and nuzzled into Changbin really cutely while he desperately gasped for air under Hyunjin.”, Felix finished his retelling. He looked at Jisung who was already looking back at him. They blinked at each other twice and turned back to Minho, who watched them expectantly.

“And what was that supposed to show us?”, Felix said as an afterthought. He might have gotten a bit lost in the thrill of making fun of their friend.

Jisungs eyes lit up and he pointed at Minho victoriously. “That Hyunjins a dramatic, little drama llama?”

“Delete that sentence.”, Minho blankly said.

“This is a verbal conversation.”, Jisung shot back at him, narrowing his eyes.

“You’re both hopeless.”, Minho said, holding his hand to his forehead. He sighed and clapped his hands together once, folding them right after and pointed his folded hands at the both of them. “Okay another example for the brainless ones. What do you think would have happened if someone else had decided to try and seduce Hyunjin the way Changbin did that day? Like Jeongin for example.”

Felix chuckled at the imaginary. “He would have cooed at him and pinched his cheeks.”, Jisung said over his chuckles.

“Okay. Bad example. Very bad example.”, Minho muttered. His eyes lit up momentarily and he pointed his finger in the air triumphantly. “What would have happened if Jisung would have tried that.”

Felix growled out. That was not allowed to happen. No using Jisungs lyricist brain to seduce _other people._ Other _pretty_ people. People that _weren’t_ _Felix_. “I would have eliminated Hyunjin beforehand.”

“Yes- what?”, Minho blinked at him, his finger slowly lowering to his side.

“Sunshine, you know I would never flirt with Hyunjin.”, Jisung lowly said to him and rubbed his thumb over Felix hand. “Stop being jealous of an imagined scenario.”

“But I can’t have you flirting with anyone else!”, Felix whined at his boyfriend. “You’d be able to seduce them within a second with your pretty eyes and cute cheeks and smart words. So I’ll have to eliminate any possible threats.”, he decidedly nodded to himself.

Jisung giggled softly. He then scrunched his nose up cutely at Felix and Felix honest to god _melted_ at the sight in front of him. “When have I ever flirted with anyone that isn’t you?”

“You flirted with my mother a few days ago…”, Felix accused weakly.

“How do you expect me to be a good son in law if your mom doesn’t like me? I needed to charm her!”

“Guys-”

“But your lyricist brain is mine, Sungie. Not Chan’s, not Hyunjins and most of all not my mothers. Okay, it’s yours too… but we share it. It’s ours.”

“GUYS! Stop that or I will personally conduct your funerals and I will make sure that there will be no laughter or jokes or any prank montages at them.”

“That’s just cruel.”

“Get back to the example. Felix, you’re not allowed to speak. Jisung, talk. Now.”

“He would have started at me like I’m a crazy person for approximately twenty seconds and then would have burst into laughter. Then he would loudly proclaim that the ‘third estate, a peasant really, had the nerve to try and lay his charms upon his Majesty and he needed to be beheaded immediately’. And he would have worded it _exactly_ like that. Not that I would have ever tried to seduce Hyunjin.”, Jisung rattled down in record speed. His breathing was very laboured when he finished and Felix started patting his boyfriends head as Jisung tried to catch his breath, bent over with his hands on his knees.

Minho motioned at them to go on. “And what does that tell us?”

“That Hyunjin is kind of vain?”, Jisung gasped out between deep breaths, not looking up.

“That he can’t stand Jisung?”, Felix added, still patting Jisungs head and frowning down at him in concern.

Jisung finally turned his head and looked at Felix, a mischievous grin on his face. Felix grinned back at his boyfriend. “That he’s a megalomaniac?”, they said at the same time, turning to an annoyed Minho.

“No!”, Minho barked at them and held out his hands open a strangling motion, making both of them flinch back. “It tells us that he isn’t attracted to Jisung! It tells us that he isn’t attracted to Jeongin either! It tells us that he’s _weak_ _as_ _shit_ for _Changbin_ , you dumbasses!”

“He’s-”, Jisung gasped, his hands over his mouth.

“ _Hyunjin is in love with Changbin_.”, Felix breathed out to Jisung, eyes wide.

Jisung slowly nodded back at him. “Yes, he is and we didn’t realise until Minho of all people decided to throw the information in our faces.”

“That sounds familiar…”, Minho mumbled to himself, narrowing his eyes at them.

“Minho.”, Felix grabbed his friends shoulders, shaking him violently. “They are _in love with each other_.”

Minho let himself be shaken for a moment, before he shrugged him off and slapped his arm. “Yes, I am aware.”, he said between gritted teeth.

“What the fuck do we do now?”, Jisung asked, frantically looking back and forth between Felix and Minho.

“We help them get their shit together.”, Minho said in an commanding tone. He talked like he was ready to conquer the world, even if his comrades weren’t. Which they weren’t. “We make it happen, even if it means we have to trick them into going to prom together.”

Jisung gaped at him, shaking his head furiously. “I don’t like the sound of that.”

“I don’t care.”, Minho snapped at Jisung, before he turned his attention to Felix. “Felix, you’re coming to dance practice this afternoon and if you dare not to show up I will skin you alive and feed your skin to Jisung. Don’t you dare leave me alone with Hyunjin again.”

Felix saluted at Minho’s back. “Sir! Yes, Sir!”, he yelled after him. “God, he’s terrifying.”

“How can someone be that observant and oblivious at the same time?”, Jisung asked, staring befuddled after Minho.

Felix did the same. “I don’t fucking know.”

*

When Felix arrived at the dance studio that same afternoon, Minho actually gasped out in joy.

“Oh thank god, you’re actually here. I could kiss you right now”, Minho yelled out to him, walking towards Felix.

He quickly raised his arms in front of him protectively, trying to keep him as far away as possible. His lips were a _Jisung only zone._ He kicked the air in front of him to reaffirm his gesture. “Please don’t!”

“I wouldn’t anyway.”, Minho snapped at him. He actually looked a bit offended that someone had refused to kiss him. Then his expression softened slightly. “I’m just glad you decided to come.”

“You did say you would skin me alive if I didn’t. Jisung would have never forgiven me if my freckles somehow disappeared and I can’t really risk betting on my future like that.”, Felix said.

“Okay? Whatever that is supposed to mean… it doesn’t matter.”, Minho said not so quietly to himself, before raising his voice to a normal volume. “You’ll see what I mean when Hyunjin comes in a minute. He’s a fucking mess.”, he glanced at the closed door fearfully. It was a weird expression on Minho’s face.

Worry washed over him. If Minho was scared, than this would be a shit show. He hoped that it was just Hyunjins dramatics that had rubbed off on Minho. “Is he really _that_ _bad_?”, he uttered carefully.

“You have no fucking idea how bad he is right now.”, Minho’s shoulders sagged and he looked to the ground, staring at it emotionlessly. “He was bad when he was still talking to Changbin. Now it’s just this constant repetition of ‘what a great day, we’re dancing’ to ‘this ain’t it’ to ‘This reminds me of Binnie’ and then everything just spirals from there.”, he said, looking up from the ground at Felix and Felix startled at the weak expression on his face. “And it’s been like that every single time we’ve met up since they ran away from each other like a bunch of cowardly, headless chickens.”

Felix walked up to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Minho smiled at him gratefully, but still very faintly. Minho never looked this worn-out and that fact alone let Felix know that this situation was worse than he had thought. “And what can I do to change that? Minho, if it’s that bad I don’t think me being here is going to change anything…”

“You just need to make sure I don’t strangle him.”, Minho said weakly, halfhearted smile still on his face.

“That was my plan anyway.”, Felix joked. He squeezed Minho’s shoulder, before letting go. “I mean what else do you want me to do? Do I tell him how Changbin is? Do I try to make him talk to him? Do I try to console him?”

Minho exhaled and straightened his back. Suddenly his eyes were full of determination again. “You’ll have your hands full with your original task. Everything else we just make up on the way.”

“Okay, if you say so...”

“Good. I can already tell this will be a fucking disaster.”, Minho mumbled. “The moment he’ll burst into-”

In that moment the door burst open. In waltzed Hyunjin. Felix eyes immediately widened at the outfit the boy wore. He was dresses completely in pastel blue. His hair was pulled out of his face with pastel clue clips, accompanied by a baby blue crop top and a pleated _skirt_ in the same color. The combat boots were on his feet again.

Honestly, he should have been concerned for his friends emotional state, but the only thought racing through Felix mind was ‘ _Jisung in a skirt_ ’ and _that_ was a revolutionary thought. Maybe he would get matching ones for them for their birthdays.

“Why is he dressed like that for dance practice?”, Felix asked, turning to Minho, still wide eyed while Hyunjin pranced into the room.

Minho looked exhausted. “Just be grateful that he’s not wearing the see through pants again.”

“The what?”, Felix squeaked out.

“A WONDERFUL, MAGNIFICENT AFTERNOON TO THE FUNDAMENTAL INDIVIDUALS OF THE BOURGEOISIE. I’ll have you know that my day has been fantastic.”, Hyunjin made his way into the room with his eyes closed, coming to a halt in front of them and gestured around in the air to accompany his words. It looked a bit insane. Minho and Felix exchanged a worried glance. “No complaint, at all. The birds were singing and the coirs of praise echoed behind me and everything was fucking perfect. I-”, Hyunjins eyes fluttered open coquettishly. His entire face lit up when he saw Felix standing in front of him. Hyunjin immediately clasped his hands over his mouth and jumped into the air. “OH MY GOD! LIXIE, YOU’RE HERE AGAIN!”

“Don’t let me strangle him.”, Minho whispered to him faintly, barely heard over Hyunjins screams of delight.

Felix nodded, not looking away from Hyunjin, who now started tiptoeing to the mirrors by the wall and leaned against them theatrically. “I won’t, promise.”

“Oh my god, this day just went from fantastic to extraordinarily phenomenal.”, Hyunjin clutched his chest as he held the back of his other hand to his forehead. His eyes snapped open and focused on Felix. He then skipped towards him, took both of Felix’ hands in his own and held them to his chest, beaming at him. “Felix, thank you so much for ditching that _peasant_ Jisung and coming to dance with us again! Let’s make this a performance the gods would pray to!”

“Watch it. That’s my _boyfriend_ you’re talking about.”, Felix protested, but Hyunjin didn’t acknowledge him at all. He just let Felix’ hands drop again and started bouncing around the room much too exited. Felix glanced at Minho. His lips were pressed together tightly and his fists were clutched by his sides, the knuckles white. He had tears in his eyes. Felix couldn’t decipher if it were tears out of frustration or out of empathy for Hyunjins deteriorating emotional state. He quickly tapped Minho’s closed fists. He huffed, eyes closing momentarily and opened them.

“I already know which song we could dance to, now that our trio is complete once again!”, Hyunjin came to a halt in front of Felix and Minho, his back turned to them and hands on his hips. “The camaraderie between us three will illuminate the world. As Shakespeare once said ‘all the world is a stage’ and we are about to make this stage shine like a thousand stars all at once.”, he turned back to them, his skirt twirling with him and he made a grand gesture to the sky. “We’ll make this avant-garde. The ground will shake beneath our thunderous feet.”

Felix blinked at Hyunjins unnaturally exaggerated behaviour and speech. He leaned his head over to Minho. “Does he talk like that since the incident?”

“Every. Fucking. Day.”, Minho said between gritted teeth.

“Holy shit.”, Felix stared at Minho in wonder. He must be at his wits end. It’s been almost three weeks since the incident and having to deal with that without exploding in Hyunjins face must have been painful for someone short tempered as Minho. “Can I just say that I’m really proud of you right now?”

“If we survive this, I’ll make sure every single detention disappears from your record.”, his voice was firm. Felix got the feeling he would do it through illegal means or plain manipulation, but Minho did as Minho did. So he went with it. It was a great proposal, how could he not?

“Add in Jisungies too and we have a deal.”

“Fine.”, Minho hissed and Felix grinned back at him.

“Great! Watch and learn.”, he said over his shoulder, already walking towards the boy who was on his best way to have an emotional breakdown. “Jinnie, come here! Let me look at your face, I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks.”

Hyunjin smiled back at him, pliantly skipped over to him and let Felix take his face in his hands, inspecting it carefully. He had a thick layer of concealer under his eyes and Felix made out a few stray pimples on his normally completely clear complexion. His cheeks were sunken in. All in all his face made Felix worry even more.

“Oh no, you’ve gotten skinnier! Are you eating enough? Don’t worry, Jinnie. Your Auntie Lixie is here again. When we get out of here I’ll call Auntie Jisungie and all of us can go get a nice, warm meal, doesn’t that sound nice? Your cheeks are all sunken in. We can’t have that! You need to eat so you can get big and strong and lead the country into glory, dear.”

Hyunjin giggles at his antics. Relieved, he noted that it was a real giggle. That was the trick, he just needed to out-talk him and match his ridiculous dramatics. Right now he needed someone to show him that he could be as ridiculous as he wanted, without being judged. He needed someone to indulge him.

“I’m sorry, Auntie Lixie.”, he said through giggles. “I’ve been busy, but I’ll gladly come eat with you guys tonight. God knows I haven’t seen your faces in a long time. Can we take Minho too?”

“Minho has a study date with Woojin and Chan.”, he quickly made up. Minho would probably start screaming if he had to handle Hyunjin _and_ Jisung at once. Not that handling Jisung was bad. _Felix_ loved it. Minho was another story. “You know that the people who are old and shrivelled inside need to stick together. They’ll just be a burden to the youth running through our veins. Sungie and I are a much better company than grumpy cat over there, don’t you think?”

Hyunjin nodded at him, grinning brightly. Still real, good.

“Great! So, now that that is planned, we can go light up the stage!”, Felix tried to imitate Hyunjins gesture from earlier. Judging from the way Minho had snickered behind him, he had failed miserably. “By the way, Jinnie. I love the outfit, you look so cute! Where did you get the skirt?”

“Thank you! I made it myself…”, Hyunjin started fiddling with the hem of his skirt, looking at the ground.

“You did?”, Felix blinked at him. That was new. He quickly schooled his expression and replaced it with a bright smile. “Wow, that’s amazing! Jinnie, I didn’t know you’re this good at sewing. Do you take commissions?”

Hyunjin looked back at him, looking at him wide eyed. “Sure. What for?”

“I’ll tell you later.”, Felix winked at him. Great now he just needed to tell Jisung. “So, what was the song you mentioned earlier?

Hyunjin clapped his hands together and beamed at him. “Oh, it was ‘Greedy’ by Ariana Grande.”, he exclaimed, already scrambling towards the speaker.

“Lord, give me strength.”, Minho murmured.

Felix turned around to look at him. What could be so bad about Hyunjin wanting to play Ariana Grande that Minho was being like that. “What?”

Minho gave him an apologetic grimace. “I forgot to mention that he sometimes breaks down, when something reminds him of anything that has to do with Changbin… and somehow everything reminds him of him.”

“That’s… really sad.”, Felix said, turning to look at Hyunjin. “Poor Hyunjin.”

“It’s pathetic, that’s what it is.”, Minho whispered to him, but Felix could hear the pity in his voice.

They got through exactly three and a half rounds of dancing to the song until everything shattered to pieces.

The first time they played the song it went better than Felix had expected. All of them fell into the rhythm they had, before Felix didn’t show up anymore. The air around them was light and cheerful, matching the song perfectly. They just let themselves move, trying to come up with something that all of them were satisfied with. Hyunjin twirled again and again, staring in fascination how his skirt seemed to move along with him. As the last notes of the song sounded through the speaker all of them looked at each other through the mirror, beaming and happy.

The second time they played the song the mood in the room started shifting. Frustration began seeping through the air. Looking around, Felix saw that Hyunjins movements slowly started becoming jerky and abrupt. He put too much force into all the little individual movements he made. It ended up looking like he was trying to cut through something and failing to. His expression grew more and more frustrated and angry. Felix noticed Minho taking up less space and avoiding to get into Hyunjins way. Felix suspected that something had happened once that made Minho more careful around Hyunjin, when he was like this. As the sung finished Hyunjin stood panting in front of the mirror, glaring at himself from under his lashes. Minho held him back, when Felix tried to go over to him. Something had definitely happened.

By the time they played the song for the third time the atmosphere around all of them was lacklustre. Minho had begun to draw more into himself, moving hesitantly and squinting at Hyunjin in the mirror, he looked like he was unwillingly getting ready for a battle. Hyunjins strength started deteriorating at the same time. What had been forceful a brief moment ago started becoming sluggish and weak. The fierceness had slipped from his face and was replaced by Hyunjin pressing his lips together tightly, biting his lip. Felix exchanged a worried glance through the mirror with Minho.

Feeling uneasy, Felix heard the song start for the forth time. He wanted to stop the music, the second it had begun, but swallowed the lump in his throat. This time Minho was watching every single movement Hyunjin made. Hyunjin on the other hand seemed to have gotten his strength back, twirling around a bit to make his skirt fly and grinning at himself in the mirror. When the chorus started he stopped moving. Minho immediately ran to the back of the room and stopped the music. Felix stood frozen as silent tears stared streaming down Hyunjins face, as he stood there unmoving in the middle of the room, staring at himself in the mirror, his eyes never leaving his own face.

Felix glanced at Minho. He stood by the stereo, observing Hyunjin with horror in his eyes. Hesitantly, Felix moves towards Hyunjin, who didn’t even notice him as more silent tears leaked out of his eyes, down his face and dropped onto the blue color of his now deathly still skirt. Hyunjins hands started trembling. When Felix reaches his friend he carefully took one of his shaking hands in both own his smaller ones. Hyunjin didn’t shrug him off, but didn’t acknowledge him either. He just continued staring at himself.

Felix sent a fleeting look at Minho who now stood beside him, his hand hanging in the air uselessly. A lonely sob broke through Hyunjins throat. He sunk to his knees, his hand slipping out of Felix’ ad he started clutching his chest and a muted whimper left his lips. Felix watched horrified as Hyunjin clutched his own chest.

“Why am I so greedy?”, he whispered brokenly.

Minho settled down next to him on the ground. Felix couldn’t move. “Jinnie?”, Minho tried reaching out to him, buy Hyunjin flinched away.

“I- I’m sorry.”

That got Felix to move. He lowered himself on Hyunjins other side. His heart broke for his friend, who kneeled on the ground, unmoving. How had he not noticed that something was going on with his friends? How had he not noticed that his friends had harboured secret feelings for each other the entire time he had known them? How had he not _been_ _there_?

He couldn’t even imagine what the both of them were going through right now. Heaven knew that he himself would be just as bad as Hyunjin and Changbin or maybe even worse if Jisung wasn’t by his side anymore for some reason or wouldn’t talk to him. Which wouldn’t happen. But still.

“Jinnie?”, Felix mumbled to his silently crying friend. He shook his head. “Jinnie, can I hug you?”

He waited for Hyunjin to give him an answer. Felix let out a breath of relief when he saw Hyunjin nod slowly. Carefully he wrapped his arm around Hyunjins shoulder and pulled him into his arms. He started rubbing his friends back, trying to give him silent comfort. They stayed like that until Hyunjin wiped away his own tears with the back of his hands and gave both of his friends an embarrassed smile.

“I’m sorry…”, he whispered, rubbing his neck.

“It’s okay.”, Felix said. “You have nothing to be sorry about.”, he patted Hyunjins shoulder. He looked at Minho who now had a bottle of water in his both of his hand and still watched Hyunjin in silent worry.

“I need to go to the toilet.”, Hyunjin said, standing up. He stumbled a bit and both Felix and Minho reached out to steady him. He gave them a tiny smile. “I’ll be right back.”

When the door closed behind him, Minho turned towards Felix and smiled sadly. “I think that was it for today.”

“That was horrible…”, Felix said quietly.

“Normally he wouldn’t have cried like that… he would have just left without saying anything.”

“Oh god.”

“Can you distract him for this evening?”

“I did invite him to dinner with Jisung and me earlier.”

“Call him.”

Felix nodded. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Jisungs number. He picked up after the first ring.

“Sungie.”

“Yes? What is it?”, Jisung sounded frantic. “Did something happen at dance practice? I swear to god I will fight them if-”

Felix chuckled at his boyfriends concern. “No, it’s not that. Don’t fight anyone please.”

“Huh?”

“It’s just-”, Felix looked at Minho hesitantly. “I think Hyunjin is going insane?”

“Isn’t he already?”, Jisung joked. Felix smiled weakly at his boyfriends misplaced humor.

“No, that’s not what I meant. He- Sungie, did you see him the last few days?”

It was silent for a moment. He probably nodded to himself, before he realised that Felix couldn’t see him through the phone. “Yes, from afar. He was loud.”, Jisung blurted out.

“Yes. Exactly.”

“And?”

Felix tried another route. “Did you see what he was wearing?”

“Oh.”, Jisung was silent for a few seconds. “Yes, he wore this really cute oversized long sleeve shirt and had it secured by the waist with a belt.”

Felix blinked slowly. “Was that _everything_ he wore?”

“He also wore fishnets and boots, but what does that have to do with anything?”, he could almost see Jisung pouting at him trough the call. Felix might have a problem. That pout had too much power over him. “He just looked a bit more fashionable than usual.”

“Does that sound right to you? Hwang Hyunjin making an effort to look cuter than usual?”

The only thing Felix could hear through the phone was Jisungs breathing. His boyfriend suddenly gasped. “No. It sounds like the world is ending. Holy shit, how did I not notice?”

“Sungie, he came to practice today wearing a crop top and a skirt.”

“Oh. Shit.”, something crashed through the call and the cursing got quieter for a second. “That’s really bad.”

Felix chuckled at his boyfriends clumsiness before he got serious again. “The outfit is monochrome, Sungie.”

“-the fuck?”, Jisung choked out.

“He broke down over ‘Greedy’ by Ariana Grande, Jisung.”, Felix said in a hushed tone, glancing to the door.

“Isn’t that a really cheerful song?”

“Yes, it is…”, Felix eyes didn’t leave the door, carefully waiting for Hyunjin to come back. “It’s bad, Jisung. It’s really bad.”

“What the actual fuck? He broke down over that song?”, Jisung cried through the phone. “How? There’s no way someone could cry to _that_!”

“There is.”, Felix nodded. “I’ve just witnessed it. It’s even worse than Changbins moping.”

“Holy shit, okay. Okay I’ll meet you in front of the studio in ten. You know what to do.”

“See you in ten, Princess.”, Felix chuckled at the sound of rustling and keys clinging together through the phone.

“I’ll be there, Sunshine.”

When he ended the call, he caught Minho staring at him incredulously. “You call him ‘Princess’?”

“It’s a thing.”

“You know I heard the weirdest rumour about you guys.”, Minho said. Felix groaned, but Minho didn’t mind him. “Apparently you have been trying to join a Furry cult, but ended up creating your own secret society of Furry sadists called TFSFTAS, which is an abbreviation for ‘The fluffy society for tentacles and sadists’ and wanted the principal to join it and somehow that is the reason the both of you are going to graduate with honours.”

Felix laughed. “That’s what they turned it into? That’s not even that creative, I could have done better.”, he shook his head in amusement and pointed at himself. “I would have at least added something about my parents being a part of it too or Jisung having walked into class with a gag with a choker that said ‘Daddy’s Princess’ or how we were caught having sex with one of us being completely tied up to the chalkboard.”

Minho’s eyes almost bludged out of their sockets. “What the- you know what, I really don’t want to know.”, he shook his head slowly. “Just get Hyunjin out of here and make him less pathetic, please. I’ve tried and failed.”

Felix smiled at Minho. He really didn’t give himself enough credit. “You held him together the last few weeks. You’ve done a great job, even if you’re being a sourpuss about it.”

“Yeah, sure.”, he huffed.

The door opened slowly and both of their heads snapped to Hyunjin, who was shuffling on his feet in the doorway, playing with the hem of his skirt.

“Hi there, Jinnie.”, Felix smiley brightly at his friend, trying to overcome the awkwardness. “Sungie is going to be here in a few minutes.”

“What for?”, Hyunjin furrowed his eyebrows at him.

Felix grinned at him. “Didn’t I promise we’d eat together?”

“Oh. Yes, you did.”, he continued playing with the hem of his skirt, looking at him hesitantly. “I didn’t think we were still doing that.”

“We are.”, Felix heaved himself up from the ground. “Come on, get your stuff. We’ll wait outside.”

*

They ended up going to a quiet, little restaurant. The car ride had been filled with awkward small talk, trying not to feel uncomfortable after not really talking to each other after not talking for a hot minute. That only lasted until Jisung started cursing at a senior citizen who had cut him off on the road almost ended up crashing into him. In the end Jisung was making rude hand gestures at him and Hyunjin was leaning out of the window, screaming profanities after the car that was driving away from them way too fast as Felix almost sunk under the dashboard out of laughter.

The rest of the car ride was spent with them belting along shrilly to 5 Seconds Of Summer songs, curtsy to Felix who had gotten hold of the aux-cord and insisted they listened to Australia’s founding fathers. They ended up putting on quite a show. Jisung had tried his best to drive safely, while Felix and Hyunjin had screamed the lyrics at each other, miming air guitars and drums to each other and even ganged up on Jisung while they waited at a red light.

They were so distracted that they didn’t notice other driver looking at them in concern. They were probably the reason old people thought the younger generation was hopeless, but that didn’t matter. At least they ended up having fun. Sadly, the atmosphere got somber again as they settled down in the quiet restaurant, while darkness had replaced the sunlight outside.

Jisung exchanged a worried glance with Felix as they watched Hyunjin play with the food on his plate, not eating any of it. “I miss him.”, he finally let out, his voice barely a whisper.

“Oh, Jinnie.”, Jisung breathed out. He felt guilty that he hadn’t noticed that this situation was hitting their friends that hard. He felt _really bad_ for them. He knew he would be just like that or even worse if his relationship with Felix wouldn’t work out for some reason. Which it wouldn’t. But still.

Felix looked at their friend in pity and sighed faintly. “If I’m being honest this situation is kind of our fault and we’re really sorry about that, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjins head snapped up from his plate, looking at Felix in question. “It’s not.”, he said, looking back and forth between Jisung and Felix.

“It kind of is.”, Jisung agreed with his boyfriend, smiling sadly at their friend. “We told Changbin to try and seduce the next person that threatens him and we kind of forgot that you always do that. We thought it would be fun and this whole situation blew up in everyone’s faces.”, he hesitated, glancing at Felix quickly, before he continued. “We didn’t know that you’re in love with him. We would have never suggested it to him otherwise.”

“We’re so sorry, Hyunjin. We did that and now the both of you are miserable.”, Felix said.

Hyunjin stared at them open mouthed. A second later he started shaking his head insistently, waving his hands in the air. “I don’t blame you. I really don’t. This isn’t something you really influenced either way.”, he looked down at his plate bashfully and started playing with the hem of his skirt under the table. “We’ve always been kind of flirting anyway. It was just that that day the notes from him seemed so earnest and it made me want to march over him and just kiss him senseless, but I couldn’t do that so I just focused on the next best thing.”

He smiled embarrassedly down at his lap. “And if I’m being honest I would have snapped soon anyway. The tension was always there, at least for me and there is no way I could have continued pretending I’m not furiously in love with Changbin.”, he started blinking rapidly. Jisung held out a napkin to their friend, who took it hesitantly and smiled gratefully at him. “Not with us moving away for college soon. Not if there’s a chance that I won’t ever get to have him like I do right now… Like I did a few weeks ago. So no. This isn’t your fault, not really. It’s mine. I hurt him.”

Felix tilted his head in question, eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

Hyunjins eyes wandered back to his lap. “I fucked up. I fucked up so badly.”, he put his head in his hands, shaking it for a moment before he turned back to them, his regret clear in his eyes. “He came to me and tried to talk, but I just ignored him. I just walked away. I just left him standing there and didn’t even look back.”

Felix and Jisung exchanged a look. It was just as Jisung had predicted on April Fool’s, with the tiny difference that their interrogation must have moved Changbin to try and talk to Hyunjin. Shit. God, Jisung felt horrible for making all of this go like _this._ Sometimes he really didn’t like his own brain.

Hyunjins eyes went glassy. He squeezed the napkin in his hands and twisted it slowly.

“It wasn’t even him.”, he uttered brokenly. “It was all me. I just decided to leave him standing there. I left him and it’s my fault that he’s walking around looking like a kicked puppy now. There is no one to blame but myself.”

Jisung watched in silent horror as Hyunjin, over dramatic, petty Hyunjin admitted he was at fault, that he had hurt Changbin by walking away. Love did weird things to people. Incredibly weird things.

“It’s not even that I think he doesn’t want me the way I want him. I could handle him rejecting me.”, all of a sudden Hyunjin grimaced, slowly looked down at his outfit and gave them an embarrassed smile. Jisung pressed his lips together, willing himself not to laugh. “Okay, I really couldn’t. I would be a mess… but it would be fine if he would still be my friend at the end of the day. I’m just really afraid he’s not going to be in my life someday. It’s always been like this. I met him and we just were. No one really understands how we work, but that’s not something I’m concerned about. I just want him in my life. I need him in my life.”

Every singe word Hyunjin had said were strikingly similar to everything that Jisung felt for Felix. He knew exactly how Hyunjin felt right now. He could feel Hyunjins desperation in his own chest. The glassiness in Hyunjins eyes now turned into real tears, but he tried to blink them away.

“And I had that and I took it for granted. I walked away from him. I walked away when he was the one who wanted to talk to me. I walked away when he wanted to fix this.”, Hyunjin said in hushed tones, but Jisung could still hear his frustration at himself. His fear. His longing. He wanted to reach out and comfort him. He let it be.

“And now he’s not here anymore, but I still see him every single day. And it’s not even just seeing him that makes me feel like this.”, his gaze dropped to the table. “It’s the fact that he walks around so lifelessly… it’s that he just kind of stopped existing and I see him and I know it’s my fault he is like that. That was all me. I did that and I don’t know how to fix it.”, and he sounded so unbelievably heartbroken that Jisungs own chest seemed to start hurting. It hurt for Changbin, who had tried to fix their situation. It hurt for Hyunjin, who gradually went _insane_ under the weight of the knowledge that he had hurt the person he loved. It hurt for both of them. It hurt for them, because they deserved to be happy. Both of them.

“Just talk to him.”, Felix said slowly. Jisung nodded in approval. Communication was an important part of every relationship and the both of them _needed to talk._

Hyunjin shook his head slightly. Jisung frowned at him. Why would he be sharing his head at the prospect of talking? Hyunjin loved talking. “It’s not that simple, Lix. I hurt him. I’m not sure I’m allowed to just barge in and demand we fix this.”

Anger washed over Jisung. He stood up, his chair screeching backwards and glared down at Hyunjin, his arms crossed. “Oh, no. Nope. None of that shit.”

“What?”, Hyunjin blinked up at him. Jisung narrowed his eyes even more.

Jisung slammed his hands on the table, startling Hyunjin while Felix just snickered. That didn’t deter him. He leaned over the table, fiery glare firmly in place while Hyunjin leaned back on his chair, squirming under his heated look. “You don’t think you _deserve_ to talk to him? You don’t think you’re _allowed_ to fix this?”, Jisung hit his closed fist on the table, making Hyunjin squeak out. “Fuck that.”, he hissed.

Hyunjin was paralysed for a second. “Excuse me?”

“You said it yourself.”, Jisung pointed at him in silent fury, still venomously spitting out his words. “ _You_ fucked up by walking away like a coward. _You_ fucked up and _you_ need to fucking _fix_ this and if it’s the last thing you do. You won’t _demand_ anything. You _apologise_. And then you make it right by putting your words into actions.”

“I-”

Jisung felt the fury drizzle out of him at Hyunjins startled face. That had been a bit too harsh. Jisungs shoulders relaxed and he softened his expression. He lowered his hand and put it back on the table. “I promise that he misses you just as much as you do. He wouldn’t not accept your apology.”, Jisung soothingly said before his expression hardened again. “So just get your fucking ass up and go and _apologise_ to him. He deserves that much.”

Jisung rapidly looked at Felix, who stared at him in unrestrained awe and pride, making Jisung smile adoringly at his boyfriend. When he fixed his eyes back on Hyunjin his previously empty eyes now turned determined. Hyunjin leaped up from his chair, which fell to the ground. He slammed his hands on the table across from where Jisung had done the same thing just moments ago. Both Jisung and Felix flinched.

“You’re right!”, clapped his hands together and looked to where his backpack laid on the ground. “I need to fix this.”

Jisung nodded. “Yes, of course I’m right-”, suddenly Hyunjin grabbed his baby blue backpack and Jisung watched bewildered as he started rushing away from them, the table and his untouched food. “Hey! Where are you going?”

“I’m fixing this!”, Hyunjin screamed back, not turning around as he broke into a run.

“It’s eleven at _night_ and you’re wearing a _skirt_! Are you _completely insane_?”, Jisung screeched and watched, still bewildered as Hyunjin almost tore the door out of his hinges.

“I don’t fucking care!”, and with that the door closed behind him.

Jisung stared at the now closed door through which Hyunjin had left, running like a madman. “He’s having his airport moment, isn’t he?”, he asked his boyfriend.

Felix nodded slowly and then gave him a nervous grin. “I’m just not sure he’s going to confess his undying love. He’ll probably chicken out in the last moment…”

Jisung slumped down on his chair. “Oh well. We tried. I really would have loved to see the look on Changbins face when he notices the skirt. Or the entire outfit really. Even I had trouble digesting that.”

“Shit, that would be hilarious.”, Felix let out a laugh.

“Yes, it would be.”, Jisung grinned at his boyfriend. “He’ll probably just stand there, ogling Hyunjin while he apologises on his knees, like the theatrical person he is.”

Felix snickered into his hand and then pointed at him in amusement. “That sounded wrong, Princess.”

“I- oh. Yes, it did.”, Jisung smiled in embarrassment. Then he gave his boyfriend a smirk. It didn’t have the preferred effect, because Felix just quietly cooed at him as he did it. “Am I wrong though?”

“No…”, Felix admitted.

Jisung smiled at his boyfriend. “See.”

Felix cleared his throat all of a sudden and Jisung already knew what he would say. Jisung had know the moment his boyfriend had mentioned it over the phone. “Speaking of skirts.”, Felix said slowly and Jisung raised his eyebrow at him, smirking a bit.

“You want me to wear one?”

Felix shyly smiled at him. “Please?”

“Give me a kiss and I’ll consider it.”, Jisung grinned back at him.

“I would wear one too.”

Now _that_ was a revolutionary idea. He quickly nodded at Felix before he had the chance to change his mind again. “You know what? That’s a great idea, darling! Let’s do that!”

“You’re too easy.”, Felix said. “You’re whipped for me, it’s so cute.”

Jisung narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend slightly.“You say that like that doesn’t apply to you too.”

“Who? _Me?_ ”, Felix pointed at himself, offended at the accusation. He then pointed at Jisung. “I’m not whipped for you! How could you think that?”

Jisung leaned back in his chair, observing Felix for a moment. “Is that so?”

“Yes.”

Jisung nodded slowly. “You really think you’re not whipped?”, he asked as he put his elbow on the table and leaned his head into it. He pursed his lips slightly.

“I’m- I’m really not.”, Felix said, eyes firmly trained on Jisungs nose. Jisung scrunched it up. His boyfriend pressed his lips together and squeezed his eyes shut.

Jisung turned his pout on full force and watched in delight as Felix eyes fell to his lips, gaze unblinking. Jisung brushed his own thumb over his lower lip. Felix squinted at the movement and unconsciously reached his hand out. Jisung grabbed it and held it to his cheek. “Want to repeat that, Sunshine?”

“I’m not whipped for you?”, Felix breathed out. His focus hadn’t carried away from his lips, and his hand against Jisungs cheek was deathly still.

Jisung nuzzled into Felix hand. “You don’t sound so sure anymore.”

“Okay. Okay. I’m whipped.”, Felix said as he nodded dumbly at Jisung. Then his expression turned pleading. “Stop this, please. My heart can’t take this, you mean temptress.”

“I love you.”, Jisung hadn’t let go of Felix hand, just stared stroking it with his thumb. Felix smiled at him adoringly and Jisung _melted._

Felix leaned closer to him and put his unoccupied hand on Jisungs other cheek. “I love you too, Jisung.”

“Sunshine?”

“Yes, Princess?”

Jisung put both of his hands over Felix’ on his face and grinned up at Felix. Then he put his hands on Felix face and pulled him even closer so they were nose to nose. Jisung let their noses rub together, before he dropped a little kiss on his boyfriends nose. Finally, he gave Felix a gentle kiss.

“I love you.”, Jisung murmured against his lips.

“Oh my god.”, Felix breathed out. He leaned away a tiny bit, squinted at Jisung and started whining adorably. “Stop being this _precious_ , my heart might fail if you do that.”

Jisung grinned at him. “You love it.”

“I do. I really, really do love it.”, Felix nodded , eyes not drifting away from Jisung. “And you. I love you.”

“Cheesy.”

Felix playfully raised his eyebrows. “You started it.”

“I know.”, Jisungs grin turned into a loving smile.

“Love you, Princess.”, Felix looked at him with so much adoration that the air seemed to soak it all up and create a small bubble just for them.

Jisung giggled softly. “Still cheesy.”

“Gimme a kiss.”

“Okay.”, Jisung breathed and closed the space between them. He might have to apologise to the restaurant owner later for everything that had happened, but right now the only thing that mattered was Felix in front of him and Felix’ lips on his own. He smiled into the kiss.


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE (Alina Baraz - Endlessly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading this chapter!!

Felix most favourite pastime was staring at Jisung. And really, who could blame him for loving to stare at his own boyfriend? He was really nice to look at. _Really nice._ How could someone be this pretty? It was unreal. He was always so unbelievably beautiful.

Right now they were waiting for class to begin, sitting at their desks. It would be a while until it began, because both of them came really early, so Jisung could put his finishing touches on an essay he had written for class this night. Felix on the other was leaning his head in his hands and watched him. Jisungs hair was messy and he had just thrown on a loose shirt this morning, but he still looked breathtaking to Felix, even if he had purple shadows under his eyes from not sleeping due to writing that essay.

Felix watched as Jisung wrote hastily, biting his pen as he paused in between to think. If any other person had done that Felix would have cringed, but somehow when Jisung did it he couldn’t help but fixated on his boyfriends lips as he traced the pen across and tapped his bottom lip. If Felix didn’t know any better he would have said Jisung did that on purpose. It was really tempting him to just reach over and pull his boyfriend into a kiss. Sadly, he couldn’t do that. Even if he _really wanted to._

Jisung groaned and slammed his head on the table. Worriedly Felix got up from his chair and tried to pry his boyfriends head from the desk to see if he had hurt himself. He would have, if Jisung would have budged. It seemed like he was just frustrated, so Felix dragged his own chair over and sat down directly next to Jisungs desk.

Felix gently poked his boyfriends cheek. Jisung didn’t react. He then brushed Jisungs hair away, so he could see Jisungs face a little better. His boyfriend had his eyes shut tightly and his entire face was scrunched up. He looked so adorable. Felix poked his cheek again. Jisung still didn’t move. Felix huffed, scooted his chair closer to Jisung and laid is own head next to his boyfriends on the table. Jisung still didn’t move.

Felix blew a bit of air onto his boyfriends face, trying to get his attention. “Sungie.”, he whispered to him, watching attentively if he would move. He didn’t.

“Yes, Lixie?”, Jisungs voice was muffled.

Felix poked his boyfriends cheek again. The only thing that happened was that his face relaxed. Unfortunately Jisungs eyes were still closed and he didn’t turn his head towards Felix. He just wanted to see his boyfriends pretty face. Why wouldn’t he move? So he tried again, voice still as quiet as his it had been on previous attempt just a few seconds ago. “Princess.”

“Lixie.”, Jisung mumbled back to him. It was the only form of acknowledgement he had gotten out of him again. He sounded so exhausted. It made Felix’ heart clench, knowing that Jisung had started learning like crazy just so he could graduate with good grades. For _him._ For _them_. His poor boyfriend had probably been so caught up in learning and revising that he had forgotten he had to do the essay for class and decided to sacrifice his precious hours of sleep for that.

“Han Jisung.”

Jisung still didn’t look at him, but this time he got a barely there smile from him. “What is it?”

“I love you.”, Felix said softly, smiling at his boyfriend, who sadly still had his head leaning on the table and away from him. He looked so pretty and tired. Felix just wanted to wrap him up I’m a blanket and keep him on his lap to cuddle with him for eternity. Next time he would really bring a blanket to school and do exactly that. Jisung worked too hard.

“I love you too.”, Jisung replied, but _still didn’t look at him._ Did he need a formal invitation?

The adoring smile never left Felix face. “Can you look at me please?”

This time Jisung started smiling brightly, with his eyes still closed. “I’m always looking at you, Sunshine.”

“Not right now.”, Felix muttered, the smile never leaving his lips. He waited patiently for Jisung to answer, regarding the way his nose twitched and his lips pressed together briefly as if he was suppressing his laughter.

“Okay.”, he said and turned his face to Felix. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get his vision to focus and the sight made Felix want to leave soft little kisses all over his face. He deserved the kisses. “What is it, Lixie?”

“I- Uh, I wanted to…”, now that he had the chance he didn’t now how to tell Jisung that he just wanted to keep him wrapped up in a blanket, so that nothing bad ever happened to him. He couldn’t bring the words out to tell him how much he wanted to kiss him and keep him safe and love him forever.

“Sunshine, what are you so nervous about?”, Jisung smiled at him as he spoke. “It’s making me feel all nervous too.”

Felix didn’t know what to say, so he said the next best thing that had occupied his mind the last few days. “We are going to prom together, aren’t we?”

Jisung incredulously stared at him for a few seconds and started shaking his head fondly. He leaned closer, so that they were laying nose to nose with their heads on the desk. Felix felt his boyfriends warm breath on his own lips. It took him every bit of restraint in his body and mind not to close the space between them and end the conversation before it really started.

“I already have the tickets.”, Jisung said.

Felix blinked at his boyfriend. He was so close to him, his enchanting, round eyes sparkling as he spoke. It was like Felix was looking into his whole universe. He was. He really was looking into his entire universe. “You do?”, he whispered.

Jisung nodded slightly. Felix wouldn’t have noticed if they weren’t this close to each other. “Yes.”

His mind blanked. Jisung had already gotten the tickets for them. They really were going together. It shouldn’t have been as big of a surprise to Felix as it was right now. He just couldn’t believe that Jisung had managed to think about prom of all things between studying and worrying about studying and keeping him entertained and the whole Changbin-Hyunjin situation. “What the fuck?”, Felix voice was barely a whispered.

Jisung giggled softly. Then he started grinning adorably at Felix. “Did you want a big promposal?”

“I- No.”, Felix denied. And he really didn’t. He just wanted Jisung and the tickets. More wasn’t needed. He could have done even without the tickets and without prom at all. He just wanted Jisung, whatever that entailed.

Jisungs grin softened into a pretty smile. “I know.”

Felix was still in awe of his boyfriend. Jisung who worked so incredibly hard. Jisung who was exhausted and worn-out but had still thought of something as insignificant as a school dance. He had taken the time to go out of his way and get tickets for them, when Felix was prepared for them to just stay at home and cuddle. He would have liked that just as much. “But… what?”

“We’ve been together since the beginning of the year, Sunshine. And we said we would go together as friends before that.”, Jisung was still smiling. Felix wondered how someone could smile this brightly, when they were as overworked as Jisung was right now. “We’ve been going to the dances or skipping them together since freshman year, Lixie. How could we not go together? It’s tradition.”

“But you never said anything.”, he said softly.

Jisung pursed his lips for a moment, his eyes sparking at Felix. “Did I have to?”

“It would have been nice, Sungie.”, Felix was mesmerised. He couldn’t look away from Jisung even if he tried to. If he wanted to. Which he didn’t. He wouldn’t ever want to look away from the boy in front of him.

His boyfriend let out a breath of laughter. “We’ve had an agreement that we’re going to every dance together, Lixie.”, he said, his breath still hot on Felix own lips.

“I know, Princess.”, Felix said, his voice still hushed, afraid to break the moment. “But the agreement also says that we’re staying home together if one of us doesn’t want to go. Do you want to go to prom?”

Jisung nodded again and the tiny smile on his lips made Felix’ heart flutter. He couldn’t believe that they have been together for over half a year. He hoped he would have this forever. “Yes. That’s why I brought the ticket, Lixie.”

“Oh.”

“Do you?”, Jisung breathed out, his expression somewhat uncertain.

A smile bloomed on Felix’ lips again. He nodded slightly. “I don’t care what we do as long as you’re there with me. If you want to go then I’ll be there with you.”, at his words all the uncertainty in Jisungs face dissapeared into thin air. He brightened again. It was like watching the sun rise again.

“Then let me use my lyricist brain to come up with something nice for you right now.”

“Oh no.”, Felix didn’t think he could handle that right now. He would probably explode if Jisung started drowning him in his sweet words again. He was too good at it. “Please don’t.”

“Did you-”, Felix interrupted Jisung by finally putting his own lips on his boyfriends. It was handy that they have been this close together already. He only needed to move a microscopic bit forward to meet Jisungs lips.

It was uncomfortable, kissing the way they were laying with their heads on the table, but Jisungs lips on his own made every bit of discomfort wash away. He applied a little more pressure to his boyfriends wonderful lips, savouring every bit of the strong coffee taste that transferred to his own lips. Jisung started lifting his head from the table. Felix followed. Their lips never parting.

Suddenly he had his boyfriend in his lap, his arms around his neck and Felix let his own wrap around Jisungs lap, holding him close. Jisungs tongue slipped into his mouth, the coffee taste more intense. Felix didn’t mind. He would savour every flavour, whatever it may be if it came from Jisungs lips on his own. He felt Jisungs hand tangling up in his hair and Felix’ grip around Jisungs waist tightened.

Jisung grinned into the kiss. “Well that’s one way to shut me up.”, he murmured against Felix lips.

“Sungie, you idiot.”, he said against Jisungs lips. He didn’t want to separate from him. Not now. Not ever.

That didn’t work quite like he had expected. Jisung leaned back, looking at him with his expression full of amusement. His arms were still around Felix shoulder and his hand started playing with his hair. “What did I do?”

“You’re so stupid and so cute and so loveable it’s making me stupid too.”, Felix said, moving forward to place a little kiss on Jisungs nose, which was scrunched up adorably.

“I don’t think you kissing me you stupid.”, Jisung giggled, while Felix pressed another kiss to his cheek and then on his other one. “I don’t even think I’m _making_ you stupid.”

Felix stretched his neck and kissed Jisungs forehead lightly. “Of course you don’t. Kissing you just makes me all mushy.”

“You don’t think it’s stupid either.”, Jisung protested as Felix placed a kiss on his jaw and then another one.

“Hmm.”, Felix hummed against Jisungs neck, giving another soft kiss to the side of his neck. “I don’t know.”

Jisung giggled, still playing with Felix’ hair, while Felix continued covering his neck in feathery kisses. “You’re literally giving me kisses right now.”

“Am I?”, Felix said against his boyfriends neck. Jisung shuddered in his lap. Cute.

Jisung slapped the side of his thigh. Felix looked up at his boyfriend to be greeted with him glaring down at him, his cheeks bright red. Cute. “Yes, you are!”

“You know you could have just told me you brought the tickets?”, Felix smirked at the sight of his boyfriends red cheeks. Two things happened at the same time. Jisungs blush got a few shades deeper and he narrowed his eyes a bit more. Oh, how precious.

“I thought it was obvious we would go together.”, Jisung grumbled. Then his face softened and he smiled bashfully at Felix, his cheeks still a fiery red. “I mean there’s no one else I’d rather go with. It’s either you or no one for me, so I just thought I’d get them and I might have forgotten to tell you about it?”

Felix chuckled. “How do you forget something like that?”, he asked, looking incredulously at his boyfriend on his lap.

Jisung gave him a blank look. “You once forgot putting on underwear.”

Felix cleared his throat and nodded at Jisung. He was way too smart and good at coming up with comebacks. “Point taken.”

“So yeah, I forgot. But you know what?”, Jisung grinned and leaned closer again. Felix gulped, trying to restrain himself not to kiss Jisung again to shut him up, before he could fluster Felix with his words. “I said I’d romance you properly and doesn’t slow dancing in a shitty school gym between stinky teenagers sound like the peak of romance? Imagine it, you and me in uncomfortable suits. I’m stepping on your feet as you try to make me dance tango to Taylor Swift or some other unfitting music and we’re bumping carelessly into other people while we do that.”

Felix laughed softly, shaking his head at Jisungs admittedly accurate imagination. “I don’t know where you’re trying to go with this, but continue.”

“What I’m trying to say is that I would love to go to prom with you, because it would be perfect. With you. Us going together would be really awesome.”, Jisungs hand traveled from his hair to his cheek and Jisung started lightly caressing his skin. Jisung smiled at him. The unrestrained love in his eyes almost made Felix gasp. “So, Lee Felix. Will you do me the honor of going to prom with me?”

“Why did you have to make this sound like a marriage proposal?”, Felix sighed helplessly. He leaned his head on Jisungs shoulder, breathing in his familiar, minty shower gel scent.

“Lixie.”

Felix places a firm kiss onto Jisungs shoulder. He breathed the minty smell again. He really loved it. He nodded against Jisungs shoulder. “Of course we’re going together.”

“Sunshine.”, Jisung sang the nickname. He had a really pleasant singing voice, even if he did it in a way that wasn’t meant to be teasing.

“Okay.”, Felix moved away from his boyfriends shoulder to look him in the eyes. “Yes, I’d love to go to prom with you.”

“Aw.”, Jisung patted his cheek, grinning brightly. “My boyfriend agreed to go to prom with me! This is the sixth best day of my life!”

“Why only the sixth best day?”, Felix asked. He was genuinely curious.

“Fist was the day we got together. Second was the day we said ‘I love you’ first. Third was our Halviversary. Fourth was the day you fell for me. Fifth was the day I fell for you.”

“That’s-“, Felix cleared his throat. “That’s so cheesy.”

Jisung raised an eyebrow at him, smiling mischievously. So Cute. “Well, what are your best days?”

“Every day since we got together. All of them have been my best days. Even before that, every day you’ve been by my side has been the best day of my life.”, Felix said, letting sincerity and love settle in his own expression. Jisungs cheeks started reddening again. Felix smirked at the sight of his boyfriend flustered by his words for once.

“You- oh my god.”, Jisung groaned miserably. “Why are you so _smooth_?”

“You love it, Princess.”, Felix winked and watched in delight as Jisungs blush deepened.

Out of nowhere, Jisung dramatically laid the back of his hand on his forehead, closing his eyes and leaned back. Felix tightened his grip on his waist. “Oh, my Prince. You’re making me swoon.”

“Uh, guys?”, a hesitant voice sounded from next to them. The looked up and saw Chan standing next to them, kneading his hands.

“How long have you been standing there?”, Jisung asked. His expression was an adorable mix of annoyed and embarrassed.

“For more or less five minutes, but I’ve been watching you for a bit longer...”, Chan rubbed his nose, glancing away uncomfortably. “You know, since I came into the classroom.”

How? They hadn’t even noticed him standing there, much less coming into the room. Why did that always happen to them? It was like their friends always found the moments that were the least convenient to barge in and did exactly that. Or it was them just being lost in their own world. Probably both. It was still

Jisung turned back to him, his eyebrows raised and lips pressed together. “Do you think we’ll ever manage not to get interrupted by our friends?”

“We’ll probably be interrupted even on our wedding night.”, Felix said, shoulders drawn up and expression slightly bashful.

Jisung gasped, his hands over his mouth. “Not our wedding night!”, he whispered in horror.

“I KNEW IT!”, Chan suddenly exclaimed, making the both of them flinch. He pointed at the both of them excitedly, jumping up and down a bit. “You’re in love!”

Felix blinked at him. He hadn’t expected him to be _this exited._ “Yes?”

“Oh my gosh. You’re together.”, ha started clapping his hands together, grinning brightly. “You’re in love! You’re going to _prom_ together! Oh my god!”, Chan gasped. Suddenly he looked even paler than he usually did, his eyes wide and mouth dropping open. There was the reaction Felix had expected.

“Chan, are you okay?”, Jisung asked, tilting his head at their friend.

“Me?”, Chan asked meekly. He cleared his throat once and nodded carefully. “Yes. I’m fine, absolutely.”

“You look like you’re going to pass out.”, Felix added to his boyfriends earlier words. He watched Chan in concern, since he looked even paler than a second ago. His face was carefully blank now. Felix didn’t trust that expression, it was probably hiding a lot of panic and guilt and self-blame.

Chan shook his head slowly. “I’m… not?”

“Yes, you are.”, Jisung frowned at their friends. He motioned to his own unused chair. “Sit down.”

While Chan sat down at a sluggish pace, Jisung turned around on Felix lap. Felix spread his legs, for him to settle between them on the chair. He leaned his head over Jisungs shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist again, pulling him closer to his chest. Jisung melted against him. How _precious._

When all of them settled down, Chan looked at them weirdly. It kind of looked like he didn’t want to ask the question that was on the tip of his tongue. “I- How long has this been going on?”

“Since we’ve announced it in the beginning of October.”, Jisung said slowly.

Chan blinked owlishly. “You mean right after the bundle prank?”

“Yeah.”, Felix nodded back at him over his boyfriends shoulder.

“You’re telling me that you’ve been together since then and _I didn’t notice you’re this in love?_ ”, Chan seemed like someone told him that everything he knew to be true was a lie. Felix felt kind of bad for him.

“Yes.”, he said.

“I- I don’t know what to say.”, Chan put his head in his hands and rubbed his forehead. “Who knows?”

“The easier question would be who doesn’t know.”, Jisung replied sheepishly.

Chan’s head snapped up at them and his hands fell to his lap. “What?”

“The only people who don’t know are Sungies Family, Hyunjin and Minho.”, Felix admitted, watching Chan carefully while his mouth dropped open.

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

Jisung grinned at him. “You’re excused.”, Felix chuckled at his boyfriends slightly misplaced joke.

“No that’s- I’m one of the _last_ to realise you’re together?”, Chan uttered.

The grin on Jisungs face faded into a sheepish expression as he nodded slowly. “Yeah…”

“Oh my god.”, Chan had his eyes closed and swallowed harshly. He looked even paler now. If he stood before a white wall you probably wouldn’t be able to see him.

“Chan, you really don’t look okay…”, Felix said slowly.

“I’m just shocked… that I didn’t believe you guys.”, Chan looked at them again, eyebrows furrowed and eyes guilty. “I didn’t believe you guys were being truthful when it’s so _obvious_ that you are in love. I can’t believe I just brushed you off like that.”

Felix leaned his forehead on Jisungs shoulder. Chan was blaming himself. “Oh no.”, he mumbled into Jisungs back.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to brush you off. I was being so mean to you guys! I-I can’t believe I didn’t notice.”

“Oh god, please don’t do this.”, Felix let his agony over Chan’s habit of self-blame out, thankfully his pained words were muted by his boyfriends body. Jisung snickered at his misery.

“Oh, Lixie. Sungie.”, Chan looked at the both of them individually, guilty expression set in place. He looked like his own actions made him sick. It made Felix himself feel bad for Chan too. “I’m so sorry. I was such an asshole. You didn’t deserve that. I mean I had a feeling you guys liked each other, but I honestly thought that this would be like some fake-dating trope where everything blew up in our faces like it did with those two idiots. I should have come to you guys the moment I started questioning if this was really just a prank!”, he exclaimed gaze falling to the hand in his hands on his own lap. “I was so wrong. Starting with the fact that I didn’t even think to believe you from the beginning. I should have believed you.”

“Chan, You’re not seriously blaming yourself for that right now?”, Jisung asked incredulously.

Chan blinked back at them. His expression turned embarrassed. “I’m… not?”

“Oh Jesus.”, Felix muttered again.

“Chan we’ve said it to Binnie when he found out too.”, Jisung said and took Chan’s hand to comfort him. Felix narrowed his eyes on their joined hands and tightened his grip on Jisungs waist. “We don’t blame any of you guys for not believing we were telling the truth.”

“You aren’t?”, Chan looked at them, his voice was full of doubt.

“Well except Minho. He was being a bit mean. But he’ll be suffering for it.”, Jisung said, grinning devilishly.

Chan tilted his head in question and furrowed his eyebrows. “I thought he didn’t know?”

“I’m honestly not sure if he does.”, Jisung admitted and let go of Chan’s hand. Felix grinned into his boyfriends shoulder and gave it a quick kiss. “He acts like he doesn’t know, but he had seen trough Changbin and Hyunjin before any of us did. Even before they knew, so I’m honestly not sure anymore. We’ve been plenty cute and realistically in love in front of him.”

“What do you mean Minho _knew about Changbin and Hyunjin?_ ”, Chan asked, eyes almost falling out of their sockets again. “ _What_ _exactly_ did he know?”

“They are kind of… in love?”, Felix said slowly.

He still hadn’t completely digest the new realisation of their friends unresolved feelings for each other, even if he had seen it in Hyunjins behaviour yesterday. It was so clear that he was completely and utterly in love with Changbin if you knew, but before Minho had told them they were just as clueless as everyone else. It was probably the same with him and Jisung. People didn’t understand how they showed their feelings to each other and only started to believe they truly loved each other when they were confronted with the hard facts.

“They _what_?”, Chan choked out.

“Go ask Minho.”, Jisung waved dismissively at Chan. “I’m not having _that_ _conversation_ from another perspective.”

“Oh my god. I failed as a parent.”, Chan muttered into his hands.

Felix shook his head at him. Why was he always so hard on himself? That couldn’t be healthy. “You’re not really our parent and you didn’t fail.”

“I’m not?”, Chan deadpanned. His expression said that he wanted to add something. He probably wanted to list all the times he had mothered someone in their friend group or the times he had stopped them before they could do something stupid. Which was often. They would sit here at least a month until he had finished listing everything.

“No, you’re our mom friend.”, Jisung quickly threw in.

Chan chuckled lowly and shook his head. “That’s essentially the same thing, Sungie.”

“It’s-“, Jisungs mouth dropped open. “Oh shit, it is.”

“How did I not notice four of my children being in love?”, Chan was staring into space as he spoke.

“You were preoccupied?”, Jisung offered sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.

Chan narrowed his eyes at Jisung. Felix pulled Jisung closer to his chest and glared back at Chan, who didn’t seem to notice or maybe he just didn’t want to acknowledge him. “That’s not an excuse, Jisung.”

“Chan, it’s Senior Year.”, Felix deadpanned. Chan really needed to stop being so hard on himself for things he couldn’t really influence. He had a group of 7 people around him who didn’t seem to believe Felix and Jisung either. It was natural for him not to question himself and the real state of their relationship, when he was surrounded by people firmly believing they were lying. “You’ve been busy.”

“So?”, Chan still looked incredibly guilty. His shoulders were sagging and he was fixated on his hands on his lap. The fact that he just now found out about Hyunjin and Changbin being in love probably worsened his remorse and self-blame. “I should have been there.”

“Oh my god. Stop it, please. You didn’t do anything wrong.”, Jisung glared at Chan defiantly. Felix could tell he was trying his best not to slap some sense into Chan and he was really proud at him for that. He could be harsh sometimes when it came to telling their friends that they were being stupid.

But Felix loved it when he got that fierce. It showed how protective and loving he was, even if he sometimes let it out in a way that wasn’t that gentle. Sometimes people didn’t need to be cradled but confronted with the hard facts just like Jisung did it with Hyunjin yesterday evening. Felix was always in awe when Jisung was like that. It was kind of hot when he was being defiant and fierce. Which he was often.

“Yes. He’s right.”, Felix nodded at his boyfriends words, patting his thigh lightly to tell him he did well. He gave Chan a gentle smile. “Since you didn’t register what we’ve said earlier I’ll say it again. We’ve said it to Changbin, when he found out and to everyone that found out after him. We don’t blame you guys. It’s alright.”

Chan slowly exhaled, smiling a bit and looked up at the couple in front of him. “Okay. Okay. I’m glad the two of you are together. You’re adorable. It’s so precious.”

“Thank you.”, Felix grinned at their friend.

“We know.”, Jisung added, his whole expression shining. Chan looked at him in amusement while Felix chuckled into his boyfriends shoulder. His fierce little Jisung. “What?”, Jisung blankly said to Chan, who just shook his head as a response.

Just then their teacher, who now stood in front of the class cleared his throat and looked at them pointedly. “Can you three please settle down? Class is about to begin.”

*

Jisung and Felix somehow ended up eating lunch with Minho. Felix honestly didn’t know who had thought that would be an acceptable idea, but it happened and now he couldn’t change it anymore. All three of them were watching Hyunjin and Changbin, who were sitting a few tables away. Felix could feel the uncomfortable air around them at his own table and it was making him queasy.

The scene in front of them was nothing less than agonising to watch. They were sitting as far away from each other as they physically could, which meant they sat opposite each other, but they were even avoiding looking at each other. They sat at the table in complete silence. Whenever one of them said something the other just chuckled uncomfortably or gave a short reply. It was like they haven’t been friends since elementary school. It was like they didn’t know each other at all.

Felix tightened his hold on Jisungs hand under the table, to keep him seated at the table. His boyfriends jaw was clenched and his eyes were narrowed at the two people still dancing around their feelings. He honestly looked like he was about to jump up and smush their faces together. Or even better scream their own feelings at their faces. Felix would have loved to see that, but he knew that wouldn’t do any of them any good. So Felix wrapped his arm around Jisungs waist and pulled him to his side, holding him close.

“They are so awkward around each other.”, Felix started. He looked over the table at Minho, who held his head in both of his hands and mumbled something to himself. “It kind of makes me uncomfortable… this isn’t any better then them not talking to each other at all.”

“It really is painful to watch. I kind of want to go over there and smush their heads together.”, Jisung agreed trough gritted teeth. Called it.

Suddenly Minhos fist slammed on the table, making both Felix and Jisung flinch in their seats. He looked at them “That’s it! We’re tricking them into going to prom together.”

“How the fuck do you expect us to manage that?”, Jisung said, his brows were furrowed and his lips pressed together.

“Easily. They’re both dumb as shit. They won’t even realise until they’re slow dancing and staring into each other’s eyes like lovesick puppies.”

“I’m not sure they’re that dumb…”, Felix said slowly, glancing hesitantly over at the other table where Hyunjin now started stuffing his face with fries, his cheeks stuffed full as he chewed them in an agonisingly slow pace as an excuse for him not to talk to Changbin, who stared down on his lunch tray and fiddled with his napkin. Which, fair. The fries were amazing. Felix quickly snagged a few of his own and munched on them contently.

“Yes, they are.”, Minho growled, angrily gesturing over at Hyunjin and Changbin. “They’ve been tiptoeing around their feelings for _years_. I’m not watching them go off to college and pretends they can be just friends for the rest of their lives until one of them marries someone else and that one spends his life _miserable_ with someone he _doesn’t_ really _want_ while the other one has a _breakdown_ at their wedding and continues swallowing their feelings until he just starts drinking them away and has to spend the rest of his life in a constant circle of regret, longing, drinking and rehab. I’m _not_ letting that happen.”

As he spoke, Minho had started to get more and more desperate, but in him that desperation translated into anger. Just like it did with Jisung. Both of them were people that _hated_ seeing their friends in discomfort, the difference between them was that Minho was too prideful to admit it while Jisung, fierce little Jisung often got lost in translation. He did want to show his friends he cared, but sometimes he couldn’t really get it out the way he wanted it to and ended up meddling and getting frustrated.

It was weird in a way, that Jisung always seemed to come up with the perfect words and managed to get them out in a way that motivated and healed others, like the way he had with Hyunjin yesterday or with Changbin in that bathroom a few weeks ago. The words were there and they had so much power when they came from Jisung. _The way_ he said those words just wasn’t the most thought trough. And somehow they still always seemed to reach their target where it would affect them the most. He never missed with his words. It was _fascinating_ to Felix.

Felix stopped chewing on his fries and swallowed them down in one go. He looked over at their friends. Changbin had started ripping his napkin into little pieces, concentrating on the action as if it was the most important task he would ever do. “That’s- weirdly specific.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”, Jisung said, nodding with a defiant gaze fixed on the table their friends were sitting at. “I’m not watching that train wreck either. Let’s do this shit.”

“Oh my god.”, Felix ground out in defeat, but nodded slowly agreeing silently. He sighed, knowing that the both of them wouldn’t relent. How could he ever deny Jisung when he looked so bold and determined? “Okay fine, we’re tricking them into going to prom together. I’m not sure that’s a better plan than locking them in a closet together and I still think they are going to figure it out before then.”

“Nope. They won’t.”, Minho smugly said as a unnerving, feline grin grew on his face. He leaned forward and placed his head on his folded hands, looking at the couple with a sly expression. “Do you want to know why?”

Felix nodded at him and reached for more fries. He raised an eyebrow at Minho, daring him to continue. “Yes.”, he said emotionlessly. “I just told you I don’t believe they won’t figure it out, so I’d really like to know why you think they wouldn’t.”

“It’s because they want to go together.”, he smiled at them like he knew a secret both of them didn’t. Which they probably didn’t. Sometimes Minho was way too good at being all secretive and smug about it.

Jisung snorted next to him and side-eyed Minho in amusement. “What are you talking about?”

“They want to go together and they won’t get their heads out of their asses to talk about it or do something about it, so they will just avoid the topic all together.”, he said, peering over at their friends with knowing and a tiny bit of irritation in his eyes. “They won’t talk about prom at all. They will carefully avoid the subject and everything that comes with it. So they won’t know if the other goes. They won’t know what the other is wearing. They won’t know they’re going together.”

Felix gasped, his hands over his mouth. He looked over to the other table, where Changbin was now assembling his little napkin scraps into little piles over and over again. Hyunjin on the other hand had started patting his own cheeks as he stared intensely at Changbins hands. From where he was sitting Felix could make out the patchy blush on Hyunjins face. They still weren’t talking. “Oh my god.”

“Yes.”, Minho nodded and stretched his folded hands in front of him, his expression getting more and more smug.

“Can I just say…”, Jisung said slowly, fixing their friends with a determined expression. “That if we manage to do this successfully, then I want to be a maid of honour at their wedding.”

Minho slowly blinked at Jisung, his hands now hanging uselessly in the air. He slowly lowered them to the table. There was a weirded out look in his eyes. “Don’t you mean you want to be a groomsman?”, he asked carefully.

“As if Hyunjin would have groomsmen.”, Jisung scoffed. “He would fight tooth and nail to get his friends to wear dresses at his wedding, just so he can laugh at the pictures later.”

“True.”, Felix agreed to his boyfriends words. Hyunjin wouldn’t miss out on an opportunity to embarrass his friends and immortalise the memory as he did that.

“Oh fuck, he’s going to make me wear a dress, isn’t he?”, Minho ground out, looking terrified. He was watching Hyunjin, who now laughed a bit too loudly at something Changbin had said, with his eyes now shaking. Minho looked like he wanted run away.

“Yes.”, Jisung grinned at his misery. “Yes, he is.”

Minho quickly threw them a desperate look. “Is it too late to cancel our plan?”

“Yes.”, Felix started grinning too. A desperate Minho was something you didn’t see that often and it was a really amusing sight, so he would look forward to seeing that look more in the future as they solved the Changbin-Hyunjin problem. “Yes, it is.”

Minho groaned in misery, lowering his head into his hands. “Fuck me.”

“No thanks.”, Felix said blankly. He really didn’t want to do that. His body was a _Jisung only zone_ and the sole thought of being touched by someone other than Jisung made him feel more than uncomfortable. Even if it was someone admittedly attractive. No one compared to his Jisungie. Not in the slightest.

“Why you little-”, Minho jumped up from his seat and glared at Felix, reaching both his hands out in a strangling motion.

At the same time Jisung raised his own arms protectively in front of Felix, shielding him from Minho’s attack and glared at him with a bit too much venom in his expression. It was adorable. Felix internally cooed at his boyfriends. “Please don’t strangle my boyfriend.”

“Oh, will you guys stop that!”, Minho snapped. He threw his hands in the air and let out a breath of annoyance. Felix lowered his boyfriends arms in front of him. He intertwined their hands under the table again and threw him a thankful smile as he squeezed his hand gratefully. Jisung smiled back at him.

Then his eyes hardened again, before he looked back at Minho, his expression challenging their friend to continue his sentence. “Stop what?”

“Never mind.”, Minho waved dismissively at them. He was already looking at the other table, his face full of annoyance. “Let’s just concentrate on getting the two idiots together.”

“I only see one idiot right now.”, Jisung muttered to Felix. He chuckled at his boyfriends snarky behaviour. Under the table Felix patted his hand comfortingly, hoping it would get him to settle down a bit and not strangle Minho for still behaving like their being together was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

Minho’s gaze snapped back at them, his eyes narrowing and a teasing smile on his lips. “I can see four.”

“Why are you so mean to us? We’re helping you right now.”, Felix asked, gesturing at Minho accusingly with his unoccupied hand.

Jisung next to him snickered. Felix watched as his eyes started to gleam with mischief. “He’s single and grumpy about it.”

“I’m not!”, Minho glared at them. He looked fierce, but the expression didn’t seem as heated as usual. Somehow Felix didn’t find it _that intimidating_ anymore, after having been exposed to that expression for half a year. It’s either he got more resistant to someone glaring at him or Minho had lost his touch. Or heI just didn’t really want to glare at them. “I’m perfectly happy, thank you very much!”

“You’ll be a crazy cat Lady someday.”, Felix said, grinning at his friends agitation. It was too easy to rile him up. He would probably explode someday, if he continued being frustrated at every little thing someone did. Felix would kind of love to see that.

A small smile grew on Minho’s face again. It was insane that even the mention of cats seemed to calm him down immediately and put him into a happy little cat induced state. Felix briefly wondered if Minho was a furry. “I take pride in that.”, Minho said. And in his body language Felix could tell that he really did. Maybe he really was a furry?

“What’s the plan for tricking them then?”, Jisung asked, looking at Felix expectantly. His eyes were so unbelievably round and pretty. Felix couldn’t help himself, so he reached out poked Jisungs nose and grinned when his boyfriends nose scrunched up a bit. Adorable.

Minho ignored them. He was looking at Hyunjin and Changbin, his eyes narrowed in thought. “We need them to get suits, the tickets and we need to get them there somehow.”

That wouldn’t be that hard to accomplish. “I have an idea.”, Felix grinned at the both of them. He really had a plan. It wasn’t perfect by any means, but it would still work if Hyunjin and Changbin really were as oblivious as Minho had said earlier. Looking at them now there was no doubt that they were.

“Is it going to work? Wait- don’t answer that.”, Minho shook his head in apathy. He looked done with the situation he put himself in. Well, he had only himself to blame for that, so Felix just patiently smiled back at their friend. Minho looked at them with something close to exasperation. “It will definitely be a disaster if it involves _you_ _two_.”

Felix just continued smiling at Minho. “Thank you for your faith in us. Your job is it to get the tickets. You’ll give each of them one of the tickets as a gift and guilt trip them into going. Individually.”, Felix said, giving Minho an expectant glare, before turning to his boyfriend and grinning at him. “Let Jisung and me handle the rest.”

Minho looked back and forth between the two. Jisung next to Felix started snickering at Minho’s increasingly desperate expression. “Am I going to regret this?”

Jisung nodded, eyes gleaming with mischief. Felix really loved that expression on his boyfriends face. “Probably, but that’s the beauty of this.”

Minho shook his head slowly, his eyes wide. “I’m so going to regret doing this with you both.”

“It was your idea.”, Felix pointed out to him, grinning along with his boyfriend.

Minho put his head in his hands and started muttering to himself. “I’m already regretting it.”

“Just get the tickets, grumpy cat.”, Jisung waved at him dismissively, still grinning adorably. Felix started rubbing circles on his boyfriends hand with his thumb, making Jisung smile at him with his nose scrunched up adorably.

“At least guilt tripping them into taking the tickets won’t be that hard.”, Minho said, grinning devilishly at their friends on the other table.

The couple both turned to Minho, who didn’t even look back at them. “Why?”, Felix asked, squinting at Minho suspiciously.

“Changbin started pranking me every fucking week and I would bet my left hand on the fact that he feels at least a little bad for that.”, Minho said, nodding to himself. “Hyunjin is self explanatory.”

“Just don’t make them cry.”, Jisung said as he looked over to Hyunjin and Changbin, a pained grimace on his face.

Their grumpy friend narrowed his eyes at Jisung. “You’re making this less and less fun by the minute.”

“Oh please, I saw you when Hyunjin started crying yesterday.”, Felix threw in, smirking at Minho, his eyebrows raised. “You were about to start crying too. You would never risk seeing that again and everyone knows you’re afraid of Changbins aegyo.”

“I’m already regretting this.”, Minho mumbled, his gaze fixed on the ceiling.

“Sucks to be you.”, Jisung grinned brightly, but Minho didn’t tear his eyes away from the ceiling. “You came to us for help.”

Minho just shook his head and let it drop down into his own hands. Then he started whispering into them miserably. “Why didn’t I go to Chan? Or Woojin? Or maybe even Seungmin and Jeongin? That wouldn’t have been this _stressful_ ”

“Because all of them would have been useless one way or another and none of them are reckless and dumb enough to go along with your plans.”, Jisung said matter of factly. Felix nodded along, already imagining the absolute chaos and not at all productive things that would have happened if Minho had gone to one of their friends, or worse to all of them at once. “Just imagine it. Chan would have started running around like mother hen and he would have probably ended up smothering them, while Woojin would have just started watching them from afar creepily. Seungmin would have stopped functioning every two seconds because of those weird epiphanies he has and Jeongin just would have watched everything go to shit while eating popcorn. _We_ on the other hand already agreed to helping you and came up with a plan.”

Minho gulped hard, quickly glancing over at the table where Hyunjin and Changbin were still sitting in deathly silence, avoiding each other’s eyes. Suddenly Hyunjin jumped up and Felix almost make out the stuttered excuse that came of his mouth, before he stumbled away from the table with his cheeks covered in his patchy blush. “I’m really regretting this.”, Minho muttered.

“Tough luck.”, Felix said, determination slowly sweeping into his voice as he looked over at Changbin who stared at Hyunjins retreating figure with a tiny, adoring smile on his lips. “We’re doing this.”


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN (PRETTYMUCH - 4U)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... lemme just rant for a quick sec. I had a plan for this fic, a nice one at that and then it just shattered into microscopic little pieces as I tried to write what was supposed to be this chapter, but it didn’t make any sense so you’ll get this instead. I kind of managed to salvage the pieces so this fic is going to be a bit longer then I intended...  
> If this chapter still doesn’t make any sense at times, just bear with me it will probably,, someday,,, eventually,, hopefully make sense in the next few chapters.
> 
> Please enjoy reading this!!!!

School was finally over for the day. _Finally._ Jisung was more than ready to go home and just sleep for twelve hours straight, but he knew that he couldn’t. He still had so much more to study for. He still had so much notes to revise and flash cards to memorise and worksheets to do over and over and over again until he could finally solve at least half of the problems successfully. He needed to do all of that, preferably today too, so he just straightened his back and got ready to survive the rest of the day on disgusting energy drinks. He stepped out of the school gates.

When finals were over he would probably drop dead or at least sleep for a long time, but until then he could hold off and hold on. He had to. He needed to graduate and preferably not just barely as he originally intended to. He wanted to do well. Even if he got sick from seeing numbers and equations. How anyone could love or even _like_ math was beyond him. It sucked every form of joy right from his very soul and he didn’t know how people would expect him to solve impossibly long equations when he _still_ used his hands to count. Jisung got the feeling that someone designed math just to torture him.

Out of nowhere there were arms around his waist. His sleep deprived and mushy brain couldn’t even properly react, so instead of startling from the sudden, unexpected touch he just blinked at the empty hallway in front of him and wondered who it could be that suddenly attacked him with warmth and comfort.

The arms loosened around him and a second later there was a beautiful boy standing of front of him. Oh. It was Felix. His boyfriend. His very own boyfriend Lee Felix. His beaming smile was like a breath of fresh air to Jisung right now. For some unexplainable reason seeing his boyfriend smile so incredibly happily and lightly in between all of the stress and the sleeplessness and the fear of not graduating well enough made Jisung feel like crying out of relief. There still was Sunshine in the mids of all that.

Felix started bouncing up and down excitedly and even if he didn’t have the energy to join him, Jisung couldn’t keep a smile off of his face at the sight of his boyfriend being this cheerful. Felix took both of Jisungs hands in his and started swinging them around in the air as he jumped around in front of Jisung. A laugh bubbled up inside of Jisung. As he laughed brightly at his boyfriends antics he wondered what could have made him this exited. On the other hand he was also just grateful to soak in every little piece of the joy he spread around him and let it sink into his exhausted body.

Felix stopped jumping, but the ecstatic grin on his face didn’t leave. He squeezed Jisungs hands gently and pulled him closer. “Sungie. It’s ready.”

Jisung blinked at his boyfriend. His smile then turned into a curious expression as he tilted his head. He couldn’t remember what Felix could possibly be talking about. “What is ready?”

“The prank!”, Felix gasped out excitedly and – oh. Yes, Jisung remembered. The prank that Seungmin and Jeongin had set up was apparently finally ready to be set into action after days of preparation. They had let them do their own thing, knowing that they would be able to make this awesome without their own input and just helped when Seungmin and Jeongin asked them to be there. That felt like months ago to Jisung, even if the day he had last met up with them was only a few days ago.

Jisung wanted to go. He craved to go with Felix and witness Seungmin and Jeongin make their official pranking debut, but he remembered that he had hours upon hours of work to do. Work he had to do and couldn’t possibly miss, even for a prank.

He shook his head sadly and gave his boyfriend an apologetic smile. “I need to study, you guys can set that up without me. You can tell me his reaction tomorrow. I’m sure it’s going to be great.”

Felix’ expression froze. For a moment the both of them just stood there and Jisung shuffled on his feet as his boyfriends eyes bore into him, searching his face. Felix frowned at him. He stepped closer and took Jisungs face in both of his hands as he shook his own head in determination, his eyes narrowed at Jisung in concern.

“No, Sungie.”, he said, still looking over Jisungs face with an concerned look in his eyes. Felix’ eyes seemed to linger under his own eyes for a moment. Jisung relaxed into Felix hold on his face, when he started rubbing his thumb softly along his cheeks. “You’ve been studying nonstop. You need to take a break. You need to have a day where you can just breathe and have fun and forget about studying and finals. I swear to god, I’ve been watching you slowly waste away with how much you’re studying and this isn’t healthy in any way. Look at the rings under your eyes, Sungie…”

As much as he wanted to, he didn’t have the time to relax. As much as he wanted to close his eyes and just let his boyfriend hold him for at least five hours, he didn’t have the time to do that. He wanted it, but he couldn’t afford to fail. Not now. Not when he had worked so hard to get better grades than he had ever expected to want. “But I need-”

But Felix clamped his hand over Jisungs mouth. Jisung licked it to get his hand off of his face, but Felix didn’t even flinch. He just stared at Jisung with a raised eyebrow. “What you need is rest.”, he said as he lifted his hand from Jisungs mouth and brushed a strand of Jisungs messier than us usual hair out of his face, his eyes shining with worry. “You need to be there when Seungmin and Jeongin make their pranking debut, considering that the prank is kind of brilliant. So _please_ do yourself a favour and stop being so hard on yourself. Please. Take a break. You’ll faint if you continue like this.”

“I-”, Jisung tried to come up with an appropriate response. He tried to come up with a reason for him to go home and study and not be there today, but the unrestrained worry and distress in Felix’ expression made made him defenceless. Jisung closed his eyes, put his own hand over his boyfriends of his face and leaned into it. He sighed, nodding afterwards. “Okay.”

When Jisung opened his eyes again, he was faced with Felix fondly smiling at him. “Good. That was honestly easier then I expected it to be.”

“Should I protest some more?”, Jisung teased his boyfriend back. Felix softly shook his head at him, his expression was etched with amusement, but there was still a tiny bit of concern in his eyes.

“Then I’ll see you there in half an hour, okay?”, he asked. His eyes looked Jisungs face over once again, but this time Jisung just smiled back at him. Felix tapped his forehead once and fixed him with a stern look. “And if you study in between I’ll know.”

“How?”, Jisung asked, genuinely curious how his boyfriend would know if Jisung per chance decided to read his flash cards on the way.

Felix smirked back at him and leaned his face closer to Jisungs own, so they were eye to eye. “You’ll have that exhausted look in your eyes. I promise you can study again tomorrow. We can have more study dates too. But you also need to take breaks in between, Princess.”

“You say that as if you don’t study as much as me...”, Jisung mumbled.

Felix didn’t move away from him. He just kept looking into Jisungs eyes. It shouldn’t make him as nervous as it did, considering they had been together for over half a year, but somehow he couldn’t shake the exitement and thrill of his boyfriend being close to him. It was probably from the stress he had been going trough. It must have made his brain useless. “I don’t.”, Felix said matter-of-factly.

Jisungs ganze shifted to his feet. He pressed his lips together and huffed out. “Okay, fine.”, he finally relented. He knew it was hopeless to argue with Felix when he was worried. He knew he was right, so he gladly took Felix’ insistence on him taking a break to do just that. He also really felt like pranking someone. “I’ll meet you there in half an hour without even breathing in the direction of my notes.”

He made his move to leave. Felix hand slipped from Jisungs cheek, but it immediately closed around his wrist, pulling him back into Felix chest. Jisung glanced at his boyfriend, scrunching his nose up at the cheesiness of the move he had just pulled. It still made him feel dizzy. Maybe it was the suddenness of suddenly being twisted around. That must be it.

“Sungie.”, Felix singsonged, smirking at him. That must have become a really bad habit.

“What?”, Jisung tried to sound blank, but his amusement slipped into it, ruining the effect he intended to have.

Felix’ smirk softened into a smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”, Jisung smiled back at his boyfriend. He moved and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. When he had pulled away again he started shooing him away. “Now go or you’ll be late.”

But Felix didn’t move. He just leaned closer to Jisung again, grinning at him devilishly. “Give me a real goodbye kiss.”

Jisung did. He pulled Felix against him by the neck and gave him a big smooch on the lips. His boyfriend grinned against his lips. Just when Felix tried to deepen the kiss Jisung pulled back from the kiss, sadly because he didn’t really want to stop. But they had somewhere to be and Jisung didn’t want to deal with an annoyed Seungmin.

Jisung smiled at Felix, who pouted starts him. Jisung made a shooing motion at him, trying to get him to move, before the both of them would have to deal with Seungmin being grumpy later. “Now go.”

Felix nodded and stared jogging backwards towards the bicycle stands while he waved at Jisung.“Bye, Sungie!”

“Bye, Sunshine!”, Jisung called after his boyfriend, waving both of his hands around in the air.

*

Felix arrived there barely on time. Jisung, Jeongin and Seungmin, who was tapping his foot impatiently, were already finished. Both Jeongin and Seungmin had big bags hanging from their shoulders. Felix gave Seungmin an apologetic smile, which was returned with a dismissive wave of his hand. Shrugging at the dismissal from his friend Felix turned to smile at Jisung, who was watching the exchange in amusement. Felix grinned back at his boyfriend and took his hand in his as all of them started walking towards the front door of Minho’s house.

Jeongin turned to the couple, a mischievous grin on his face. “So the first part is finished. I decorated Hyunjins locker after he sprinted out of the school today.”, Jeongin interrupted himself to let out a quiet giggle. “He’s going to faint tomorrow.”

“You know that part is kind of cruel… decorating his locker with pictures of Changbin, when he’s hopelessly pining after him, trying to suppress his feelings and hopelessly failing at that.”, Jisung grinned back at their friend, indulging his excitement about the pranks they were pulling. “Did you see the way the way he just wouldn’t stop grinning after Changbin complimented his outfit today?”

Seungmin finally turned around to face all of them and blinked slowly. Thankfully it wasn’t one of his blackouts, Felix noted as he watched him. “Oh, I was wondering why he did that.”

Jeongin grinned at Seungmin, before turning to Jisung and giving him a devilish grin. “He’ll survive. I’m at least ninety percent sure he’s going to leave it like that.”

“Me too.”, Felix nodded. There was no way Hyunjin would throw any of the pictures away. Maybe he would take some of them off and keep them safe in his room or his wallet or wherever he would try to hide them, but Hyunjin wouldn’t be able to make himself trow any of them away in the end. Felix knew that there were some pictures in the collection that Hyunjin hadn’t even seen to this day. Some of them were quite embarrassing, he had to admit. Changbin would probably be blushing for at least a week if he ever found out that Hyunjin had seen them.

“Let’s go and get this over with.”, Jeongin said, clapping his hands together once. He marched towards the front door and rang the doorbell.

All of them waited expectantly for someone, preferably Minho’s mother to open the door for them. They knew Minho wouldn’t be there, because he always spent his Thursday’s in one of the empty rooms of the dance studio. Felix sometimes wondered how Minho had convinced them to let him use the rooms two times a week, but Felix hadn’t asked. That was just the way Minho worked. Secretly and quietly. He was never entirely sure what the guy was really up to.

The front door opened. There stood Minho’s mother, wearing a pant suit with her keys in the hand. She noticed the four of them standing in front of the door and smiled at them softly. “Oh. What are all of you doing here?”

“We’re here to leave something for Minho.”, Jeongin immediately replied, smiling at her angelically. He looked like he wanted to sell her cookies or something, but that expression always seemed to work in Jeongins favour.

“Really? That’s so nice.”, she started gushing, shooing all of them into the house with a high smile on her face. “I haven’t seen any of you guys in a while. If I think about it.. I haven’t seen any of Minho’s friends for quite some time. No one ever comes to visit.”

Jisung smiled back at her, while the rest of them exchanged little glances at her words. Felix remembered that the last time he had been here was for the bundle prank. He didn’t know when the last time was he had come just to hang out with Minho. “We’re here now.”, Jisung said brightly.

“Well, I’m glad you decided to come.”, she said as she put on her shoes. “Minho said he’s going to practice for a bit so I don’t know when he’ll be back, but make yourselves comfortable in his room. I actually need to leave right now, so go ahead and wait for him to come back. If you want there’s ice cream in the freezer. It’s too hot outside.”

All of them smiled at her. “Okay.”, Seungmin replied for all of them.

“Have fun, kids!”, she waved at them as she walked out of the door.

A chorus of “Thank you’s” followed her out of the door and when it finally closed behind her all of them scrambled up the stairs to Minho’s room. When they entered Felix looked around curiously. Nothing had changed. Felix wouldn’t ever be used to the meticulously clean ambience of Minho’s room.

Everything was put away in their respective drawers, boxes and bundles. The furniture was kept white and the walls were bare. If you didn’t know for sure that this was and had been Minho’s room for years, no one would have guessed that this room was used at all. It looked too impersonal for someone like Minho. The one time Felix tried asking him why he kept his room like that the only thing he got in return was a shrug and Minho diverting the topic to something completely unrelated.

Seungmin started emptying his bag on the floor. Dozens of printed pictures fell to the ground, scattering there. Felix bend down to pick a few of them up. It were the pictures they had taken a few days ago, with all four of them in weird poses or poses reminiscent to sappy couple pictures on Pinterest or weird family photos. They had spent several hours perfecting the pictures upon Seungmin’s insistence.

“Honestly, Seungmin. These pictures turned out amazing!”, Felix gushed, grinning down at the picture of him hugging Jisung from behind and kissing him on the cheek. He felt a weight on his shoulder. When he turned his head, he saw Jisung leaning over his shoulder, glancing at the picture in his hands with an adorable smile on his face.

“Yes they did.”, Jeongin said, smiling brightly at Seungmin. “You did really great, Minnie.”

Seungmin bashfully grinned down at the pictures he held in his hands and then at his friend. “Thank you, Innie.”

Jisung bend down to grab a few pictures of his own and reached out to grab some of the double sided tape. He grinned at all or them, waving the pictures in his hands in the air for them to see. “Let’s put these babies up.”

“God, this will be amazing.”, Jeongin mumbled as he picked up a few of the pictures himself. “I can’t wait to see Minho’s face.”

They started putting up the pictures in relative silence, each of them working on their own spots across the room. Jisung started covering the desk and some of the appliances on it, while Jeongin worked on the dresser and Seungmin had started sticking the pictures to all the individual boxes around the room. Felix himself started putting them on the walls. They worked like that until almost half the room was covered in the pictures. Considering that they were four people they managed to do it in a relatively short time.

“Have the two of you already talked to Chan?”, Seungmin suddenly asked.

Both Jisung and Felix stopped in the middle of sticking pictures over some books, so the spines would show their faces instead of the actual book titles. Jisung curiously tilted his head at Seungmin, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. “About what?”

Seungmin started grinning at them deviously. He then turned back to his task and started nonchalantly sticking a picture on the bottom of a drawer he had cleared out. “Sex Ed.”

Felix balked at that. He started shaking his head violently and fanatically waved his hands in the air in front of him. “Seungmin no. We didn’t. We won’t.”, he started stuttering out fast paced. “I don’t think we really need to put ourselves or him trough that.”

“We had to sit trough that too.”, Jeongin pointed out, not even looking up at them. But from where he was sitting Felix could see a mischievous little smile on his friends face. It unsettled him.

Jisung looked at their friends with impossibly wide eyes. Felix shared the sentiment, even if he didn’t outwardly show it. He just gulped, knowing that there was probably no way they could get out of that if Chan had done that before. “Oh god, really?”, Jisung whispered faintly.

“It wasn’t that bad.”, Jeongin waved at them dismissively, still not looking up from the tape he was trying to unpeel.

Felix started shaking his head again, looking at all of them desperately. “I still don’t want to do it.”

“Tough luck.”, Seungmin muttered, putting all of the stuff he had pulled out of the drawer back in again, just as it had been before.

Jisungs head snapped to him and narrowed his eyes at him. “What do you mean?”

Seungmin didn’t answer him, instead he started climbing up the meticulously made bed and started putting up a big poster above it on the ceiling. Jeongin stood up to help him. They both ignored the couples frantic questions. When they realised they weren’t getting anything out of them both Jisung and Felix quietened down again, but not before sharing one last dreading glance.

Felix sighed and went back to putting a few stray pictures on the wooden floor of the bedroom. A few minutes after they ran out of pictures. All of them started admiring their masterpiece, giggling to themselves quietly.

“I kind of like how his room looks right now.”, Jisung said, looking around the room in awe. “It doesn’t look as impersonal anymore.”

“You just say that because our faces are all over it.”, Seungmin replied as he smiled down at one of the boxes he had covered in a giant picture of Jeongin pulling a grimace.

Jisung started grinning. He nodded at Seungmin, who didn’t even spare him a glance. “Yes.”

“Do you have more of those pictures? I want a few for myself.”, Felix asked Seungmin, gesturing vaguely around the room.

Seungmin nodded slowly. He turned and grinned back at Felix in a weird way. Felix didn’t like that grin. “Sure. We can just give you these when Minho shoves them into the trash.”

Felix looked at him with a blank expression. “Do I look like want to have pictures that are garbage soiled?”

“I don’t really care.”, Seungmin was still grinning. “I’m not printing all of these all over again.”

“Spoilsport.”, Felix muttered.

Suddenly all of them heard the front door opening. Guessing that it must be Minho all of them started looking around frantically for a place to hide. In the end Seungmin and Jeongin jumped into the closet with the now garbage filled bags they had brought with them, while Jisung started pulling Felix with him under the bed. Just as all of them had successfully hidden, they heard loud steps from the hallway and someone talking loudly to themselves. Felix could tell it was Minho’s voice.

He held his breath. Jisung next to him had pressed both of his hands over his mouth to keep himself from giggling at the situation they had found themselves in. Felix put his finger on his lips, gesturing at him to keep quiet. Jisung lifted his hands away from his mouth.

 _‘Make me’_ , he said soundlessly. Felix eyes widened at his boyfriend. He had not expected him to be flirtatious while they were hiding from their most explosive friend under said friends bed. It seemed kind of morally twisted. Felix somehow didn’t really mind that Jisung had chosen _this situation_ as an acceptable moment to start flirting with him. It kind of really made him want to kiss his ridiculous boyfriend.

The door slammed open. “-will burn these fucking books the day- Holy Shit!”, Minho’s voice suddenly screamed out in between his monologue. “Jesus fucking Christ, I almost peed myself. What the fuck is this?”

Felix could see that Jisung had the biggest trouble staying quiet as Minho had started talking to himself. He shuffled closer to Jisung as quietly as he possibly could and pressed his hands over his mouth to keep him silent. Jisung looked at him with mirth in his eyes. He felt something wet on his hand. For the second time that day. He just threw a deadpanned expression at his boyfriend and shook his head disapprovingly.

“Huh. These pictures are kind of-”, Minho mumbled to himself as he walked around the room, looking at the pictures. Suddenly they heard him jump back, letting out a startled scream. “Nope. Thanking that back. Who the fuck decided to hang _that_ up there?”, he started blabbering out rapidly.

Felix felt Jisung shaking next to him and honestly Felix had trouble keeping his laughter inside too, but they couldn’t afford to be caught red handed. Especially not when they had no idea if they would get out of this situation alive. They had planned to be out of here, before Minho came back. Sadly, that didn’t work out.

Felix heard Minho quietly chucking to himself. “You guys can come out now.”, he suddenly started saying very loudly. Jisung frantically shook his head at Felix, his eyes ripped open and pleading. Felix nodded back at him.

“I know you’re hiding in here somewhere.”, he continued talking, still as loudly as before. Somehow it didn’t feel like Felix and Jisung were the monsters hiding underneath the bed, instead it felt like they were hiding underneath the bed from the monsters beyond it. Namely Lee Minho. “I can hear _something_ giggling and I know that’s not one of my cats. It’s creepy.”

It was over for them. Felix and Jisung shared a defeated glance, before Felix started shuffling out from under the bed with Jisung following behind him closely. They came out from under the bed, Minho already facing them with an surprisingly amused expression on his face and his arms crossed in front of his chest. The closet door slammed open and out came Seungmin and Jeongin, both reed faced and giggling like lunatics.

When they spotted Minho looking at them with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his lips they simultaneously stopped and gave him bashful glances. Minho snorted. He looked at all of them, one by one, the smirk never leaving his face.

“What a nice surprise.”, he drawled, smiling at them as if he was greeting them. “I would ask what you’re doing here, but my room kind of already indicated why that could be.”

“I can’t believe you two somehow managed to make the majority of our friend group into pranksters.”

“I resent that.”, Jeongin shook his head at Minho’s accusation.

Minho deadpanned at him, his eyebrows raised as he gestured to one particular box in the room. “Jeongin, there is a giant picture of your face on one of my boxes.”

Jeher squinted at the box in question, making the rest of them giggle. He then looked up at Minho again and gave him his famous innocent, angelic smile. “I don’t see it.”

Minho snorted and glanced around the room. “Maybe you should consider getting glasses then.”, he muttered, eyes not leaving the pictures that covered almost all of his room. Felix thought that he saw something softening in expression as he regarded the pictures quietly.

All of them waited expectantly for him to say something, for him to scream at them or for him to start demanding they immediately took all of the pictures down or he would make them eat their own eyeballs or something equally disturbing, but he didn’t do any of that. He just continued looking at the pictures one by one, something close to wonder in his eyes.

Suddenly Minho cleared his throat. His gaze snapped back at them as his eyes narrowed, pinning them under a stern expression. “Alright. Get out of here, before I decide not to be as nice about this as I am right now.”

All of them were frozen in their spots. None of them dared to move, even if he told them to. Minho cleared his throat again and slowly gestured to the door, prompting them to leave. Felix felt Jisung grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room, but as his boyfriend pulled him away he couldn’t help but continue watching their friends curious behaviour. He was acting really weird. Felix for the life of him couldn’t think of a reason he wouldn’t start screaming his head out at them.

They left the house, scrambling out of the front door. “That was close.”, Jeongin gasped out.

“Yeah.”, Seungmin agreed as he rubbed Jeongins back comfortingly. “I kind of expected him to skin us alive.”

Jisung looked at the both of them wide eyed. “I’m glad he didn’t.”

“Me too.”, Jeongin said. He nervously glanced towards the front door. “Let’s just go, before he changes his mind and starts chasing us across town.”

As they were talking Felix threw a quick glance at the window to Minho’s bedroom. Felix blinked up at it and tilted his head. When he finally focused he saw their friend standing in the window, staring down at them. Felix could have sworn he saw him smiling down at them. No, he wouldn’t. Not after something like this.

Shaking his head at his own thoughts Felix grabbed Jisungs hand and started walking with him. Jisung smiled at him brightly. Felix softly smiled back at his boyfriend, who’s whole demeanour had started glowing after they had successfully pulled the prank. Well, more or less successfully. It didn’t matter as long as Jisung continued smiling like that.

Felix threw one last glance over his shoulder at the window, to assure himself that it wasn’t his imagination earlier. When he looked up there wasn’t anyone there. Felix shrugged and let himself be pulled away by his boyfriend. He was exited to spend the rest of the day with him.

*

Felix was standing in the hallways with Jisung nodding away by his side and Changbin, Seungmin and Jeongin standing in front of them. All of them were talking about the meeting Donghyuck had called them in for. It was supposed to happen a bit after finals week and the four of them, who were currently in an responsive state were already conspiring that it must be about the graduation prank. Felix started absentmindedly patting Jisungs head, which was leaning against his shoulder. He felt bad that his boyfriend was so tired.

They had stayed up all night yesterday watching anime, instead of letting Jisung catch up on the sleep he had missed the last few weeks and Felix wondered why he didn’t just make him sleep in the first place, when that had been his plan in the beginning of the night. Somehow Jisung had managed to convince him to watch a few episodes. He had probably known how easy it was to bait Felix with some good old ‘Haikyu!!’ rewatching. He was weak. For both a good old, classic sports anime and Jisung himself.

Suddenly there was a fuming, red faced Hyunjin standing in front of all of them, glaring at Felix and Jisung. Felix couldn’t help but notice that Hyunjin had started dressing in slightly less conservative clothing since his crisis. Felix gaze fell on his tired boyfriend. He didn’t want him to be woken by an angry Hyunjin for something that wasn’t his doing.

“Which one of you insufferable idiots decided to revamp my locker?”, Hyunjin screeched at them, pointing at him and his boyfriend with a venomous expression. Well, venomous but still somewhat happy. The things love did to people’s brains were always a wonder to see.

Felix tilted his head at him carefully, so he wouldn’t disturb Jisung. “What makes you think we were it?”

Hyunjin blinked at him, his hand hanging in the air uselessly. He glanced at the other three standing beside them and turned his gaze back to Felix and Jisung. Thankfully Jisung was still nodding away. That or he just didn’t care about Hyunjins hissy fit. “I- you are the only two pranksters in our friends group.”

“We’re not.”, Felix grinned back at him and pointed at Changbin, Seungmin and Jeongin, who were watching all of this unfold with amusement in their eyes.

Seungmin slowly shook his head at Hyunjin. Jeongin next to him grinned deviously. “They really aren’t.”, Changbin added. In his eyes Felix could see a little bit of guilt.

Hyunjins mouth dropped open as he helplessly looked at all of them one by one. His hand was still hanging in the air, but he started gesturing at them vaguely. “What you- All of you?”

Changbin nodded again, shrugging bashfully. “Yeah.”

Hyunjin gaped at Changbin, blinking rapidly “I thought that April-”, he snapped his mouth shut. Then he turned to the rest of them, glancing at them suspiciously. “Are you having some kind of weird prank conference right now?”

“No… we’re just standing here. Isn’t that what friends do? Spend time together?”, Jeongin said, smiling angelically. Felix was starting to think that Jeongin only used that smile when he wanted to manipulate someone.

Hyunjin nodded slowly, still squinting at them in suspicion. “I- I guess. But- Well, who was it then if not you two?”

“Why?”, Changbin tilted his head at Hyunjin, his gaze curious. “What happened to your locker?”

Hyunjins eyes widened and he started frantically waving both of his hands in front of him. “I- that’s not important.”, he then put his hands on his hips and glared at the rest of them again. “ want to know who did it so I can kick their ass or thank them. I’m not sure which one it’s going to be.”

“What did they do? Hyunjinnie, tell me.”, Changbin started pouting at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin gulped and looked away from Changbin. He chose to peer at something in the air instead, shaking his head numbly. “Nothing- it’s nothing, really.”

“I kind of want to see it more now…”, Changbin frowned and turned to the direction Hyunjins locker was in. “Can you show me?”

Hyunjin suddenly jumped in front of him, blocking the way with both of his arms outstretched to the sides. “No!”

“Oh. Okay…”, Changbin frowned, but didn’t make a move to go towards Hyunjins locker again. Instead he chose to lean back against the wall behind him and watch all of this unfold with his arms crossed in front of him.

Seungmin snorted at Hyunjins panicked state and raised his eyebrow at him in amusement. “You didn’t need to scream, you know?”

Hyunjin smiled apologetically at Changbin, shuffling on his feet a bit. “I’m sorry… I just- it’s… it’s kind of embarrassing to be honest. So let’s just not.”, he finished, nodding to himself slowly.

Changbin shrugged, but to Felix he still looked kind of curious. He had the feeling that Changbin would probably end up peering into the locker anyway, since he new the code. Or not, because he was considerate like that. You never knew. “Okay.”, Changbin said, smiling at Hyunjin patiently.

Hyunjin returned his smile gratefully before he crossed his arms and looked at the remaining four of them expectantly. “Well, who was it?”

“It was us.”, Jeongin said as he took Seungmin’s arm and cuddled into it, smirking at Hyunjin as he did that.

“You did that?”, Hyunjin frowned at his friends. His arms dropped to his sides and his angry expression was exchanged with a broken one. Felix kind of pitied him, when he looked like that. It reminded him of what happened at dance practice. “ _Why?_ Why would you do that to me? Am I not suffering enough?”

“Oh, honestly.”, Jeongin muttered, before he fixed Hyunjin with an amused expression. “Chill. It’s not that bad.”

“NOT THAT BAD?”, Hyunjin screeched, glaring at Jeongin. He huffed and his previously fiery glare turned icy. It was way more threatening. Well, not threatening at all, since it was Hyunjin, but still more threatening than him being all angry. “You gave me a heart attack in more than one way. So yes, it was _that bad._ I almost cried, you little piece of shit.”, Hyunjin hissed, his eyes narrowed at Jeongin.

Seungmin stepped in front of Jeongin slightly and narrowed his own eyes at Hyunjin. “Don’t talk to him like that. I was part of that too, so don’t pin all of this on him.”

“I don’t think so. Let me just-”

Hyunjin was already moving forward to harm either Jeongin or Seungmin or both, when a stern voice suddenly interrupted him mid movement. “Hyunjin.”

“What?”, Hyunjin snapped at the newcomer. He paled, when he spotted Minho looking at him with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

“I need to talk to you for a minute.”, Minho said. Then he threw an amused glance at Seungmin and Jeongin who were hiding behind Changbin, who watched the whole scene in front of him with wide eyes. “Can you please not strangle the babies?”

Felix glanced at Jisung momentarily and was surprised he was still nodding away on his shoulder, not minding all that was happening. He smiled down at him, before turning to the thing playing out in front of them.

“Let me just finish that. I’ll be still ready to talk to you, when I’ve successfully made them eat their own intestines.”, Hyunjin already moves to finish what he had started a moment ago, but Minho held him back by the upper arm.

He shook his head decidedly and let go of Hyunjins arm. Inseam he pointed a stern glare at him and crossed his arms again. “Nope. You’re coming with me. No strangling anyone today. I didn’t, so you don’t get to either. Chan would be disappointed if anyone tried to harm them. You don’t want to disappoint Chan, do you?”, he raised an expectant eyebrow at Hyunjin, who blanched at the implication. Bringing Chan into this was kind of manipulative. Genius, but very manipulative. They all knew that he would be a sobbing mess if anything ever happened to any of them.

“What?”

“They _just_ decorated your locker.”, Minho deadpanned, his demeanour too calm. “My _entire_ _room_ was plastered full of pictures of them. It still is. There’s a poster of them on my ceiling above my bed that I can’t get off anymore. I don’t even know how they got it up there and made it stick like that. It won’t come off, no matter what I try.”

Hyunjin side-eyed Seungmin and Jeongin wearily, before turning back to Minho and chuckling in obvious discomfort. “That sounds kind of creepy. Does that mean you woke up today and the first thing you saw was…”

“Seungmin and Jeongin smiling down at me like Jokers.”, Minho finished for him, smirking a bit.

“Oh god.”

Minho huffed out a breath of laughter. “It was kind of funny.”, he then pressed his lips into a thin line. “After I calmed down from my screaming fit.”

“Okay.”, Hyunjin mumbled to himself. “What the hell?”

Minho threw his arm around Hyunjins shoulder and started dragging him away from them. “Let’s go. This is important. You can still try to strangle them, when I’m finished talking to you.”

“Fine.”

When they were a little bit further away Minho turned around and threw them a conspiring look. “ _Run_.”, he mouthed at them, smirking inconspicuously.

Seungmin and Jeongin of them scrambled away to their classes, not even taking the time to wonder why Minho of all people had helped them not to get slaughtered by Hyunjin.

“What was that?”, Changbin asked, looking after Hyunjin and Minho with his eyes narrowed.

Felix did the same. He remembered what happened yesterday. All of it was weird. Too weird. He shook his head slowly, careful so Jisung wouldn’t be disturbed. “I honestly don’t know.”, he muttered back to Changbin.

Changbin shrugged and turned to leave for his own class, throwing another glance over his shoulder into the direction Hyunjin and Minho had disappeared to. Felix on the other hand turned to Jisung, who still didn’t notice anything that had happened in the past few minutes.

“Sungie?”, he whispered as he poked Jisungs cheek gently.

Jisung hummed in response. So he was halfway awake. Smiling fondly down at his sleepy boyfriend he started leading him trough the halls with his arm around him. Jisung didn’t open his eyes once until they found their way to class.

*

That afternoon Jisung was studying again. He couldn’t remember anything he had been trying to ingrate into his brain for the past few weeks and the feeling of knowing he had learned, knowing how hard he had worked and still knowing _nothing_ slowly drove him insane. He just wanted to sleep. But he couldn’t. Not when he had pages upon pages to work on and revise and memorise.

A soft knock on his bedroom door startled him out of his frustration. He glanced up and noticed that the sun was already setting. He turned to the door and saw his mother peeking into the room.

“Jisung.”, she smiled at him. “What are you doing?”

“Studying.”, he replied, already turning back to his biology textbook.

He heard her coming in and walking across the room. She stood next to his desk and curiously peered down at the mountains of books on it. “Finals are happening soon, aren’t they? In a week, was it?”

He just nodded in reply. The words were starting to swim in front of his eyes. Well, they have been swimming for the last half hour, but it hadn’t been that bad. Now he couldn’t even make the words out anymore. He closed his eyes momentarily, trying to get himself to focus again. Maybe he needed an energy drink.

He suddenly felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at his mother, who was looking down at him with heavy concern. He had seen that look more often than not in the last few weeks. “You’ve been studying the whole day. You didn’t even come down for dinner. Did you at least eat something?”

“Yes, I had a sandwich earlier.”, he didn’t mention that that had been at lunch today. He just didn’t feel like eating when he had so much to do. He wanted to finish this. Then he could eat. And sleep. And maybe even cry a little.

She smiled down at him. The softness of it made him feel bad for lying to her. “Do you want to take a break?”

He wanted to say yes. He knew he needed a break, something to eat and a whole lot of sleep. But there still was the biology textbook laying in front of him on the desk. He shook his head. “No.”

“Well, you should.”, she said, her tone unrelenting. Jisung knew in that moment she wouldn’t let him continue to study. “You look like you haven’t properly slept in weeks.”

Jisung started shaking his head vehemently as he gripped the pen in his hand tighter. “But I don’t want to fail. I can’t fail. I need to study well and have good grades, so I can go to college with Felix.”

She tilted her head at hem curiously, but the stern look in her eyes let Jisung know that she wasn’t letting go, just by changing the topic momentarily. She would make him stop, even if he was kicking and screaming. “You decided you’re going to the same college?”

“If I don’t fail miserably…”, Jisungs gaze dropped to the pen he gripped in his hands. His own knuckles had turned white, so he slowly let the pen go and sighed heavily. He wouldn’t win against her.

“Come on. Let’s go downstairs and talk a bit. You need a break.”, she said and started walking towards his bedroom door again.

“Okay.”

He was just about to stand up, when she turned around again and raised her eyebrow at him. “And we need to have a talk.”

Dread washed over him. Whatever that conversation would be about he wasn’t ready to have it. He didn’t want to have any kind of guilt tripping or trying to make him talk to his unfriendly relatives. He grabbed the pen again. “You know what? I really think I need to grasp this thing right here, before I take a break! Biology, man that’s a hard subject.”

“Jisung, put that pen away. We’re going to have this talk. It’s long overdue.”, she said, her eyes strictly narrowed at the pen he was holding too tightly.

Jisung sighed in defeat, his shoulders sagging. “Okay…”

He followed her down the stairs and both of them settled on the couch at a considerable distance away from each other. He waited for her to start the conversation. Seeing as he didn’t even want to have this conversation he didn’t really feel the need to make the first move to set it off.

“I feel like we haven’t talked in forever.”, his mother suddenly said.

Jisung slowly lifted his eyes from the couch table in front of him right into his own mothers eyes. He continued just looking at her for a few moments. He knew he shouldn’t be too harsh, but he couldn’t help but feel petty and hurt for her dismissal of him the last few months. “Because we haven’t.”

“I know and I’m sorry about that, I really am…”, she gave him a sad smile. He blinked back at her. He hadn’t expected her to sound so remorseful. He nodded at her. He knew that would be enough for her to know he accepted her apology for now. “…so tell me. What’s with that ring you’re never taking off nowadays?”

“Oh.”, Jisung looked down at the ring that had made a home on his finger. He started twirling it around as his eyes moved away from it to his mother again. “Felix gave it to me for Christmas.”

“He gave you a ring for Christmas?”, she tilted her head curiously.

“He has the same one.”, Jisung smiled at his own words. It was always nice to know that there was something physical that held them together, even when they were apart. “It’s a couple ring… it’s a promise ring, really.”

His mother nodded slowly, her expression considering. “I did notice him wearing a similar one… I didn’t realise he wears the exact same one.”

“He does.”, Jisung nodded, still smiling. “They’re even engraved.”

Her mouth dropped open for a moment, before she caught herself again. She then started peering down at his hand in curiosity. “They are?”

Jisung did the exact same thing he did a few weeks ago, when Felix’ own mother had found out about them and asked about their rings. He stopped planning with it and slipped it off of his finger, holding it out to her. His finger still felt empty without it. The ring marking on it was still there. “Here.”

“Okay.”, she took the ring and turned it in between her fingers to read the inscription on the inside. Her mouth dropped open again. Jisung couldn’t help but feel triumphant at having disarmed her with this. She finally looked up at him again, her expression unreadable. “That must have been really expensive.”, she gave the ring back to him and without a pause in between he slipped it back on his finger again. It still belonged.

Jisung nodded at her, still smiling softly. It wasn’t the most expensive one, but for a teenager with a small budged it had been a considerable purchase. No matter the cost it still was perfect to him. “Yeah. It was… I asked him about it later. He refused to let me pay him back for it or even the one he’s wearing. Instead he demanded I pay him back in every bit of affection I can offer him. Which I did. Still do… when I’m not studying.”

She listened carefully to his words, the gentle smile never leaving her face. “You’ve really been together this whole time, huh?”, she asked him softly.

“Yeah…”, Jisung said quietly. He was glad that she finally saw the truth, now that it had been layers out in front of her. He felt relieved that he wouldn’t have to walk around in eggshells around his own home anymore. It was nice to know that even the most stubborn people could try and mend things. That it was possible for the, to step over their own shadow and make things right eventually, even if it hurt their pride.

“I talked to Felix’ mother a few days ago.”, his mother admitted.

Jisung looked at her curiously. That would have been a spectacle. An unstoppable force versus immovable object kind of situation. “You did?”

“Yeah.”, she chuckled to herself. “She was really exited and talked about how she’s already planning your wedding and that she’ll hang a picture of you and Felix on her shrine. I asked her what she was talking about and she just raised an eyebrow at me, before proceeding to tell me that the two of you have been together since you first announced it.”

“Oh.”

“When I didn’t believe her…”, his mother continued, but her tone had gotten more hesitant. “she got angry. Not just at me. But at herself too. She couldn’t believe that we missed such an important thing in the lives of our own children, because we were too busy thinking you’re just that. Children. But you’re not anymore. You’re graduating soon and you have plans for the future and a boyfriend and you won’t be under my roof in a few months anymore.”

Jisung just stared at her. He didn’t have an idea how he could possibly respond to _that_ , when it had come out of nowhere. So he just stayed quiet for once and continued listening to her. She had moved closer and put her hand over his own, squeezing it lightly. It was nice. A slow start to try and mend what had happened all those months ago. He liked it that way.

“You did well, Jisungie. You did really well. You’re studying so hard and even if you get a bad grade it doesn’t matter, because you tried your best. You’ll still manage to go to college with Felix, I have no doubt about that. You’ve stuck together since you set his hair on fire in freshman year and that won’t change for a long time. Honestly, I should have known back then that it’s only a matter of time until you got together…”

“What?”, Jisungs head snapped up at her, eyeing her with a puzzled look. “Why?”

“Since that first afternoon you brought him here, you have been looking at him like he’s the best thing that ever happened to you.”, she grinned at him, squeezing his hand again. “He did the same. It was like you two gravitated towards each other since the second you met. I just didn’t realise that wasn’t just in a strictly platonic way.”

“There’s platonic kissing?”, he offered, trying to bring a bit of humour into the situation.

She let out a quiet laugh. “Somehow I get the feeling that doesn’t apply to you two.”

Jisung just shrugged helplessly. This really wasn’t a topic he wanted to breach with his mother after not really talking to her for this long.

“So, what are you planning to do for college?”, she then asked him.

Jisung smiled, grateful for the change of topic, even if it wasn’t the type of topic he would have chosen himself. “I was thinking about applying for a music production curse, but actually…”

“Yes?”, she looked at him expectantly.

“I actually wanted to take a gap year and travel a bit with Felix first.”, he admitted, looking down at his lap. “I know it’s expensive and we’re young and anything could go wrong, but-”

She just raised an eyebrow at him. “You are aware that Felix mother already told me about Felix planning a gap year with you?”

His eyes snapped up at her again. “Oh no. I’m sorry, I should have asked first and made sure you’d allow it-”

“Stop.”, she interrupted his babbling as she squeezed his hand again and gave him a little smile. “I think it’s a great idea.”

“You do? _Why?”,_ Jisung couldn’t help but ask. He wouldn’t have ever expected his parents, especially his mother to be okay with an idea like that. Especially when it came to him. _Especially_ with him being known to cause trouble intentionally and accidentally.

“Because you’re working really hard right now and I think you’d have a burn out if you’d continue working that hard for four years more without a pause in between.”, she said. The expression on her face told him she was serious, but for some reason he still couldn’t believe it. “I want you to enjoy your youth. I would have said no, if you had planned on going alone, but knowing that you’re going with someone I know and trust… I can’t really say no to that, can I?”

Jisung blinked at her and shrugged. “You could.”

“Do you want me to?”, she asked and leaned back on the couch, glancing at him in amusement.

“No! No! I- I really want to go.”, Jisung floundered with his words, before he took a deep breath to steady himself and clear his head again. He smiled at his mother, who was already watching him expectantly. He nodded. “I would really love that.”

“Well, I’m giving you my permission. You’re allowed to go travel the word with your boyfriend, if that’s what you want to do.”, she grinned at him.

Jisung couldn’t help but feel genuinely curious as to why she would just allow him to go abroad this easily. “Why?”

Her expression got reminiscent as she stared up into the air in front of her. “Because you’re my kid and I don’t want you to hate me a few years down the road, because I forbid you from you experiencing things you really wanted to do. Don’t worry I already talked to your father and he agrees.”

“Parents don’t usually talk like that.”, Jisung said, but he couldn’t keep the awe out of his voice. He had never heard either of his parents speak like that.

She looked back at him again, her face etched with amusement again. “I’m starting to think that you don’t actually want to go, with how much you’re questioning me right now.”

Jisung started shaking his head rapidly. “You know what? You’re the best! Thank you!”, he jumped up from the couch, grinning brightly. “I’ll go- call Lix. I- thank you. Thank you, mom.”

“Sure.”, she nodded and waved him away. “Go talk to your boyfriend.”

He raced up the stairs as fast as he possibly could and threw himself on the bed. He reached for his phone. As quickly as he could he called Felix. It still took too long. Felix picked up on the second ring.

“Sunshine.”, he breathed into the phone, the grin on his face almost hurting him.

“Yes, Princess?”

Jisungs grin faded into a tiny smile. “My mom.”

“What is it? Is everything alright?”, Jisung heard the worry in his boyfriends voice

“She just… she…”, Jisung couldn’t find the words anymore. Everything that happened today was laying heavily on his mind and he somehow had lost the strength to articulate himself properly in that moment.

“What is it? Did she yell at you? Did she ground you? Are you not allowed to go to prom anymore? Don’t worry! I’ll sneak you out!”, Felix sounded downright frantic now and Jisung could almost see his boyfriends concerned face in front of him. He had seen that look too often.

Jisung still couldn’t think normally. He tried to focus. “No. No, it’s not that. She just…”

“Yeah?”, Felix’ voice asked trough the phone.

“Lix, she talked to me.”, Jisung finally got the words out. It felt like a thousand rocks fell off of his chest. His mother had finally after months and months talked more to him than just some annoying small talk. Even better _she believed him._ “Earlier she asked me about the rings and us.”

“Does she-”

“Yeah.”, Jisung smiled brightly, even if his boyfriend couldn’t see. “Apparently Mama Lee screamed some sense into her.”

He heard Felix laugh loudly trough the phone. He didn’t mind that the loud sound went directly into his ear. It still sounded incredibly nice. “Oh god.”, Felix gasped out.

“I would have loved to see that.”, Jisung chuckled along with Felix.

“Me too.”

“Felix.”, Jisung said his name breathlessly, grinning even wider than just a few seconds ago. He was still overwhelmed with everything that just happened, but he needed to get the best part of today’s conversation out. “She said she’d let me travel with you.”

Felix gasped. “Really? Oh my god! Yes!”

“Lixie, it’s going to be just us for a year. Just you and me.”, Jisung whispered into the phone.

“That’s awesome.”, Jisung could heat the genuine joy and relief in his boyfriends voice. “We can start booking flights and looking where we’ll stay, this is going to be so amazing!”

Suddenly Jisung felt choked up. Hearing Felix so happy about this, being assured that he got to do this for sure, next to his family finally believing in their relationship was like one monstrous wave of happiness washed over him. After the continuous stress he had been trough from studying for his final exams all this happiness at once was more than overwhelming to him.

Suddenly the tears started streaming out of his face. He let out an surprised laugh, his hand coming to his face to touch the tears. He had never cried out of happiness before. The tears wouldn’t stop. So he just let them be, sniffling a bit.

“Are you…”, Felix voice sounded even more worried than before. “Jisung, are you crying?”

“Happy tears.”, he said back to him.

Jisung heard something shuffling in the background through the phone. “You’re at home, right?”

“Yeah.”, Jisung answered as he heard several things slamming.

“Okay, I’ll be there in five.”, Felix said.

Jisung let out another tiny laugh, now realising that the buzzing he had hears just a few moments ago was the sound on an engine being started. “Why?”

“You’re crying, Jisung.”, Felix responded like it was the easiest thing in the world. “I don’t care if it’s happy tears or sad tears or angry tears or frustrated tears. I want to be there for you. So I’m coming over right now.”

He liked the thought of that. Someone being there for all kinds of tears and emotions. He wanted to do the same for Felix. He wanted to be there for him trough all of the shit and pain and hurt life would throw at him and them eventually. He would try his best to do that.

Just then he realised something important. “You’re driving right now?”

“Yes…”, Felix answered hesitantly.

A wave of panic rushed trough Jisung. “Felix, please tell me you have the call on speaker and your phone no where near your hands.”

“Of course I do.”, Jisung could heat the grin in his boyfriends voice, but he wasn’t as reassured as he could have been. Even like this it was risky to drive while calling someone. The phone could slip from where it was and he could try getting it and ending up crashing into something.

“Please, be careful.”, he eventually whispered.

Felix chuckle could be heard trough the call. “I always am.”, he replied, his voice gentle.

Jisung didn’t respond, instead he listened to the soft music coming through the call and Felix humming along to it. It was calming.

“I’m here.”

“Door’s open.”, Jisung mumbled into his phone. Felix hummed in reply.

A few minutes later the door to his room opened and Jisung saw Felix coming into the room. He smiled at his boyfriend. Immediately Felix moved trough the room and settled next to Jisung on the bed, pulling him into a hug. The tears that had calmed down just moment before came back.

This time it wasn’t just pure happiness. It was happy tears and exhaustion and gratitude and frustration. Everything that had built up in him just started spilling out of him. He cuddled deeper into his boyfriends chest, sobbing into it quietly. All the while Felix started rubbing soothing circles on his back and started whispering sweet little nothings to him. Jisung gripped tightly onto Felix. They stayed like that until the sobs that came out of Jisung turned into little sniffles.

“Thank you.”, he mumbled into Felix’ shirt, which was damp from his own tears.

Jisung felt his boyfriend shake his head into his hair and nuzzling into it. “You don’t have to thank me.”

He smiled. He wanted Felix to know how grateful he was to have him by his side. To have him here right now. To have had him for almost seven months and even as the best friend he could have ever had for years before that. He wanted him to know how thankful he was that he decided to come and be there for him even if he could have managed alone. He was thankful he didn’t need to be alone. “I want to.”

“It’s okay.”, Felix muttered into his hair. He placed a soft kiss on his head. The continuous circles Felix was tracing along his back were slowly making Jisung drowsy, but he fought the slumber that was trying to take him. “Sungie, you’ve been overworked for a while. I feel bad for not making you sleep yesterday, when I should have.”

Felix voice had been barely a whisper and it only further soothed Jisung. “‘s not your fault.”

“Still. You needed to sleep. You still do.”

“‘m okay.”, Jisung quietly said. He was still fighting the sleepiness that was steadily growing stronger and stronger by the second, just as Jisung himself got weaker and weaker. His eyelids were shut, his hands gripping loosely to Felix’ shirt. He was so tired.

Felix slowly started playing with Jisungs hair and scratching along his scalp lightly. Jisung sighed contently. “Just sleep, Sungie.”

“Stay?”

“Of course.”, Felix replied gently. He was always so gentle. It made Jisung feel so _precious._

At those words Jisung smiled into his boyfriends chest and with his last strength he placed a tiny, grateful kiss onto it. He settled down again. Felix was still rubbing soothing circles on his back and breathing softly into his hair. The fingers in his hair continued lulling him towards the rest he had so desperately craved for so long. He still held onto his consciousness. Just for a moment.

“Love you.”, Jisung mumbled into Felix chest, his head feeling fuzzy and his body heavy.

Finally, Jisung surrendered. Just before sleep finally washed over him, he heard Felix reply in a barely there voice. “I love you too. Sleep well...”


	14. CHAPTER FOURTEEN (Stray Kids - Mixtape#2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... this is the chapter that was supposed to be Ch.13
> 
> Enjoy reading it!!!!

Jisung had never felt this uncomfortable in his life. Okay, he had been more uncomfortable the day that one teacher just so rudely decided to read his note out loud to the class, but this situation was a close second. So in short. Jisung was uncomfortable right now.

Chan had cornered Felix and him at lunch and demanded they follow him into an unknown location. Had he known what was coming he would have never persuaded his boyfriend, who admittedly had a bad feeling about this from the beginning, to follow their mom friend. He thought Chan just wanted to catch up with them or something. But it had ended up like this. With them and Chan in an empty room and a bunch of flyers on the table. He really hadn’t expected his lunch period to go like this.

Chan, meaning well as he always did, pinned them with a hard stare that kept them firmly seated on their chairs, even if both of them were suspiciously eyeing the flyers on the table. Jisung had a very bad feeling about this now. “So I talked with Seungmin about you guys-”

“Oh no.”, Felix muttered next to Jisung. Seungmin giving Chan ideas was always the start of a bad story.

“-and he said it would be a great idea for me to give you guys a quick lesson about safe sex-”

“Please, don’t.”, Felix said again, looking at Chan with a desperate look in his eyes. Jisung didn’t really blame him. But he was still kind of curious how this would go. Maybe they should listen to what Chan had to say about the subject. In the end it would probably help them in the long run, even if they did have to sit trough a very awkward lunch period. He was also getting kind of amused by how desperately Felix wanted to get out of here.

“-and I wholeheartedly agree with him. You guys need to be prepared for everything. I don’t want you being hurt or something and ending up in the hospital.”, Chan finished, nodding to himself.

Felix was gripping Jisungs hand really tightly. Jisung tried calming his panicked boyfriend down by rubbing calming circles on his hand. Judging by the way Felix continuously glanced at the half opened door the gesture didn’t really help calm him down in any way.“I’m sure this isn’t needed.”, Felix said, his voice desperate.

“Yes, it is!”, Chan exclaimed, he narrowed his eyes at the two of them and waved his index finger in their direction. “Knowing you two you would have just researched by watching Hentai or something and I’ll let you know right now that during real sex there aren’t any tentacles.”

That brought a little, mischievous smile onto Felix lips. Jisung knew exactly what he was thinking, but he got the feeling that they shouldn’t disturb their mom friend with weird online shops they found while relieving their boredom on the internet. “Isn’t there a-”

“I’m not sure he wants to know that.”, Jisung quickly interrupted his boyfriend, before he could scar Chan for life, giving him an amused look.

“But he has to know!”, Felix looked frantic, it was probably because he needed an excuse for them to leave or not have this lesson with Chan at all.

Jisung snorted at his panicked expression. “Don’t you dare.”

“Guys?”, Chan said, hesitantly looking back and forth between the both of them. “We’re here for sex Ed not your nonsensical discussions.”

“I take offence to that. Our conversation always make the most sense.”, Jisung said, the amusement not fading from his face as Chan sighed in exasperation.

He pinned them both with a stern expression, leaving no room for any arguments. “Just listen. We have finals soon and I would like to have this finished before then.”

Of course Felix didn’t stop looking around the room panicky. “Why are you doing this to us?”, he started whining, giving Chan puppy eyes. “Don’t you love us? What have we ever done to you?”

“Oh for fucks sake.”, Chan muttered. He put his hands on his hips and pressed his lips into a thin line. “I made the rest sit through this too. Why do you think Seungmin suggested it to me in the first place?”

“Because he’s evil? Because he wants us to suffer the way he did? Because he’s sadistic?”, Felix just continued on blabbering. Jisung couldn’t decide if he should pity his obviously uncomfortable boyfriend or be amused by his insistence of doing absolutely everything necessary to get out of here. Jisung lifted Felix hand to his mouth and gave it a small kiss, before letting their joined hands settle in his lap again. His boyfriend still looked incredibly uncomfortable, but the tension in his shoulders was gone.

“No.”, Chan shook his head disapprovingly. “Because he’s concerned for his friends who could jump each other at every possible moment and that could end in and disaster knowing the two of you.”, he sighed and looked at them both, one after the other with the same expression he always had on his face whenever someone in their friend group did something stupid. Absolute exasperation. “Do you remember when you managed to eat so much Kiwis that both of your mouth started bleeding, Jisung? Or Felix, how about that time you got your arm stuck between your closet and the wall? Translate both of your idiocy into _other situations_ and then you’ll be grateful I dragged you here.”

Jisung was both amused and mortified by the examples Chan had chosen. He somehow got the feeling that there was a tiny chance that yes, they would be incredibly stupid if they tried any of this uninformed. They would have fun coming up with the most ridiculous experiments, but it would probably end in an disaster first.

Jisung and Felix glanced at each other. Both of them knew that Chan was right and now there was no way for them onto get out of this anymore. “Uh- eh, okay?”, Jisung stuttered out. He was ready for this to be over, but still kind of intrigued by what would happen now. There was still a tiny bit of dread in the back of his mind.

Felix sighed in defeat and nodded reluctantly. He swallowed harshly. Then he turned to Chan, looking still es nervous as before and started mumbling to himself. “I still have a bad feeling about this.”

Chan on the other hand didn’t mind their reluctance. Instead he clapped both of his hands together and gave them a bright, obviously satisfied grin. He must have wanted to do this for quite some time. “Good, now let’s _finally_ start.”, he then paused and blinked at them, a devilish smile spreading across his lips. “The first thing I’ll need you to acknowledge that there is sexual attraction between you two and you’re both aware of that?”

Jisung blinked back at Chan. He had not expected this to start like _that._ Felix next to him shuffled in his seat, looking everywhere but at him or Chan and Jisung honestly shared the sentiment. It took him every single fibre of his being not to let go of his boyfriends hand and hide his head in his hands from Chan, from Felix and from the entire world. “You’re making me really uncomfortable right now.”, Jisung said as he tried to look Chan in the eyes and not let him know exactly _how uncomfortable_ this made him feel. “Can we skip that part, please?”

“What? One of you could be asexual and then I would have to adjust my lesson! None of you are asexual are you?”, he looked at them curiously. Both of them slowly shook their heads, but Chan just smiled and continued talking way too calmly for the weirdness of the situation. “I mean, there’s a whole spectrum of asexuality. Those who don’t want sex at all, those who don’t mind it and so on and so forth…”

“I’m Jisexual.”, Felix blurted out. Immediately after he said that he slapped both of his hands over his mouth, making Jisung frown at his own, now abandoned hand. Both Chan and Jisung slowly faced the boy, who had turned bright red by now and was gnawing on his bottom lip, avoiding their eyes.

Jisung blinked at his boyfriend. Felix looked more and more embarrassed by the second and Jisung felt really bad for him, so he reached out and pried his hands from his mouth, trying to make him feel less mortified by his outburst in front of Chan, but he wouldn’t budge. He had probably desperately tried to bring humor into the situation.

Chan raised his eyebrows at Felix, smiling a little bit. “What do you mean?”, he asked carefully. “Do you mean that you’ve only ever been sexually attracted to him or that you wouldn’t do it with anyone else, because you’re with him? Or is that a wordplay on Bisexual and in love with Jisung?”

“I’d like to leave please.”, Felix whispered, hiding his face behind his hands.

“Talk.”, Chan demanded and glanced at the clock. “Now preferably.”

Felix shook his head, not letting the hands that shielded him from both of the others looks fall. Jisung poked his side. Felix didn’t move. Chan started tapping his foot on the ground, waiting impatiently for Felix to stop hiding from them and start talking.

Felix didn’t lift his hands from his face, still mortified. Jisung could see the red blush on his ears. He couldn’t help but find it adorable, but he still felt bad for his boyfriend for being put in this situation. “I- I guess the only person I ever wanted to be with that way- was Jisung.”, Felix started mumbling behind his hands, but the both of them could still make out his words, both of them listening closely to what he had to say. “I mean, sure I can tell when other people are attractive, but I wouldn’t want them to touch me like that or touch someone else like that. I just want Jisungie. He’s kind of… the only one I want to do it with.”

Jisung remembered the one time the both of them had talked about sexualities, back in sophomore year. It was when Jisung himself came out to him as bi and Felix had just smiled at him and said ‘you love who you love’ and then the both of them went back to watching the movie. If he thought about it they hadn’t ever talked about crushes or people they liked.

Jisung himself had crushes in the past, people he wouldn’t have minded to have sex with, but not feeling like that was like an foreign concept to him. He hadn’t felt the _need_ to, but there had been times where he thought about it and liked the thought. Before he got together with Felix of course.

“You never thought about having sex with someone else?”, Jisung asked, curious as to how his boyfriend really felt about the subject. It probably wasn’t the best idea to prompt him to talk about this with Chan on the room, but judging by the way Chan looked expectantly at Felix, who was _still hiding_ behind his hands, he wouldn’t let it go now that Felix had begun talking.

“I did _think_ about it. It’s just- I didn’t _really_ like the thought, I guess…”

Chan nodded at him, even if Felix couldn’t see from behind his hands. “Go on.”

“I never really felt like I needed to do it with someone and I didn’t really want to anyway. I didn’t look at Abs or boobs and think ‘wow I want to have sex with that person’ or ‘I have a crush on them’. I just… wasn’t sexually attached to anyone regardless of their appearance, I guess? I mean I know when someone is objectively attractive. They’re just not that for me...”

Felix hesitantly peeked out from behind his hands, glancing at the both of them who were just watching him and waiting for him to finish explaining what he felt, how it was like for him. Jisung though it was curious that someone could see someone was attractive, but not feel attracted to them. It wasn’t a bad thought. It was just a unknown concept to him and he wanted to understand how his boyfriend felt and thought about attraction.

“Even before I realised I was in love with you. I didn’t really feel like having sex with anyone in particular. I didn’t mind the thought of having sex itself it’s just that there wasn’t anyone I _really_ wanted to have it with and then I liked you and I started thinking you were attractive and then I started falling for you, understanding you and I started wanting it. My body is like… a Jisung only zone.”

Felix looked around uncertainty, his eyes shifting to Chan, then to Jisung himself and then to his own lap. “I thought that was normal?”, he mumbled, the words coming out hesitantly.

Chan went over toFelix, smiling reassuringly and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It is normal, Lixie. If it’s like that for you, then it’s normal.”, he said his voice full of encouragement. Chan then let go and walked back to where he had been standing in front of them a moment ago as he started talking casually again. “But you might want to look more into demisexuality if you feel like that.”

“What’s that?”, Jisung asked, peering over at Chan inquiringly, who was busying himself with shuffling through his flyers with a concentrated expression on his face.

“I’m not _entirely_ sure myself…”, he admitted, smiling at Jisung and then at Felix. “It’s when you only feel a sexual attraction to a person you’ve built an emotional bond with. I’m not an expert, but from what I gathered there’s many different variations of how a demisexual feels attracted to others and their sexual drive and so on and so forth. The main thing all of them have in common is that they need an emotional connection with a person in order to feel sexually attracted to them. So I guess it’s right to say you might be Jisexual.”, he finished talking, chuckling quietly to himself.

“Oh. That explains so much.”, Felix mumbled to himself.

Jisung looked over at his boyfriend. Felix looked deep in thought and Jisung couldn’t help but smile at his cute expression. The way Felix said he felt attraction to other people was entirely new to Jisung, but he could kind of understand the concept of not wanting sex without feeling an emotional attachment to a person, even if it seemed a bit surreal to him. He wasn’t weirded out by it.

“That’s-“, Jisung started, but he didn’t know how to put what he thought into words. He smiled bashfully at his boyfriend, who had an anxiously expectant expression on his beautiful face. “I feel kind of honoured now...”

Felix laughed at that, making Jisungs smile brighter. “Of course you do.”, he mumbled, shaking his head in amusement. Then he looked at Jisung, his eyes shining with mirth. “What about you?”

“I did think about having sex with other people before we got together. I didn’t mind the thought. I think I would have done it if I had the chance.”, Jisung admitted, smiling apologetically at Felix. Then he let his expression soften. “Right now, all of that doesn’t matter anymore, because it never happened. I don’t want anyone else. You’re mine and I’m yours in _every_ _way_. Sure there are other people I’m attracted to, but I wouldn’t do it with anyone that isn’t you, because they aren’t you. And that alone just makes it so much less appealing. I wouldn’t let anyone touch me like that anymore, because I wouldn’t be able to do it in the end. Not when I’m yours. Not when I love you this much.”

And Jisung meant every single word he had said. He couldn’t bear the thought of going behind Felix’ back and being with other people that way, even if he wouldn’t have wanted to have sex with him at all. He wouldn’t have wanted to do it if it wasn’t Felix. And if by some chance Felix would’ve lacked sexual attraction to other people at all he wouldn’t have minded staying a virgin forever if it meant he got to continue loving Felix. Somehow having sex wasn’t as important as keeping his boyfriend.

Felix was staring at him open mouthed. “You-”

“Oh my god.”, Chan groaned, startling the both of them out of their conversation. Jisung had forgotten that he was here too. “Guys. As cute as this is, we aren’t here for love confessions. We’re here for sex Ed.”

“Will you stop ruining our moment, please?”, Jisung scowled at him.

Chan glared back at him, pointing at him accusingly. “You’re ruining _my moment._ ”

“Are you sure about that?”, Jisung drawled, leaning back in his chair and inspected his own nails nonchalantly. “It doesn’t feel like that.”

Chan let out an exasperated breath. “Let me just tell you what you need to know and then you can go back to being sappy, alright? This is important and the way you guys are talking right now… you could need the knowledge I’m about to gift you any day now.”

Felix nodded slowly, still a bit hesitant about this whole situation. “Okay, go on.”

“So. Do you want the PowerPoint or not? Jeongin advised me against using it. He says he’s still traumatised by it and doesn’t think you two would survive it.”, Chan asked, smirking to himself. He looked like he really wanted to use his PowerPoint and that seemed like a good reason for Jisung to shake his head vehemently.

“You did this before, right?”, Felix asked. Jisung suppressed a smile at his boyfriends attempt at changing the topic again.

“Sure.”, Chan nodded. “I’ve held this presentation to everyone except you two, because I was sure you weren’t even thinking about something like this. Until now.”

Jisung raised an incredulous eyebrow at him. “But somehow _Jeongin_ was?”

“I- I needed to make sure the baby knew.”, Chan said miserably, staring down at his flyers with a heartbroken expression. He looked like he accidentally told a child that Santa wasn’t real.

Felix laughed. Jisung smiled along to his boyfriends loud laughter. “He’s not any more a baby than we are, Chan.”, Felix said after calming down a bit, but he still chuckled between his words. “He probably knew about all of that even before you said anything and liked watching you flounder to explain everything in detail.”

The heartbroken look on Chan’s face slowly faded into pout as he frowned down at his flyers and then up at them, nodding slowly. “You know what, you’re probably right. He did look exceptionally smug that day and continued chuckling to himself when I handed him the flyers.”

“Wait.”, Felix raised his hand in the air and threw a winning smile at Chan. Jisung guessed that he had found a way to draw this out. “You said you did this with everyone.”

“Yes.”

“I need to hear how it went with the others. _Please_ tell me.”, Felix begged.

“I- oh god.”, Chan sighed, holding his own forehead. “It was a mess honestly.”

Felix settled down again and smirked a little bit. Jisung shook his head in amusement at his boyfriends not so sneaky way of shortening the time in which Chan could actually do his lesson.

“I didn’t do all of them at once, but in pairs or alone. Whenever I saw someone at a convenient time, you know? So first it was Minho, alone unfortunately.”, Chan looked like he regretted all his life choices. “He just- I still regret doing that.”, he mumbled, shaking his head.

“Why?”, Jisung asked curiously, but he couldn’t keep the shit-eating grin off of his face.

Chan blushed a bit, before clearing his throat and grimacing. “Because he wouldn’t stop making innuendos and asking _very personal_ questions. He interrupted me every twenty seconds to make some weird flirtatious remark and then went on to talk about his… _collection_. I kind of- ran out of there?”, he looked at them hesitantly, his blush deepening. That lesson must have been something. Jisung really would have loved to see how Minho managed to embarrass Chan out of educating him. “I swear he didn’t stop smirking in my direction for a month after that.”

Felix chuckled at their friends misery. “You know that you brought this on yourself?”, he asked trough his chuckles. “Even I would have known that trying to do a sex Ed lesson with Minho of all people would be a horrible idea.”

Chan threw him an offended look. “I learned from my mistakes, okay?”

“You tried it with Woojin after that, you mean?”, Jisung inquired. He didn’t even try to keep the amusement out of his own voice to make Chan feel less regretful about his life choices.

“I- yeah.”, he sighed.

Felix snickered. “What happened?”

“He just let me go on and on and by the end he just smiled and said ‘Thank you, but I knew that already.’. I was mortified.”

Both Jisung and Felix cracked up. This sounded exactly like Woojin, always polite and let people do their own things until he found a moment to put in his own two cents. “And you still did that with the others too?”, Jisung pressed on to prick at Chan’s still sore emotional wounds.

“Oh yeah. It was Jeongin and Seungmin together next.”, Chan said, smiling slightly. A moment later his smile was exchanged with a little grimace. “It was really weird, honestly. Seungmin had those weird blackouts of his all the time and always came to his own conclusions, before I could even speak. So yeah, that one was a bad idea too.”

Felix next to him was shaking in laughter. Jisung grinned along and nodded at Chan, his lips pursed in amusement, trying to keep his gleeful grin at bay. “And then?”

“I kind of may have cornered Hyunjin and Changbin. It was maybe three months ago? I think?”

Jisung and Felix side-eyed each other in amusement at Chan’s obliviousness and bad luck. “Oh my, this is going to be good.”, Felix snickered.

“That was actually the only lesson, next to the one with Woojin, where I wasn’t interrupted even once. It got kind of uncomfortable, I guess.”, Chan held his own chin thoughtfully and squinted at the empty space in front of him. “There was this really strange tension in the room the whole time I was talking. They just stayed silent and didn’t even move in their seats. I swear to god, I saw Hyunjin blush when I pulled out the condoms and they were giving each other these weird glances the whole time.”

When Chan finished Felix didn’t even try not to laugh at the story and Jisung joined in, deciding it was a way too entertaining story not to laugh just to save at least a bit of Chan’s dignity. Chan crossed his arms and stared at them blankly. Then a thought occurred to Jisung, making him stop laughing immediately.

Jisung grinned at Chan and tilted his head at him incredulously. “You do it with a condom demonstration?”

Chan’s eyes widened momentarily. He eyed the flyers on the table in embarrassment, nodding unwillingly. “I- I may have done that, yes.”

“You really are the mom friend. You’re a soccer mom, Chan.”, Felix whispered, his eyes full of awe and amusement. “You’re the type of mother that does the really weird, uncomfortable sex Ed and talks with their children, what the fuck?”

“We’ve been here for ten minutes and you only realise that now?”, Jisung threw his boyfriend a sceptical glance.

“Yeah.”, he nodded at Jisung, before he turned back to Chan. His expression was reminiscent of that of a child on Christmas morning, only a tiny bit more gloating. Jisung smiled at his boyfriends excitement. He seemed to have found a way to successfully get them out of this lesson. “Well what happened next?”

“They kind of avoided looking at each other.”, Chan continued thoughtfully. “Changbin started reading every single flyer I had with me back to front and Hyunjin may or may not have ran out of the room the moment I was finished with the PowerPoint.”

“I don’t blame him.”, Felix whispered in between his giggles.

Chan didn’t hear him or at least he didn’t choose to acknowledge Felix’ jibe. “And then Changbin awkwardly thanked me and ran out of there too but in the completely opposite direction.”

“How have you not noticed they were in love with each other after _that?”_ , Jisung _?”_ , Jisung couldn’t help but ask. He probably shouldn’t taunt Chan for something he hadn’t realised himself until someone decided to point the obvious truth out to him. But Chan had always been a lot more attentive to them than Jisung himself had been, so he really wondered how the knowledge of the both of them being in love with each other managed to flow over his head.

“I may have thought that both of them were just awkward virgins.”, Chan mumbled just loud enough for them to hear.

At that both Jisung and Felix burst into laughter.

“You didn’t realise either.”, Chan glared at them, but the amusement was still evident in his eyes. “Now shut up and let me tell you all about sex and how to please a partner.”

At once, Felix stopped laughing. “Wait. No, I didn’t agree to the second part!”, he said frantically. “I thought it would be about condoms and lube and how to avoid STDs?”

“Yeah, that’s part of it too.”, Chan nodded slowly, his eyebrows furrowed.

Felix jumped up from his chair and started tugging on Jisungs arm to get him up too. “I’m sorry Chan, but we really have to leave now. Come on, Sungie. Let’s go, please.”

“Sit down, Sunshine.”, Jisung grinned at Felix and then at Chan, who watched wide eyed. “I want to watch him embarrass himself.”

“Sungie, _please_. You can’t make me sit through this.”, he pleaded.

Jisung raised his eyebrows at Felix, who became more and more desperate to leave by the second. “Watch me.”

“I- fine. Meanie.”, he mumbled but settled down on his chair again, frowning at the flyers on the table.

“Okay, now that you’re finally settled down and ready, let’s start. We’ll leave the PowerPoint out of this, because I get the feeling that you both would just get a laughing fit that wouldn’t stop if I include it.”, Chan clapped his hands together, smiling at them like an overexcited teaches. Which he really was in that moment. “So, first off. There’s a few things you need to talk about before you even start having sex.”

“Is it painful?”, Felix asked fearfully.

Chan frowned at him. “What?”

“The talking.”, Felix looked at Chan with obvious fear. Jisung just watched his boyfriend and Chan in amusement, deciding to sit back and enjoy the show. “Is it going to hurt my brain?”

“I- please, shut up.”, Chan said exasperation clear in his voice. “It’s about consent. You need to make sure that both of you are okay with what is happening and that both of you are willing and ready.”

Felix cocked his head and raised an eyebrow at Chan. “You’re giving us the consent talk, when we’ve said explicitly that we only want to do it with each other?”

“Yeah, because there may be a situation where one of you doesn’t want to have sex when the other does or when one of you doesn’t want to continue.”

“Then we just won’t do it.”, Felix looked at Chan like he was stupid. Jisung chuckled at the disarmed expression on Chan’s face.

“You- what?”

“What?”, Felix asked blankly, raising an eyebrow at Chan.

Chan nodded slowly, looking back and forth between them, his expression made him seem like he had fallen out of the clouds. “Okay. That- you. What?”

“Honestly. Communication is a very big part of how we work.”, Felix explained slowly as if he was talking to someone who didn’t understand the easiest thing on the planet. Jisung pressed his lips together, trying to keep in the laughter at Felix’ nonchalance and Chan’s dumbfounded visage. “We love to talk, you know that and we love to talk to each other even more. I wouldn’t ever want to do something that made him uncomfortable or angry. So it’s that easy.”

“Oh. Okay. You talk to each other. Of course. Sure.”, Chan blinked at the both of them, nodding dully. “Okay, than communication and consent won’t be a problem with you both. Huh. If it’s that easy with you- then we can go to the next topic. You two are less dysfunctional than I thought. What the fuck. When did my chaos babies grow up?”

Chan had grown paler and paler as he talked. He looked like he was about to faint or scream or both at the same time and Jisungs amusement turned into concern.

“Chan are you okay?”, he asked carefully.

Chan waved weakly at him, still looking really faint. “Just being confronted with the fact that my children might not need me anymore. Don’t mind me.”, he muttered as his eyes started glistening. Felix and Jisung exchange a worried glance.

Jisung turned back to their friend who was now clutching one of his flyers in his hand, looking down at it with a heartbroken smile. “Chan, are you- are you having separation anxiety right now?”

He glanced at them hesitantly. “No?”

“Do we tell him that we’re taking a gap year and having a trip around the world?”, Felix said, looking at Jisung questioningly. Internally, Jisung face palmed.

“YOU WHAT?”, Chan screeched out, his eyes ripped wide open. Felix startled at the sudden noise, turning back to their friend with a similar expression that he had on his face. Jisung felt dread settle in him as he saw that Chan’s hands started shaking.

“My.. my children grew up. I- I’m sorry, I need to sit down.”

Chan stumbled to the next chair and collapsed into it, holding his head in his hands as he started sobbing quietly. Jisung and Felix both hurried over to their sad mom friend. Jisung immediately hugged him, trying to settle him, but the gesture only made Chan cry harder. Jisung looked at Felix helplessly who watched the entire scene wide eyed. He then kneeled down in front of Chan and took both of his hands in his, rubbing slow circles on them with his thumbs. Chan started wailing.

“What’s going on in here?”, someone asked. Felix and Jisung turned their heads towards the door. Jisung sighed in relief when he saw Woojin and Minho standing in the doorway. They were looking at the scene in front of them in obvious concern.

“Chan _might_ be having a breakdown.”, Felix said while Chan shook his head violently, sobbing into his hands.

“Why?”, Woojin demanded.

Felix gave them a sheepish smile. “He wanted to give us a sex Ed lesson but…”

“ _Someone_ ended up giving him separation anxiety.”, Jisung finished for him, eyeing his boyfriend in both amusement and exasperation.

Felix got a hopeful glint in his eyes. “Does that mean the lesson is finished?”

“NO!”, Chan screeched, but immediately started hiccuping. Tears were still streaming down his face, which was patchy red.

Woojin and Minho now rushed trough the room and the couple made space for them to get to their distressed friend. Woojin wipes away some of the tears on Chan’s face, while Minho rubbed his shoulders comfortingly. “Chan you can’t even breathe properly right now, there’s no way you can continue the lesson.”, Woojin carefully said. Chan looked at him desperately and shook his head insistingly as loud sobs continued braking out of him.

Woojin and Minho glanced at each other briefly, before nodding at each other. They spent a few minutes whispering to Chan until he wasn’t crying as hysterically anymore. He was still crying, just less dramatically now. Felix and Jisung watched the scene in wonder.

Suddenly Minho let go of Chan and smiled brightly at the couple who were standing in front of the three of them with dumbfounded expressions. “Sit down, children.”, he chirped. “We’re continuing Channies lesson. Woojin and I will tell you everything you need to know about the ins and outs of sex and how to please a partner.”

“Great.”, Jisung said, eyeing all of them in amusement. “Mom is having a crisis over her children leaving while Dad and the crazy cat lady from next door are giving us the talk about the birds and the bees, except there aren’t any of them in here or out there because of that fancy thing called ‘global warming’.”

Minho grinned at them mischievously, crossing his arms. “I’m the crazy cat lady from next door both of them are having an affair with, so I’m perfectly qualified to give you guys the sex talk.”

“What?”, all four of them barked out with different emotions in their voice. Jisung and Felix side eyed each other in amusement, while Woojin looked at Minho in amusement and Chan had squeaked the words out between sobs and hiccups.

“Minho, I swear to god if you tell them about your _collection_ I will- I will-”, Chan started threatening Minho, but the hiccups and his patchy face made him seem as harmless as a pillow.

Minho smirked and raised a teasing eyebrow at Chan, who gulped at the gesture. “What are you going to do? _Spank me?_ I’ll end up enjoying it and then you’re going to have another problem or two.”

“Oh my god.”, Chan mumbled.

Jisung curiously looked at Minho, amusement shining in his eyes. It was always fun to watch how easily Minho could disarm Chan. “Are crazy cat lady’s even _allowed_ to have sex?”, Jisung joked.

“They are allowed to have all the sex they want.”, Minho nodded seriously. “Alone. With one person. Multiple people. Vanilla or Kinky. Whatever they want.”

Jisung grinned at the disgruntled expression on Chan’s face as Minho talked. “Really? The more you know.”

Felix suddenly raised his hand, waving it around in the air eagerly. “I have a question too!”

“Go on, Darling.”, Minho grinned back at him.

“Are you secretly a furry?”, he asked, looking at Minho with genuine curiosity. Jisung cracked up as the smile slipped from Minho’s face and Woojin tried to hide his laughter behind a cough.

Minho blinked at Felix, but an amused smirk made its way onto his face again. “What?”

“Jesus Christ.”, Chan whispered to himself. His hiccups had stopped almost entirely, but his face was still very red and pale at the same time. It didn’t look very healthy.

Jisung grinned at his boyfriend, applauding him dramatically. “Sunshine, your brain is amazing.”

“What? He _does_ have a _weird fascination_ with cats!”, Felix defended himself, when he noticed all of them, except Jisung, giving him weirded out looks.

“Oh my god.”, Jisung gasped and started lightly shaking Felix’ arm in excitement. “Maybe he has a kitten kink.”

“We’re not here to discuss _my kinks,_ guys _._ ”, Minho slowly shook his head at the couple.

But Felix smirked and pointed at Minho conspiringly, wiggling his shoulders which made the whole gesture teasing and a bit ridiculous. “Do you have kitten ears in your collection?”

“He does.”, Woojin nodded. When he noticed all of them staring at him with questioning expressions, he shrugged nonchalantly. “What? I looked through the box once.”

Jisung squinted at him suspiciously. “Sure.”

Minho clapped into his hands, gathering the attention of the four other ones. “Settle down, children.”, he said, gesturing to the chairs. He then put his hand on Woojins shoulder and grinned at the couple who was now sitting down, looking at him expectantly and slightly fearful. “Woojinnie will tell you all the boring stuff and we can discuss the fun stuff after that.”

“You’re not telling them about your collection, Minho!”, Chan pointed at him menacingly, his eyebrows raised as if he dared Minho to protest.

Minho being Minho did just that. “They might need it!”

“They- what?”, Chan blinked at Minho, his hand hanging in the air uselessly.

“Do you honestly think they’ll stay babies for the rest of their lives?”, Minho deadpanned, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “They are as old as we are Chan. They will probably find out sooner or later anyway, so let them find out from a reliable source. I’m not doing this because I want to embarrass anyone. I’m doing this because I want them to have fun and _be safe_ while doing that.”

“You _care_ about us!”, Jisung gasped out.

Minho side-eyed him playfully. “You said that.”

“Aw, did you hear that?”, Jisung gushed, turning to his boyfriend, who was watching the exchange with a little grin on his lips. Jisung leaned to Felix and put his hand over his heart, wiping away a fake tear. “He _likes_ us!”

“I- Yeah okay fine. I like you devil children.”, Minho said, his eyebrow raised in entertainment and a small smile on his lips. “You’re a riot and I want you both to be happy and healthy and safe, so _please_ just listen to Woojin talk about the boring stuff.”

Felix and Jisung shared a glance. They nodded at each other and settled down, looking at Woojin expectantly. He slowly shook his head, smiling a tiny bit.

“Okay. Let’s start with the basics.”, he started, clapping his hands together once. “Do you know the different types of condoms?”

“Like… sizes?”, Felix asked carefully.

Woojin patiently shook his head. “No, material.”

Jisung gasped, his hands over his mouth. All of them turned to him. He looked at Woojin with impossibly wide eyes. “Condoms come in silk?”, he breathed out. Felix next to him cracked up and Jisung also heard Minho let out a breathy laugh.

“That’s not-”

“You have to admit that would be fun to try out.”, Minho interrupted Woojin. He looked at him with a devilish smirk on his face. “Not safe at all against any kind of STD, but I’m curious how that would feel.”

“Minho it’s not your part of the lesson, shut up.”, Woojin demanded, his eyebrows raised.

Minho didn’t stop smirking. Instead he crossed his arms in front of his chest and stocked his chin out. “Make me.”

Without even blinking Woojin walked over to the supply closet in the corner of the room and pulled out something none of them could see. When he turned around Jisungs eyes widened at the roll of tape in his hands. Minho’s did too, but only for a second. On the way back to where Minho was standing, Woojin quickly ripped off a strip. When he arrived in front of Minho, he just raised an eyebrow at Woojin, daring him to do it. So he did.

Jisung and Felix both watched entranced as Woojin calmly stuck the piece of tape square over Minho’s mouth. Minho blinked at Woojin. When he finished smoothing out the tape, Woojin took a step back and nodded to himself in satisfaction. Minho raised his hand to his mouth and made a move to rip the tape away, but Woojin slapped it away. He disappointedly shook his head at Minho, who glared back at him. The other three watched the scene in confusion, when they noticed that Minho didn’t try to rip the tape away again, but instead crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at the ground.

Felix leaned over to Jisung, staring at Minho’s weird half pout. “Was that-”

Jisung nodded slowly, looking back and forth between Woojin and Chan who both nodded to themselves. “Yes.”

“Oh my god.”, Felix whispered.

“So.”, Woojin turned back to them, a pleased smile on his face. “The first one of different types of materials I’ll discuss with you would be latex, which have the widest variations and are the cheapest, but you’ll have to be careful because some people are allergic to it. So I would first take an allergy test or try it on another part of your body first.”

Felix raised his hand in the air. Woojin nodded at him encouragingly and a mischievous smile grew on Felix’ face. “You are aware that we’ll end up pulling the condoms over our arms like gloves and probably walk around like that the entire day?”

“That- would be so fun!”, Jisung gasped out, grinning brightly at his boyfriend. “Let’s do it! I can’t wait to see the looks on your parents faces if we do that!”

“It’s going to end up being a picture on the wall.”, Felix grinned back at him.

Jisung clapped his hands in excitement. “Yes! I’ll have my own picture on the shrine.”

“Can you let me _finish_ , please?”, Woojin asked carefully. All of their heads snapped back at him. Jisung couldn’t hold back the laugh that bubbles out of him at the unintentional innuendo Woojin had just presented him with. Both Chan and Felix’ joined in a second after. Jisung even noticed Minho’s shoulders shaking in silent laughter. Woojin glanced around questioningly. “Why are you laughing? Chan, why are all of you laughing? Minho I can feel you smirking at me, stop it.”

When all of them finally quietened down, Woojin took the chance and continued. “Then we’ll have Lambskin which isn’t as effective against sexual diseases, so I would not recommend that for you, seeing as you can’t get pregnant.”

Felix giggles to himself for a second, before turning to Jisung who was already watching him, curious what he would say. “Sungie, didn’t you once say you’ll get pregnant for me?”

“We’ll make a food baby.”, Jisung grinned at Felix, wiggling his head a bit.

“Is that your way of asking me to dinner?”, Felix asked, an amused smirk on his lips. Jisung really felt the need to kiss it away. He might have a slight problem. He was way too affected by that damn smirk. Jisung nodded slowly, glancing back and forth between his boyfriends lips and eyes.

“Yes.”

“That was- weird in an adorable kind of way.”, Chan mumbled from next to them.

Woojin cleared his throat, giving all three of them a stern look. “ _There’s_ _also_ Polyurethane, which are basically a type of plastic. They aren’t as elastic as rubber so they could also slip off easier.”

“The thought of plastic on my dick makes me think of someone putting cling film or Tupperware on it.”, Jisung threw in, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Felix snorted and grinned at Jisung. “I think our sexy times will end up being really fun, but not in the ways people expect them to be.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t think that too.”, Jisung grinned back at his boyfriend. Inside his head he wholeheartedly agreed with Felix.

Felix winked at him cheekily, before tapping Jisungs and his own forehead once, one after the other. “Half a brain cell, baby.”

“ _And lastly,_ we have Polyisoprene condoms. They are the newest type in the condom technology and they are perfect for people allergic to either latex or Polyurethane and they are similarly soft to latex.”

“Wait.”, Jisung raised his hand in front of him, to stop Woojin from talking. He raised his eyebrow at Woojin in amusement. “You’re telling me that producing condoms is called ‘condom technology’?”

“Yes.”, Woojin said slowly.

“Are the people making them condom technicians, then?”, Jisung further inquired, giggling a bit. “Or condom scientists?”

Felix clapped his hands together once, beaming back at Jisung. “Sungie, just imagine it. Hello, my name is Lee Felix and I am a condom engineer.”

“I would build you a family too, but my job is it to prevent that.”, Jisung continued, his eyes shining with mirth. Felix leaned closer to Jisung, a smirk on his lips.

“So let’s just be the field researchers and test my newly engineered condoms, for science of course.”, he further continued, the smirk never leaving his lips.

Jisung nodded back at Felix, faking seriousness. “Of course.”

The both of them kept looking at each other for a second and then dissolved into giggles.

“Do you two always do that?”, Chan asked.

Woojin nodded apprehensively, not looking away from the couple.“Yes, they do.”

When the both of them slowly calmed down again, Jisungs game fell on Minho. His shoulders were shaking in silent laughter and his face was incredibly red. He also looked kind of lightheaded with the way he was swaying where he leaned against a table. “Guys…”, he looked at the other three, a panicked expression on his face as he pointed at the boy, who was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen. “I think Minho stopped breathing.”

Immediately all three heads snapped to Minho. Chan leaped up from his chair, but stumbled and fell on his butt. He immediately scrambled up, ran over to where Woojin had rushed in the meantime.

“What? Oh no. Shit.”, Woojin removed the tape as quickly and carefully as he possibly could. “Why didn’t you say you couldn’t breathe?”

“Because you taped my mouth shut, you piece of-”, Minho’s mouth snapped shut, when he noticed Woojins raised eyebrows. “I mean, yes. Uh, thanks for removing- yeah, it.”

Chan carefully took Minho’s face in his hands and inspected the red patch over the lower half of his face. “Are you okay now?”, he worried. Minho just smiled and nodded at Chan, who reluctantly let go of him. Minho then turned to the Jisung and Felix who were both sitting in the chairs, watching everything unfold with wide eyes.

He beamed at them, his eyes almost disappearing as he did. “God, you two are hilarious. Please, don’t mind me and continue.”

Jisung hadn’t seen that smile in a while. He had kind of forgotten what it was like to see Minho genuinely happy and cheerful. He found that he missed the times Minho would smile like that all the time, because nowadays and for a long time he had been all smirks and snark.

“Okay.”, Woojin slowly said. He still looked genuinely concerned for Minho. “Are you sure you’re fine?”

Minho nodded reassuringly, still grinning. “I am.”

“You’re still red.”, Chan pointed out miserably.

“It’s not that bad.”, Minho waved dismissively and grabbed a chair. He turned it around so he could rest his arms on the backrest and watch all of them. He leaned his chin on his arms and grinned at the other four. “Just continue, I want to laugh some more.”

Woojin still looked reluctant, but he nodded slowly. “Okay, if you’re sure. So then let’s go over to lube. We have oil based lube-”

“Didn’t people in Ancient Greece use olive oil as lube?”, Felix interrupted him, looking at all of them in genuine curiosity.

“You know what they say.”, Jisung drawled, before anyone else got the chance to even think of an appropriate answer. “The Greek invented sex and the Romans realised you could also have it with women.”

Felix’ gaze snapped onto him, his eyebrows raised in fond amusement. “You read that on tumblr, didn’t you?”

“You can’t prove anything.”, Jisung grinned back at him, making Felix chuckle a bit.

Woojin cleared his throat loudly. “ _Oil based lube_ can break down latex condoms so please don’t try to use them together if you want to end up pregnant. Wait. That’s not-”

“Sungie.”, Felix singsonged. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I’m thinking two, no three things right now.”, Jisung replied.

Felix raised a finger into the air, an over exaggerated, charming smile on his face. “One. Let’s put a condom in a container of oil and see what happens and we can try other variations of that too, like putting oil in them and rolling them on our hands to see how long they take to dissolve. For science of course.”

“Of course.”, Jisung nodded mock seriously and raised two fingers into the air. “Two. We can get pregnant, apparently. So it’s either we’ve been lied to our entire lives or we’re some weird mythical creatures. Which would be dope.”

His boyfriend then raised three fingers into the air and grinned at Woojin. “Three. Woojin will fail in biology.”

“Oh, for sure he will.”, Jisung agreed.

Chan looked back and forth between them, his eyes shining with fondness. “You know what, I will dismiss my earlier concerns of my chaos babies growing up. They are still my chaos babies.”

“So no separation anxiety?”, Felix probed carefully. He probably didn’t want to cause a hysterical crying session again, Jisung mused.

“Oh no.”, Chan scratched his own neck in embarrassment. “I’ll just start crying hysterically again when I drive you to the airport.”

“Which means _I_ will be driving and _he_ will be crying in the passenger seat.”, Woojin sighed.

“Oh the joys of being a parent.”, Minho glanced back and forth between Chan and Woojin. “I can’t relate.”

“You’re literally having an affair with both of them, which makes you our surrogate parent.”, Jisung pointed out, grinning at Minho.

Woojin sighed. “ _Then_ there’s also water based lube, which is also the most common. There are different subtypes some of which are less likely to irritate sensitive skin.”

“I’m just wondering…”, Felix smiled apologetically at Woojin as he spoke. “Chan said he did a condom demonstration before. Do we get one too?”

Woojin blinked at him once, his expression emotionless. Then he started rubbing his forehead as if he was trying to relieve a headache. Jisung got the curious feeling that he and his boyfriend were the headache. “Why would you need that? I’m sure you two can manage to roll on a condom after you’ve been planning to cover your entire bodies with them for the last ten minutes.”

“Don’t give them any ideas.”, Chan pleaded, side-eyeing Jisung and Felix, who already had sly grins on both of their faces.

Minho looked from Chan to Felix and Jisung. He started smirking devilishly at the prospect of pure chaos that was probably running trough their heads. “He already did.”

“Oh for fucks sake. Woojin, you’re a bad example for our children.”, Chan accused.

“Oh so they are _our children_ now.”, Woojin on the other hand looked absolutely done with everything that was happening around him, so he just sarcastically smiled at his friends, his tone of voice matching it perfectly. “ _Thank_ _you_ for the promotion, Chan. Until now they were _your chaos babies._ ”

“Are mom and dad arguing over who’s children we are?”, Felix asked Jisung.

Jisung grimaced, glancing over at Woojin and Chan, who were narrowing their eyes at each other as Minho watched them, chuckling to himself. Jisung turned back to his boyfriend, wrinkling his nose. He could almost feel Felix cooing internally. “I kind of don’t like the thought of us being siblings, you know. It makes this really weird.”

“Oh no. I can’t be together with my _sibling_. Chan, what have you done?”, Felix turned and pouted at Chan.

The accused just stared back at them incredulously. “You’re… not siblings.”, he carefully drawled out. “Not by blood and not even legally. You’re free to do whatever you want with each other.”

“But you’ve made this weird.”, Jisung whined at him, gesturing wildly between his boyfriend and himself. He really didn’t like the thought. Chan started frantically waving his hands in front of him, his eyes wide.

“I- I didn’t!”

“Can I please get this over with I promise I only have one last thing to say!”, Woojin interrupted them, his whole demeanour completely done with everything that was happening. He looked ready to just leave all of them in the dust.

Felix and Jisung grinned at each other. It was too easy to rile both him and Chan up, to slowly drive them insane. Jisung smiled angelically at Woojin. “Sure.”

“Okay.”, he sighed heavily. Then he straightened his back and started talking in record speed. “ _Water based lube_ is the most common type and the most versatile depending on which brand you use you could use it with every kind of condom. There’s also hybrids types of different lubes, but seeing as Minho is almost jumping in his seat already I won’t go over that.”, Woojin paused and gestured at Minho to take his place. “Go on, Minho.”

Not wasting a second Minho leaped up from his chair, beaming just as brightly as he did before. He pushed Woojin out of the way and took his place in front of Felix and Jisung as Woojin dragged himself to the chair Minho had been sitting on previously. Minho clapped his hands together, bringing his clasped hands to his chest. He wiggled his eyebrows in excitement. “Let’s get this party started. Because I like you guys we’ll start with-”

“You never said that before, you know?”, Felix suddenly interrupted. Out of the corner of his eyes Jisung could make out Woojin and Chan both dropping their heads in their hands.

The grin dropped from Minho’s face. “What?”

“That you like us.”, Felix continued quietly. “Just that you like having us around. That we’re fun to be around.”

“Oh no. Lixie… did you- did you really think I don’t like you guys?”, Minho took a hesitant step towards Felix, his face etched with something that Jisung easily identified as regret. He had never seen that expression on his face before. Chan and Woojin glanced at each other in worry over what was unfolding in front of them.

Felix nodded slightly. “You may have acted like you didn’t a little bit.”

Jisung didn’t know why Felix had suddenly brought up this issue, when Minho had been behaving better towards them for the last day. Oh, that was probably it. Jisung suddenly grew curious as to _why_ Minho didn’t snark at them anymore, as to why he didn’t frown and glare and question everything they did. It was so out of the blue. It made no sense, not to him and evidently not to Felix either.

Minho stumbled back a tiny bit, gripping the table behind him tightly. His eyes were impossibly round as he stared at Felix, looked at him with so much regret. “That’s- oh my god. I’m so, so sorry. I’m- I. Oh god.”

Chan frowned at the frantically mumbling boy. “Minho, what-”

Suddenly Minho let go of the table. He slowly looked at both Felix and Jisung, one after the other. “I’m so sorry that I’ve been such an asshole this year and even yesterday.”, he said, his voice barely a whisper. “Oh god. I- I didn’t mean it that way. I don’t- I _hate_ that I’ve been that way to you guys. I’m so sorry.”, he swallowed harshly and let his head drop, his eyes flittering over the ground beneath his feet. “It’s just- my shitty personality. I just act like I don’t like anyone. But I really, _really_ love you guys. I’m really sorry I always act like that it’s just- I don’t know how to be any other way.”

“Are you sure you really like us?”, Jisung hesitantly asked.

Minho nodded, not looking back up at him, at any of them. “Of course I do. You’re both my friends and that’s not because we’re in the same friend group.”

Jisung tilted his head at him, his gaze searching. “But you’re always so _snarky._ And _glaring_ at us.”

“I-”

“Have you considered that he’s socially inept?”, Woojins voice was carefully joking, trying to lighten the situation and desperately failing at it.

Chan glared at Woojin, who immediately raised his hands defensively. “Thank you for your contribution, Woojin.”

“But he’s not wrong, you know?”, Minho looked up at Chan, expression pained. When Chan tried to protest Minho firmly shook his head. He turned back to Felix and Jisung again, who were watching him in shock. “I just- I don’t know how to talk to people normally I guess. I’m too prideful to admit I’m wrong and I’m too snarky and sarcastic and mean to everyone. Sometimes I wonder why all of you are even friends with me…”

As he spoke Minho had smiled down at his feet remorsefully. His hands had started shaking, while his eyes filled up with tears. Jisung felt his own tears build up, when Minho had said his last sentence. He never thought that Minho would think that way. He had always seemed so confident and self-assured, not bothered by anything that anyone ever said to him or about him. Jisung had always admired that about Minho.

Now, hearing that Minho didn’t think himself as worthy of their friendship was a punch in the guts. That was not something he had ever expected or even wanted to hear from him.

“Shut up, Minho.”, Felix whispered and Jisung could see a few stray tears making their way down his face.

“Great now three out of five people are crying.”, Woojin mumbled, looking at the three of them helplessly.

Chan sniffled miserably next to him. “Four.”

Woojin blinked at him, before looking at the other tree again. “I- I really am the dad, aren’t I?”

“Don’t act like you haven’t been hurt by me sending death glared at you for half a year.”, as Minho had continued talking his eyes had snapped up at the couple again. He looked at them, his expression full of shame. He squeezed his own hands together. “It hurt me too.”, his voice was as hushed as it could have possibly been.

Jisung furrowed his eyebrows at Minho. “What?”

“I- I don’t like being that way… but I get so caught up in the act of holding up this personality created for myself that I forget it’s not just me hurting.”, Minho blinked rapidly to will his tears away, but they only fell from his eyes. He hurriedly wiped them away. “I didn’t mean to make you think I hated you or was angry at you. I don’t. I really don’t.”

“But why- why were you always so _rude_?”, Felix asked quietly, not tearing his eyes away from Minho.

“Pride. My fatal flaw… did I mention that?”, Minho chuckled weakly. “I was also afraid, I guess. I didn’t want to openly accept something I knew to be the truth all along, because it would mean I’d have to admit I lied. I’d have to admit that I was wrong.”

Woojin smiled at them fondly, before settling his eyes on Minho and raising his eyebrows at him. “You might have mentioned that.”

“Wait- what do you mean _you lied?”_ , Chan asked, wiping his own tears away.

“I- Surprise.”, he shrugged shakily at all of them, before focusing on Jisung and Felix. Minho’s shoulders were drawn in. “I kind of… saw you in that closet?”

Felix gasped. “ _What?_ ”

Pure anger washed over Jisung. There was no way Minho could have pretended to be that awful to them for this entire time, when he had _known_ that there wasn’t a reason to. “Are you fucking with me right now?”

“I’m sorry. I just- you didn’t notice me when I looked inside and found you, so I just let you be. I knew you wouldn’t have done that just to get me off your backs. It _had to be real.”_ , he was babbling, eyes shaking. “But I was still angry by the bundle prank and all of the shit you pulled before and I had too much pride to admit that you guys could be serious for once and I was kind of… afraid, too. No one else believing you kind of… added to my cover?”, his panicked babbling slowed down, his voice tiny and remorseful again. “I was honestly being really dumb. I was so dumb and stupid and brainless and you guys didn’t deserve that. You didn’t deserve and of the shit I put you trough and I’m so sorry. I’m so goddamn sorry.”

“You-”

“ _You asshole._ ”, Jisung snarled, jumping up from his chair.

Felix immediately snatched him around the waist, keeping him away from Minho. “Sungie, stop. Let’s hear him out first. After that you can curse him to hell.”

“I hate when you’re this forgiving.”, Jisung sagged in Felix’ arms. His boyfriend took that as a sign to let him go, but not before giving him a warning look. Jisung frowned back at him, but didn’t move towards Minho again. Instead he pinned him under a harsh glare. “Talk. Give me a good reason I shouldn’t curse you out right now for _lying_ for over half a year and _acting_ like we were the liars and for making _Lixie feel so bad_ that he didn’t go to dance practice anymore. Give me the reason you decided it would be a great idea to glare at us for half a year, when you had _no reason_ to do so.”

“I’m so sorry guys. I really am it’s just that… I know it’s not an excuse for me to be that way, I just- you know everyone in our friend group has someone.”, Minho looked at his hands, kneading his thumbs and his eyes shining with new, unshed tears. “Chan and Woojin, Changbin and Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin, you two. And I’m just the odd one out. It’s… like I needed to create my on little space for me to have a reason to be here, with all of you.”

“What are you talking about Minho?”, Chan demanded hesitantly.

“I- I know it’s dumb. I know it is, but I’ve just felt… left out I guess? I’ve felt like that for a long time. Even before I caught you two in that closet. And being mean and snarky is kind of a way for me not to show you guys that I feel like I don’t belong… it kind of bit me in the ass in the end.”, Minho chuckled bitterly.

“I was being irrational, I know that and I got caught up in keeping up this personality, instead of being honest and telling you that I’m happy for you.”, Minho’s eyes wandered to Jisung and Felix, smiling sadly. “Which I really am. But I- I hated knowing that I would always be the odd one out and that it would only get worse when the people who liked each other got together or best friends stuck together, because I’m none of those two for any of you. I mean I don’t need to be… it just made me feel kind of lonely.”

Minho shook his head at himself. All of them waited for him to control, all of them were speechless. “I know I acted like an idiot around you guys and did the exact opposite with Hyunjin and Changbin… I guess I hated the thought of them hurting each other then someone being hurt by me, because I thought that it wouldn’t matter in the end. Because I didn’t matter…”

“So you being mean is like a defense mechanism?”, Jisung asked, trying to piece everything he had heard together. He could tell that Minho was serious and that just made all of what he was saying, the self-doubt and loneliness he had laid out in front of them so much worse. Jisungs anger was long gone.

“Yeah… I’m sorry I was being that way. I really do like you guys, but sometimes I feel like all of you just have me around because I’m _there,_ you know?”

Chan was watching Minho helplessly, tears streaming down his face. “You- what?”

Minho hadn’t heard him, his focus was solely on Felix and Jisung, his expression full of guilt. “I’m sorry. I just- when I saw you guys there I was honestly happy that you guys finally figured it out, but I was also still angry because of all the shit you pulled and I was scared.”, he swallowed thickly. “I was scared that the more couples figured their shit out in the group, the less you’d want me there and that you’d all forget about me. I reacted in the only way I know how to. I lashed out. I know that I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did, I know that and I’m really sorry about it. I don’t want to be that way anymore. I’m trying to be better. I’m sorry.”

He ended with his hands shaking and fresh tears falling out of his eyes. Minho closed them. The rest of them looked at each other guiltily.

Chan slowly made his way over to Minho and pulled him into his arms. “Have we really been making you feel that way?”

“Yeah. I mean… it’s not like any of you go out of your way to reach out to me. For anything, really. All of you have your number one person. And that’s not me. I don’t blame any of you for that, it’s just the way it is.”, Minho mumbled, burrowing his head in Chan’s shoulder. “I couldn’t ever blame you for that, because I’ve been an asshole to you. It still hurt, you know? Knowing that your friends don’t really _want to talk to you_ , even it’s because you’re an insufferable person to begin with. It still was that way before any of you started figuring shit out.”

“I don’t know.”, Felix said, standing next to Minho and taking his hand. “You’ve been nicer for a few days now.”

Minho chuckled wetly. “That doesn’t sound like a very good thing.”

“It is. Because you tried to be better. You reached out to _us_ for help and you’ve apologised more then once. So yeah, I think you’re being better than the last few months.”, Felix whispered to him, his voice shaky, but still reassuring and certain. “You showed you cared when you tried comforting Hyunjin, when you did that and held him above water for weeks while he was being an idiot. You showed you cared when you came up with this ridiculous plan to get them together. You showed you cared about us when you apologised, without us demanding it. You showed you cared when you left us alone that day in the closet and let us figure our shit out without interrupting us.”

Jisung giggled unsteadily as he made his way over to Minho too and took his free hand in his own, rubbing little circles on it. “Could you imagine what would have happened if you interrupted us that day? We would have probably been worse than Hyunjin and Changbin have been.”

That brought out tiny snickers out of all of them. Minho lifted his head from Chan’s head, smiling at all of them crookedly. “I’m still sorry. I was being stupid. I promise I’ll be better, for all of you.”

“No.”, Woojin suddenly spoke up and walked over to the rest of them. His hands were shaking. “Stop that. Stop apologising, _please_. I can’t hear you talk like that about yourself, when we’ve been making you feel left out and unnecessary for ages. I’m sorry. I’m sorry we let you feel that way. I’m sorry that I never reached out to you and I’m so unbelievably sorry that I haven’t been a friend to you.”

“I’m sorry too.”, Jisung said quietly. “For all of that and for getting angry at you earlier.”

All of them quietened down again, taking everything in that had happened. The only thing that could be heard was quiet sniffing.

“Are _all_ of you really crying _again?”_ , Woojin suddenly broke the silence, his own voice shaky as he looked at all of their tear-stained faces.

Jisung playfully glared at him and rubbed his eyes. “Shut up, dad.”

“Yeah, shut up Woojin.”, Minho added trough sniffles.

“We’re a really dumb group of people, aren’t we?”, Chan chuckled, looking at all of them.

“It’s your fault.”, Felix grinned at him. “You collected all of us.”

“I didn’t!”

Woojin raised an eyebrow at Chan in amusement. “Yes, you did.”

“You know, you’re not as bad as you say.”, Jisung said, looking Minho in the eyes. Jisung smiled at him. “You have your bad qualities, but there’s also a lot of good ones too. And after all of that you care about us for some reason.”

Minho returned a tiny, bashful smile at Jisung. “I really do, even if I’m shit at showing it.”

“You’ll do better.”, Chan said soothingly. “We’re eighteen, no one expects you to be perfect. You just need to learn from your mistakes and be a better person than you were yesterday. You just need to try.”

Minho nodded decidedly, rubbing away the last of his tears. “I will. I am trying. I’m sorry for being like this to you. To all of you. You didn’t deserve that.”

“I think that most of this was just one big misunderstanding.”, Felix spoke, looking at all of them with a slightly pained expression. “None of us really talked to each other, so none of us knew what the others were thinking or feeling. It’s the same with Hyunjin and Changbin right now. Most of us didn’t realise what they mean to each other and now we have two awkward idiots still running away from each other, because they won’t talk about their feeling and we didn’t talk to them either, before all of this.”

Chan looked at all of them fondly. “We should start having weekly therapy sessions.”

“No. Chan, that’s a bad idea.”, Woojins vehemently shook his head. “It would end with someone setting a house on fire or worse all of us crying. Again.”

“I can’t deny that.”, Felix muttered. “But we all really need to learn to actually communicate, not just a few people.”

“I can’t believe that the only ones that really know how to communicate with each other are the chaos babies.”, Chan mumbled to himself.

Jisung snorted, sharing an amused glance with Felix. “Thank you, Chan.”

“Speaking of the two awkward ones.”, Felix’ eyes lit up and he turned to Minho. “Minho, did you give them the tickets?”

A giggle flowed out of Minho as he nodded. “It was hilarious. Changbin tried arguing with me, but I started recounting every single prank he pulled on me and the consequences. By the third he felt so guilty that he just snatched it out of my hand, while apologising profusely. I kind of felt bad for him. The pranks weren’t even that bad. I just had to clean a lot more then usual.”

“And Hyunjin?”, Jisung probed, grinning at Minho.

“Oh, he just smiled and made me promise I’d save a dance for him. Then he started trying to convince me that I should wear a harness for prom, which fair. But still a bit unexpected.”

“You’re not really going to wear one?”, Woojin asked, looking at Minho with a dubious expression.

Minho shrugged playfully. “Who knows. Maybe it’ll get someone cute to hook up with me.”

“Minho, you’re going to prom, not trying to snatch yourself a sugar daddy.”, Chan chuckled.

“Am I? Who knows? Maybe.”, Minho drawled. Then he turned to Felix and Jisung expectantly. “So, what’s the plan now?”

“We’re going shopping.”, Felix said.

Chan turned to him and tilted his head in confusion. “Like right now?”

“No.”, Felix shook his head. “I mean with the hopeless ones to make sure they actually have suits that match.”

Woojin squinted at him suspiciously. “How are you going to manage that?”

“Easily.”

“Should I be concerned that the three of you started conspiring together, to get Hyunjin and Changbin to go to prom together?”, Chan asked hesitantly, looking at the three masterminds behind the plan.

“No. Speaking of.”, Jisung started grinning winningly at Chan. “You’ll need to make an announcement that we’re going as a group.”

“What?”

“We need an excuse to get them in a car together. So we’re all going as a group in two separate cars.”, He continued.

Woojin and Chan exchange glanced, both of them had their eyebrows raised. “You really thought this trough, didn’t you?”

“Yup.”, Felix nodded. “We’ll still have dates and such, but we’ll just be going there together.”

“Wait. Are you trying to trick Hyunjin and Changbin into going to prom together _without_ _them_ _realising_ they’re actually going together?”, Woojin gaped at them, his eyes wide and unblinking.

“Yes?”, Minho hesitantly said, shrugging helplessly.

“I can’t tell who’s idea that was.”

Jisung grinned at him. “Minho’s.”

Chan started grinning too. “Well, then let’s make sure we’re actually making this work.”

“Oh, it will work.”, Minho smiled deviously. “Trust me.”

Woojin gulped. “You’re making this sound kind of scary.”

“The two of them will be happily married by the end of college if I have to say anything about it.”, Minho glared at the ground in determination.

“You’re not tricking them into marriage too, are you?”, Chan asked, eyeing the three of them dubiously.

Felix shrugged, eyes shining in amusement. “Who knows? Maybe.”

“I could get us a marriage certificate.”, Minho offered. “Like a legitimate one.”

“No.”, Chan frowned at them, but he looked at all of them fondly. “You’re not doing that.”

“Who knows? Maybe.”, Jisung shrugged at Chan, mirroring his boyfriends earlier gesture.

“Oh god.”, Woojin muttered. “The three of you really shouldn’t be allowed to conspire together.”

Minho grinned at him and shrugged. “Who knows? Maybe.”

“Woojin, should we actually let them do this?”, Chan asked, curiously glancing at all of them.

Woojin nodded carefully, looking at all three of them, one after the other.“Yes. I’m kind of curious how this will end.”

“You know what?”, Chan’s eyes started gleaming with mirth. “Me too.”


	15. CHAPTER FIFTEEN (NCT 127 - TOUCH)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading this chapter!!!

Jisung felt less than ready for finals. Even though he had worked his ass off the last weeks, even though he had revised and memorised everything he possibly could have he still had that lingering feeling of impending doom and dread that was pressing down on his chest and in the back of his mind. He kind of wanted to throw himself off of the roof and break something, preferably his spine, so he wouldn’t have to attend his first exam tomorrow.

Instead of doing that he just sighed and concentrated in his notes in front of him again. He had been reading them over and over again, writing them down again out of his memory, solving different equations as far and as well as he could and gone trough an entire set of pastel highlighters for the first time in his life. His pens were constantly running out of ink. He had to resort to searching trough the junk drawer in the kitchen to find new, full ones and ended up sobbing hysterically when he didn’t find what he had been looking for. He might have been a bit embarrassed when he had found them, when he found them after his sobbing calmed down to quiet sniffles.

So to keep it short. He was a mess when it came to finals week, when he was trying to do well for a change. He was glad when Felix had proposed they should learn together today. He had crashed Jisungs study time a few times in the last week, always patiently settling down next to him and learning quietly beside him and made the both of them take breaks, whenever he had noticed Jisung growing increasingly frustrated.

He felt bad that he couldn’t do the same for his boyfriend, but Felix had always been the one of them to handle stress and time management way better than Jisung himself ever could. It was kind of magical how he managed it. He already dreaded going to college and having exam seasons there too, even if it was a long time away until he would go and study at college. Not that he wasn’t exited for that too. He just really didn’t look forward to going trough all of this again and again for years to come.

Jisung rubbed his face, sighing heavily. After keeping his eyes closed for a short moment, while he gathered every bit of motivation and spite he had in him he looked down at his worksheet again, determined to kick his mortal enemy, _math,_ in the ass so hard that it wouldn’t ever be able to get up again. Math was on it’s way to the grave, if Jisung had anything to say about it.

Two minutes later he groaned and slammed his head on the desk.

Immediately he felt concerned hands on his shoulder and sliding under his cheeks to lift his head up. Reluctantly he followed the motion and came face to face with his boyfriends unfairly ethereal face, which was contorted with equal amounts of worry and amusement. Jisung pouted at him.

Felix gently brushed his matting hair from Jisungs forehead, inspecting it carefully. “Sungie, your forehead is red.”

Jisung sighed dramatically, nuzzling into his boyfriends hands which were holding his face oh so gently. He then stared over Felix shoulder with a far away look in his eyes. “I can’t feel it over the pain of math having defeated me in the battle to death once again.”

Felix chuckled at his antics, shaking his head in entertainment. Jisung pouted at him and raised his arms for Felix to hug him. Instead of hugging him Felix looped his arms around Jisungs chest, heaved him up from the chair and started carrying him over to Jisungs bed, while Jisungs arms were hanging stiffly in the air as he had not expected his boyfriend to do something like this.

When he stood in front of the bed, Felix just flopped down on it with Jisung still under him. The sudden weight of his boyfriend on him stole all the breath out of Jisungs lungs. Figuratively and Literally. Jisung started slapping his boyfriends back desperately to get him off of him, before he would suffocate in an admittedly nice way.

Felix lifted himself up, both of his forearms now resting next to Jisungs face and grinned down at him. It was a welcome change of scenery. Jisungs smile as he looked back up at his boyfriend was filled with joy. It felt like an eternity since the two of them had time just for themselves, without studying or drama or stress in the back of their minds.

Jisung took his chance and tugged Felix down by the back of his neck. Their lips smashed together harsher than Jisung had wanted them to, but he didn’t mind, not when Felix chuckled at his eagerness, the sound vibrating against Jisungs lips. The kiss softened. The both of them just exchanged soft, little pecks for a while.

Felix suddenly rolled off of him. Jisung watched wide eyed and pouting as Felix sat on the edge of his bed and stretched his arms with a grimace, the joints in his elbows cracking. Jisung felt bad for Felix having been in such an uncomfortable position for this long. Quickly he draped himself over his boyfriends back and pressed apologetic kisses to the back of his neck, making Felix giggle immediately. Jisung looped his arms around his boyfriends shoulders and rested his cheeks against Felix’ soft hair.

“Can you believe that we’re going to have our very first final of senior year tomorrow?”, Felix’ voice was filled with wonder. Jisung hummed, closing his eyes. “It’s the start of the end.”

“Please, does say that. I’ll have nightmares tonight.”, Jisung mumbled.

Felix chuckled quietly. He then made Jisung let go of him, which he did reluctantly. They settled down on the ground, leaning against the edge of the bed. Felix intertwined their hands and lifted them to press a kiss on the back of Jisungs hand. “Just look at it that way, you only have to survive this next week and then you can sleep.”

Jisung let out a breath of laughter and returned his boyfriends earlier gesture by pressing a tiny kiss onto Felix’ hand too. “I’ll probably fall asleep while taking the exams if this continues like this.”

“I’ll bring you a coffee before that happens.”, Felix said, then a mischievous smile settled on his face. “Or I’ll make Jaemin give you one of his.”

“You really want me dead, do you?”, Jisung looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes. First he tried to suffocate him and now he wanted to feed him the death in a cup that Jaemin called his morning coffee. Jisung was probably better off if he drowned himself in energy drinks, rather then drinking that horrible concoction ever again. Once had been enough.

“No!”, Felix shook his head, grinning and playfully poked Jisungs nose. “I want you awake for the finals.”

Jisung grimaced, remembering the horrible day when Jaemin had dared him to drink the entire cup of coffee in ten minutes. Jisung swore he had seen visions for the rest of the day, next to not being able to sit still without fiddling or his leg trembling constantly. He had to admit he was more attentive in his classes that day than ever before, but the side effects he had suffered far outweighed the benefits. “Have you even tried that monstrosity of a coffee before? I had tremors in my body for the rest of the day! I swear I saw some weird pink kittens running around in the school after I drank that thing.”

“Really? What the fuck.”, Felix mumbled, his expression slightly disturbed. “And he drinks several of them each day… how is he not dead yet? Do you think he puts like extra caffeine tablets in that thing too?”

Jisung blinked at his boyfriend. “I- why didn’t I think of that?”

“What?”

“Caffeine pills!”, Jisung exclaimed excitedly, before scowling at the ground. “I could have stayed awake with those things without resorting to those disgusting energy drinks, I swear to god I will sue red bull for having that disgusting as shit aftertaste.”, he turned back to Felix and grinned at him. “Once I burped a few hours after drinking one and I almost threw up from the taste I had in my mouth after I did that. It tasted like death. God, all energy drink taste like shit.”

“You could have just gone to sleep, you know?”, Felix offered, his eyebrow raised at his boyfriend and an amused smirk on his lips.

Jisung narrowed his eyes at Felix’ smirk momentarily and placed a little kiss on it, before pulling back again and grinning at his boyfriend brightly. Felix mouth had fallen open slightly. Jisung snorted at his surprised expression and patted his head fondly.

Jisung then stopped mid movement, his expression suddenly turning excited. “Caffeine pills would have been so fun to use in a prank. Do you think we could crush them up and snort them to see what it does?”

Felix grinned back at him. “We’ll do that after finals.”

“We could do that now…”, Jisung tried with a hopeful smile on his face, not wanting to go back to his studies. “…wouldn’t it be fun?”

His boyfriend just side eyed him with an exasperated smile on his face. “May I remind you that you’re practically sleep walking most of the time and can’t even hold a normal conversation with most people, because you’re either dozing off or frantically revising all the time? I really don’t want to be responsible for how you behave on snorted caffeine pills in your over exhausted state.”, his expression suddenly turned horrified. “God, I sound like Chan…”

“When did I doze of?”, Jisung asked, his eyebrows furrowed. He couldn’t remember falling asleep in school at all. He was always awake and attentive for his lessons.

“Friday.”, Felix said slowly, looking at Jisung worriedly. “You fell asleep at lunch, Sungie. That was the day you walked around in the blanked I brought to school.”

“Oh. Ups?”, Jisung shrugged apologetically.

Felix sighed, shaking his head slowly, before looking at Jisung with an adoring smile on his lips. “I’m just glad all of this will be over soon and you’ll stop overworking yourself.”

“But we still have things to do when finals are over.”, Jisung shuddered inwardly. He couldn’t get a moment of rest around here. Everything was just a big mess of studying and dying for finals, the Hyunjin-Changbin drama, conspiring for prom, organising their trip around the world and stressing out about all of that.

Felix squeezed his hand comfortingly. “Those things will me more fun. You can’t tell me that you don’t think it will be funny to drag Changbin trough a mall and putting him in the ugliest suits you can find.”

Jisung chuckled at the mental image. Yes, he would enjoy making Changbin wear the ugliest and flashiest suits and just drive him into insanity in general during their shopping trip. He was prepared for a really grumpy Changbin. But grumpy Changbin was always easy to rule up and that was one of the most amusing things to Jisung. He smiled at his boyfriend reassuringly. “I’ll take pictures for you.”

“Yay!”, Felix exclaimed unenthusiastically. Jisung snickered, his eyes falling to their abandoned learning material.

Jisung leaned closer to his boyfriend, giving him a flirtatious smile. “You know I should be learning about the inner functions of the human brain, but I’d much rather learn about your inner functions.”

“I’m not sure if that was supposed to be sweet or dirty.”, Felix raised an eyebrow at Jisung, amusement shining in his eyes.

“It was- honestly, me neither.”, Jisung admitted, smiling sheepishly.

Felix snorted and pushed Jisungs face away from him with his index finger on Jisungs forehead, grinning playfully. “Well, I’m not letting you in my pants with a shitty pickup line like that.”

“I tried.”, Jisung shrugged and sent his boyfriend a sleazy wink.

“Oh my fucking god.”, Felix rubbed his forehead, mumbling to himself, but there was amusement clear in his expression. “I’m in an relationship with an idiot.”

Jisung shuffled closer to him, his folded hand underneath his chin as he fluttered his eyelashes at his boyfriend while pouting cutely. “You chose me.”, he said cutely, wiggling his shoulders.

Felix cleated his throat and turned away from him, unsuccessfully trying to suppress a smile.“I remember you falling for me first.”

“But then you did too and now you’re never getting rid of me.”, Jisung singsonged, leaning on his boyfriends shoulder. Felix looked back at him again, a fond smile gracing his lips. He brushed a bit of hair out of Jisungs face.

“Somehow I don’t mind the thought as much as other people might think.”

Jisung wrapped himself around his boyfriends arm and blinked up at him cutely, making Felix giggle. “Aw, you love me.”, he said over dramatically and wiped away a fake tear.

Felix smiled fondly. “Yes, I do.”

“No, Sunshine. You _love me.”_ , Jisung singsonged, grinning brightly and Felix raised an eyebrow back at him.

“I just said that.”

Jisung pouted at his boyfriend. “Say it again.”

“I love you.”, Felix whispered lovingly into Jisungs ear.

Jisung separated himself from his boyfriend and smirked at him. “Nice.”

“That’s not-”, Felix lightly slapped Jisungs thigh, glaring at him. “Say it back!”

Jisung shifted, so he was facing his boyfriend. He took both of his hands in Jisung own stoking them softly. A loving smile grew on his lips. He was silent for a moment, just regarding Felix. Felix, who had kept him relatively sane in the last few weeks. Felix, who had proven to be the best person he could have possibly have in his life, because he was similar to Jisung himself, but still so very different and had shown him how they could grow together as a couple and as individuals too. Felix, who continued to be the person Jisung trusted most and loved the most trough everything. Felix, who strong and caring and kind and funny and so much more.

“I love you, Lee Felix.”, Jisung said it with all of that in mind.

Felix didn’t move, didn’t respond either. He just kept looking at Jisung, searching for something in Jisungs face. So Jisung leaned forward, until they were almost touching. Jisung stayed there. He didn’t move further towards his boyfriend. He just kept looking at him, looking into those enthralling eyes. Then Jisung grimaced weirdly.

Felix eyes went wide and a startled laugh ripped out of him. Jisung fell onto his back as he dissolved into laughter at his boyfriends startled expression.

Felix looked at Jisung, who was giggling on the ground. “Menace.”, he said fondly.

Jisungs giggles quietened down and he rolled to his side, leaning his head in his hand. He grinned mischievously at his boyfriend. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

“Of course you’re not.”, Felix mockingly nodded.

Shaking his head at Jisung, Felix reaches over and grabbed his notes. While he had started learning again, Jisung took his time to watch his boyfriend for a while until he finally grabbed his own notes and started rereading them again.

After a few minutes Jisung looked up at his boyfriend and put down his notes on his own lap. “Can I just say that I for some reason find neurobiology much easier to understand then cell biology?”

“What?”, Felix watched him with an incredulous expression.

“It’s just…”, Jisung glances down at his notes and back up at Felix again. He shrugged helplessly. “It makes more sense to me… I’m not sure why.”

“That’s- weird, because both are shit.”, Felix frowned, his lips twisted into a pained smile.

Jisung snorted. “You know that you’re essentially being rude to every human on the planet right now?”

At his words Felix started looking mildly offended, but there was still a bit of amusement in his eyes. “I’m not.”

“I think you brain functions and entire cellular makeup is shitty.”, Jisung said, his voice as deep and mocking as it could possibly be as he gestured around ridiculously.

Felix shook his head, smiling. “That’s not what I said.”

“It practically is.”, Jisung grinned back at his boyfriend. Felix raised his eyebrow in return, letting out a breath of laughter.

“I was talking about the science, not the people.”

“Well, you-”

Felix threw an eraser at Jisung, who karate chopped it away, which made Felix laugh at him. “Shut up and go back to studying.”

Jisung smiled innocently at his boyfriend. “Did you know there’s the word dying in studying?”, his smile then turned into an over exaggerated pout. “Do you want me to die? That’s the thrird time today, Felix!”

Felix chuckled slightly. “No, Sungie. I want you to stop distracting us.”

“I could distract you in another way.”, Jisung said, wiggling his eyebrows and bit his lip playfully.

“We have our very first final of senior year tomorrow.”, Felix deadpanned, shaking his head in amusement. “This is not the time to try to get into my pants.”

“But- Lixie, I want cuddles.”, Jisung pouted, arms wide open.

“How does that even relate- oh come here.”, Felix rolled his eyes fondly. “We’ll just read the flash cards together.”

Happily Jisung crawled over to his boyfriend and settled down in between his legs, Jisungs back to Felix chest. They continued learning, staying like that. This study session had been much more enjoyable than any of the other ones, Jisung decided as Felix and Jisung quizzed each other for the final time that afternoon.

*

Jisung pouted at his boyfriend, hands folded and pleading. “Can I drop out of school? _Please_ let me drop out, I can’t do this anymore.”

“You’re almost there, Princess.”, Felix started patting his head comfortingly, his expression full of reassuring. “There’s only three finals left and then we’re free.”

That didn’t deter Jisung. “I can’t. I’m running on caffeine and your love, Lixie.”, he whined and let his head fall to Felix chest, who continued patting his head. “I can feel a mental breakdown creeping up on me, but I don’t have the time for that right now. I really don’t. Lixie, please let me drop out.”

Felix grabbed Jisung by the shoulders, pushing him away from him slightly so he could look Jisung in the eyes. Jisung tried to go back to his hiding place, but his boyfriends grip on his shoulders was firm and didn’t let him back up. For someone with such small hands he had a surprising bit of strength in them. Jisung pouted at him. Felix, for once, ignored the pout and instead fixed Jisung with a fond expression.

“Sungie, you worked so hard. It’s only three finals and then you can do whatever you want. We’ve already started organising our trip around the world and have almost everything lined up for that by now.”, Felix lifted one of his hands to Jisungs cheek. “Just think of that. If you survive the last three exams then it’s going to be just you and me for a whole year. No finals. No studying. No teachers. Just us. It’s only a few days and you’ve worked so incredibly hard, there is no way you’re going to fail anymore. You’re much smarter than you give yourself credit for.”

“I’m not.”, Jisung shook his head slightly, still pouting. “I almost cried earlier in my math final. The questions were ridiculous, Lixie. There was this one where the question just was ‘you have cubes, pentagons, hexagons and octagons in a bag. Tell me how many of which there are.’, and that was it!”, Jisung scowled and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Nothing else was specified! There wasn’t anything I could go off to solve that without resorting to witchcraft! I just wanted to throw my calculator at the teachers head and leave.”

Felix pulled him into a hug. “But you didn’t. You sat through it and you finished the test. You did your best and I’m so, so proud of you for that.”, he mumbled to him. “You don’t need to get perfect grades. You don’t need to graduate with honours. You’re doing amazing, Princess. It’s not that long anymore.”

“Can we get ice cream after the last one?”, Jisung whispered miserably.

“Of course.”, Felix nodded and started rubbing Jisungs back soothingly. “We’ll get ice cream and then we’ll go home and cuddle.”

Jisung shifted his head so he could look at his boyfriend, who was already watching him with a soft smile. Jisung pursed his lips. “I want kisses too.”

Felix gasped dramatically, looking at Jisung wide eyes, which made him giggle. “How could I have forgotten the kisses?”, he poked Jisungs cheek and grinned at him brightly. “You’ll get all the kisses I can offer.”

“You know I still have a few making out cupouns…”, Jisung started hesitantly and Felix grinned back at him.

“Do you want to use one of them now?”

Jisung nodded eagerly. “Yes.”

“Which one?”, Felix tilted his head in curiousity.

Jisung tapped his lips in thought, before starting to grin playfully. “The one where you choose where we go.”

“Okay.”, Felix immediately grabbed his hand and started dragging him trough the hallways. “Let’s go.”

“Well, where are we going?”, Jisung asked, picking up his pace to walk beside his boyfriend. Felix turned his head to look at him and gave him a bright smile, while shrugging at him.

“You’ll see.”

They came to a halt in front of the classroom in which Jisung had written his math exam. He turned to his boyfriend with wide eyes, shaking his head vehemently and backing away from the room. Felix not letting go of his hand hindered Jisung from doing what his fight or flight mode demanded from him. Which was to run as far away as possible.

“Why are we _here?”_ , Jisung looked at his boyfriend in betrayal. “Lixie, I’m not going in there again.”

Jisung tried to stand his ground, but somehow Felix managed to pull him into the room.

Felix turned to him, a determined expression on his face.“Do you know why I chose to go here?”

“No.”, Jisung shook his head. He wanted to look around the room in distaste, but he found that he couldn’t look away from Felix, no matter how hard he tried to when he looked at him like that.

“It’s because you shouldn’t hate this room.”, Felix said, stepping closer to Jisung. “No matter what the results of that exam are, I want you to remember that you did great and you’re doing great even if you don’t get an A and even if you fail. You should have nice memories here too and I want you to remember this room for all the jokes you pulled in here, for all the funny situations that happened in here and this too. You should remember the good memories. Not just the hate and resentment you have for the exam you took in here.”

Jisung knew he was right. Over the four years he had been at this school Jisung had made many nice me in this room too. In here he had laughed at the teachers lame jokes, which he had still found funny for some unexplainable reason. He had cracked the class up when he had made inappropriate comments on the lessons way too loudly. He had smiled at his friends and he had learned things that he had sometimes found interesting. He had liked the time he spent in here, even if it had been frustrating at times.

Jisung smiled at his boyfriend and nodded. Then, without thinking about it twice, Jisung rushed over and kissed him. He kissed him, thanking him for making him remember the good times and for making him see that all the many good things shouldn’t be overshadowed by one very bad thing.

Felix tugged Jisung closer by the waist as Jisungs hand wandered into his boyfriends hair. Felix slowly walked backwards, pulling Jisung with him, the both of them never separating, until Felix hit a desk and leaned against it. They stayed there like that for a while. That was until Jisung pulled away from his boyfriend and gave him a playful wink.

“Finals may be kicking my ass but I’d really like to kiss yours.”, Jisung said to Felix, trying to keep his grin at bay.

Felix laughed and pinched Jisungs thigh lightly. “You’re starting to get really bold, Princess.”, he drawled, the playfulness evident in his voice.

Jisung chuckled, tightening the hold he had around his boyfriends shoulders. “I did not go trough that mess of a sex Ed lesson, just for us to forget all about it.”

“I know.”, Felix smirked, but the expression faded just as quickly as it came and it was replaced with Felix looking at Jisung in slight worry. “But you can barely stand up straight without swaying. This is not the time for any of that right now, Sungie. We need to finish the finals and then _you need to sleep_ and then-”

“We need to go suit shopping with the pining idiots and make it trough the graduation ceremony and prom and then we’re leaving already.”, Jisung finished for his boyfriend, his voice full of dread.

Felix smiled softly at Jisung and put his hand on his face, stroking his cheek slowly. “Let’s just make it trough finals. We can to the rest step by step.”

Jisung fixes his boyfriend with a pout, hoping it would get him to continue where they had left off. He needed more Lixie-kisses to make it through this finals week in one piece and with a relatively intact sanity. “Why don’t we do what we came here for?”

Felix smirked at him. Jisung really started to love that expression in his boyfriends face, even if it made him feel like he had drank too much, all dizzy and fuzzy. “How could I say no to that?”

“You just did-”, but Felix shut him up by pressing their lips together again. Jisung could get used to that.

*

Finals were finally over. Felix was relieved the nightmare was finally over. When he walked out of his last exam, Jisung was already waiting for him in front of the classroom Felix had taken his exam in. He was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed.

Felix smiled. He walked over to his boyfriend and tickled his side to get his attention. Jisungs eyes snapped open. When he noticed Felix standing in front of him an impossibility bright grin spread all over his face. Jisung leaned in and gave him a quick kiss as a greeting. Felix thought his boyfriend had moved away from him way too fast, but they needed to get out of here. So Felix intertwined their hands and together they made their way out of the school.

Their entire friend group had promised to meet up in front of the school for a bit, before heading home and going after their individual plans. Felix and Jisung were both ready to go and just sleep, but they stayed. They knew Chan would have a fit if they just left without saying anything.

If he was being honest Felix thought that his boyfriend looked just about ready to drop dead. The deep, purple shadows under his eyes had only deepened over the week and he was dragging his feet the entire way.

When they finally arrived at the meeting place Chan had proposed, Felix tugged Jisung to his side and let him cuddle into him, so he would be more comfortable and maybe standing a bit more steadily until all of their friends arrived too. Jisung nuzzled into his neck and Felix tried his best not to giggle at the tickling sensation.

“We did it! We’re free!”, someone screeched a few metres away from where Felix and Jisung where standing. Jisung didn’t react. When Felix turned his head, he saw Hyunjin bouncing to where they were standing. “No exams, no studying, no fucking math worksheets anymore! I’m a free man and all of you can bow to me!”

“Yeah, no.”, Minho, who had appeared out of nowhere and now stood next to Felix, said lightheartedly. He was grinning too. “We won’t be doing that.”

Hyunjin, being Hyunjin, didn’t mind Minho and just draped himself over him, the both of them dissolving into relieved giggles. Hyunjin started jumping up and down, making Minho jump with him. He didn’t seem to mind.

Felix spotted Seungmin and and Jeongin walking towards them and waved them over, careful not to startle Jisung, who was yawning by his side. Jisung blinked at the newcomers, a lazy smile spreading on his lips. He separated himself from Felix to greet their friends, all of them starting to chatter excitedly about their plans for the afternoon.

A few minutes later Chan, Woojin and Changbin joined them. All of them had relieved smiles on their faces. Felix noted that Changbins eyes immediately fell on Hyunjin, who was still chatting with Minho, Seungmin, Jeongin and Jisung. Felix glanced at Woojin and Chan and both of them were looking over their friend group with fond smiles.

Seungmin looked over their friend group once, his expression a little uncomfortable under the bright smile he was wearing. “Do any of you feel… empty now?”, he asked, looking in the air with a far away look in his eyes. “It’s like everything I’ve ever worked for in my life is done and now I don’t know what to do with myself.”

Jeongin poked his side and took his hand, smiling at him. “Minnie, don’t stress about that. You’ll have plenty to work for once we’re at college.”

“Isn’t there finals week at college too?”, Jisung asked, his voice full of dread. His eyes flitted over them.

Changbin chuckled, nodding. “Yes, there are finals at college.”, he said, side-eyeing in amusement. “Jisung, you know that already.”

Jisung shrugged halfheartedly. “I guess I won’t be doing that then.”

“Didn’t we say we’ll go to college together?”, Felix grinned at his boyfriend, raising an eyebrow?

Jisungs eyes fell on him and a slow smile spread on his lips, his eyes full of mischief. “We may have, but I still want to be your trophy husband.”

“Sungie, we’ve talked about this.”, Felix said softly to his boyfriend, who was giving him puppy eyes.

“You don’t want to be my sugar husband?”, Jisung whined, acting betrayed as he clutched his own chest. “Don’t want to keep me from being brutally murdered by books and pens?”

Chan was watching the scene in amusement. “Jisung. Books can’t kill you.”, he drawled.

Jeongin started grinning deviously. “Technically anything can kill you.”

“Technically everything might kill you.”, Seungmin matched his own expression to Jeongins devilish grin.

“Technically something will kill you in the end.”, Minho finished, smirking at Chan, who was looking at all three of them with a disturbed look on his face.

Chan pointed at the three who were still smiling slightly scary smiles at him, raising his eyebrows. “Do I need to be concerned about you three?”

“Are you my mother?”, Seungmin sarcastically asked.

“Yes.”, Chan nodded slowly. “I am your mother.”

Felix chuckled, as he was being reminded of something by that. He turned to Seungmin, giving him a blank expression. “Seungmin, I am your mother.”, he said, letting his voice drop as deep as it could. Everyone in their group turned to him in shock. Jisung next to him giggled.

“Jesus, that was scary.”, Changbin muttered. He then pointed at Felix, his expression both stern and slightly afraid. “Don’t ever use your demonic voice to do something like that ever again.”

“My voice isn’t demonic.”, Felix gasped out. He glanced at Jisung, who playfully smiled at him and shrugged, making Felix frown at him.

“It’s way too deep to be considered normal.”, Hyunjin added, squinting at Felix suspiciously. “Who knows what happened during your puberty, maybe you had to fight a demon and ended up taking their voice instead of their life.”

“Felix isn’t Ursula .”, Jisung raised an amused eyebrow at Hyunjin. Felix made a mental note to give Jisung many kisses for coming to his defence. Who was he kidding, Jisung would be getting all his kisses either way… after he had slept at least fifteen hours. “Also, I’m pretty sure demons have their own means to protect their voices.”

Woojin frowned at Jisung. He kind of looked like he really didn’t want to say what he was thinking. He probably feared the consequences. “And what would those be?”

“Knocking you out before you take their voice and leave you there for other demons to feed on?”, Jisung offered, shrugging carelessly, but his expression reeked of mischief. Felix chuckled at his boyfriend. He knew exactly why Jisung had indulged Woojins question.

Just then, Minho started fluttering his unnaturally long eyelashes at Woojin in the most alluring way he could manage. “Sending you to hell and making you the sole slave for all the higher demons and king of hell for a promotion?”, he purred.

Somehow him making his threat in an flirtatious tone of voice made it so much more frightening. Add to the way his eyes seemed to gleam bewitchingly and he looked like a siren ready to slaughter the next sailor. Felix shuddered. He quickly took Jisungs hand to comfort himself. Jisung immediately squeezed it and started rubbing circles on Felix’ hand with his thumb.

“Brutally murdering you, but spending a considerable time to torture the sanity out of you before that?”, Seungmin smiled manically. Felix could almost hear the evil laughter going on inside of Seungmin’s brain. The empty grin on Seungmin’s face got more and more unsettling by the second, his eyes wide open and white teeth showing. The expression was so perfectly terrifying that Felix couldn’t help but wonder if Seungmin had practiced it in front of the mirror or if it was just something he did.

Jeongin tilted his head and smiled at Woojin angelically. Felix had known that there was something severely wrong with that particular expression when it was on Jeongins face. It looked _too pure._ “Hypnotising you with their alluring outward appearance and stealing your voice first just to destroy it, so there’s no way to get it back ever again?”

“Cutting off your hands and making you eat them uncooked in front of your loved ones?”, Hyunjin said airily, his whole expression naively joyous. He looked like a kid asking about their birthday presents as he rolled back and forth on his feet, his hands clasped behind his back, grinning brightly at Woojin, who had paled a few shades by now. He had asked, now he had to live with the consequences of his actions.

“I’m starting to get really concerned.”, Chan uttered hesitantly, after he had watched the whole scene unfold in horror.

“You’ve witnessed conversations like this for literal _years_.”, Felix frowned at him. “Why are you _still_ shocked by the course our conversations take?”

“Because you all look like sweet, innocent, little babies and then you open your mouths and start discussing demons and their voices or unethical uses for condoms or start an argument over which kind of tea is the best and almost end up beheading each other because of that or try to set up your own religion for Changbins aegyo, which you did for three months by the way.”, Chan glared at each of them individually. “Do you remember the time all of you were discussing the best possible way to kill and get away with killing that one teacher that failed Jeongin in freshman year?”

Minho crossed his arms and raised his chin defiantly. “I do not look like a baby.”, he then started smirking, cocking his eyebrow at Chan. “I look like a future sugar baby if anything.”

“You started that discussion about killing the teacher.”, Changbin pointed out, looking at Chan incredulously.

Chan put his hand on his hips, staring all of them down. “Doesn’t mean I approve of it.”

“Yes, it does Chan.”, Seungmin deadpanned. “If you start a conversation I would like to think that you approve of the topic you’ve chosen yourself.”

“I get the feeling that all of you always make me out to be the source of the problems.”, Chan muttered to himself, shaking his head in exasperation.

“You did metaphorically adopt all of us.”, Hyunjin grinned at Chan, bumping his shoulder. “Consequently you’re the reason this friend group even exists, so as our mother, guardian and creator you are also the reason we’re even able to have problems and arguments like that.”

Chan closed his eyes and sighed heavily. “Is it too late to put you up for adoption again?”

“Chan, just accept it.”, Woojin put a hand on Chan’s shoulder, making him open his eyes again. Woojin then gestured to all of them. “You adopted all of the problem kids. You wouldn’t be able to give any of them up, even if you wanted to.”

Chan followed Woojins gesture with his eyes, looking at all of them with a tiny, fond smile. “I want to.”

“Well then, it’s a good thing Lixie and I are leaving two days after prom.”, Jisung said blankly.

Felix’ head snapped to his boyfriend. “Are you trying to make him cry _again?_ ”

“Our mother doesn’t want us!”, Jisung exclaimed, hurt obvious in his voice. He’ll have to learn that he can’t go around proclaiming he doesn’t want us anymore, when he’s _obviously_ lying.”

Felix blinked at Jisung, now noticing that his eyes were slightly unfocused and he was swaying a bit, “Sungie, that was a joke.”, he said carefully, gripping Jisungs arm to keep him upright.

“It- what?”

“You really need to go sleep, you can’t even handle humour and sarcasm anymore.”, Felix murmured to him, worry etched in his expression. He started patting Jisungs head gently with his free hand. “Princess, that’s a new level of exhaustion.”

“That- it wasn’t serious?”, Jisung blinked and his eyes got a tiny bit more alert for a second. Then his eyelids dropped completely. Felix’ eyes widened. He tried shaking Jisung awake, but he only hummed in reply. Felix tried again and Jisungs eyes opened sluggishly as he smiled lazily.

“Jisung? Do you want to go home?”, he carefully asked.

Jisung gave him a tiny shake of his head. “‘m fine.”

“I think we’ll have to leave now.”, Felix said as he looked over to their friends, who all watched the entire exchange in concern.

“Wait. Just a second.”, Chan exclaimed, not looking away from Jisung. “I have an announcement to make and I want all of you to be here and try to be as attentive as you possibly can for like 20 seconds please.”

Felix glanced at Jisung, but he seemed to want to listen what Chan had to say seeing as he forced himself to keep his eyes open and focused on Chan. Felix fondly shook his head at Jisungs determination to hold this out until the end. It wasn’t as if Chan couldn’t just text them later.

“We’re going to prom together as a group.”, Chan clapped his hands together, grinning at all of them.

“But-”

Chan waved dismissively at Seungmin, who had tried to speak. “We’ll take two separate cars there of course, but we’ll still be going as a group together.”

“What-”

“It’s our last official school dance together.”, Chan interrupted Jeongin. He then smiled sadly as he looked at all of them, one after the other. “It’s going to be the last time all of us are going to be together as nine for a long time, because we’re all going off into the world. I want all of us to enjoy our last moment together as a group. I want my little, adopted family to have fun and laugh together and get drunk off of spiked punch for the last time all together as one group.”

“We-”, Seungmin tried again, but Chan made a zipping motion at him. Seungmin’s mouth snapped shut.

“You can still have a date, just see it as a date within a big group date, okay?”

Seungmin raised his eyebrow at Chan. “That makes no sense.”

“I mean that you can still enjoy your time together if some of you decided to go as dates, but all in all this is going to be a group thing. We’re going there together and we’re leaving together. What happens in there is entirely up to you guys.”

“You made it sound really weird in the end.”, Changbin muttered.

Felix grinned at Chan, who hadn’t realised what he had just implied. “That’s practically you giving us permission to go crazy at prom. That could end up going in several different directions…”

“Getting absolutely shitfaced and trowing up on the teacher who leered at me for four entire years.”, Minho smirked deviously.

Hyunjin clapped his hands together excitedly. “Stealing the prom king and queen crowns and replacing them with animal ears.”

“Clearing the buffet before anyone else gets to it to eat the good stuff ourselves and hide all the shitty food where people could step into it.”, Changbin added, grinning brightly.

“Making out.”, Jisung said faintly. Felix quickly made sure he was still standing and then quickly looped his arm around Jisungs waist to keep it that way.

“Breaking into the principals office and making several different _interesting announcements_.”, Jeongin had that angelic smile on his face again and Felix grimaced at the sight,

“Anarchy.”, Seungmin whispered in awe. “Absolute anarchy.”

Minho chuckled to himself. “Tricking the band to rickroll all of them.”

“Tricking the band to play ‘come get her’”, Felix added, smirking a bit.

“Making the band play weird, inappropriate songs in general. I’d like to hear ‘what does the fox say’.”, Seungmin grinned at Jeongin, who rolled his eyes at him.

“The fox says no.”, Jeongin deadpanned and then proceeded to smirk at Seungmin. “Also you’re very cute.”

“Guys that’s not what I meant. _Please,_ don’t deliberately try to ruin prom.”, Chan pleaded as he rubbed his own temple.

“What are you talking about? It would be the best prom ever if all of these things happened.”, Hyunjin beamed at Chan and then looked at the rest of them with mischief in his eyes. “Just imagine everything we could do.”

“Please don’t…”

Felix glanced at Jisung, who had closed his eyes again. He turned back to Chan. “Can we go home now?”

“Sure”, Chan nodded in return, glancing at Jisung in concern.

Felix smiled gratefully. He wanted to leave immediately, but he still had something to do. So he straightened his shoulders and tightened his hold around Jisungs waist, so he wouldn’t fall and bruise his cute face. Then he put a smile on his face and quickly tapped Hyunjins arm to get his attention, before the boy could leave. “Hey, Hyunjin.”

“What’s up, Lixie?”, he smiled back at him.

Felix gave him an innocent smile. “Want to hang out with me tomorrow afternoon?”

“Sure.”, Hyunjin nodded hesitantly and tilted his head at him curiously. “What do you wanna do?”

“I want to go shopping.”

Hyunjin blinked at him. “What?”

“Please?”, Felix pouted.

“I- stop looking at me like that.”, Hyunjin pouted back at him, but nodded. “Yes, I’ll go shopping with you.”

A grin spread on Felix lips. “Nice.”, he then turned to Jisung again. “Sungie, I’m bringing you home now, okay?”

Jisung nodded at him, his eyes closed as Felix started leading him toward the car. He was really grateful that he listened to his gut feeling this morning and taken the car instead of his bike. He felt Jisung tap his arm lightly. “Sleepover?”, his boyfriend quietly asked.

Felix smiled at him, shaking his head fondly. Even in his exhausted state, when he couldn’t even process a joke, he was still capable of asking for cuddles. Not that Felix minded. He just hoped he could get Jisung to eat something, before he slept until tomorrow evening and slowly started to look and feel alive again. Thankfully finals were over now.


	16. CHAPTER SIXTEEN (DEAN - love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading!!

“Princess, I need to go now. Please, let me up or I’ll be late.”, Felix mumbled to his boyfriend.

He had been trying to get out of the bed for ten minutes, but his cuddly, sleep deprived boyfriend just wouldn’t let go of him, no matter what Felix said. Felix and Jisungs mother almost had to feed Jisung, before he completely passed out yesterday and he had slept for almost fourteen hours, just waking up briefly to stumble to the toilet at three in the morning. Now he was just dozing away, holding tightly onto Felix, not willing to let him go under any circumstances.

Jisungs mother had peeked into the room a few minutes ago and when Felix had sent her a pleading look, so she could help him make Jisung let go of him and let him leave, she just snickered and disappeared again. Felix sighed and looked down at his clingy boyfriend. He looked really cute, his face all puffy from sleep and scrunched up in displeasure. Felix was sure, the moment he went trough the door Jisung would be fast asleep again, but for that to happen he needed to make him let go of him first. He tried to pry Jisungs arms off of him again, but he just tightened his hold more, not letting Felix up.

Jisung shook his head and frowned at him. “No.”

Felix stopped trying to get away and fell back onto the bed again, sighing. He looked at Jisung, who had a small, triumphant expression on his face. “You know that I’m meeting Hyunjin today.”

“Fuck Hyunjin.”, Jisung muttered, glaring at the blanket that was bunched up together at the end of the bed.

“No thanks.”, Felix said, raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend. He tried to sit up again, but Jisung just threw his leg over Felix, trapping him even more. “Jisungie, you need to let me go now.”

“No.”, Jisung somehow managed to put his entire body weight and strength into his grip and for someone so exhausted he had surprisingly much strength left in him. It was probably the little bit he had gained back during his beauty sleep or just sheer determination not to be left alone in his pitiful state, but Felix really needed to leave or he would have to deal with an annoyed or even worse sad Hyunjin, because their over dramatic friend really didn’t like being stood up.

“ _Please_ , Sungie.”

Jisung shook his head defiantly, tightening his arms even more around Felix. If he didn’t know any better, Felix would have thought his boyfriend was trying to imitate a boa constrictor and strangle him to death. “No, you’re not leaving.”

“I am.”, Felix said, trying to pat Jisungs arms soothingly, so he would loosen his grip on him. “You also need to go eat something.”

“Stay.”, Jisung started whining. As adorable as it was, him staying would put a dent in their plans and if they didn’t manage to get their friends to go to prom together, then all their efforts until now would be useless and Minho would probably behead them. Felix really didn’t need to get on Minho’s bad side, now that he was being nicer again. He _really_ didn’t want to be the reason Minho would start glaring again. Not just because that in itself would be bad, but also because Chan and Woojin would get mad at them too and that was something Felix could not afford right now.

“You know I can’t. We need to get the hopeless ones together and they need suits for that. Do you want Changbin and Hyunjin to be miserable for the rest of their lives?”, Felix raised an eyebrow at Jisung, who immediately started pouting. Which wasn’t really nice of him, because it made Felix actually consider to ditch Hyunjin and just the rest of his day here.

“This is so unfair.”, Jisung said as he leaned his chin on Felix chest. “I just want to spend time with my boyfriend after studying like a crazy person for weeks and he just wants to leave me here. All alone. Without someone to cuddle. And for what? Do that our friends can get some, when I can’t even do that.”

Felix swallowed harshly. He really didn’t need Jisung to jump into those territories right now. He shook his head at himself and focused back on his boyfriend, who was watching him with a smug expression on his face. “Sungie, you said I should go with him today. Besides you need to drink water, eat and sleep some more.”

“I don’t see your point.”, Jisung huffed.

“I really need to go, Princess.”, Felix said softly. “You know Hyunjin is going to think I’m ditching him and then he’ll leave and we won’t have a chance to get him and Changbin to go together to prom.”

Jisung scrunched his nose, which was really too cute. “Can’t we just handcuff them together to make them talk?”

“No. Now, let me go.”, Felix playfully glared at Jisung. If that didn’t work he would have to get away by other, unfair means.

“I’m telling you-”

Felix interrupted him by tilting his head and kissing Jisung. His boyfriend loosened his grip on him slightly, but it still wasn’t enough. So, Felix deepened the kiss. He pulled Jisung closer to him and put his hand on his boyfriends cheek. Jisung sighed into the kiss, making Felix grin to himself. He really didn’t want to leave anymore now, but he had a plan to follow through and he would be dammed if they didn’t manage to get Hyunjin and Changbin to work trough their unmentioned feelings for each other. They deserved to be happy just the way he and Jisung were.

Felix relished in the feeling of his boyfriends lips on his own, of their bodies pressed against each other, so warm and inviting, for a moment longer. It took him everything not to start trailing kisses on his boyfriends neck, so he just concentrated on the feeling of Jisungs dry lips on his own. After a few moments of just enjoying this, Felix flipped them over, so he was on top of his boyfriend, their lips not separating for a moment. Discreetly he snatched both of Jisungs hands from his own body and pinned them down on the bed next to his boyfriends head. With one last kiss he separated himself from Jisung. He grinned down at his boyfriend.

“Thank you for letting me go, Sungie.”

Jisung blinked up at him, his cheeks flushed. “You- that- what?”

Felix gave Jisung another peck, because he couldn’t bring himself to just leave him without any consolation. Then he jumped up from the bed, threw on a hoodie, grabbed his backpack and turned back to his boyfriend, who still laid on the bed completely stunned. He hadn’t moved even a bit since Felix let go of him.

“I’ll call you later.”, Felix said, waving at his boyfriend. “Bye.”

Jisung frowned at him. He then sighed and buried his head in his hands, before he dropped them again and glared at Felix, who grinned back at him smugly. “I’ll get you back for that, Lee Felix.”

*

Felix had rushed home to shower and put on appropriate clothes as fast as he could. Thanks to his earlier troubles of getting away from his boyfriends vice like grip he was ten minutes late. So he was running from the parking lot to the entrance of the mall, the same one he had his first date with Jisung all those months ago, just to see Hyunjin standing there, already looking at him.

“Hey, Hyunjin.”, Felix panted out, leaning on his knees as he grinned up at Hyunjin in apology. “I’m so sorry I’m late.”

Hyunjin grinned back at him and waved dismissively. “Don’t worry, I didn’t wait that long.”, he then side-eyed him mischievously. “I would have left if you didn’t show up in the next five minutes anyway.”

“Well then, thanks for waiting this long.”, Felix could finally breathe again, so he straightened himself and hugged his friends in greeting. Hyunjin patted his back, laughing brightly. It was good to see him happy again and not as much as a mess as he had been a few weeks ago. He hoped it would stay that way or get even better for him, if their plan worked. They needed it to work. Felix stepped away from Hyunjin, still grinning at him. It would work, with over half their entire friend group being in on the plan it had to work.

“You’re welcome.”

Felix clapped his hands together and gestured to the entrance. “Let’s go.”

“What are we shopping for exactly?”, Hyunjin looked at him with his head tilted in curiosity. Felix remembered that he hadn’t specified why exactly they were here. It was better that he hadn’t told him, this way he wouldn’t be able to refuse an

“Suits.”, Felix said as he and Hyunjin weaved their way through the crowd. It was not that much of a crowd, but there were still quite a few people and Felix really didn’t want to bump into anyone.

Hyunjin raised his eyebrows at him. “For prom, right?”

Felix nodded back to Hyunjin. “Yes.”

“Oh.”, Hyunjin blinked at him and started nodding slowly as he looked ahead of him again. “Sure, let’s do that.”

“Awesome.”, Felix grinned at his friend. That was easier than he had expected it to be, but Felix guessed that it had to do with the fact that they were already here and starting to protest Felix’ request now would be more than unnecessary. Either way, there was no way Felix would let Hyunjin leave right now. Not when he had gone through strenuous, unwilling efforts to leave his boyfriend.

Felix looked at Hyunjin. He still found it incredibly unusual that he wore clothing that didn’t hide him anymore, but he guessed that Hyunjin stopped minding the attention on him. Maybe he had even noticed the way Changbin couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, whenever he dressed to impress. Whatever the reason was, Felix was glad to know that him dressing differently wasn’t a way for him to works through his crisis anymore. He was also incredibly glad that he hadn’t gotten to see the see trough pants, Minho’s description of them had given Felix really bad second hand embarrassment. He hoped Hyunjin had burned them.

“On another note.”, Felix started carefully. “Do you still sew?”

Felix watched as a bashful smile appeared on his friends face. “Yes? I did it to… distract myself I guess, but I really started loving it.”, Hyunjins smile got brighter. “I was thinking about… applying to fashion school.”

Felix’ mind blanked for a second. He really hadn’t expected something like that. It was unexpected, but Felix thought it suited him. Hyunjin always held strong opinions about other people’s clothing choices and he had proven that he wasn’t as shy in his own choice of clothing anymore. The skirt he had sewn back then had also looked really nice, so it was good that Hyunjin decided to do something he was good at. He was eager to see what Hyunjin would do in the future.

“Wow, that’s amazing.”, Felix immediately congratulated his friend, giving him a bright smile. He hoped it would reassure Hyunjin against any doubts he had for the path he had chosen. “You’ll be great no matter what you do!”

Hyunjin bashfully pressed his lips together, smiling slightly. “Thank you.”

If it was like this, Felix had no reason not to ask the question he had wanted to ask for a few weeks now. “Do you want to make skirts for Jisung and me?”, Felix asked, his voice hopeful. He really wanted to see his boyfriend in a skirt, no he needed to see his adorable boyfriend in a skirt.

Hyunjin stopped in his tracks, staring at Felix blankly. “You- What?”

Felix smiled at Hyunjin and scratched the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. “I really want to see Sungie in a skirt and I asked him if he would wear one… I kind of persuaded him by telling him I would wear one too.”, Felix admitted. Not that he really minded that he would be wearing a skirt too. He was really curious how that would be, make him look or feel in general. Also Jisung in a skirt. “And the one you made was really, _really_ _pretty_ so I would really like it if you made them for us. We’ll even pay you!”

Hyunjin chuckled and started walking again. “I don’t want your money.”, he peeked at Felix, his eyes full of mischief. “I want to see Han Jisung wearing a skirt! Oh my god, this will be awesome. Han Jisung. The boy who always looks like he just woke up and threw on whatever laid on the ground. That boy in a skirt. Wow.”

“I know right?”, Felix nodded quickly. He was glad Hyunjin agreed that Jisung in a skirt would be a sight to be seen. “The thought is _revolutionary!_ ”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”, Hyunjin said, grinning at Felix as he bumped his shoulder.

Felix gave him a mock offended glare. How dare he suggest Han Jisung in a skirt would be anything less than pure magic. “Excuse me?”

“It’s going to be cute, but not _that cute._ ”, Hyunjin said sassily, smirking at Felix.

Felix gasped out and pointed at Hyunjin accusingly. “You say that because you only have eyes for one Seo Changbin.”

“True.”, Hyunjin shrugged, his cheeks full of that particular blotchy blush again. Felix started to think that was a blush that was only reserved for when he was flustered by of thinking of Changbin or by the boy himself. Hyunjins expression then turned curious. “What colors do you want the skirts to be?”

Felix honestly didn’t know. He had imagined many different things, but he quote never quite decide what he would like to see on his boyfriend or himself the most. There were also so many different things and styles to choose from and Felix as a person that wasn’t very educated in the fashion department felt a little bit overwhelmed with all the choices he had been presented with. He was kind of curious to see what Hyunjin himself could come up with.

So he turned to his friend and smiled at him encouragingly. “What do you think?”

“I think- I want to make the whole outfits for you guys.”, Hyunjin admitted slowly. With the way Hyunjin was staring in the air with a far away look in his eyes, he was probably already coming up with endless possibilities and sorting them out. It was nice to see, that Hyunjin had seemed to have found a new passion.

“You would really do that?”, Felix asked slightly disbelievingly. That would probably take a lot of time and Hyunjin putting effort and time into something for _them_ was a nice thought, nice but kind of unexpected. He also couldn’t really believe that Hyunjin wouldn’t want to be paid for his efforts. Maybe they would try to bake him thank you cookies or something.

Hyunjin focused again and turned back to Felix with a bright smile. “I’d love to do that. It’s going to be a nice practice for me. Add to that that there will be people walking around in clothes _I made_ and also that it’s going to Jisung and you makes this infinitely better.”

Felix started nodding furiously. He really didn’t want Hyunjin to change his mind on this, even if that was impossible with how incredibly stubborn the boy was. “Wow. Thank you. That’s amazing, Jinnie. I don’t know what to say.”

He really was kind of speechless. Both at the prospect of finally getting to see his boyfriend in a skirt and at the fact that Hyunjin had so easily agreed to make something for them. Hyunjin had gotten that far away look in his eyes again, so they just continued walking in silence.

Suddenly Hyunjin clapped his hands together and started grinning at Felix like crazy. It probably took him every single bit of the willpower he had in him not to start bouncing around in excitement. “I already have an idea!”

“You’re not telling me until it’s finished, are you?”, Felix raised his eyebrows at his friend, who had now started walking with a little bounce in his steps.

“Nope.”, Hyunjin shook his head, still grinning brightly. His expression then turned serious, but the bounce in his steps didn’t fade a bit. “I’ll need your and Jisungs measurements. Do you know yours?”

Felix furrowed his eyebrows at his friend with a small disbelieving smile on his lips. Hyunjin really had the most unrealistic expectations for a normal human being like him. Felix wasn’t even really sure what size shoes he wore, because it always depended on the store he went to. “How on earth would I know that?”

Hyunjin snorted. “Uncultured swine.”, he mumbled to himself. Unfortunately, Felix had still heard him, so he slapped his friend on the arm for his rudeness.

“Not all of us are going to be the next up and coming fashion designers, Mister Chanel.”, Felix drawled, rolling his eyes playfully.

“No.”, Hyunjin agreed easily with a mocking smile on his lips as he eyed the clothes Felix was wearing. “Definitely not looking like _that_.”

Felix looked down on his clothes. He didn’t think he looked bad. Simple pants and an oversized shirt. Comfortable and simple. It wasn’t like he had decided to leave the house in his pyjamas or sweatpants, which he had debated on doing, but he had gotten the feeling that Hyunjin wouldn’t have let him live if he had done that. Not that Hyunjin had enough restraint to spare him from his fashion critique either way.

All in all Felix thought he didn’t look like a walking fashion disaster, he just didn’t look like someone who spent three hours every morning looking through his wardrobe to find the perfect outfit. Not everyone had the time or patience for that. Felix quite liked sleeping a little longer, so if that meant he wouldn’t get to walk trough school dressed like a model ready for the runway, which yikes with some of the weird things that happened on a runway, he was more than fine with looking like he did.

“Excuse me.”, he looked at his friend, an offended expression on his face and his arms crossed in front of his chest. “Before you had you crisis you walked around like a little schoolboy.”

Hyunjin tilted his head and blinked at the air as he started tapping his chin in thought. “Oh, that’s also a nice idea. Late 70’s Europe schoolboy aesthetic.”, he then turned to Felix with a smirk on his face. “Did you know that it wasn’t that uncommon for boys to wear the tightest, shortest shorts ever back then in Europe? I kind of wish the trend came back...”

“How on earth was I supposed know that?”, Felix looked at Hyunjin with a dubious expression on his face. Hyunjin really had the weirdest things on his mind sometimes. Which was probably a bit hypocritical to think, considering the things that happened in his own head most of the time. Still, that was a fun fact he hadn’t needed to know.

Hyunjin shrugged easily, a grin on his face. “The internet?”

“You know, you saying that sounds really perverted.”, Felix pointed out. Somehow he got the feeling that Hyunjin wasn’t talking about people in general wearing that, but just one specific person, which wasn’t any better in the end. Felix got the feeling he was being really hypocritical today.

“It’s fashion.”, Hyunjin waved dismissively at him, grinning as he did that. “You and you tracksuits wouldn’t understand.”

Felix threw his hands in the air. He wore a tracksuit three times in four entire years and now he’s been labeled the one annoying person that always walked around in his tracksuits. “I don’t even wear them that often!”

“Well, you and Jisung still aren’t exactly the embodiment of fashionable people on a daily basis.”, Hyunjin said matter-of-factly.

Felix furrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t thing he and his boyfriend looked bad. Jisung always looked incredibly cute in his beanies and worn out shoes. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I swear to god, most of the time when I look at you both my eyes start to hurt.”, Hyunjin exclaimed, frowning at him playfully. “You two are walking fashion criminals.”

“Hyunjin.”, Felix looked at Hyunjin incredulously. “I really don’t want to offend you, but you were always walking around like a librarian until a few weeks ago.”

“It’s a nice aesthetic, okay?”, Hyunjin shrugged.

Felix raised an eyebrow at him. “You did that on purpose?”

“Of course.”

“I- okay.”, Felix nodded slowly.

“What? You didn’t think it looked nice?”, Hyunjin asked, raising his eyebrows, but somehow his expression showed a bit of regret.

Felix carefully regarded his friend. “You looked like you tried to hide yourself from the world.”

“I was.”, he nodded, a small, reminiscent smile on his face. “I really didn’t like people looking at me, when I already had that much attention on me with a face like mine. It was still a nice aesthetic.”

“And now?”, Felix prodded. He had of course noticed that Hyunjin didn’t wear things that hid his body anymore, but the reason behind his sudden change of heart was still beyond him.

“I kind of started liking wearing more outrageous outfits. It gives me more confidence.”, Hyunjin wasn’t looking at him as he spoke. Instead he had a tiny smile on his lips, looking directly in front of him, his head held high. “I stopped hating the way people look at me, because it doesn’t really concern me what they think of me anymore. What really matters is how I feel about myself and the things I’m wearing. I want to be confident in myself and I want to be proud of who I am. I’m not willing to hide myself anymore. I really just want to enjoy being myself and I want to enjoy wearing things I think look cute.”

Felix hadn’t ever heard him talk like that. Yes, Hyunjin was over dramatic most of the time and loud and took up space, but he never sounded so sure of himself. He was still easily excitable and dramatic, but right now Hyunjin seemed to have figured out a lot of things for himself, he seemed like he was working towards being the version of himself that he wanted to see and show the world. It was nice to see Hyunjin like this. Sure of himself and strong, but not overcompensating his lack of confidence in loudness. It made him curious what kind of person Hyunjin would grow up to be.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”, Hyunjin turned to him with a sly smirk on his face. “So get used to seeing me in more sexy stuff. I’ll blow everyone away from now on.”

“I’m not the one who needs to get used to that.”, Felix muttered. Inwardly he prayed for Changbins sanity. He was also really exited to see the reactions Changbin would have to Hyunjins more outrageous choices of clothing in the future. He kind of wished he would have seen Changbins reaction to Hyunjin in that skirt.

Hyunjin frowned at him. “What?”

Felix sighed, raising an eyebrow at his oblivious friend. “You don’t even see it, do you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Never mind.”, Felix waved dismissively at him.

They had finally arrived at the store and immediately started browsing through the suits, searching for something that they liked. Felix did it with the colour palette he and Jisung had chosen beforehand in mind, so he already had a vague idea of what he was looking for. They had decided that everything would be alright as long as it stayed in the colours black, white or midnight blue, so Felix had free range of everything else. He was curious to see what Jisung would choose later.

“You’re going with Jisung to prom aren’t you?”, Hyunjin asked casually as he looked at a red suit.

“Do you mean the drive? We can take you, if you want.”, Felix feigned innocence. He knew that was not the question Hyunjin wanted answered, but Felix kind of wanted Hyunjin to work for the answer he was looking for. Whatever that may be. “I know we haven’t really talked about who’ll drive with who, but Chan tasked me to be one of the two drivers and I get the feeling he already filled his car with the people he’ll take in his imagination.”

“What? Yeah sure, okay…”, Hyunjin nodded at him. Then he put the suit away again as he raised his eyebrow at Felix questioningly. “But I didn’t mean that. I meant are you two going there as dates?”

“Yeah, but we’re all still going as a group, you know as Chan ordered us to.”, Felix said slowly, as if he didn’t know exactly what Hyunjin wanted from him. He didn’t really. He knew what Hyunjin was asking him, he just had no idea what kind of answer he wanted from him.

He had the strong feeling that Hyunjin still didn’t believe Felix and Jisung were really together, so he was curious as to which direction this conversation would go.

Hyunjin frowned at him. “Isn’t that a bit unnecessary?”

“What?”, Felix tilted his head at Hyunjin, a small smirk on his face.

“You both are going as dates to prom.”, Hyunjin said slowly, looking at him with a blank a expression. “I mean, yeah you’re pretending to be together and you’ve always gone together as friends, but you don’t need to be each other’s dates if we’re going as a group anyway.”

“We don’t need to, but we want to.”, Felix said to him as he shrugged. “It’s our last school dance, so we just want to keep the tradition going. Also I kind of love the idea of Sungie being my prom date.”, Felix finished with a small smile, looking at the suit he was holding.

Hyunjin was silent for a moment and Felix could feel his eyes burn into him, but he didn’t mind him, he just turned the suit over and kept looking at it.

Suddenly Hyunjin gasped. A second later there were hands on his shoulders, turning him to face his friend, who was looking at him with impossibly wide eyes. “Felix, are you- are you in love with Jisung?”

“I have been since I first told you.”, Felix couldn’t help but grin at the very late realisation Hyunjin had over something as seemingly insignificant as a smile. To think that big gestures and make out sessions and kisses and flowers and rings didn’t convince him in any way, but a _smile_ made Hyunjin finally realise that he was in love with Jisung was both kind of hilarious and sweet.

“And you’re still doing that?”, Hyunjin asked, his grip tightening on Felix’ shoulders.

Felix blinked at him questioningly. “Doing what? You mean pretending to be together? We’re not-”

Hyunjin let go of his shoulders and gasped, his hands over his mouth. “Oh no, Lixie. I’m so sorry.”

“What are you suddenly sorry for?”, Felix frowned at Hyunjin, who was looking at him with his eyes so incredibly wide that Felix started fearing they would match Hyunjins dramatic nature and just fall out of his head.

Hyunjin put his hand on Felix shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. Felix frowned down at the hand on his shoulder in confusion, before turning the same expression to Hyunjin who had started shaking his head sadly. “It must be so hard for you.”, Hyunjin whispered. “You poor thing.”

“What are-”

“You’ve been in love with him for that long and you two are still doing that prank thingy about being together!”, and there it was. Felix raised an eyebrow at Hyunjin, who was looking at him like he was a kicked puppy. Only Hyunjin would manage to jump to a conclusion like that. “It must be so hard for you to pretend to be in a relationship with him to the world and to pretend you’re not really in love with Jisung to him! I can’t believe you’d put yourself trough something like that! Your heart must hurt so much!”

Felix watched as Hyunjin stared talking himself into a fit. He briefly debated if he should just let Hyunjin think whatever he wanted, but Felix was getting sick of Hyunjin being the only one who _still_ didn’t believe them. It was long overdue that he finally realised that what he believed to be a lie was actually the truth and that Felix wasn’t the only one in love.

“It’s not-”

“I know you might say it’s not that bad, but Felix even if you get to kiss him and hold his hand for a pretend relationship, is it worth it?”, Hyunjin interrupted him. He squeezed his shoulder again, before letting him go and looking at Felix with a pitying expression. “It that worth all the heartache you’re going trough right now? You must hurt so much knowing that that’s what it’s like to really be with him, but not having it for real. Almost having it, but knowing that it’s not real. You must hurt so much, when all you want to do is scream out to the world that you love him, but you’re afraid of the consequences and what would happen to your friendship and what would happen if he _did like you_ , but you broke up and started being awkward around each other and then never saw each other again! And you don’t want to break up with him in the future, because you know he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to you and you never want to lose him and-”

Felix raised an eyebrow at his friends words and interrupted him, before he could go on. “Hyunjin are we still talking about me?”

“I- of course.”, Hyunjin frowned at him. “What else?”

“Maybe you being hopelessly in love with Changbin?”, Felix deadpanned. To him it really sounded like Hyunjin had written his own feelings over his own situation with Changbin onto what he thought Felix must be going through.

“Not so loud.”, Hyunjin hissed at him, looking around frantically if anyone had heard him. Felix shook his head at his friend. This was going too far.

“I’m sure after your show on April Fool’s there isn’t anyone except Changbin himself who doesn’t realise that you’re absolutely head over heels in love with him.”, Felix slowly said and then gestured to the almost empty store. “There isn’t even anyone here, we’re not at school.”

“Still. You don’t need to announce it.”, Hyunjin grumbled, his arms now crossed.

Felix looked at him blankly. “You just announced that I’m apparently unrequitedly in love and in a fake relationship with Jisung and then started musing about all the heartache I must be going trough.”

Hyunjin frowned at him and shrugged carelessly. “It’s the truth.”

“No.”, Felix shook his head slowly and then threw him a smirk, pointing at him teasingly. “You being in love with Changbin is much more the truth than that.”

Hyunjins arms dropped to his sides as he started shaking his head vehemently and gesturing around dramatically. “But you’re situation is so much worse! I may be in love with Changbin, but that isn’t going anywhere and we all know that, but you’ve been pretending to be in a relationship with the person you’re in love with for the entire school year.”, Hyunjin was getting louder and more and more dramatic in his gestures by the second as he looked at Felix with a heartbroken expression. “You must be going trough so much. The denial. The heartache. _The angst._ ”

“Hyunjin, it’s not-”

“This is so _sad._ This has been going on for the entire year and you’ve loved him this entire time and he doesn’t _know.”,_ he gasped, his eyes wide again. “Oh my god, all the kisses and the hugs and the cuteness must be really getting to you, when you just want it to be real, but you know it isn’t.”

“It’s not-”

Hyunjin gasped loudly, over sounding Felix’ words. “And you’re going to prom with him too! You’re both taking a trip around the world and telling him would put so much at risk and you can’t do that because you don’t want to lose him, but it hurts your heart to pretend you’re not absolutely in love with him. Oh no, Lixie. This is a bad situation you’ve put yourselves in.”

“Hyunjin, stop.”, Felix said, raising his hand at Hyunjin. He was really getting frustrated by being interrupted all the time when he was trying to explain. He decided that it made no sense to try and convince Hyunjin of something he wouldn’t believe in right now, when he had made his mind up about Felix being in a hopeless situation like that. So, he just shook his head slowly and gestured to the rack in front of him. “We’re here for suits. Let’s just do that.”

“But-”

“Please.”, Felix tried again, his voice sounding defeated. Hyunjin would probably take that as something to support his own conclusion, but Felix really didn’t care anymore. He just wanted to get this over with. “The suits and prom are more important right now.”

“If you say so…”, Hyunjin nodded at him dubiously. Then his eyes caught onto something behind Felix. “Oh, look at that!”

Felix sighed to himself. It was kind of amusing how easily Hyunjin always seemed to jump to conclusions. Jisung would probably get a laughing fit, when he’d hear the story later over the phone and then Felix would probably find the situation amusing too, when he wasn’t stuck in it anymore. On the other hand, Hyunjin seemed to have a talent in jumping to the wrong conclusion and not listening when someone tried to convince him that he wasn’t right in his hasty, inaccurate judgements. At least this time he was halfway at the right one, even if it would take a wedding invitation for him to realise that he wasn’t entirely right. Felix shook his head and went back to look for something nice to wear for Prom.

*

“So, we need to get suits and then we’ll place an order for your bouquet.”, Jisung said as he dragged Changbin through the mall by the arm.

Honestly it had been a struggle to get him to go shopping with him to begin with. He had refused for twenty minutes until Jisung threatened him he would tell Chan that Changbin didn’t want to spend any time with him anymore. Which had been a bit mean, Jisung had to admit. Nobody liked when Chan got mad at them, but with all the issues that had risen up in their friend group over the past few months Chan had started to have next to no patience for people avoiding each other.

“Why would I get a bouquet?”, Changbin asked incredulously.

Jisung stopped in his tracks and turned to glare at Changbin. Why did he have to make this so much more difficult than it needed to be? This was supposed to be a relaxing, nice trip to get their prom suits, but no. Changbin needed to be bitchy about this whole thing.

Jisung did kind of understand where he was coming from. Shopping was a pain, with all the changing clothes over and over again. Jisung understood that, but he really just wanted to get this over with and get a nice prom suit so he could go home again.

“Just get the fucking bouquet, Changbin!”, Jisung exclaimed as he fixed Changbin with a fiery glare. Sadly, it didn’t make him shake in fear, instead Changbin just raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re a strong, independent man who can buy and wear his own fucking bouquet if he likes!”

“But I-”

“Changbin.”, Jisung sighed, rubbing his face. He looked up at Changbin again and poked him in the chest threateningly. “You’re going to prom and you’re buying that thing and you’ll have the time of your life there even if I have to shove the happiness down your throat!”

Changbin frowned at him and slapped his hand away from him. He crossed his arms. “Why are you being so rude about wanting me to be happy?”

“Because you’re being unreasonable.”, Jisung huffed.

“Me? I’m unreasonable?”, Changbin deadpanned, his eyebrows raised. He then pointed at Jisung accusingly, which Jisung did not appreciate at all. “Have you met yourself? I think you’re just talking about the wrong person here.”

He was probably right. Jisung was being a bit harsh right now when he didn’t need to be, but he was impatient and he really missed his bed and the Changbin-Hyunjin situation was starting to grate on his last nerves. He just wanted all of this to be over and everyone to be happy. The sooner the better. But for that he needed to get Changbin into a suit first and he didn’t really have the strength to wrangle Changbin into wearing a suit.

Jisung sighed and tried to smile a little at his friend. He managed to do it, but his obvious annoyance and frustration was still bubbling beneath the surface. “Just do as I say. I promise you won’t regret it.”

“Okay.”, Changbin said and then started shaking his head at Jisung. “Honestly, you’re a piece of work.”

Jisung narrowed his eyes at him. “Thank you.”

“God, you’re almost as bad as Minho. I swear to god.”, Changbin chuckled heartlessly.

“And you’re getting more on my nerves that finals did and I never thought something like that was even possible.”, Jisung mumbled to himself. Unfortunately, whenever he spoke to himself he didn’t talk quietly enough, so everyone in his surroundings could still clearly hear him.

Changbin raised his eyebrows at Jisung. “Why are we here then if I annoy you that much?”

“Because we need suits and I couldn’t go with Lixie, who was my first choice might I add, because we said we wouldn’t look at each other’s suits before prom and now I’m stuck with you!”, Jisung threw his hands in the air, frowning at Changbin.

“First off. Stop making prom sound like your wedding day.”, Changbin said, amusement laced in his voice. “Second, you could have gone with literally anyone else in our friend group to go with you.”

Jisung sassily shook his finger at Changbin, because he was honestly tired of being annoyed and frustrated and he just wanted to bring humour into the situation. “I’ll make it sound like whatever I want it to sound like, darling.”, he said in an snobby voice, making Changbin laugh.

“Why didn’t you go with anyone else, anyway?”, Changbin asked, linking their arms together as they walked towards the store again.

Jisung gave Changbin a small smile. “Because out of all of them you’re the best choice.”

Changbin looked at him in disbelief, a smile playing on his lips. “What? No way.”

“Let’s be honest. Chan would’ve been incredibly overbearing, Woojin and Jongin wouldn’t have been any help at all, Seungmin even less than the both of them and Minho and I would have started arguing two minutes in.”, Jisung said through quiet chuckles as he imagined the scenes that would have happened if he had gone with anyone else.

Honestly Changbin would have been his second choice for a shopping buddy either way, because they both shared the same distaste for it and that ended up with them always going through one particular store as quickly as possible and if they could without trying anything on and then leaving again to do something more fun. The plan was just another reason to add to that. An important one, but a small one nonetheless.

“And Hyunjin?”, Changbin asked carefully, his eyes searching Jisungs face for something.

Inwardly Jisung rolled his eyes at the obvious, hopeless pining of his friend. Changbin really needed to do something about those puppy eyes he had on his face if someone so much as mentioned Hyunjin. Preferably something that ended up with the both of them lip locked. There was only so much unresolved sexual and romantic tension Jisung could take and he had had his fair share of that by himself already. If everyone could just be happy already he would really appreciate it.

Jisung waved dismissively. “He went with Lixie already.”

“Oh.”

Jisung started grinning at Changbin and pinched his side to get him out of his thoughts about his crush. “Speaking of! Lixie told me the funniest thing that came out of the shopping trip with Hyunjin. Wanna know?”

“Did something bad happen to them?”

“No, it’s hilarious.”

“Okay.”

“Hyunjin believes Felix and I are still pretending to be in a relationship together.”

“How is that hilarious?”

Jisung shushed him. “Let me finish.”

“Okay, go on.”, Changbin waved his hand at him, smiling slightly.

“He also thinks that Felix is in love with me and that I’m not in love with him too.”, Jisung grinned at Changbin, who had started looking at him with wide eyes. “Apparently, it’s some kind of unrequited love thing in a pretend relationship and he almost cried when he came to that conclusion and then started rambling about how unbelievably sad the situation is for Lixie.”

When Felix had told him the story of the phone, Jisung had laughed so hard that he had fallen out of his bed and bruised his knee in the process, which had only made him laugh harder. It was so typically Hyunjin to just start thinking the worst possible scenario was true instead of just asking what the truth was. Jisung could almost imagine the was Hyunjin must have looked. All panicked and pitying and sad, for all the wrong reasons.

“How did he manage to come up with something like that?”, Changbin had an amused smile on his lips as he asked.

“He asked if Felix was in love with me after seeing him smile or something like that.”, he said.

Jisung smiled to himself. It wasn’t hard to tell if someone was in love if you just paid attention to their expressions and that Hyunjin had finally managed to read one of them was something close to a miracle. Now Jisung just needed to let him see that he felt the same way about Felix, which wouldn’t be that hard. Or so he hoped.

Changbin nodded slowly, his eyes shining with adoration. “So Hyunjin asked Felix if he was in love with you after seeing him smile like a lovesick fool and then just jumped to conclusions when Felix said yes…”, he chuckled to himself. “And then he probably didn’t let Felix speak either and just started rambling and kept interrupting Felix whenever he tried to talk.”

“Yes.”, Jisung frowned at the absolutely tender, fond expression Changbin had on his face. “Oh, please stop looking like that. You’re hopeless, I swear to god.”

Changbin blinked in confusion. “I- what?”

“Yes, Changbin.”, Jisung nodded knowingly at his friend. “You’re in love with him, I get it.”

“What?”, Changbin asked, his eyes impossibly wide. Jisung frowned at him. Didn’t he know? Did Jisung need to spell it out for him? It was not possible that he _didn’t know,_ when he always had that particular expression on his face when he thought about Hyunjin. He must realise that he was in love with him.

“You’re in love with Hyunjin.”, Jisung said slowly.

Changbin nodded back at him dumbly. “I know.”, he then frowned at pointed at Jisung accusingly. “How do _you_ know?”

“Are- are you seriously asking me that?”, Jisung asked, tilting his head at Changbin in amusement.

Changbin frowned at him, nodding jerkily. “Yes.”

“You- you know what, I won’t dignify that with an answer.”, Jisung mumbled. How could he not know, when the tension between the both of them could be felt even when they weren’t in the same room at the same time. It was stifling. And Jisung honestly didn’t think he could survive a longer time of them doing that. He didn’t know how the both of them managed to function through that.

“Sungie! Tell me! How do you know?”, Changbin whined as he shook Jisung by their interlocked arms. Jisung slapped him on the back of the head to get him to stop, thankfully it worked.

Jisung grinned at him, remembering the way one particular friend of theirs had almost ripped his own hair out when he tried to make them realise their friends were in love with each other. “Minho told me.”

“What?”, Changbin asked, his voice disbelieving.

“He straight up told us you’re in love with Hyunjin.”, Jisung chuckled, before stopping and waving his hand in denial. “No, wait he didn’t tell me, he made us guess.”

“Us?”

Jisung grimaced. “Let’s just say that my boyfriend and I aren’t as observant as we thought we were.”

Changbin frowned at him, a pout on his lips. “Why did he do that?”

“Why does Minho do anything he does?”, Jisung singsonged and shrugged at him.

Changbin then started smirking, and pointed into the air. “For his own amusement?”

“No.”, Jisung chuckled. It was a nice motive, but in the recent weeks he had learned that Minho most definitely didn’t do what he did to make a fool out of others. “God, he was frustrated as fuck with us.”

“But how did he know?”

“Why don’t you ask him? How the fuck would I know how he knows, he never said.”, a Jisung grinned at Changbins more than confused expression. “He just told us he’s known for years.”

“Years?”, Changbin echoed, his voice sounding a little bit strangled.

Jisung nodded, grinning slightly. He got the feeling he forgot to tell Changbin an important piece of information, but he couldn’t remember what it was. “Yup.”

“Remind me to attack him with aegyo later.”, Changbin grumbled, making Jisung shake his head.

“Nope.”, he grinned brightly at his friend. “If you can’t remember then I won’t tell you to do it.”

Changbins gaze suddenly turned panicked. He untangles their arms and put both of his hands on Jisungs shoulders, staring at him with a slightly hysterical expression. “Jisung. Who else knows?”

“Practically everyone.”, Jisung admitted, grimacing a bit. “Everyone except Hyunjin at least.”

Changbins grip loosened in him as he frowned at him. “What?”

“Oh, _please_. After that show you two put on for the last month, there isn’t anyone who doesn’t know anymore.”, Jisung chuckled into his hands at the memory of the train wreck that that attempt at seduction had been and everything that had followed.

Changbin hesitantly tilted his head as he grimaced slightly. “What show?”

“The seducing, you both being miserable when you’re not talking, the awkwardness, the glances and the puppy eyes.”, Jisung grinned, rolling his eyes playfully at Changbin. “Honestly, it’s so obvious.”

Changbin stumbled backwards, but Jisung grabbed him by the arm to steady him. As he high that Changbin turned to him with wide eyes. “I- you know what? I’m not going to prom.”

“Oh fuck no.”, Jisung tugged his arm and started dragging him towards the direction of the store again, a defiant glare on his face. “You will go and you will wear a nice suit and you’ll do your hair and you will buy that fucking bouquet and you will dance at least once with him or I swear to god I will set your underwear on fire.”

“I can just buy new underwear then.”, Changbin mumbled.

Jisung stopped and turned to his friend with a maniac grin on his face. “I was talking about the underwear you’re wearing.”

“Can someone please explain, why five out of nine people are this violent?”, Changbin said miserably, his eyes fixed towards the ceiling.

Jisung shrugged casually. “It’s fun.”

“It also doesn’t make me feel very safe.”, Changbin muttered as he side-eyed Jisung who grinned brightly at him and then shot him an incredulous look.

“You’re in love with the most violent person out of all of us.”

“No.”, Changbin shook his head, a fond smile in his lips. “He’s not the most violent. He just threatens the most violently.”

Jisung shrugged. “Same difference.”

“It’s kind of adorable.”, Changbin said and his voice was so full of adoration that Jisung had to fight a grimace. It was nice to know his friend was in love and didn’t feel the need to hide it anymore, but they weren’t here for Changbin to wax poetics about all things Hyunjin.

Jisung lifted his hand at Changbin, waving it disapprovingly. “Stop. You don’t want to start that kind of conversation.”

“Why not?”, Changbin grinned at him, making Jisung narrow his eyebrows at his friend.

“Because I’m not mentally prepared to hear how nice you think Hyunjins ass looks.”

Changbins expression went sheepish as he looked at Jisung hesitantly. “… it’s nice.”

“Stop.”, Jisung pleased, his hands folded together in a begging motion. “Please. Spare me.”

“As if you don’t think like that about Felix.”, Changbin laughed, pointing at Jisung mock accusingly. Changbin had a point, Jisung had do admit. His boyfriend had a really nice body, he would be a fool not to know that, but that weren’t the most important things Jisung thought about his boyfriend.

Jisung frowned at Changbin. “I mainly think about how nice his smile is and how happy I am that I get to kidnap him for an entire year, without all of you constantly interrupting us!”

“That blush tells me other things.”, Changbin said as he pointed at Jisungs cheeks.

Jisung slapped his friends arm and started pushing him towards the shop again. “Shut up.”

This was going to be a long afternoon. Jisung shook his head and smiled a little. If this worked then all of this would have been worth it and if it didn’t, Jisung would personally make sure that Hyunjin and Changbin both got their heads out of their asses. He wanted to have a nice trip without worrying about his friends and their problems back home. So he would make sure that there weren’t any and if he had to lock them up together and get in the way of their lethal limbs than that would be a price he had to pay.


	17. A/N (Not a Chapter)

Hello guys!

First of all I wanted to apologize for not having posted the new Chapter in so long... it was almost finished, but I went through a slump and life kind of happened, so I couldn't get around to write the last bit...

That being said, with the Woojin situation I'm not sure what to do now... it makes me more than uncomfortable writing him anymore and I have the feeling most of you wouldn't want to read about him anymore, so there are a few options which I have considered...

I could edit the entire story and either make Wj character another person (which would be the easiest and I got the idea that i could just make stay a character? Let me know if thats something you'dlike to see...) or just edit him out completely... which would mean I'd have to rewrite the entire story. Honestly the easiest would be deleting the story, but I've put so much work and care into this that I can't stomach the thought of deleting it.

Another option would be just editing the new Chapter and leaving him out there, but making a character dissapear into thin air in one of the last chapters would be kind of weird...

Until I've worked out what I'll be doing this story is on hold. I'm really really sorry that it happened like this. I'm grateful for all the support all of you have given me until now and all the love you've given this story, it really means the world to me!

Take care and stay healthy and hydrated! ♡


End file.
